


Periscope

by Samauke09



Category: Naruto
Genre: ALOT of SEX, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Arranged Marriage, Betrayal, Businessman Naruto, Cheating, College Student Sasuke, F/M, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Intersex Sasuke, M/M, Moral Bankruptcy, Mpreg, Multi, Obsession, Pole Dancing, Secret Relationship, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Stripping, backstabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 148,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samauke09/pseuds/Samauke09
Summary: When a bachelor party is thrown for him at The Red Cloud, Naruto never thought that the love of his life would come in the form of an erotic dancer. Of course, things don’t come easy.





	1. The Red Cloud.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FranBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranBunny/gifts).



> This piece of work is for my lovely Franbunny since she is the one who had given me the idea and she is the awesomesauce for my biscuits!!!!

 

The music from the club could he heard as soon as they exited the truck, others joining them in the parking lot and giving thumbs up with smiled as they made their way towards the booming building. He really didn’t want to be here. He would rather be at home playing video games or going over the new quarters that were due at the beginning of next week but yet here he was, club hopping like a bunch of teenagers.

“Come on man, lighten up this is supposed to be your bachelor party.” His friend Kiba draped his arm around his shoulders, each step they take brings them further and further towards the music.

“But my wedding is like four months away. Isn’t the bachelor party supposed to be held the night before?” The blonde asks.

“Well if you think it’s supposed to be the night before, we will have another the night before.” Bushy brows dances till they hit the door.

The bouncer standing guard, peered down at them with dark blue eyes and skin almost the same color. His black cloak with the red clouds stopping mid-calf and all six of them stopped in their tracks. “Do you have a reservation?”

“Yes, Party of six for Uzumaki.” Kiba grinned looking down at his watch, “I know we are a little late, that’s my bad, but this fucker would accept the jawbreaker or us kidnapping him.”

The bouncer raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t hear that.” He unhooked the rope and opened the door. “Please enjoy and don’t make me throw you out.”

“Yes Sir.” Kiba nodded, pushing Naruto through the door into the dark entryway and everyone else following behind. “We are going to get fucked up for tonight is your night Naruto.”

He rolled his eyes, entering the club and approaching the counter where a redhead with a tattoo on his forehead waited. “You must be the Uzumaki party.”

“How did you guess?” Sora asked.

“Because of loud mouth here.” He pointed to Kiba, “Could I please have your ID’s.”

Each one of them handed the redhead their ID’s, holding out their hand to get stamped with the black light ink and sighed the rules and regulations. Naruto skimmed over the rules.

No touching the strippers, unless given permission. No forced dances. No belittling the dancers. No throwing drinks at the dancers. If any of these rules are broken the bouncer has the right to throw you out willing or by force.

The redhead handed their ID’s back and took the wavers before telling them to follow him. To the left of the stage, a wall link booth was set up for them, with a small space between the two tables to get in and out. Kiba and Choji forced him to sit in the middle with all his friend on both sides but he was just irritated that he barely see the main stage from his seat.

“How long has this club been open?” Sora asked Kiba.

“A couple of weeks.” He answered, “I heard it advertise on the radio.”

“Please tell me you’re joking?” Shika asked.

“He isn't.” Naruto picked up a lime and a shot that the waitress sat down. “He practically threw himself into my office to tell me about it.” He took the shot and sucked on the lime. “I thought I had a flying fish in my office instead of him.”

“Probably would have gotten along with the fish better.” Chouji chuckled.

“I know right.” Naruto chuckled, taking another few shots and hope he could at least get tipsy.

This club had only been open a few weeks, the establishment offering every taste imaginable from women to men and everything in between. So far he wasn’t impressed. Nothing here seemed to catch his eye even when the third stripper came to the stage. His long blonde hair down and flowing when his motions. To be honest the man could pass as his brother and that thought scared him a little.

The third round of shots that were brought to the table, Naruto had six of them himself and basked in the warm fuzzy feeling he had coursing through his body as the next person came to the stage. The redhead that came to the stage looked like the hostess but didn’t have a tattoo and he figured it was a brother or cousin. He wasn’t really going to get into it, he was just there to enjoy himself till the urge to piss surfaced harder than it ever had before.

“Move your ass chubs.” Naruto pushed at Chouji, “I need to piss.”

Scooting over a little bit, Naruto has just enough room to squeeze out of the booth and head towards the bathroom near the bar. He nods to the bouncer who looked just as frightening as the man from outside and passed the private dance rooms before stumbling into the bathroom to a urinal. He groaned at the feeling of being empty, resting his hand on the wall in front of him and shaking once. He burped as he tucked himself back into his jeans and zipped up, washing his hands.

The announcer overhead introduced the next dancer to the stage as Kitty Cat Claws and he couldn't help but chuckle while drying his hands. The song over heard was one Naruto knew quite well. It popped up on his playlist many times. He usually listened to it when he was working around the office, not letting anyone hear his taste in music.

“Im the girl you've thinking about,  
the one thing you can’t live without,  
Yeah, im the girl you've been waiting for,  
I’ll have you down on your knees, I’ll have you begging for more.” Naruto sang as he exited the bathroom and glanced at the stage.

The dark haired dancer on the stage had Naruto standing completely still in the aisle, heart racing underneath his ribs and his eyes locked with charcoal black. His creamy skin sparkled under the overhead lights and caught the light as if he was covered in diamonds. He didn’t realize it but his feet were carrying him to the stage, standing at the end and staring up at the dancer.

In all his 26 years, he had never once felt a pull this strong with anything or anyone. He had gone his entire life ignoring people left and right, seeing their faces and not knowing their names, but this person. He wanted to know their name, memorize their face and be close enough to catch his scent. He gripped the railing in front of him, watching his delicate fingers grip the pole and using nothing but his core strength lift himself off the stage in a spit.

The dancer caught the blonde gaping at him, his blue eyes running over every inch of his body and watch every move he made. Picking up speed, he twirled around the pole and edges down to the floor with his legs straight out in front of him, only to kick himself up by just his arms backwards and hook his legs on the pole to spin. The blonde licked his lips as he slide to the floor, seductively crawling across the stage towards the patron at the end who was holding a Benjie out to him. Biting on his bottom lip, he dipped his back, chest level with him, noting he smelled really nice as he raised up to face him.

"I can be your whore,  
I am the dirt you created,  
I am your sinner, I am your whore  
But let me tell you something baby,  
You love me for everything you hate me for." The raven haired dancer mouthed to the words of the song and a shiver ran down the blonde spine.

He didn’t understand why it was so tempting to press his lips to this persons, the urge to want to taste him at the top of his list for wants but he didn’t. Instead he dipped back, sitting on his ass and spreading his legs for the patron to see all of his goodies before thrusting his pelvis in the air. He smiled at how nervous the blonde was when he placed the money in the lining of his G-string.

“Do—do you do private dan—dances?” The blonde nervously asked.

The dancer nodded without a word, a secret way of telling him he would come find him later for one but right now he needed to finish this. Turning on his knees, he looked over his shoulder at Naruto and jiggling his ass at him as he crawled away towards the pole once more.

“It’s about someone caught your eye.” A voice startled him from his left handing him a beer. “I thought you were just going to mope around.”

“You have to get a few drinks in me first.” Naruto accepted the beer and took a sip, glancing at the table.

Both of the poles that were bolted between their table and the ceiling at a blue haired woman on one and the other had a short woman with teal hair topless and accepting the money that his friends were shoving into their G-string.

“Rowdy bunch they still are.” Shikamaru commented, “Chouji got a call from his wife and had to leave. He hopes you aren’t mad.”

Naruto shook his head, “No im not, I didn’t expect him to stay as long as he did.”

“Does she always send someone to watch you?” Shika asked in a small voice even though the music was extremely loud and nodded to the man with sunglasses siting at the bar.

“You have no idea.” He answered, spotting the dancer from earlier glance at him while whispering something to the bouncer. “He follows me everywhere.” He groaned, watching sunglasses get up and head to the front door of the club.

“I don’t know how you do it.” Shikamaru said, as Naruto handed him his beer.

“I don’t really want to talk about her right now, here hold this.” He said, straightening out his shirt, “I have a dance to get too.”

“If he comes back I will cover for you.” Shikamaru waved him off.

////

Eyeing the blonde, the bouncer moved to the side after giving him a number of the room that was assigned to him. Checking above the doors, he heard moans in some of the rooms but kept going till he spotted the room he was told and entered. Looking around he noted it was empty till the door shut and locked behind him making him jump.

Turning, the dancer from earlier had changed their outfit to a moon on one side and a sun on the other that sheared down into a skirt but the bulge of his ass made the fabric stick out and Naruto has the urge to slap it.

“Please have a seat.” The dancer gestures to the couch, as he rounds the small stage in the middle of the room towards the wall where a touch screen system was. "What song would you like for you dance?"

“Yes of course.” He takes a seat to quickly, clearly nervous and he wiped his palms off on his jeans. "Um, Black No1 By Type O Negative."

“Alright and what is your name.”

“Naruto.” He swallowed. “And yours?”

“Kitty Cat claws.” He answered, finding the song he wanted and puts the remote in the bra of the outfit.

“Your real name.” Naruto asks.

Dark eyes lower at the patron, in the two years he had been working as a dancer, no one had ever wanted to know his real name and here this blonde waltz in and demands it. Okay well maybe not demand but you know.

“No one has ever asked me my real name before.” He says quietly.

“That’s because most see you as a body with a bubble butt to get off on instead of a person.” He replies.

Shaking his head at his words, he goes back into work mode. “A basic dance is one hundred for twenty minutes and goes up a hundred forever twenty minutes after that. To be able to touch me is 150 on top of the 100 for the dance.”

Naruto stopped listening after being able to touch him was 150. He pulled out all the money in his wallet, counting through the hundreds he had and handed him what he had. “What can I get for a thousand?”

“Shit for three thousand you can have me for the entire night.” He gave a light chuckle but it died at the look on the blondes face. “What?”

“I can make that happen.” He answered with a cheeky grin.

“Im not a prostitute.” He shot back, starting the music which boomed in the small room cutting Naruto off from speaking.

The dance started off small, showing a little of the same moves he had when he was on stage till Naruto wiggled his finger summoning him. Stepping down off the pole, he crossed the room to where the blonde sat and turned his back to him before bending down and twerking his ass like he did on stage but this time Naruto reached out, cupping his butt cheeks and jiggled them more. He watched his cheeks bounce off one another and groaning at the sight, licking his lips.

He sucked in a breath at the feeling of the blonde giving him a small kiss at the small of his back when he stood up but he forged on, trying to get through the rest of the dance. Grinding his ass on Narutos lap, he felt the bulge press against his crack, his braining trying to size him up through his jeans and he groaned, which was against his policy, but when those tan hands grasped his hips to keep him grinding in one spot policy flew out the window.

In all the years he had been doing this, not once had a client ever turned him on by a single touch like this man did. He wanted to drown in this man, to be touched everywhere till he was shaking and when he leaned his back against the blonde chest, he shivered at the kiss he was given just below his earlobe.

“Sasuke.” He moaned, overlaying his hands on the blondes and forcing those hands under his top to play with his nipples, the remote to the sound system falling to the floor “Sasuke.” He turned his head into the blonde neck, missing his lips by an inch, “My name is Sasuke.” he moaned as Naruto playfully pinches his nipples with both hands. Even though he was taped, he felt his slick drip down onto his G-string and wetting Narutos lap.

“You’re hard Sasuke.” Naruto whispered in his ear, kissing the lobe as one hand ran down his chest to his waist.

Sasuke panted but pulled himself away at the last minute, getting up off the blondes lap and making some distance between them. The red aura around the blonde called him back, to give in and be touched. To let him make him feel good but he couldn't, he was at work and he needed to be professional.

“You have a beautiful name.” Naruto broke the silence and his eyes were cast to the floor. He tried to think of anything to will away the boner he was sporting. He had never been this hard before in his life and if Sasuke grinding his ass on him was all it took be was going to have problems.

“Thanks.” He looked up at the ceiling, debating if he should say the next sentence. “Were you being honest when you said you could make it happen?” He was a semester behind in payments on his schooling and to be honest he didn’t know when the next time he would be able to eat either because he had books he still needed to buy.

“Excuse me?” Naruto looked at him.

“How much would you offer me for one night?” Sasuke swallowed, hating himself that he was doing this to himself. He knew better, he knew he shouldn't be offering himself to someone that paid for a dance, but there was something about this blonde that he couldn't quite put his finger on. All he knew is that he wanted him.

“For one night.” Naruto asks and Sasuke nods. “Well you said 3 grand earlier for the entire night, but considering how nervous you look right now I would say you don’t offer yourself to clients—ever. So im going to say thirty-five hundred with breakfast.”

Sasuke nibbled on his bottom lip, debating the offer in his head. That would be enough for food and his books. “Thirty-five hundred with breakfast.” he repeated.

Naruto nodded. “Or we can make it an even four.”

Sasuke almost choked. “An even four.”

“Yes.” Naruto nodded, standing up, holding out his hand. “Do we have a deal?”

“You are going to pay me 4 grand to sleep with me.” Sasuke was still flabbergasted at his offer.

“You only live once right?” He questioned, his hand still waiting for Sasuke to take it.

Eyeing Narutos face and his hand, Sasuke reached out feeling the small electrical current that passed between their connected hands. “Okay.” He nodded, hoping he wouldn't regret his decision.

////

After his shift he was able to slip out the back entrance to the club and meet Naruto at the burnt orange truck that was sitting in the back. Was he nervous, fuck yeah he was nervous. He had never done something like this or even thought about doing something like this. All his other clients that tried to take him home were old greasy bald men that smelled like burgers and sweat but the one standing next to him in the elevator headed to the 24th floor didn’t.

He smelled like warm apple pie, mostly cinnamon and Sasuke didn’t even like sweets but he would lick the filling from the spoon if this blonde offered it to him. Hell he would even lick it off of him if that is what he wanted.

“You don’t have to be so nervous.” Naruto broke his thoughts as the elevator door opened to a well-lit hallway.

“I never said I was.” He lied, glaring at the back of the blonde head and stopping in front of the door at the end of the hall. He shifts his weight from one foot to the other as the blonde unlocks the door and pushes it open for him, letting him enter first.

His boots echo off the wooden floor as the view over takes him. From here he was able to see his school and down town without having to strain his neck and he became slightly jealous that Naruto got to live like this. He lives in the dorm rooms with an asshole who doesn't know how to clean up after himself and leaves water bottles everywhere, that was until he switched roommate's a few days ago.

“Do you like to view?” Naruto asked, standing next to him offering him a drink. “It gets tiring to look at after a while.”

“It’s pretty.” He answered, accepting the glass. “You didn’t drug this did you?”

“That would be rude of me.” He answered.

“You are very mature for a--”

“Im 26.” He answered.

“You’re not like other 26 year olds I know.” He took a sip, surprised at the bitterness and he nodded.

“I had to grow up quick.” he shrugged, down his glass and sat it on the coffee table behind them before standing behind Sasuke and wrapping his arms around his waist going directly under his shirt to touch his stomach.

Sasuke breath hitched, groaning when those hands slide upward towards his nipple and he shot a hand out at the glass in front of him while clutching the glass of wine in the other. He felt himself already become wet enough that his panties were sticking to his lips.

“Before we start this,” he pulled himself away from Narutos hold and pressed his back against the glass with a hand on Narutos chest. “I need to tell you something about me and I don’t want you to be freaked out or anything but—

“That you are intersex?” Naruto finished his sentence taking the glass from him and sitting near his cup.

“You know.” He blushed.

Naruto nodded, “Yes I do. It’s hard to hide it when you are in nothing but a G-string and your legs are wide open.”

“So it doesn't freak you out?” Sasuke panicked for nothing.

He shook his head, stepping closer. “It does not.” His eyes watched Sasuke lick his lips nervously and he cupped his cheek, rubbing his thumb over his bottom lips before leaning down and gently pressing his lips to the ravens. Loving the softness of his lips as he drew him closer to his chest. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Narutos neck, standing on his tippy toes till Naruto picked him up and carried him to the couch with Sasuke straddling him.

Being able to touch him like this, to listen to the moans that rippled from his throat was a dream come true even though they only met tonight, he felt like he knew Sasuke for a life time. Pulling Sasukes shirt over his head, he kissed up his chest taking a nipple into his mouth and discarding the shirt on the floor near the window. Sasuke threw his head back, cupping one side of Naruto's face as he ravished one of his nipples with his mouth and the other with his hand before switching to the other.

“Your nipples are really sensitive aren't they?” Naruto asked, teasing the nub with his tongue as Sasuke torn at Narutos shirt.

“Shut up.” Sasuke blushed, pulling Narutos shirt over his head and attacking his mouth once more. He palmed Narutos erection through his pants, getting a gasp from the blonde and he shoved his tongue into his mouth, tasting the alcohol that still lingered on his tongue. With one hand, the raven unbuckled Narutos belts and pants, pulling his erection from them and stroked him a few times till a hand stopped him.

“If you keep doi--ing tha—at I won’t last.” He panted.

“Then take me to your bed.” Sasuke moaned at the last lick Naruto gave his nipple.

Getting up from Narutos lap, he laced their hands together and followed Naruto down the hall towards his room, smiling when the low hue of a sky light turned on once they entered the room. The huge king size bed laid a mess in the middle of the room but it looked soft and Sasuke couldn’t wait to get on it. Removing his shoes, socks and pants he sat on the end of the bed watching Naruto strip himself of the rest of his clothing and admiring the cock that stood attention when he turned towards him.

“You are nicely sized.” Sasuke reached out to stroke the blonde a few times before licking his lips and dropping to his knees in front of him at the end of the bed. Blonde hair fell into his face when he looked down at him, fingers scrapping at his scalp when he took him into his mouth after licking the bulbous head a few times to taste him.

“Wait till it’s inside you.” Naruto stated.

Sasuke groaned, hollowing out his cheeks and gripping Narutos hips to steady him as he bobbed his head along the length of his cock and even relaxing his throat to take him in as far as he could before gagging. The more Naruto groans the wetter Sasuke became and he knew he was dripping from his panties onto Narutos white carpet.

“Im not finishing in your mouth.” Naruto groans, gripping his hair and pulling him from his cock to smash their lips together, taste what little of himself Sasuke had on his tongue.

“Where do you want to finish?” Sasuke teased, jerking himself from Narutos hold to crawl backwards on the bed till he was lying against the pillows at the headboard.

“Deep inside you if I can.” Naruto moaned, crawling up the length of the bed till he was between Sasukes legs. He ran his finger along the outline of Sasukes cock to the wet fabric before him and pressed between his fold till the panties were stuck between the lips. “Fuck that is sexy.” He said, kissing Sasukes trembling thigh and hooking his fingers into the hem of his panties to pull them off slowly.

Once Sasukes panties were off, Naruto leaned forward and gave the underside of his cock a lick till be was at the head engulfing him so suddenly Sasuke could only arch his back off the bed at the heat of Narutos mouth that surrounded his manhood. His hands went to Narutos hair, tugging lightly when he bobbed his head all the way down and coming back up. Sasuke was aware of the fingers that were tracing the folds of his cunt, Naruto fingers left a tingling sensation where ever they touched even when he used Sasuke own slick to slide between his butt cheeks to play with his pinkness the tingling only increased.

“Oh fu—uck Im gon—nna” Sasuke couldn't get the remaining words out as his back arched off the bed and Narutos mouth greedily sucking at all his cum he released. He remained sucking till Sasuke jerked and pushed his head away, basking in the bliss of releasing.

“Was that your first blow job?” Naruto asked, licking his lips and kissing up his chest to his lips.

Sasuke weakly nodded and kissed Naruto.

“Wait.” Naruto released his lips and looked down at Sasukes flushed body. “Are you a—um uh a—virgin?”

Sasuke turned his head away from Naruto in embarrassment. “I understand if you don’t wan—

“It’s okay if you are.” Naruto spoke over him, “I’ll just have to be extra careful with you.”

“What?” Sasuke tried to say but it turns into a moan when Naruto pushes his finger between the folds of his cunt to his clit, gently rubbing in circles as he reached towards the night stand for a condom. Sitting back on his knees, he removed the rubber from its package and rolled in down his cock making sure it’s secure.

“You aren't allergic to latex are you?” Naruto asks.

Sasuke shakes his head biting his lower lip and spreading his legs wider for Naruto. Scooting forward a bit, Naruto touches the tip of his cock to Sasukes cunt, wetting himself even more with the slick that already gushed from him. Grasping under his knee, Sasuke holds himself completely open for the blonde, clenching and releasing to tease him.

“Are you sure you want this?” Naruto double checks looking up at Sasukes flushed face and grabbing a pillow to place under Sasukes butt to elevate him.

“Yes.” He admits, “I want you to be my first.”

Naruto laces their fingers together and eases himself in, stopping every so often when Sasuke makes a struggling gasp till the head is completely engulfed inside. He has to stop himself from shoving the rest of the way in, trying to make this time as painless as possible for him. Gathering some spit, he strokes Sasukes cock while inching in more to take his mind off the pain till he completely seating inside him.

“Are you alright.” Naruto exhales.

“Yes.” He nods out of breath, “Just give me moment, I’ll tell you when I am ready.”

Naruto moans when Sasuke clenches around him a few times, taking a moment to get use to the feeling of being completely full. He was correct, he was much bigger than he thought and at first he thought he was going to rip him but he stretched perfectly around him. Looking up into blue eyes, he nodded his head at him signaling for him to move. Pulling back, Naruto watched his cock slide out of Sasukes tight heat halfway before thrusting back at the same speed.

“Oh fuck.” Sasuke inhaled sharply.

“Are you alright?” Naruto asked, stopping his motions and looked down to see a gush of pink slick leak from around his cock and he realized he just busted Sasuke hymen.

“Yeah.” He nodded, “Speed up please.”

Naruto nods increasing his speed and listening to the tone of Sasukes moans with each stroke inside. Sasukes kept his legs spread wide before running his hands down Narutos chest to his hips and guiding his thrusts inside. The look of pure bliss runs over Narutos face when he realizes he can thrust in deeper and he takes advantage, thrusting all the way in till his nuts touch Sasukes ass and repeating the motion a few times till he hears a hitch in Sasukes breathe.

“Faster.” He begs while digging his nails into Narutos back. “Harder, make this pussy yours.”

Hooking one of Sasukes legs over his arm, he changed the direction of his hips and complies with what Sasuke wants. The raven’s moans change to a high pitch squeal, thrusts turning to poundings deep inside him and his slick pools out each time he pulls all the way out and slams back in. Sasuke spreads his legs wider, gripping onto the nape of Narutos neck with one hand and scratching down his back with the other. The sound of Sasukes cunt makes squelching noised as he pounds into him and he can’t help but draw out his moans. The feeling too good.

“Fu—cck Naru.” He barely gets out as Naruto slams hard into him that has his back arching up into his chest, the tip of his cock grazing the entrance to his cervix. His toes curl, the familiar heat pooling below and he knows he going to cum. His thighs are trembling against Narutos sides and he doesn't think he can hold onto himself much longer. He clenches around Naruto cock over and over again with each thrust till he is moving his hips to meet Naruto's.

“You’re so tight.” Naruto moans into his mouth between kisses.

“Im gon—na cu-um again.” Sasuke pants, “Kee—ep going.” He throw his head back into the pillows, “Oh—fuck oh—fuck, im cu—umming.” he grips onto Narutos shoulders as the blonde bites down on his shoulder. Heat floods through his body, his cum rushing from his entrance and he releases onto their stomachs at the same time but Naruto continues to pound into him till he jerks his hips harder a few times and he releases into the condom. His erratic breath brushing against the raven’s ear and his leg drops to the bed while trying to regain his breath.

Lifting his head, Naruto presses their lips together, pulling from Sasukes heat and shuddering at the loss. For a while they laid wrapped up in each other till their breathing returned to normal. Naruto giving sweet kisses over his face and neck while he clung to him, trying to fight back the tears that threatened to spill over.

“Thank you.” Sasuke’s bottom lip quivered.

“For what.” He looked down at him confused after washing them both off.

“Thank you for being my first.” he answered in a sleepy voice.

Not knowing how to respond, Naruto let it linger in the air before feeling the ravens breathing even out indicating he had fallen asleep. Running his hand over his face he didn’t realize how tired he was and he kissed the raven haired boy and let his soft sounds lure him to sleep.


	2. Thank you Mr. Uzumaki.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after is always awkward if you make it that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd so if you see any mistakes let me know please.

The next morning, the sound of a steady heart beating against his ear caroused him from his sleep and he looked up at the sleeping face of the blonde he lay halfway on top of. He had done it. He had lost his virginity to someone he met at his job but inside he felt like he had known this blonde forever. He was so gently with him, complying when he gave him a command and didn’t cause him any discomfort. Even now when he shifted his hips he didn’t feel any pain, on the contrary he felt extremely horny.

Was it selfish of him to yearn to have this man deep inside him once more? To feel the tip of his cock brushing along his insides like that night, the mere thought had him instantly wet. Gliding his hand under the blanket towards the blondes crotch and he grinned realizing Naruto was not wearing any boxers.

Naruto must be a heavy sleep because when Sasuke sat up to pull the blankets back to expose his cock, he remained asleep and even as Sasuke stroked him till he was fully hard, the blonde only gave small groans but didn’t wake up. Sliding from the bed, Sasuke rummaged through the draw next to the bed looking for another rubber to use. Glancing at the bed, Sasuke licked his lips at the sight of the tan man, his cock standing straight up unaware that he was about to rode till he woke up.

Sasuke threw his head back, groaning into the silence of the room as he sunk down on Narutos member and he rolled his hips to get used to the girth that he had slightly forgotten. The stretch burned just a little but with a roll of his hips side to side it was soon turned into pleasure. Leaning forward a bit, he rested his palms on the bed between Narutos parted legs, giving the blonde the perfect view of his ass bouncing on his dick when he wakes.

The anticipation of having Naruto touch him caused slick to gush from his entrance as he raised up till Narutos tip peeked and slide back down with force hoping to wake him up, hearing the spelching combined with his moan when he clenched around his thick shaft.

Hearing the moans ringing against his ears, Naruto cracked and eye open and looked down at the creamy bubble butt that was erotically bouncing on his cock and he reached up, grasping those hips, helping him slam down harder.

“You’re aw—awake.” Sasuke panting, sitting back on his lap and jerking his hips forward a few times as he looked over his shoulder down at the pleasurable expression on the blonde face. “Go—ood morning.” He shuddered when Naruto bucked his hips up into his tight heat.

“Fuck S’uke.” Naruto groaned, sliding his hand up Sasukes spine till his hands gripped his hand to pull him back against his chest on the bed taking advantage of his flexibility. Bending his knees, Naruto pushed off the bed, pounding into Sasukes cunt as he wrapped his arm around his chest to keep him secure against him. Sasukes fingers dug into Narutos arm, head pressed against Narutos shoulder and accepting the rough thrust the blonde did while his neck was bit and licked.

“Fu—ck fu—ck right there.” He yelled, clenching his insides around Narutos member in a death grip, till Naruto slipped out completely and a rush of clear liquid poured from his cunt down his crack, pooling below. “What wa—ss th—at?” He panted, reaching down to touch between his folds.

“That was you squirting.” Naruto kissed his neck while pumping his cock a few times to keep him hard. “And it was the sexiest things I have ever felt.”

Sasuke blushed wanting much more than just that he sat up once more, pushing Naruto back inside him and clenching around him just as before. Naruto raised up on his elbows, moaning at the sight of Sasukes ass bouncing and meeting his thrusts. Staying planted inside him, Naruto managed to get on his knees behind the raven, pushing Sasukes down onto the bed till his back arches and his ass sticking out. Pulling out, he rubbing his dick along the lips of Sasukes cunt, poking between the folds till he pressed into his clit.

“That feelsso—sgood.” Sasukes moaned into the covers, scooting his legs out more till the tip of his leaking member was able to rub against the blanket. Naruto gripped his hips, forcing himself inside and angling his hips directly into Sasukes sweet spot. “Hard—der.”

Complying, Narutos gripped tightened and he pulled out, slamming back directly into the same spot. Sasukes toes curled against the blondes leg, mouth opened in breathy moans and his hands clenched the sheets as he looked over his shoulder at Narutos face. Blue eyes connected with black as he began stroking himself, a line of drool leaking from his open mouth. Naruto moaned, pushing in further and further, really wishing he didn’t have to wear a rubber so he could fell exactly how searing hot Sasukes pussy was but this would do for now.

Sasukes slick clung to him each time he pulled back and he looked down to see him push more out of himself. The sight was enough to make him cum but he reached for Sasukes hair, tangling his fingers in those dark locks and pulled him up off the bed in sudden movement that had Sasukes insides pulsating against Narutos cock.

“Fuck, im gonna im gonna cu-uum.” Sasuke yelled out, releasing on the bed below him as the same time his cunt contracted. Naruto continued to thrust deep inside just like he did the night before, till he felt his own. He jerked his hips hard against Sasukes ass, his voice louder than it was and sent Naruto over the edge. He felt the barrier between them fill deep inside Sasukes cunt while he rode out the rest of his climax and dropped Sasukes convulsing body into the bed below him, still buried deep inside him. Panting harshly against the back of Sasukes neck while kissing and licking at the sweat that had accumulated.

“Keep thrusting into me till you’re soft.” Sasuke panted, turning his head towards Narutos and lacing their fingers together. The long even movements of Narutos cock sliding against his walls and him pushing against him drew out a moan each time and he relished in the sweet kisses he received. He had never felt so loved. With the last push of his cunt, Naruto popped from him before he was turned over and a hot mouth pressed against his own. Wrapping his arms around his neck to pull him closer and moaning into their kiss.

“You are very sexy in the morning.” Naruto nibbled on his bottom lip.

“As are you.” Sasuke gasped, his body convulsing a little against Narutos at the finger rubbing at his clit. “Are you trying to get me to go again?”

“Im trying too.” Naruto chuckled, rubbing softer.

“I can’t.” He convulsed once more, “I need to study and I sure you have things to do as well.” He played with Narutos hair, somewhat sad that this would be the last time he ever sees this man. “You said one night and breakfast.”

“I did.”

“Where’s my breakfast.” Sasuke whispered with a laugh as the blonde got up from the bed leaving him completely naked and he rolled over watching him taking off the over filled rubber and throw it away before pointing to the door near the open closet.

“There is a bathroom in there if you want to shower.”

“You can go first, im going to get my body to stop convulsing.” Sasuke smirked, pulling a pillow from the top of the bed to lie his head down on it, trying to ignore the vibrating feeling he felt below his waist.

“Alright.” Naruto nodded, entered the bathroom.

////

The smell of bacon hit Sasukes senses once he entered the kitchen, seeing there was already a plate on the table made for him with black coffee and a small cup of orange juice. In the middle of the table a small bowl of sugar sat next to a few flavored coffee creamers. Picking up the fork, he dug into the eggs and moaned at the flavor.

“I didn’t know how you took your coffee so I didn’t add anything.” Naruto stated from the stove, plucking out a few extra pieces of bacon and laid them on a paper toweled plate to soak up the grease.

“I drink it black.” Sasuke swallowed, “Im not a fan of sweet things.”

“Well I will remember that for next time.” Naruto smiled, taking a bite of toast. _If there is a next time._

Sasuke blushed, picking up his cup and taking a small sip.

“Are you going to need a ride home? My driver can take you home if need be.” Naruto offered while waving the end of his fork around.

“No—no that’s fine, I can take the bus.” He declined the offer.

“Sasuke, its Sunday.” He swallowed, “The buses don’t run on Sunday.”

“Fuck.” He cursed, gritting his teeth.

“That’s alright I can have my driver take you where you need to go if you don’t want me knowing where you live.” Naruto finished his plate and pushed it away. They sat in silence, Naruto checking his emails while Sasuke finished his breakfast slowly. From the look on his face, he could tell the raven had questions but was keeping them to himself as he cleaned the table and loading the dishes into the dishwasher.

Sasuke had moved from the table to the bar, watching naruto rinse the dishes and put away the cooking materials and debated on how he was going to make his exit. Would it be rude of him just to get up and leave without a word? The blonde did give him a pleasurable night and he returned the favor that morning but if he was being honest with himself, he didn’t want to leave. He was content just sitting there sipping on the luke warm coffee in his cup till a clasp of thunder was heard and both of them looked to the living room windows to see the rain begin to pour. Sasuke cursed under his breath, setting the cup down and licked his lips, catching Naruto staring at him when he did.

“I um—I really need to get going.” He nervously pointed to the door and grabbed his backpack he brought with him.

“With it raining, my driver is downstairs waiting for you. I have already messaged him for you, he is the weird guy in the lobby with half his face covered.” Naruto followed Sasuke towards the door, catching his expression. “Don’t ask.”

“Even if I did I don’t think I would understand.” Sasuke shook his head, leaning against the wall beside the door and blushed when Naruto cupped his hand, placing a roll of money strapped with a rubber band in his hand.

“This is the money we agreed upon.” He smiled down at him. “It’s all there, so there is no need to count it. I would never short you, Sasuke.”

“Thank you.” Sasuke’s bottom lip quivered a little as he clutched the money to his chest and the blonde caught it.

“I had a wonder night and morning with you Sasuke.” Naruto said, blue eyes glancing between plump lips and dark orbs. He so desperately wanted to lean in, to close the gap between them and taste those lips once more. He could feel the quickening breath of the shorter male, how he bit his lower lip nervously before licking them and the light glistens off his saliva that coated them.

“Thank you for the wonderful night as well, Mr. Uzumaki.” Sasuke breathes over the blondes lips and the door beside them clicks from the lock, opening just enough for Sasuke to slip through into the hallway leaving the blonde still leaning against the wall next to the door.

Sasuke shuffles down the hallway towards the elevator, putting the wad of cash into the pocket of his bag. His breathing came out in small puffs of air at the intensity of Narutos gaze. He had felt in a daze staring into those azure orbs, his legs felt locked in place and he could have pressed his lips to the other if it hadn’t been for the fact Mr. Uzumaki was engaged. To be honest what conspired between them in the first place shouldn’t have taken place. Could he be considered a homewrecker for doing what he had done? What if the fiancé found out? It was nothing but a onetime thing and he knew it and after he left this building there was a small chance that he would ever run into the blonde ever again. It wasn’t very often he came to the richer side of town.

Shaking the thoughts from him head as the elevator doors opened, there was a man waiting for him in the lobby of his building, just as Naruto had stated. His white hair spiked to one side and a mask covering half his face but from his expression he could tell the man was bored out of his mind. He played with the umbrella in his hands and rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, waiting.

“Are you the driver?” Sasuke asked nervously.

Kakashi nodded, “That I am.” He opened the lobby door, “Are you the one im taking home?”

“That would be me.” Sasuke nodded.

Opening the door, he popped the umbrella and waiting for Sasuke to slide past him and out the door into the rain. “Where am I taking you?”

“Across town to K.U. building 194.” He answered, following him to the same orange truck he and Naruto had arrived in last night and got into the passenger seat, quickly closing the door to shield himself from the heavy down pour.

The ride back to his dorm was weirdly silent. His driver sure did know how to make things awkward. The low music from the radio played on the speakers and there were some moments the driver would begin to hum the lyrics to the song but other than that there was nothing said, it mostly consisted of Sasuke staring out the window at the passing building and pouring rain.

For it being late September, the rain had decided to stay all week and it didn’t seem like it was going to let up either, not that Sasuke minded it. He liked the rain, hearing the thunder overhead was calming and it reenergized him unlike others. He wondered if Naruto liked the rain as well, did he like to lounge around in that king size bed of his and stare out the huge glass windows that were to the left of his bed and watch the rain drops splatter on the glass.

“We are here.” Kakashi parked the truck, breaking Sasukes train of thoughts, “Would you like me to escort you to the door with the umbrella or are you fine on your own?”

“The rain had lightened up a little, I should be fine.” He nodded, unbuckling his seatbelt and grabbed his backpack, quickly exiting the truck. He had made it inside the building just as the next down pour was beginning, sighing in relief that he wasn’t drenches because he was unable to see the truck as Narutos driver left. Taking the elevator to his floor, the room he shared with his friend was silent, not even the TV was on and he sat his bag down on his bed.

Even though Naruto told him it was all there, he was still going to count it because he had to divide it into the piles and sort out how much went where. Gathering his cloths, he took his bag into the bathroom with him, closing and locking the door before turning the water in the bath on cold, making his roommate think he was taking a shower and wouldn’t be disturbed if he arrived later. With his back to the tub he spread his legs out and pulled out the bundle of cash Naruto had given him.

Slowly he divided up the money.

_3200 for tuition._  
600 for books.  
150 for food and reloading his bus pass.   
50 for savings and any money he made from the club when he gets paid.

One by one he placed the money on the envelopes he had for each thing he needed to pay before looking over the remaining money and knitted his eyebrows. There was five more then they had agreed upon and he came to the realization that Naruto have given him ten grand instead of the four they had originally planned out but holy shit—

He didn’t understand why Naruto would have given him this much. Did he really look like a broke college student or was it because he took his virginity and he felt obligated to give him more? Whatever it was, it had him drawing his knees to his chest and lying his head down on his arms. He still couldn’t believe he sold himself out like he did, he was overwhelmed with emotions and couldn’t help some of the tears that streamed down his cheeks. Millions of questions went through his head but it was mostly what had he done. His elder brother would never be caught dead doing something like this, his family would probably disown him even more if they knew he lost his virginity to a random man but the biggest would be that he worked at a strip club.

They were already disappointed when he decided to become an accountant instead of following in his brother’s footsteps and become a politician. The Uchiha name in the White house while he was shunned and casted away because he wanted to follow his dream. He was good with numbers, he liked helping people. So why was his choice of career so shamed upon by his family? Was this punishment for just wanting to be a good son?

 “Im such a fuck up.” Sasuke sobbed, jerking his head up at the door and quickly turned on the hot water behind him.

“Sas are you alright?” The voice on the other side of the door asked.

“Yeah im fine.” His voice was shaky as he answered.

“Alright,” He heard, “I bought take out for us, if you are hungry.”

“Great.” He smiled through the tears, “I’ll be out soon.”

Putting the money in the correct envelopes, he stuffed them into his backpack and the sadness that overwhelmed him earlier came creeping back. He bit his bottom lip. This wasn’t the time to cry—no not now. His money problems were just solved by a blue eyed blonde and he would be able to eat for the next couple of months because of him as well as pay his room and board for the dorm room. He should be the happiest—right?

Taking a quick shower to wet his hair and use the water as the excuse to why his eyes were red from crying, he exited the bathroom with a fake smile at the containers. Even though he ate at Narutos, he grew hungry again after his feelings caught up with him. Taking a seat next to his friend, he picked up the fork as the clear container was passed to him.

“I got you that tomato thing you like.” He shrugged.

“The chicken tomato basil salad?” Sasuke chuckled, taking a seat next to Juugo.

“Yeah that thing.” He nodded his head, taking another bite of whatever he had ordered.

“Thank you.” Sasuke says, picking up the container and glancing at his friend.

Being friends with him since middle school, Sasuke had taken a liking to this tall sensitive guy who introduced himself one day when he first arrived because he was quiet and didn’t speak unless he wanted too. Through high school, Juugo had become his rock and his defender when the football team held Sasuke down to see if the rumors about him were true. If Juugo hadn’t arrived in time—Sasuke shook his head as a tomato popped in his mouth. He didn’t want to think of the horrid possibilities that could have happened to him.

“Where were you last night?” Juugo asked after swallowing, “I got worried when it began to rain and you weren’t answering your phone.”

“Oh, I stayed at Gaara’s. It was too late to walk back after studying so he offered.” He lied.

As far as he knew, no one except Gaara knew he was a stripper. If he wanted to be truthful about it, Gaara was the one who introduced him into the lifestyle in the first place. Both of them clicked because neither of them spoke much and after clicking with said Gaara he felt like he finally had another friend since middle. He didn’t quite remember how he fell into stripping, he knew it was Gaara’s fault and he still laughed at the memory. He had been ranting and raving about his family not sending enough for him and he was low on money because the dead end jobs weren’t paying enough.

When stripping was first suggested, he thought it was below him. Honestly who would want to see someone like him strip when there were plenty of women out there who were just as pretty as he was. Apparently a lot to Sasuke surprise. The first time he accompanied Gaara to the club he worked at, at the time it was just to check it out—to get the feel of it and see if it was something he could do. Sasuke was flexible, being in dance class instead of gym during his high school years had helped him with being limber, plus he had a lot of upper body strength from flips and holding himself up, so the same would go for a pole right?

He hovered at the back of the building near the bar, sipping on water and watching the patrons flock to the stage when Gaara stuck his leg out from behind the curtain. The money that was thrown at his redheaded friend had Sasukes eyes bulging from their sockets and at the end of it, he showed Sasuke the money.

_“You could make this kind of money too Sasuke.”_

He remembered Gaara stating and after seeing all that money he was truly convinced. He didn’t have to go through the long process of being introduced and given an audition. Gaara had taken him directly to the club owner, a man named Nagato and he seemed like a nice guy from what Sasuke could size up. He gave him a three month contract to begin with—a trial period if you will—and stated if he did well he would be dancing on his own. With Sasukes quick wit brain, he memorized the prices that were set and the club rules, even the prices for private dances.

The first time he was asked to dance to see what he had to offer, Gaara had helped him changed into one of his costumes while Nagato and the others gathered to the sides of the stage. He watched a few videos on his phone of others routines and integrated a few moved from the dance routines he had in dance class, making it more sexual than anything but it had most of them nodding in agreement. He felt a swell of pride in his chest when he twerked his bubble butt and some of them were drooling. They liked him.

Surprised he made it the three months, Nagato welcomed him to the family with a large sum of money that he was able to use for the first year of his college life and told him that he would owe the club 10% of whatever he made. Which included private dances or stage dances and he would work Thursday, Friday and Saturday unless otherwise called in. He even commented that Sasukes bubble butt was going to be his best asset and it was. The first time he danced, he was able to pay his room and board.

The others of the club had become his family, even when they had to switch buildings because of the landlord, they all helped out in packing and moving to the new club. Now at the new club, before every night they danced, they would stand in a circle and give a small prayer that the night was good and that the cash flowed. He had become comfortable with these people. The loud mouth blonde, the quiet redhead, the sassy dyed blue haired one, the long haired brunette one as well as the bartender who didn’t know how to shut her mouth at the best of times. These people were closer to him then his own family but—

“Sasuke.” A hand waving in front of his face had him jerking back. “You’re spacing out again.”

“Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind I guess.” He frowned, glancing down at his barely touched food.

“Is it tuition again?” He questioned, “I told you if you needed help I would help you out.”

“No—no it’s not—I don’t want to keep relying on you Juugo.” Sasuke shook his head, “I will find a way to make the money. I still have a week.” _I found a way but im not telling you how I did it._

He bit the inside of his bottom lip, just thinking about the blonde had his cunt throbbing and he shifted on the floor to relieve the feeling, not understanding why he was still having these thoughts. No one had ever had that kind of effect on him but just the mere thought of Naruto had him dripping and bit down harder to keep the thoughts away.

He knew Juugo would already be curious to why he was going to be sleeping with a shirt on for the next week. The dark marks that Naruto left all over his chest would be there for days if not a week because he seemed to bruise easily but he liked them. They were a reminder of what he had done with a sexy ole blonde, the one who took care of him and didn’t force anything. Subconsciously he clenched his legs together.

_Fuck im wet again—Goddamnit._

It was going to be hard for him to forget but neither of them officially explained what that night was supposed to be about. He was sure in Narutos mind, it was just a one night stand. A quick fuck to get it out of his system before he was to be married and so he can say that he has had more than just his wife. The thought made him frown. He didn’t want to think he has just been used because he got something out of it too. He had many times he could have lost his V card but he decided on the blonde who randomly showed to the club and offered him a huge amount of cash.

It was wishful thinking of an idiot to think that Naruto would have been able to give him anything more than just a rubber band of cash. He was dwelling on something that would never be, he wouldn’t ever see him every again anyway.

“My parents are wanting to know if you are coming with me for the fall holiday.” Juugo asks, finishing his food and pushing it away.

“Where are they headed too this year?” He counters his question with one of his own.

“They said Cancun.” He answered.

Sasuke shook his head, he was to pale for Cancun and the sun was not a friend. Plus he was scheduled to work that weekend. He could have said he didn’t have the money, but that would have been a lie as of now. “No, im going to stay here and catch up on some studying.” He revealed, eyes going back to the TV where the newscaster was announcing the candidates who were running for the Republican Party. He caught Juugo looking at him from the side as his brother’s name was announced.

_Treasured son of the ambassador.-_ Sasuke rolled his eyes, throwing the fork down into the container and shutting the lid.

“That’s your brother isn’t it?” Juugo’s voice drifted off at the last word.

“Unfortunately.” Sasuke snarled.

////

For three weeks, Juugo hasn’t pressed the issue of Sasuke brother. He watched Sasuke closely withering in self-loathing about the news report and when he would see a report about it, he would quickly flip channels till they just stopped watching the TV all together. The day it had been announced in the papers that the Uchiha had been slotted from the third to first and he was going to be sworn into the house within the next coming week, Sasuke had slammed the paper down on their coffee table and ranted for almost an hour that they were all pieces of shit.

Very comical.

The report left a bad taste in Sasukes mouth but he carried on, going to class and working as usual, just like tonight. He was currently crawling on his knees to the end of the stage dressed as a black and white cat. The black latex body suit hugging his curves in the right places and moved with him as he danced to Anaconda per request of a patron. The dirty old man sat at the end of the stage throwing hundreds to him and when he would arch his back, dipping low enough to where his chest would touched the stage the old man would grin at him before moving his legs together.

The thought of this old man hard right in front of him was disgusting but as long as he kept throwing hundreds, Sasuke would keep showing off. Turning away to crawl back towards the pole in the center of the stage, Sasuke stopped suddenly as his ass was slapped and the old man gave him a kissy face till Kisame slammed him down on the stage, whispering something harsh in the man’s ear and escorted him out.

Letting out a deep breath, Sasuke continued to crawl shaking his ass with the beat of song before grabbing the bottom of the pole and hoisting himself up to hook his feet at the top and swing around while rubbing from his ass to his chest and into his hair. The spot on his ass still stung and he was glad he was wearing the body suit or a huge red mark would be exposed to the lobby.

Once his song faded out, he grabbed the middle of the pole and flipped over till his feet touched the stage. He gathered the money the old man had been throwing in his hands, clutching it against his chest and headed to the back before throwing the dollar bills on the dressing table. With ease he sat down, avoiding the butt cheek that still stung and took off his ears.

“What up Kitty cat.” The bomber commented from his seat. “What happened? You look mad.”

“That fucking perverted old man smacked my ass.” He counted out his money and took out the ten for Nagato. “Im really getting sick of that dude, Dei.”

“Was it like a tap or a full on smack.” Dei asked, looking him up and down.

Sasuke didn’t want to know but he stood up and unzipped the side of the suit, peeling it completely off with the help of the blonde and Haku. Both of them glanced down at the same time to see the red hand print adoring his right butt cheek.

 “Is it throbbing?” Haku asked, “Because it looks like it has its own pulse.”

“That old guy likes to get handsy but he has never slapped my ass before.” Sasuke turned to the mirror and looked at his ass. “Holy shit.”

“Sasuke are you alright—holy hell.” Kisame looked at his ass. “That’s going to leave a bruise.”

“I hope not.” Konan came into the dressing room. “He, Fuu, Anko and Haku have a business party they have to attend in ten minutes.”

“Don’t worry, we will figure something out—we always do.” Haku winked at Konan.

She rolled her eyes.

They wedged Sasuke in one of the nude leotards that Haku had and it had just enough coverage to hide most of the hand print. In the dark room they were occupying no one would be able to see the mark unless they turned on the overhead lights. He winced every so often when one of the gentlemen would stuff money into the lining of the leotard but he didn’t let the discomfort show till the entire thing was over.

“You four did amazing tonight.” Nagato praised them after closing and he delivered their cuts. “These rich business men are usually assholes when it comes to dancers so I thank you all for being so cooperative.”

“It’s our job.” Fuu commented, hoisting herself up onto the table near the window to count her money. The beaded belly dancing skirt she wore scraped against the table top as she kicked her legs back and forth.

“I gotta say im impressed, some of them even asked if Sasuke and Haku did escorts away from the club.” Nagato stated, glancing between the two.

“I don’t think so.” Sasukes voice was stern as he shook his head.

“You know Zabuza would go berserk.” Haku chuckled.

“Yes I know and I prefer my head on my shoulders to run this club with it being new and all, which is why I said we aren’t a private escort service.” He leaned back in his chair, “How little faith you have in me.”

“NAG WHERE IS MY MONEY HM?” The door flew open with a kick of Dei’s foot. “Im hungry and I want to eat.”

“Deidara if I have to replace that door one more time, im going to start deductions from your pay.” He threatened.

“I thought you four left already.” Deidara’s addressed the others, “Kitty cat claws, Ice man and bouncy and Anko.”

“So glad you caught yourself.” Anko nodded at him.

“Dei.” Fuu smiled.

“Dara.” Sasuke nods his head at him.

“Blondie.” Haku rolls his eyes. “Since my shift is over I will take my leave, I will see you all tomorrow.”

“Be safe going home Haku.” Nagato waved him off as he hit the stairs.

“Since I have my money, I will be taking my leave as well.” Sasuke nodded towards the other and left the room.

He fingered through the money, counting the bills in his head as he entered the dressing room and took a seat at his station. The G string he was wearing under the leotard was rubbing him raw along his hips and he was ready to head back to the dorms to pass out for a couple of hours. A few chairs down from him, his redheaded friend was taking off his makeup and glaring at his face in the mirror.

“If you didn’t frown so much you wouldn’t have those line.” Sasuke chuckled.

“Very funny.” Gaara finally smiled for the first time that night and glanced at the money on the table in front of Sasuke. “Good night I am assuming.”

“Very.” Sasuke nodded, “Rich perverted old men who think you are a girl will pay much just to touch.”

“Do you need help out of the suit?” Gaara asked, leaving his chair and stood behind him.

“Thank you, this g string is rubbing me raw on my hips.” He accepted the offer, standing from his seat and moving his hair over his shoulder. Working the leotard down his chest to his waist, Gaara fingers brushed over his skin and he tried now to shiver, his thoughts going to the blonde for an unknown reason.

After having the blonde touch him the way he had, his skin still tingles when he would think of it and he felt himself ache sometimes for the same touch. Even though he was a dancer and many people touched him, it would still make him cringe but he suffered through it and hoped that he would get to see him one day. Sasuke wasn’t going to lie and say that he didn’t look for him.

Every time he was on stage and a new person would enter the club, he would glance in the direction of the door praying it was the same blonde or would become excited when someone would ask for a private dance. He would walk into that small room hoping to see the blonde with blue eyes that haunted his dreams but when it wouldn’t be him, he would hide his disappointment and dance for the slime ball who wanted to touch him.

“I wish I was able to tuck as good as you and Haku.” Gaara frowned, adverted his eyes from Sasuke crotch.

“You would always have Haku show you.” He said, switching from his G-string to a pair of boy shorts and grabbing his jeans.

“How do you tuck so well?” Gaara sighed.

“Because I don’t have much there.” Sasuke laughed, trying to get Gaara to smile once more.

“Really Sasuke.” He rolled his eyes. “Short dick jokes?”

“Well im not lying.” He laughed, struggling to pull his jeans over his ass and when he was finally able to, he couldn’t get them buttoned. “What the fuck.”

“Your ass got bigger didn’t it?” He asked, “No wonder they had problems getting that leotard over your hips.”

“Fuck off Gaara.” He groaned, throwing his hands up in the air at the jeans. He didn’t care if they buttoned as long as they were over his ass, he knew they would stay up. Pulling his oversized shirt over his head (the same one he stole from Narutos house) he slipped on his checkered vans and grabbed all his money, stuffing the bills into the makeup bag he had at the bottom of his messenger bag. “Going back to tucking, as long as you don’t mind him touching your junk he will help.”

“That is the least of my problems.” Gaara smirked, dangling his keys, “Would you like to go to breakfast with Deidara, Sasori and Fuu? I will even drive you home later.”

“How did you know I was hungry?” Sasuke strapped his bag to his chest. “I could go for some pancakes right now.” He followed Gaara out of the dressing room.

“That is probably why your ass is getting fat.” Gaara laughed and Sasuke stopped in his tracks while Gaara continued towards the door.

“That’s not funny.” He pouted.

“Hurry up or I will leave you.” Gaara yelled.

“Im coming.”

////

“Can you believe this shit?” Sasori asked the table, slamming the paper down in the middle of all of them.

“What, hm?” Deidara asked with a mouth full of toast, picking up the paper to look at the front page.

“This rich bastard is marrying this rich bitch and he doesn't even look happy about it.” He answered, grabbing his coffee and secretly adding a shot from his flask. “If I was marrying a woman like her who owned as many companies as she did, I would be kissing her fucking feet.”

“The Hyuga Heiress.” Fuu nodded, “Yeah she is loaded but he isn’t marry her because he wants too.”

“What?” Sasori arched a brow.

“Yeah—i heard he is marrying her because his company is going bankrupt or something. Im not sure if it’s because of him or his uncle who is also his partner but the Hyugas offered to pay to get them out of debt.” Fuu shrugged, taking a bite of her pancakes.

“How do you know all of this?” Sasori asked.

“I don’t know if it’s true but I read it on TMZ.” She answered.

“Oh lord.” Sasuke rolled his eyes and took the paper from Deidara to stare at the blonde.

“He doesn't even look remotely interested in her.” Gaara commented, “To be honest he isn’t even all the way there.”

“What do you mean?” Sasuke asks a little confused, picking up the paper and looking at the blonde who had been haunting his dreams for the last three weeks. He still looked the same, nothing had changed. His muscles stretching the tight pants he wore while his coat covered his upper body from the cold. Sasuke knew what that body looked like under those clothes. Nothing about those clothes did him justice. He looked much—much better naked.

“Look at his eyes.” Gaara pointed out. “They are dull and he looks distant. He isn’t even gripping her fingers as tightly as she is, they are lose like he is waiting to run. His body language towards her has him stiff.” He pointed to his calves, “Look how tight his legs are, even with him walking. He is tense.”

“Well aren't you just insightful, hm.” Deidara rolled his eyes and continued to eat.

“Im not studying behavior science for nothing.” He groaned. “I can read people, like I can read that you are a pain in the ass.”

“Fuck off Gaara.” Deidara rolled his eyes.

“So just by you studying this picture you could tell all that?” Sasuke asked.

“Being around her is the last thing he wants to do.” Gaara answered.

“Hn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the views and comments for this story. I had to rewrite this chapter twice because I didn't like it and now I do so yeah there is that.   
> I have decided to alternate this story with Losing my Religion. So the next chapter for this one will be posted Sept 27th between 530 and 630am.   
> Sam


	3. We meet again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting between Naruto and Hinatas father as well as someone has a daddy kink!

Naruto looked across the table at his uncle and the father of his soon to be wife. It had been three weeks—three long ass weeks since he had been to that strip club and he couldn’t get the dark haired dancer off his mind. Throughout the day, he caught himself looking for him and hoped that he would run into him here and there but to his dismay there was nothing. It was like he just up and disappeared. He had attempted to go back to the club just to see him again a few days ago but he couldn’t bring himself to get out of the truck and he drove home, regretting the trip halfway back.

Why hadnt he just suck it up and force himself into the building, the worst that could have been done was him not being there which would have made Naruto leave as well. He didn’t know why he couldn’t get the dark haired male out of his mind. Maybe it was his slender body and sweet face that drew him in, or maybe it was the dark orbs that locked him in a daze. Whatever it was he was hooked and he really wanted to see him once more. Even though he paid for it, the sex he had with Sasuke was like nothing he had ever had before.

Their bodies connected in ways unimaginable, the feeling of his thighs pressed against his hips, his nails scraping down his back which he still hadn’t healed from and he looked in the mirror after his showers with a smile planted on his face because it was a reminder that the night him and Sasuke shared wasn’t just in his mind.

“Are you listening?” His uncle slammed his hand down on the table to grab Narutos attention.

His head shot up, “Huh—what?”

“I asked if you were listening.” He scanned his nephews face.

“Yeah, im listening.” He lied with a nod of his head.

“So as I was saying, the contracts between our two companies will be finalized after the wedding and the distribution of the magazine will be spread around the world just as promised.” Hiashi stated, “I hear Denmark and France are very excited to have Senin on their stands and shelves, if it sells well, we will distribute it to a few other countries as well, I dont think the writing pages are essential for the overall vibe but we—

“That is the point of the magazine though.” Naruto spoke up, finally listening to them.

“Excuse me?” Hiashi cocked his head to the side.

“The writing segments in the magazine are for the sole purpose of free-lance writers to get their work out there and not have to use an agency who is going to profit off their hard work and dedication to their craft.” Naruto’s face showed every emotion.

“Naruto.” His uncle scowled but Hiashi held up his hand.

“No let him speak.” He eyes lowered, “Im curious to know his opinion on it?” He kept himself from sighing. This blonde was about to become his son-in-law all because his daughter took a liking to him and what his baby girl wants she gets even if that meant him buying into a company he was planning on running into the ground because their sales trumped his own until he looked deeper.

“Our magazine has always been one on top because of the writers we have here. Last week one of our writers was offered a book deal with Sound Publishing because of their writing style.” He argued, “I have read into some of your own magazines, a bunch of ads and bullshit for teenagers and housewives to better their lives or to make them feel good about themselves.” His eyes rolled, “I would rather pay a crack head three dollars to listen to me rant instead of picking up one of these things again.” He motioned to the stack of magazines on the table.

Narutos uncle was flabbergasted at what he was spewing. “Mr. Hyuga please forgive my nephew, sometimes he doesn’t know how to shut his mouth.” He apologized.

“Hn.” Hiashi glared at him, he really didn’t want this little prick in his family. “Are you suggesting that my ideas for the sells of your magazine are considered to be worthless in your eyes?”

“If that is how you take then yes, we have a marketing department for a reason.” He nodded, “You were about to suggest on getting rid of the writers we have who submit their work every week to be published and fill our magazine with nonsense to accommodate people we don’t care for.” Naruto bounced his foot under the table, clearly irritated. “We have people who look up to our Senin name and im not going to let you waltz in here and change everything we stand for.” He stood up, sighing at the stack of mags and shook his head. “You may own half of this company now because of your daughter, but im editor and chief and I decide what gets put on the stands.”

Naruto ignored the pleas of his uncle to come back into the room and headed to his office. The arrogant goal of that man of coming in here and trying to change what he has been working on for years. His uncle started this company from nothing and yes they tetter-toddered in sales but they were always able to make quarterly. Plopping down at his desk, he pulled out the scotch from his secret draw and poured him a small glass, popping a few ice cubes into the glass and swirling it around.

He was waiting.

And just as he took a sip, his uncle came through his door like he was in swat the only thing he was missing was the assault rifle. His uncles was as red as his hair and his searing black eyes peered down at Naruto like he was about to turn him to stone. From behind him, the door to his office closed by his red haired assistant to keep the yelling inside the sound proof office.

“Have you lost your mind?” His uncle began. “This man owns half of this company now and has the power to run us into the ground if he wishes. He is your boss.”

“Actually he isn’t.” Naruto took another swig of the alcohol. “He owns 49% while I own 30% and you own 20%. Our percent trumps his percent and when I buy you out, which will be at the end of this quarter I will own 51%.”

“You think you have it all planned out don’t you.” His uncle snapped, “Need I remind you, you are marrying this man’s daughter in less than four months.”

“Not by choice.” He answered, “You practically forced me to date the witch and purpose after just two months and it doesn’t help the fact that she’s fucking obsessed with me which is kind of creepy now that I think about it.”

A fist slammed down on his desk to silence him. “You are not going to let all my hard work go to waste. I have worked too hard and too long to secure this contract with the Hyugas. Do you not realize that we are on the brink of bankruptcy and this was our only way out?”

“Then why don’t you marry her.” Naruto spat downing the remainder of his drink and slamming the glass down on the wooden desk, surprised it didn’t break on the glass overlay. “You are still young and capable of producing children. Why not take the Hyuga heiress for yourself, im sure you and her would be the most happy.”

“You little shit.” He grabbed his nephews collar, jerking him across the desk and glared down at him mere inches from his face. “You may be editor and chief but do not forget who put your ass in that seat.” He pushed him back. “You will bend to Hiashi wishes and marry his daughter in four months.”

“Huh.” Naruto straighten out his shirt. “It’s not four months. I had it pushed back to March.”

“Why?” His uncle hissed.

Naruto smirked, “Wedding jitters.”

“You make me want to throw myself from a balcony.” He groaned.

“Shall I open the door for you?” Naruto gestured to the balcony to his right, “The city can watch you free fall from the 35th floor and splatter your insides all over the sidewalk infront of my building.”

“Smartass.” He walked towards the door and opened it, “Remember you have dinner with Hinata at Madison at 6.”

“Get out of my office.” Naruto growled, gripping the glass in his hand till the glass cracked against the pressure. “Fuck you old man.”

“Im not old nor am I a man.” His assistant answered, entering the office with a stack of papers, “But I can fuck you.”

“I don’t think so.” He shook his head, “Besides im not into redheads and you are my cousin.”

“You hurt my soul when you say such things.” She chuckled, setting the papers down and pushed her glassed from the end of her nose. “You have always hated my sense of humor. I just wish you understood me more.”

“I understand you enough.” he answered, glancing down at the papers, “What is this?”

“It’s the contract with the Hyugas, your uncle said you should read it over and see what you like and don’t like.” She answered, crossing his arms over her chest and leaning back on one foot.

“What is the point in looking it over when I have no fucking say.” he growled, opening the bottom most draw and throwing the contract into it before slamming it shut. “It’s fucking useless. Im stuck with these fuckers.”

“Well we could stage your death.” His cousin suggested. “I know a guy.”

“That would be too easy.” Naruto leaned back, “Besides she would find a way to bring my ass back and then I would never live it down.”

“Doppelganger?”

“Really Karin.” Naruto frowned, “Why would I want to plant another poor soul into this hell.”

“We are running out of options here.” She sighed before getting excited, “What about we kill her.”

“Oh for fucks sake, No we aren’t killing anyone.” He laid his head down on the desk.

“You’re ruining my fun.”

////

“Who are you here see Miss.” The hostess address her nicely.

“My fiancé.” She beamed, “He should already be here. Mr. Uzumaki.”

“Ah yes, right this way ma’am.” He grabbed a menu and escorted her to the private tables near the back glass.

Hinata Hyuga, 22 years old, a college graduate who acts as though she is a goody-goody when really she is a snob. Her violet eyes scanned the back of her future husbands head and she lightly touches the back of his neck in passing to her seat. Her black Armani knee high dress that clung to her body, her red bottom knee high boots that matched her gray coat that the waiter took when she sat down was part of trying to lure Naruto in to her charms.

“Good evening my love.” She smiled at him.

“Hinata.” He greeted her, not looking up from his menu but Karin’s idea of killer her popped up in his head for some strange reason.

She noted that he had already been drinking before she got there, three glasses of scotch already lined the middle of the table and he appeared to be on his fourth one. Did he always drink like this? Was this something she was going to have to deal with? She wouldn’t like to admit it but she barely knew anything about the man before her but she knew they would be together forever. She could feel it.

“The other two glasses aren’t mine.” He spoke up, “Shikamaru came with me and left shortly before you arrived.”

“I didn’t think they were.” She faked her smile and picked up the menu, “Daddy told me about the meeting that’s why I was a little late getting here.”

Naruto sighed, “After the meeting I had with your father and my shitty uncle, I would rather not talk about it.”

“Bad day at work?” She asked, running her foot up his inner calf.

He didn’t know why her touch made him cringe but he didn’t show it. “Your father wants to load my magazine with ads and take away the writing segments in the middle.” He finally looked up at her, wondering if she even cared. “Does your father even read our magazine?”

“I’ve seen a few on his desk.” She lied.

“Then he should know the writing segments are the core pieces to our magazine.” He looked back at the menu knowing she was lying. “But all your father seems to care about it how many ads he can get between the front and back cover. How much do the company's he uses actually pay him for a page?”

“I went wedding dress shopping this afternoon with a few friends of mine.” She changed the subject hoping it would lighten his mood and ignoring the other statement.

 _I knew she didn’t fucking care. Might as well as humor her_. “Find anything you liked?” He asked as a waiter came by, sitting down her water and took their order. 

She waited till the waiter left before nodding her head, “Yes I found a couple actually. They are all in the mermaid style. I tried on a few of the princess styles but I wasn’t happy with them. They made my hips look extra big.”

He had no idea what she was talking about, he didn’t know woman’s fashion and every dress she described went right over his head. Princess, mermaid, sweetheart neck line or halter top. He was so lost and was thankful when the waiter returned with their food. Maybe having something in her mouth would shut her up but apparently it didn’t.

Between each bite she would talk more about the wedding and what else needed to be done while he sat there chewing his food and made a mental grocery list of what he needed to pick up on the way home. Even through desert she was chatting away, even laughing at a few things her friend Tenten had said. He didn’t know who that was but he let her enjoy this moment because he wouldn’t be meeting her for the next month because she was flying out to Milan for a Fashion show.

“Are you going to look for dresses when you are in Milan?” Naruto suddenly asked.

She sat her fork down on the empty plate, “You know I didn’t think about it. Milan is one of the fashion capitals in the world, I don’t know why I didn’t think about it.” She smiled at him, clearly happy with the suggestion. “Thank you sweetheart. I knew you were paying attention to me.”

“Im sure if you speak with one of the designer they could probably make you a dress instead of buying one that you don’t like.” He sat back, grabbing his cup and downing the watered down alcohol. “You could always extend your trip to find the right designer to make it. I bet there would be a lot of people battling for the attention of Hinata Hyuga.” He really wish he was able to be affected by alcohol like most people. Even a small buzz would make him happy because he could drown her out.

 “You flatter me too much.” She blushed in a sly voice. “Where are you headed after this?”

“Im headed to the store.” He said without a second thought.

“Oh.”

“Why.” He dared to ask.

“Well I was going to invite you over, since I won’t be back for a month and now I will be staying longer, I won’t get to see you till the middle of the November or even afterward since thanksgiving will be right after that.” She pouted, “Like I already feel bad because I’ll be missing your birthday in two weeks because of this trip.”

 _When will this be over?_ Naruto thought to himself as the waiter brought back his ticket, “I don’t think that would be wise.” He just wanted to leave.

She frowned, disappointment covering her face. He knew what she wanted. She had been hinting at it for weeks but he didn’t think he could bring himself to do it. It was bad enough her father didn’t like him and to know he fucked his snob of a daughter before the wedding would have him six feet under or worse and again Karin’s words of offing himself popped back up. He hated his cousin sometimes.

“Daddy doesn’t have to know.” She smirked but Naruto shook his head and stood up from the table, holding out his hand for her to take. Smiling she accepted, letting him lead her outside to where her car waited for her.

“I will see you after your trip.” He addressed her, opening the door and helping her inside the back seat. “Have a safe trip Hinata.”

“Naruto.” She remained frowning as he closed the door.

He stood on the sidewalk, watching the back of the SUV drive down the road and merge with traffic. He felt relief. He didn’t have to deal with her for a month and a half. It was easy to ignore text messages and phone calls but having her pop up at his work or randomly pop up at his home. He really needed to change the code on his door or at least change the lock.

Parking the truck in an empty parking spot, he turned it off and headed into the grocery store with his mental list. Grabbing a hand basket, he hooked it on the crook of his elbow and ventured further into the store. Stopping at the first aisle, he gather the toothpaste and the floss that was on the top of his list. At the end of the aisle, he glanced between the hand soaps he wanted for the guest bathroom and picked the one that smelled the best before heading towards the shampoos and soaps.

He always had a habit of looking down the empty aisles whenever he would pass but this time he stopped short, the familiar presence that he tried hard to forget tingled at the back of his neck and he stopped where he was hidden by the shelf. All he had to do was walk away, to keep looking for the things that were on his mental list but that familiar pull crept back up erasing it completely. It was the same feeling he had when he saw him dance for the first time.

Rounding the shelf, he gathered the shampoo he needed, mentally kicking himself, yelling at everything in him to just turn around and walk away but he couldn't. The one who had been on his mind for weeks now was only an aisle away and he could talk to him. He wanted those dark orbs to look at him once more, to the point he could see his reflection in his pupil.

The dark haired was still there, studying the contents on the back of the bottles and he wanted to call out his name. To have those dark eyes look down the aisle towards him and his face light up at the sight of him. He wondered if the other wanted to see him as bad as he wanted. His mental list was complete gone, the thoughts replaced with creamy flesh, dark hair and the sounds that came from his mouth that night as if it happened yesterday. He just wanted to hear him say his name. Just a syllable of his name would do him justice.

Stopping behind him, the other hadn’t noticed his presence. His attention still on the contents of the bottles till he took a frustrated breath. He knew that smell.

His head shot up instantly. The bottles in his hand completely forgotten and he took another deep breath for confirmation. The same scent invaded his nose and he knew it was Naruto. Nervously he licked his lips, placing the bottle in his left hand back on the shelf and basketed the one in his right. He didn’t want to believe the one he had been unable to stop thinking about was standing behind him, so close to him that all he had to do was step back and he would be pressed against his chest.

But he didn’t need to step back because Naruto took a step forward, pressing his body against Sasukes backside.

“Sasuke.” He whispered against the back of his head and a shiver ran through the smaller male as he bit his bottom lip.

“Mr. Uzumaki.” Sasuke swallowed hard. He didn’t realize it but his breathing had become short pants, his body heating up when Naruto gently touched his hips, goosebumps forming where his hand rested. He fought the urge to turn around, to stare up at the azure orbs and get lost like he did the first night he met him.

“How have you been?” Naruto asked in a low voice, even though they were still the only two in the aisle.

“Im better, thanks to you.” He answered with a moan when Narutos hand snuck under the fabric of his shirt.

“Sasuke,” Narutos voice shook, “I—I um—”

Keeping his head straight, Sasuke turned around to face him and the hand that was placed on his hip dropped to the owner’s side. His eyes locked on Narutos dark orange shirt, smiling at how the fabric stretched against his toned chest when he would breathe him. He bit his lip again.

“What are you doing here?” Naruto managed to say.

“This store is down the street from my dorm.” He answered, “What are you doing on this side of town?”

“I had a meeting.” He answered, since it seemed all their dinners were meetings. “And I needed to pick up tooth paste and shampoo since I was nearby.”

“Hn.” He chuckled, finally looking up and noted that Naruto had been looking at him the whole time. “Well since you got your items shouldn’t you be heading home?”

“Well—I, I uh should be but.” Naruto stuttered.

“But?” Sasuke repeated the last word. He didn’t know why he was so nervously horny.

“But I saw you and I—knew I wanted to talk with you.” He answered matter of fact.

“Well you talked to me, you have a good night Mr. Uzumaki.” He took a few steps toward the end of the aisle but Naruto’s hand shot out and stopped him.

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since that night.” He blurted. “And I was wanting to know if it was the same with you?”

Sasuke knew the blonde saw him swallow hard and there was no denying that he had the same thoughts. He thought about him as well, many times in fact. He looked for him everywhere when he was at the club or in a crowded place—hoping and praying that they would run into each other and here they were. Standing face to face in the middle of the soap.

With Narutos hand still around his wrist, he pulled the blonde to him—standing on his tippy toes to press his lips to the older male and his entire body engulfed in flames. Dropping the basket to his feet Sasuke wrapped both of his arms around Narutos neck, opening his mouth and pressing his tongue against the others, deepening the kiss. Neither of them cared about the people walking back and forth in the main aisles, each other were the only thing on their minds at this moment. Three weeks of thinking of noone but each other, three weeks of wanting to contact each other but no anvil and here they were finally wrapped up in each other.

Naruto was the first to pull back, a stand of saliva connecting their lips and he smiled at him.

“Does that answer your question?” Sasuke panted.

“Come home with me.” Naruto muttered, kissing him once more.

Sasuke nodded.

////

Fumbling with coder since changing the code, Naruto pressed Sasuke against the front of his door tongue pushed into the others mouth to taste him better as he pressed the buttons to the coder and the door opened. Sasuke fingers fumbled with the buttons on Narutos shirt, the door closing behind them and locking as he pulled at the fabric of Narutos shirt down his shoulders till it was nothing but a pile in the floor. Kicking off his flats, Naruto removed his boots and picked Sasuke up, locking their lips as he carried him to the bedroom.

Sitting Sasuke on edge of his bed, he thumbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head before attacking his lips once more. Gasping at the bite to his bottom lip, tan hands pulled at his jeans and the white panties he was wearing till they were hanging off his left leg.

“You are too dressed.” Sasuke moaned, eyes closing when Narutos lips press against his throat.

Shedding his pants and boxers, Naruto crawled between Sasukes creamy thighs and grazed his hand up Sasukes outer thigh to his hips, still kissing down his neck. Groaning loudly the younger male arched his back, hand gripping blonde locks when a tongue ran over his sensitive nipple and the other was skillfully pinched between two fingers.

“Uhhggn.” Sasuke threw his head back, slick gushing from between his legs when Naruto began to suck on the nub. He knew Naruto was rock hard, the slightest motion of his hip had the blonde’s cock touching his inner thigh and leaving a wet spot. He craved Narutos touch, his throbbing member wanting to be pumped an it was as if his mind was read because as the blonde switched to his other nipple, a gently hand grasped his cock and began stroking along with his licks. His thumb sliding over the slit and back down to the base, using his pre-cum as lube.

“You sound so sweet.” Naruto said, looking up at Sasukes flustered face, his eyes hooded with lust and mouth open in moans that sent waved of pleasure through his body.

“Ple—se Naru—to.” Sasuke begged, thrusting his hips up enough for the tip of Narutos cock to brush against the folds of his cunt.

“Please what?” Naruto asked, reaching between them to rub his cock between Sasukes lips, making small circles at his clit before rubbing down to his entrance.

Sasuke spread his legs further apart feeling more of his slick gush from his entrance and slide between his butt cheeks. He was beyond wet, his body trembling under the blonde yearning to be pounded into by the man he had come to crave. Grabbing a pillow from the top of the bed, he propped Sasukes butt up and cupped his knees to push them back towards his chest. He wanted to watch his cock slide in and out of that tight heat. The fantasy he wanted to fulfill for the last three weeks.

“Do it.” Sasuke panted, arching his back and curling his toes once Naruto thrusted deep inside him. He let out a shaky breathe watching Sasukes cunt clench and release around him, coating his bare cock with more of his slick. Sasuke was the first to move his hips, using his feet to push off of Narutos thighs pulling his cock halfway out and dropping back down, tightening his muscles when he did.

“Damn S’uke.” Naruto moaned bucking his hips to meet Sasuke in the middle.

“Harder.” Sasuke begged, looking up at the blondes face as he leaned over his body, pushing his legs against his chest and planted his feet firmly on the bed.

Naruto gave it to him harder, pulling all the way out and thrusting back in with rigorous speed. The sounds of their skin slamming together created more slick to squirt from his entrance and drenching Narutos cock and balls as well as the pillow under his lover’s ass but he didn’t care. The pleasurable screams and nails running down his back kept him pounding into the tight little cunt below him.

Feeling his muscles clench, Naruto pulled out quickly grinning as clear liquid shot out from his quivering entrance, barely missing his stomach before he plunged back inside. With the mixture of his cum and Sasukes squirt he was able slide in and out faster and harder than before, leaving Sasuke unable to draw in a breath before the next hard thrust.

“Rig—ght there.” Sasuke threw his head back, moving his hips the best he could to meet Narutos thrust as he came over his stomach without being touched. His body twitched under the older males, his cunt convulsing around Narutos cock in waves that had the man moaning and separating Sasukes legs to capture his lips in a kiss.

“Im gonna cum.” Naruto groans against his lips.

“No—not inside.” He pleaded breathlessly, hands trying to push him away. “On—on my stomach.”

Quickly pulling from him, Naruto pumped his cock over Sasukes stomach groaning as his climax hit and streams of cum coated Sasukes stomach along with his own mess. He didn’t stop stroking till he completely empty and Sasuke was grabbing for him. Not caring, Naruto pressed their bodies together as they kissed and Sasukes legs locked around narutos waist.

Kissing his cheeks, tears flowed from Sasukes eyes to his hair line till Naruto wiped them away with his thumb.

“Will you kiss me slowly?” Sasuke asked, circling his arms around Narutos back and locking his fingers together.

“I will do whatever you want me too.” Naruto nodded, complying with his wish and kissed him slow enough that their lips looked like they were peeling from one another for each one. “Would you (kiss) like to (kiss) shower (kiss) with me?” He kissed him again.

Sasuke nodded, groaning when Naruto lifted him off the bed and headed to the bathroom, gently sitting him on the counter. He stole side glanced at Sasukes naked form while waiting for the water to heat up, his body reacted to his pale skin that was loitered with his bite marks and hickeys. A small noise had him coming back to Sasuke, standing between his legs and curving his hands around his outer thighs. Pressing his chest to Narutos toned one, he pressed his lips to the older males as he was scooted closer to the edge of the counter till his cock was pressed against Narutos.

The blonde asked for entrance by running his tongue over his bottom lip and grounded his hips into Sasukes, receiving a gasp and also giving him the perfect chance to explore his mouth. Being lost within each other, neither of them noticed the steam pouring from the open shower door till Naruto pulled back and opened his eyes.

“Can you walk?” He asked, gripping Sasukes hips.

“Y—yeah, I think I can.” He nodded, getting down from the counter and wobbling for a moment.

Naruto didn’t release him though. He stayed behind him till they were safely in the shower and the multiple shower heads beating down on their bodies and washing away the sweat and cum covering their bodies. Just as they were done washing their hair and body, Sasuke soaped up his hand grabbing Narutos attention by running the same hand up Narutos inner thigh to his member.

Planting his hands flat on the shower wall behind Sasuke he bend his head in a moan, lips brushing over Sasukes forehead while his member kept being stroked.

“If you keep doing that, im going to want to fuck you again.” Naruto panted.

Sasuke increased his strokes, pumping down to the base as he used his other hand to palm his balls till he was fully erect. Even though he was fully drenched and Naruto could tell, that isn’t where he wanted Naruto to fuck him at. He wanted to feel the blondes throbbing cock deep inside his ass, buried till he was gasping in pleasure. His toys he had purchased years ago weren’t doing justice anymore, he wanted something hotter, dripping wet and pulsating.

Releasing Narutos shaft he turns around, sliding his hands along the wall till they were secure under Narutos and their fingers locked before he pressed his bubble butt against Narutos member.

“Are you asking me what I think you are?” Naruto shuffled forward till his dick was sliding between Sasukes cheeks.

“Im—im still stretched from yesterday.” He moaned, increasing his motions.

“Did you fuck yourself in the ass thinking about me?” Naruto asked against his ear, clenching their fingers together more.

Looking over his shoulder, Sasuke gave a sly smirk. “I fuck both of my holes when I think about you.”

Naruto released a tremulous breathe, picturing Sasuke fucking himself in both holes sent a shiver of excitement down his spine and his cock became rock hard, a few drops of pre-cum dripping from the slit onto Sasukes butt. A small huff came from Sasukes throat as Naruto thrusted between his crack once more.

“Are you sure.” Naruto moaned.

Sasuke nodded, “It’s the one place you can cum inside and still kiss my lips at the same time.” He said in a husky voice.

Sasuke was correct about that, he learned that earlier when Sasuke practically force him from his cunt and he came on this stomach. Naruto released one of Sasukes hand, sliding down his arm to his back and between them to guide his cock. Spreading Sasukes legs out a little further and pushing him down the wall till his backside was sticking out and looking up at Sasuke for confirmation. A wiggle of his ass, gave him the answer he needed, Sasuke groans echoed off the shower walls and the hand that was laced with narutos gripped at his fingers when his engorged head pushed past his tight ring of muscles.

Naruto was much bigger than any of his toys and he felt a slight sting at the corner of his eye, his short pants halting Narutos motion. His thumb made soothing circles on Sasuke hip before running up and down his back as Sasuke began to ease back, taking his shaft in bit by bit till the blonde was completely settled.

“You’re so big.” Sasuke moaned, biting his lower lip. “Fu—ck I feel so fu—full.” His body shivered.

“You look so sexy with my cock inside you Sasuke.” Naruto groaned standing still as Sasuke began to move his hips at his own pace. He slowly brought his hips forward till he felt the underside of the head threaten to pop from his hole and wiggled back down till he was sheathed once again.

“For three wee—eks I have cra—aved this.” Sasuke moaned and looked over his shoulder at Naruto. “Your cock buri—ed deep inside me.”

“It’s been the same for me.” Naruto agreed, gripping Sasukes hips with both hands to thrust him the length of his member.

“Harder.” Sasuke begged as his fingers dug into the stone tile.

Naruto obliged, pulling back and thrusting inside as he was asked but he angled his hips upward. A high pitched moan erupted from Sasukes throat, his eyes locked with Narutos each time he thrusted into him and hitting the same spot. Water splashed between them, Narutos thrust picking up to poundings that left the raven breathless. Pulling Sasuke from the wall, the blonde linked his arm between Sasukes arms having him arch his back even more as he roughly picked up speed and the water washed away Sasukes pre-cum. With his arm looped with Sasukes he was able to pull the raven back when he thrusted forward, his other hand caressed up his stomach to his chest, playing with an erect nipple till his fingers circle Sasukes slender throat.

“Fuck yesses,” Sasuke moaned, eyes shutting as Naruto gripped his throat. “Please Dad—dy yee--ess right there.” He begged, spreading what he could of his cheeks for Naruto. “Oo—h god.”

Sasuke matched Narutos thrust, yelling when his lovers throbbing dick slammed into that bundle of nerves repeatedly. Leaning his head back on Naruto shoulder, he cock ached to be touched, the almost purple head streaming hot liquid onto the shower floor. Sasuke gasped, not remembering when Naruto released his throat to touch him, and quaked in the strokes of narutos fingers.

His fingernails dug into his butt cheeks, the pleasure from Narutos dick pounding into prostate and his fingers working along his own member, “Im gon-nna cum.” He gripped his cheeks harder and his hair was matted to his face because of the water that was still straying on both of them. With one last stroke Sasuke jerked his hips forward into Narutos hand, cumming hard from his cock and his squirting from his pussy. “Oh god—fuck—yes.” He screamed out.

The waves from Sasukes climax soaked into Narutos shaft and he rode out his own orgasm. Cumming directly into Sasuke sweetness and filling him to the brim. “Fu—ck.” He groaned into Sasukes shoulder, his body trembling from the intense release. Out of breath Sasuke collapsed against Narutos chest, his fingers releasing his butt cheeks to bounce against the blonde’s pelvis.

“Don’t pull out yet.” He panted, still wanting to feel Naruto deep inside and his cum pushed against his walls.

“I love that you are loud.” Naruto kissed from his shoulder to his neck, opening his mouth and biting down.

“Shi—it.” Sasuke clenched around Narutos softening member.

Releasing his neck, he kissed the mark and pulled from Sasuke ass, the water washing away the cum that dripped from him. Naruto caught Sasuke from collapsing on the shower floor. Picking him up, he gently cleaned him out while giving him sweet kissed over his neck and lips, asking a few times if he was okay and if anything hurt but of course Sasuke shook his head, he was just happy to be in the other’s arms once again.

Naruto dried off Sasuke first before putting him to bed in nothing but one of his shirts and he chuckled at Sasuke muttering something about his stamina and that he made him tired. Before Naruto pulled up the blankets Sasuke was out like a light, cuddling an extra pillow he had on the bed. Walking around the house, he made sure the doors were locked and the alarm system was on before crawling into bed, reaching across the bed to pull Sasuke towards him.

He didn’t understand how he became attached to this younger male so quickly or why whenever they touched the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and all he wanted to do was gather him in his arms to shower him with kisses. He felt drawn to this man, a need to protect him and show him that he is cared for.

“You are so beautiful.” Naruto whispered against the back of his neck, inhaling the green apple shampoo he used on his hair.

“You make me so happy.” Sasuke murmured, reaching for Narutos hand to wrap around him and cuddle more and falling asleep before Naruto could respond. Planting a kiss on the back of his neck, Naruto snuggle closer, falling asleep inhaling Sasukes scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After going through the chapters I do have written, I have concluded that each chapter has smut or a scene leading to smut. What is wrong with me? I honestly think this is the smuttiest fic have written.  
> What are yalls thoughts? What are you expecting to see? Give me details my readers!!!  
> Sam


	4. Kitchen Play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to update to chapter 4 for my bunny as a late birthday gift. Im sorry I didn't update it on your birthday but I didn't know until yesterday.

The breath that tickled the back of his neck sent a shiver down his spine rousing him from sleep and the soft snoring of the one behind him made him smile. He was in Narutos bed once again. He wasn’t in his dorm room with his loud roommate across the room. He was here, wrapped in the blonde man he had been dreaming about for weeks and he buried his face into the pillow he was lying on. The familiar musk invading his nose, calming him completely. He could lie in this bed entangled with this man forever if he was asked.

They had been doing this for almost a month now, Sasuke would come over after his shifts at the club and stay Saturday night with Naruto before he would return to his dorm room and repeat it the next weekend. Last week after returning to the dorms, Naruto and he had been caught in a heated make out session by the elevators when Juugo had appeared out of nowhere but he didn’t comment on it, he just smiled and entered the elevator.

The first time he had been there, he was too horny to view his surroundings thoroughly, his mind was on nothing but the blonde with the huge cock next to him but now that he had time he took in the room he had come to memorize it. Dark orange curtains with a black sheer curtains underneath were drawn together to block out the clouds of the morning. From the small light that did peak through, he noticed that two of the walls near the door and bed were black and the others the same color as the drapes.

_He still really likes orange doesn’t he?_ Sasuke thought to himself, glancing down at the comforter he was covered with. _At least this is white._ He chuckled to himself till he saw the bed sheets. Not surprising they were orange too, he was just glad the shirt he was wearing was white. He laid there wondering how much of this man’s stuff was orange. Did he wear orange every day? Was is a custom color or was it that ugly traffic cone orange that sparked his interest?

Considering his truck was a burnt orange color that was similar to the colors of the OSU football team in Oklahoma, maybe he was a fan of college football or he was just unhealthily obsessed with orange. Rich guys like him did bet on football games right?

Kisses along the back of his neck and the hand gliding down his hip broke him of his thoughts, his skin sending signals to his brain that the touches were traveling underneath the back of his leg to between his legs. Sasuke pushed his head into the pillow, gasping when those fingers played with the lips of his cunt till they slipped between them and inside. Holding the back of his knee, Sasuke lifts his leg to allow Narutos better access inside him.

“Don’t hide your moans.” Naruto states, using the arm under Sasukes head to push the pillow away from his head and move his face towards his own, giving him a lazy kiss on the temple. “I like your moans.”

“Ohhhh—ok—ay.” Sasuke moaned, pushing his hips down on Narutos fingers. Throwing his head back against Narutos shoulder, Sasukes released a throaty moan. One of the fingers inside had been replaced with another while his index finger slide upward to his clit, creating little circles around it before it would slide over the bundle of nerves and repeat. Sasuke dug his nails into his leg, hips moving against Narutos fingers till he felt the familiar heat pool below. “Fuck, im gonna cum.” He groaned out, reaching below and covering the blondes hand with his own.

“Cum for me Sasuke.” Naruto ordered in a husky voice.

“Oh—oh fuck.” Sasuke kept his head against Narutos shoulder, thrusting his hips against Narutos fingers till he released against the other, his cum coating the inside of his panties and his slick covering his thighs plus the blonde’s hand. He panted with eyes closed tight till his breathing returned to normal and the sounds of sucking had him turning is head to look at Naruto.

“You taste really sweet in the morning.” Naruto said after sucking his fingers free of Sasukes essence and he turned his head away to blush. “I could eat this all day.” He cups Sasukes face and presses his mouth to his, sliding his tongue between the younger males lips for him to taste himself.

“You sure do know how to make me wet.” Sasuke chuckles, relaxing into Narutos hold.

“Do you want breakfast?” Naruto asks suddenly, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck, “You can take a shower while im making breakfast. I promise not to interrupt you.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, drifting from Narutos hold till he was standing at the side of the bed and pulling down the shirt to cover his soiled panties. The thought of leaving a duffle bag of cloths had already occurred many times over the weekends he was there. He was tired of going commando till his clothing were washed, not that he minded it though. This weekend was the best weekend he had ever had in a long time.

He and Naruto had had sex on almost every surface in his flat. Earlier that morning before they went to sleep he was pressed against the windows in the living room and just as he was about to cum, Naruto would press him against the cold glass and stop thrusting so he could come down before resuming. He was sure there was a white spot on the wooden floor where he squirted multiple times. Sasuke squirting seemed to be Narutos goal each time.

“You look refreshed after your shower.” Naruto looked up from the paper and took a sip from his cup. “I made omelets.”

“I surprised you know how to cook.” He commented, taking a gently seat.

“Are you still sore?” Naruto asked watching him sit gently. “I didn’t mean to go so rough.”

“Im just not used to getting my ass pounded into is all.” Sasuke blushed, picking up his fork and cutting into the omelet. “You are pretty big.”

“Are you complaining?” Naruto asked, taking another sip of coffee and setting it down just to scoot closer and run his hand up Sasukes thigh till his finger touched the tip of his clothed dick, “I have to make sure both of your holes have me memorized.”

“No—no I am n—not complaining.” He stuttered quickly closing his legs locking Narutos hand between his thighs and moaned. The fork dropping from his hand onto the plate as he bit his lip. Giving Sasuke a kiss on the corner of his mouth, Naruto removed his hand and chuckled as the raven regained his breath. He enjoyed teasing Sasuke like this, making him so nervous he carelessly dropped whatever he was holding at respond to Narutos administrations.

Setting the paper down Naruto rolled his eyes, grabbing his plate and headed towards the sink. Sneaking a glance at the paper, the front picture was that of Naruto and a woman with long black curls, her lavender eyes covered by the smile that was spread cheek to cheek while holding Narutos hand as they entered a movie theater. Lowering his eyes, he took a bite and chewed slowly. In the picture, the look on Naruto’s face was irritation. As if he wanted to be anywhere than where he had been, his fingers weren’t even clasped around hers and it looked like she was clutching his palm instead of his fingers.

While he was taking a bite, he shot a glance at Naruto and a wave of sadness washed over him unexpectedly. More like a realization that this man who seemed perfect in every way from his toes to his hair was a lie to him because he would never be able to call this man his. He would never be able to come home to him or be happy with him. He could never marry him or give this man children and them be a happy family. To be honest he didn’t know what this was and all the while he was falling deeper for him. He couldn’t say it was lust anymore, no it was much more than that.

He felt himself falling deeper to where it pained him to think about Naruto touching another and he became bitter when he thought about the woman in the picture holding his hand and smiling like she had a clue.

“Do you really have to marry her?” Sasuke asked keeping his eyes on the table and pushing his plate away. Appetite completely gone. He and Naruto had never talked about why he was marrying her, they both chose not to speak about it because it always upset him but seeing the article in the paper, the urge to ask came crawling back and he felt like he was ready to speak about it even if the truth hurt him.

“I don’t want too but I have too.” Naruto said in a small voice that he didn’t even know if Sasuke heard him as he continue to load the dishwasher from his mess. “You’re waiting on an explanation aren’t you?”

“To better understand the situation I would like one.” He answered, bringing his plate to the trash and dumping the remaining pieces of egg and handed the plate to naruto before taking a seat on the island behind him.

“It’s sort of a long story, are you sure you want to hear it.” Naruto loaded Sasukes plate and closed the lid, facing him.

“I asked didn’t i?” Sasuke placed his hands on his thighs and swung his legs back and forth. “If I didn’t want to know I wouldn’t have asked Naru.”

“She first seen me four years ago when I was at a banquet with my uncle. I wish it had been a nicer meeting really, I smiled shook their hands and introduced myself to them then she proceeded to follow me around the banquet hall like a fucking creep and it should have alerted me but I was too busy trying to get our name out there. Publishing and Media companies from everywhere in the United States attended that banquet and it was our chance to get our name out there. After we made a good impression, other companies were trying to buy in and become our partners. We have a few contracts with some of the publishing companies that if they see a freelance writer who has caught their eye that have submitted and they want to meet with them, we will send their information to them and set up an interview and if they like them and decide to offer them a contract, they will send up a lump sum for their work. And these are freelancer who write every week.” He took a breath, “It could be poetry, short stories, essays and monologues. Even stories these writers have been working on for years. They would submit a chapter a week with the Mag.”

“Your magazine is a writers dream huh?” Sasuke commented.

 Naruto nodded, “You have no idea, you probably have seen a few of the authors on the shelves though, Izumo Kamizuki who I know works for that Uchiha politician since his book came out and then last month they picked up Iruka Umino who writes children’s books. Of course we had advertisements for extra cash to put forth to the Company but that’s wasn’t even the half of it.”

“I have a feeling it’s about to get really bad.” Sasuke opened his legs as Naruto stepped between them.

“It does.” He settled between them, “If my uncle would have told me we were on the verge of bankruptcy and losing the company because we weren’t selling as well as we should have been, I would have used the fortune my parents left me to get us out of hot water. The Hyuga Company apparently figured out we were diminishing, I don’t know how they did but they waltz in and made a deal with my uncle and I didn’t know anything about it. Mr. Hyuga agreed to pay the taxes he owed to keep us from filing bankruptcy as well as becoming a sister contract with Hyuga Inc. in exchange that I marry his eldest daughter. To save the company I love, I sacrificed myself and agreed without a second thought.” Naruto leaned into Sasukes hand that cupped his cheek, “It wasn’t till later that I found out that she is obsessed with me and would do anything to be tied to me.

 “And fixing the mistakes of your uncle is how she hooked her claws.” Sasuke frowned.

“That’s exactly how she did it.” Naruto turned his head and kissed Sasukes palm.

“Have you tried to back out?”

“I’ve tried.” He answered, “If I try, her father will take the 49% he owns and cash in the stocks or he will sell it off to someone else. My 30% is nothing compared to his 49. At the end of this quarter though, my uncle is selling me the 20% he owns to me which will make me the sole owner of the company with the Hyuga as the backup partner.”

“Do you have it in writing?” Sasuke leaned forward, kissing Naruto on the forehead.

“No I don’t as of now, but I will.” Naruto smiled, loving the simple affection Sasuke always gave him. When he marries the Hyuga he was going to miss this. Wrapping his arms around Sasukes waist, he looked up at the raven smiling when his arms draped over his shoulders and played with the back of his hair. His future wife wasn’t as soft as this and he knew she wouldn’t smell like this either. “After all this bullshit, he wouldn’t even think of crossing me now.”

“I hope you are right.” Sasuke muttered, looking down at him and Naruto pressed his lips to his, running his tongue across his bottom lip and slide his tongue inside Sasukes mouth when he opened. Scooting him closer to the edge of the counter, Naruto grabbed at the seams of Sasukes booty shorts he had left last time and began pulling them down. Sasuke gasped at the cold of the counter on his bare ass but lifted his hips till the shorts were dangling from his right leg.

Sasuke dug his nails into the counter he was gripping, his head turned to the side with his eyes closed as Naruto played with his nipples under his shirt with one hand while his other hand was stroking his cock in time with his tongue that was circling his clit. Having Narutos face pressed into the folds of his cunt sent waves of pleasure down his spine, his slick leaking from him and he bucked his hips when Naruto would flatten his tongue along his entrance and lick back up to his clit.

“Fu—ck.” He moaned out into the kitchen, not caring if anyone from the next building over could see him through the glass windows. He was wrapped up in Narutos playful tugging of his sensitive nipple and this tongue working him to satisfaction. At the feeling of Naruto thrusting his tongue inside his cunt, Sasuke jerked his head back on the counter moaning loudly as his eyes shot open, only to see a man with purple eyes and silver slicked back hair standing in the living room chuckling to himself.

“Naruto—” Sasuke panted and his eyes never left the man standing there, closing his legs against Narutos head, trying to push him away but Naruto grabbed his hands and pulling him closer to his face. “Naruto th—there is (moan) oh fuck” His toes curled, “Someone—someone’s here.”

“If I would have known you were into kitchen fucking I would have given myself up a long time ago.” His voice rang over Sasukes moans and instantly Naruto popped his head up from between Sasukes legs as the raven covered his embarrassed face with his arm. “I need to speak with you about something important.”

////

Her bare feet made a soft sounds as she ventured from her bedroom to the living room in nothing but an oversized shirt that hung off one shoulder and a pair of boy shorts. Her cousin had informed her that she had a guest but he really wasn’t a guest. She had called him there after returning from Milan with a scheme on her mind.

She knew her future husband, that arm candy she would have for the rest of her life, only owned 30% of the company, she practically had to break down in front of her father and con him into buying even though she knew the company was shit. She had heard about their financial troubled from her friend Sakura who works in the art department. They lowered her monthly pay by almost a thousand dollars because they were losing money quicker than they could make it. The only reason she wanted the company was because of the blonde she had her eyes on since the first time she met him at a banquet.

His blonde hair and bright blue eyes was something that drawn her to him, the smile that brightened up the room wasn’t it. Yes he was a kind of a hardass, opinionating his thoughts when he was against something he felt strong about and his overall attitude was exuberant but she knew with a little tweaking she would be able to break him down into liking her but that didn’t seem the case at the moment but it was only a matter of time before he would fall deeply in love with her and they would be happy.

Taking a seat at the dining room table, her cousin placed a cup of peppermint tea in front of her and offered the coffee the other had asked for.

“Miss Hyuga—

Hinata cut him off by holding up her hand. The soothing sensation of the mint ran down her throat and she leaned back in her seat, crossing her legs underneath her. “Now you may speak.” She said.

“I was going to wish you a good morning but I can see you just want to get down to business.” He frowned. “So why have you called me here?”

“I want to buy your 20% of your company.” She took a sip.

“You what?” He asked.

Hinata sighed, “I said I wanted to buy the remaining 20% of the company you own. I know you are desperate for money, to rid yourself of this burden that has made you look old and decrepit. Having to make the decisions is draining you isn’t it even though your nephew is the editor and chief. It’s a hard life isn’t it?”

“Sometimes—yes.” He answered her.

She knew exactly how to jab at him to break him down. It worked with all men and she did just that. For the next hour, he was worn down by her words. Agreeing that the hardships of the company have made him tired and how he could have lost everything if she and her father hadn’t stepped in when they did. She smiled at her cousin as he refilled the man’s cup with coffee he had just made as they continued to talk.

“If I can purchase the remaining 20% that you own, you will no longer have to deal with the hardships that Sanin might face in the impeccable future. It will be as if a weight has been lifted off your shoulders and Naruto will have to deal with them while you are off wherever doing whatever your heart desires.” She leaned forward on the table so her shirt sagged into the middle of her chest. She didn’t fail to see his eyes travel down her neck to where the shirt stopped. _Gets them every time._

“No.” He shook his head, red hair covering his eyes.

“No?” She repeated, setting her cup down.

“I promised Naruto the remaining 20%.” He stated.

“And how much is he going to give you for it?” She asks, “Because I know I could probably double it…even triple it if I must.”

“Even if you offered way—

“I will offer you 2.1 million for just 2 percent then.” She interrupted him. “I will own 51% of the company and my fiancé will own 48.”

“How will you own 51 if your father owns 49?” He questioned a bit confused.

“Once Naruto and I get married in March, Father is supposed to handing that 49 percent to me.” She smirked, holding her hand out across the table.

“Does your father know you are doing this?” He asked.

“Actually he doesn't.” She glanced down at her hand and back at him, “What do you say Kurama? Do we have a deal?”

“You will go to great links to have my nephew under your control won’t you?” He glanced at her hand.

“It’s also offering you a way out, no strings attached.” She revealed, the smirk on her face was unreadable but he shook her hand anyway and Neji brought the paperwork to the table, handing Kurama the pen.

////

“What is so important you need to break into my house while im eating—no less to tell me.” Naruto glared at him, clearly irritated that he had to leave Sasuke, who was still lying on the kitchen island when he told him to wait a minute but he was sure he would hide from embarrassment.

“Boss, um—look I uh can’t take you serious with um pussy juice all over your face.” He motioned to his own face, “Im—uh going to need to wipe your face.”

Walking to his desk, he plucked three tissues from the box and wiped away the remnants of Sasukes juices from his cheeks and chin before taking a seat at his desk. Throwing away the tissues, he sat back in the chair and waiting for him to continue. “Im waiting Hidan?”

“It seems your dear ole uncle up and decided to sell 2% of his holding to your future wife.”

“What?” His head shoots up to stare at him more intently. “When and how did you find this out?”

“You know im best friends with your uncle’s accountant right?” Hidan chuckled, “He tells me everything and he stated that yesterday a transfer of 2.1 million had been put into your uncle’s account from the Hyuga Company.”

“Yesterday?”

“Yes.”

“He sold off 2 percent of our company to her.” He growled, “For what? What the fuck does she need that percent for?”

“I can’t answer your questions because I don’t know the answers, but I and Kakuzu think it’s because she wants more power over you.” He plopped down on the chair in front of Narutos desk.

“More power over me?”

“So you can’t leave her, damn I thought you would realize this by now, you’re smart but damn you’re dense.” Hidan shrugged, “Her father already has 49 percent of the company even though you are on a sister contract with them. If Hinata owns two percent what is to say that she won’t try to buy the 49 her father owns?”

“That would give her 51 percent of my company.” Naruto sighed, “Keep insulting me and I will cut your pay.”

“And the ability to keep you wrapped around her finger.” Hidan grinned, the one that always creeped Naruto out. “And you don’t pay me, I take out what I need from your other account.”

“Don’t smile like that, pennywise.” Naruto groaned, leaning back in his chair and rubbed his face frustrated.

It would seem his uncle wasn’t over the double crossing as he first thought. Selling that percent to his future wife was more than double crossing him. What the fuck was he thinking?

“Wait, how do you know it’s to keep me wrapped around her finger?” Naruto asked looking at his friend who had laid down on the couch.

“Im fucking her friend Sakura and that's what she told me.” Hidan glanced at him, “Dude she thinks of you as a possession, not a person. I've been telling you this since you signed the contract. You're stupid for signing that paper with a crazy bitch.”

“Well my business was in danger and it was easier than going under and Im not even the one who started all this bullshit in the first fucking place.” Naruto opened his laptop, quickly sending an email to his uncle and scheduling a meeting between them. He hated making an appointment like this but it seemed like this would be the only way for him to actually see him. He was still pissed that his uncle would go behind his back like this though, he had agreed that he would sell the 20 percent he kept to Naruto. The thought irritated him even more and picked up the glass paperweight on his desk and threw it at the wall, watching it shatter.

“Do you feel better?” Hidan asked, unmoved.

“A little bit.”

“You probably scared the shit out of one in the living room.” Hidan gave him a thumbs up. “Good job.”

“Oh fuck, Sasuke.” Naruto left his desk.

“So that's his name.” Hidan muttered, closing his eyes. “How cute.”

////

Hearing the glass shatter in the other room, Sasuke rose from the couch and began gathering his things. It was apparent that Naruto was angry about something, what—he didn’t know but he wasn’t going to stick around to find out. He had never seen Naruto angry before. Angry during sex—yes but that was different compared to this. He could feel the irritation in the air and by the way Narutos voice fluctuated when he spoke told him that he needed to leave.

Not looking into the study, he passed the door heading into Narutos bedroom to gather his belongings. Finding his duffle bag, he stuffed the items into the bag neatly before heading into the bathroom to gather his soaps.

“Sasuke?” Narutos voice rose as he entered the bedroom. “Are you in here? You didn’t leave did you?”

Sasuke contemplating on answering, quietly grabbing his things till Naruto entered the bathroom.

“There you are.” Naruto’s hard expression softened. “I thought you left.”

“I think I should.” He bypassed him back into the bedroom and threw his things in the bag, zipping it up.

“Why?”

“It seems you have a lot to deal with at the moment and I’ll just be getting in your way besides I have to study, I have exams in a few weeks.” He made any type of excuse he could think about.

“Oh—” Naruto switched his weight from one foot to the other nervously. “—Im sorry you had to hear that.”

“It’s alright, I know you have a lot on your plate right now.” He picked up his bag and grabbed his cellphone. He could feel Narutos steps behind him towards the front door, his presence hovering over him and he reached out to touch the door knob, feeling Naruto wrap his arms around him and kiss the back of his neck teasingly.

“When will I see you again?” Naruto whispered, his lips still pressed against his neck.

“I will text you.” Sasuke stated, opening the door and slipping through.

“Well you fucked that up didn’t you?” Hidan chuckled, leaning against the bar.

“Fuck off Hidan.” Naruto warned.

////

“Oh he looks pissed.” Karin whispered to the other assistant, looking up from the coffee maker to Narutos face.

“You think for it being a Monday morning he would be happy.” Tayuya commented, picking up her own coffee cup. “Maybe he didn’t have good weekend.”

“Or it’s because your uncle is a piece of shit.” Another voice commented and both females looks up at the new comer.

“What do you know about it, Suigetsu?” Karin snapped, “You’re only the mail guy, what could you possible know?”

“I know more than you four eyes.” He rolled his eyes.

“If you two are done speaking like children I would like to know the 411?” Tayuya arched her brow, taking a small sip from her cup.

“It would seem the Bosses future wife went behind his back and bought 2% of Kurama’s holdings for the company.” He whispered just in case someone was walking by the coffee bar.

“Are you fucking serious.” Karin almost yelled. “That fucking witch.”

“That’s just what I heard, I don’t know if it’s true or not.” He stated.

“How did you hear this?” Tayuya asked.

“I overheard the pink haired girl in marketing speaking about it with the really pale guy from the art department. Sai or Sia-whatever his name is. The one who fakes his emotions.” He answered. “She seemed pretty smug about it if you ask me.” He shrugged, “It also could be why your boss is in such a foul mood.”

“Whatever it is, im steering clear of his office.” Tayuya muttered, “I think they need help in production. Have fun with Naruto, Karin.” She waved her off, taking her cup of coffee with her.

“I knew I should have called in.” Karin muttered, picking up her bosses coffee cup, “Thanks for the warning.”

“Not a problem.” He waved her off.

////

“Its about fucking time you arrived.” Naruto growled, jerking his head towards the door only to see Karin holding his coffee cup. “Sorry Karin I thought you were—

“—our uncle.” She finished his sentence, “Hardly but I do know he is here. I passed him on the way to deliver your cup. So please do not throw it at him.”

“So you have heard.” He took the cup from her and took a sip. The sweetness from the sugar coated his teeth and he sighed.

“Yeah I have heard, how could I not know about it when the entire building is buzzing about it.” She answered, leaning against the window next to him. “My offers are still on the table. I know people. Two bird’s one stone.”

“Im starting to think you have homicidal tendencies or you are in the making of becoming a serial killer.” He stepped away from her.

“Good thing you don’t know which one.” She grinned as the door to his office opened. “Ring me if you need me.”

Naruto kept his back to his door, still slowly sipping his coffee and looking out the window at the city. The view was almost as wonderful as the one he had at home but who was he kidding. He was thinking of anything and everything so he wouldn’t hurl his cup into the air at his uncle’s head. He went to bed pissed off and he woke up in the same mood. His uncle always told him family was supposed to stick together and not let anyone down or go behind their backs. Kurama did all three in one day in the span of two hours.

“Your emailed said you wanted to see me.” Kurama began the conversation. His deep voice pronouncing each syllable, a habit when he was nervous. “Whatever for?”

Anger surged, “Whatever for? You have the nerve to ask me that after what you did over the weekend”

“I don’t kno—

Naruto turned around cutting his sentence short, “You don’t know what I am talking about.” He slammed his cup down on his desk, he was beyond angry. He was livid at this point. “How about the fucking fact that you sold 2 percent of your holdings to my future wife and for a shitty 2.1 million no less. Did you not think I wouldn’t have found out?”

“Naruto i—

“You promised me that twenty percent when all this bullshit began.” Naruto yelled over him and stopping at his desk, “I was supposed to get that percent to add to my 30 so that I would have the say in where this company goes in the future and you had the audacity to go behind my back and sell it.” Opening the draw, he pulled out a packet and a closed envelope. “I want you to sign off on your 18 percent into my holdings and accept the amount I have decided to give to you.”

“You can’t so this without a lawyer present.” Kurama studied his face. “How did you find out about this any way? I haven’t told anyone and neither has she.”

“I have learned enough from you, that I have ears everywhere and I do have one here.” Naruto pointed to another person, “Mr. Nara has been here through the entire conversation.” He handed him the pen. “You either sign over the 18 percent you still have or I will take you to court and run you into the ground. Im tired of playing your games Kurama. You have jerked me around for far too long and I have had it.”

“You have had it.” Kurama looked angry, “What about the fact that I took care of you after your parents died. I put my life on hold to make sure you had the best education to nicest things that I could provide and that nothing changed from your old life style. Family sticks together Naruto.”

“This family stopped sticking together when you went behind my back and sold what was mine.” Naruto growled “Now sign the damn paper and get the hell out of my building. Say hi to your daughter you refused to acknowledge on your way out as well.”

Kurama wouldn’t admit he was a weak man, money and women were always his downfall and it was proven when he picked up those pens and signed his name on the bottom line of the transfer papers. He took the envelope off of Narutos desk and stuffed it into his pocket on the way out of Narutos office but he stopped at the door, “I wish you the best of luck Naruto.” He left, doubting he would ever be seeing his nephew again after what conspired between them and he didn’t blame him.

“I need to put in the papers how much you gave him.” Shikamaru said once the door was closed.

“I gave him a hundred for every share.” Naruto spiked his coffee with a shot of bourbon and took a sip.

“A hundred grand for every share.” Shikas eyes were wide but Naruto shook his head.

“A hundred dollars for every share.” He corrected him.

“You gave him 1800 dollars for 18 shares.” Shikamaru shook his head and whistles, “Damn, remind me to never cross you.” He picked up the papers. “I will file these later this afternoon and send you the copies via fax.”

“Thank you Shika.” Naruto took a seat at his desk. “Also, congratulations on your engagement.”

“Thank you.” He nodded at him, “Who told you?”

“Chouji did before I made it into the building.” He chuckled, “He was crying and stated his bestfriend was finally getting hitched.”

Shika threw his head back. “Oh wonderful.”

“Now it’s time for use to throw you a bachelor party.” Naruto winked.

“Don’t even think about it.” Shika warned.

“You know what, I think I will call a conference and set it up.”

“What a drag.”

////

His flat was silent as he entered later that evening. The events of the day had worn him down and all he wanted was a drink. He browsed through the bottles of liquor on the shelf till he found the JD and poured himself half a glass with a little bit of coke before taking post on the balcony. The middle of November cold clashing with the booze running through his system had him sighing.

Why did he have to deal with these things? Yeah it was low of him to give his uncle only 1800 dollars for his share of the company but he had already sold off more than that. They had built this Magazine from nothing, got it out onto the shelves and was profiting from contracts and ads. He just didn’t know where it went downhill. Did others have this happen as well? There was no way he was the only one who had gone through this.

In his pocket he felt the familiar buzz and pulled the phone to his face. He had a few texts from Sasuke, one with question and the other with a few emoji’s that he didn’t quite understand but the person who was calling he sighed once more.

“Hello Hinata.” He answered, taking another sip from his cup.

_“Hello my love. How have you been? I have missed you and I really hope we can get together soon.” She said into the receiver._

Naruto rolled his eyes, she was always way to happy when they talked on the phone and he regretted answering the damn thing. “Why didnt you tell me you were planning on buying into my company as well? Your father already owns 49 percent of it. What is your measly 2 percent going to accomplish?”

_“I just thought it would be nice to own a little of what my husband does, so if daddy decides to give us back the 49 we can half it down the middle and we both own it as a couple.” She explained. “Im sure I can convince Daddy to give me the holding after our wedding.”_

“But I don’t want to own my company with you.” Naruto blurted, “Even if you are going to be my future wife. You already have your own company and many others.”

_“That is true but I believes your company is amazing.” She said. “I can assure you he will give the holdings back.”_

“You are only saying that because you are spoiled and all you have to do is bat your eyes and he gives in.” Naruto said meaning it as an insult but she laughed over the phone, clearly it went over her head.

_“Im not that spoiled.” She stopped laughing but he could tell she was still smiling. “But since I am back in town for a little while, would you like to get dinner with me this week?”_

“This week is full. The launch for the overseas shipments have all my time as well as going over the last few details before sending out the new weekly edition.” He stated, trying to hurry himself off the phone call so he could have peace and quiet.

_“What about this weekend?” She asked, “We could go to this amazing spa upstate for the entire weekend.”_

“You realize i have a life outside of work.” He snapped and she caught it.

“ _I know it’s just—it’s just I want to—to spend time with you is all.” She pouted over the phone._

“After we are married you will be able to spend all the time you want with me.” Naruto cringed at that sentence. “Besides aren’t we going to your parents for thanksgiving next week?”

_“Oh yeah thanksgiving is next week isn’t it.”_

“See so you will see me next week.” Naruto sighed, gulping down the rest of the alcohol.

_“Fine, I guess I will deal with it till then.” She chuckled, “But once we are married, you won’t be able to dodge me this easily.”_

“Unfortunately.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how is everyone liking the scheming and bitchy Hinata? TBH I freaking hate her but I wrote her so I cant hate her to much. Thank you everyone who commented on the last chapter. I really loved them!!!  
> Next chapter will be out next Thursday the 11th. I only updated today for Franbunny since I missed her B-day.   
> See you all next week/ also LMR has been updated as well!!  
> Sam


	5. Prelude Thanksgiving.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little sneak peak into the Hyuga and the Uchihas.  
> Naruto gets a surprise under his desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my wondering Wiafu, Franbunny!!!!

“Shit—shit where is it.” Sasuke muttered to himself as he crouched down to look under his bed for the book he was looking for. Scooting to the end of his bed and moving things around underneath it, he still wasn’t able to see it though he did have a lot of dust bunnies underneath. He really needed to clean. Moving from under his bed to the top of his bed, he looked through the books he had on the shelf but still wasn’t finding it.

“Sasuke what are you doing?” The door opened.

“I can’t find my business account book and it has the notes in it for the exams I’ll be taking tomorrow.” Sasuke huffed.

“But school it out right now for thanksgiving break.” Juugo sat at his desk and opened his laptop.

“You don’t say.” He glared at him. “I have an exam I have to make up with Professor Yamato since I threw up in class.”

“Im so glad I don’t have to go through monthlies like you do.” Juugo commented as a pillow was thrown at him. “Alright, alright im sorry.” He tossed the pillow back on Sasukes bed. “Where was the last place you had it?”

“I don’t remember. If I remembered we wouldn’t be having this conversation.” He sat down on his bed crisscrossed and leaned his head against his fist. He had already called and spoke with Nagato about the book and he had Sasori looking for it. It wasn’t at the club or in his dressing table. It wasn’t in the dorm room either and the last place he remembers studying was—

“Narutos.” Sasuke jerked his head up, rummaging through the covers to find his phone.

“Who is Naruto?” Juugo pulled his sight away from World of Warcraft to look at his friend.

“Um—he is uh.” He felt his cheeks darken.

Juugo turned in his chair. “Please do tell?”

“He’s just a friend of mine.” He answered.

“Was he the one you were sucking faces with a couple weeks ago near the elevator?” He arched his brow and Sasukes blush deepened. “There is my answer. At least now I know the mysterious strangers name now instead of blondie.”

“You seriously have been calling him blondie.” Sasuke covered his face with his hands and fell back onto his bed.

“Not like I have ever met the guy. What was I supposed to call him? Your make out buddy?” Juugo chuckled.

“Anything but blondie.” He smiled, thinking about Naruto.

The last time he saw Naruto was a few days ago and it wasn’t even for that long. They had lunch at one of the small cafés on campus while Sasuke was on a small break between classes but that was until Naruto pulled him into the bathroom and locked the door. He missed that class and he knew why. After their romp in the bathroom, Sasuke realized that he had missed the horny teenager stage that most of his friends had through during high school. He was more worried about studying and getting into a good college than finding something to hump. Now that he was in college, he was just catching up even if that catching up was with a six foot three blonde haired, well-built body and blue eyed man with a girthy cock.

“So you left your book at Narutos.” Juugo continued their chat while playing. “And you are blushing again.”

“I might have.” Sasuke shrugged, “let me call him.”

“Do I need to step out or will you be able to keep your composure?” He chuckled, throwing his hands up in the air in irritation at game. “Fuck that guy.”

“You can stay in here.” Sasuke pulled out his phone and dialed his number. Usually they would just text each other unless a call was important but this was important wasn’t it? He was missing a study book. Nervously he waited for the rings, his fingers playing with the elastic in his sock. When Naruto answered Sasuke almost dropped the phone.

_“Hello.” His voice sounded deeper over the phone and goosebumps formed over his arms. “Sasuke?”_

“Yes—uh hello Naruto.” He paused.

_“Are you okay?” He sounded full of concern. “You normally never pause like this.”_

“Yes—yeah im alright, I just have a question, um have you seen my Business Accounting book? I have looked everywhere in my dorm room and at work and I can’t find it.”

_“The blue book that had been sitting on my coffee table for almost two week?” Naruto chuckled, “Yeah I have it, do you need me to bring it by. I have to run a few errands so it wouldn’t be a problem.”_

“No—no I wouldn’t want it to be an inconvenience for you to have to drive all the way over here to drop it off.” He said, noticing Juugo staring at him.

_“Well your school is closer to my office than my flat, why don’t I bring it with me tomorrow and you can stop by to get it.” Naruto offered. “Just tell the receptionist in the lobby that you are there to see me and I will send Karin down to get you.”_

The thought of going to Narutos office made his anxiety flare up. “Ye—yeah that will work.”

_“You only have to make up that test tomorrow at three right?” Naruto asked._

Sasuke nodded forgetting that Naruto couldn’t see him, “uh huh.”

_“Come by at eleven.” He smiled, “We will order in for lunch.”_

“Okay.” Sasuke agreed. “That sounds nice.”

_“Alright, I will see you tomorrow at eleven.”_

“I will see you tomorrow.” Sasuke said as his stomach fluttered, “Goodbye Naruto.”

_“Goodbye Sasuke.” Naruto said and the line went dead._

“God that was painful to listen too.” Juugo laughed. “I thought you were going to have an aneurism, does he really make you that nervous?”

“No not nervous.” Sasuke shook his head. “It’s more like a fluttering feeling.”

“I see.” Juugo nodded, “Your past the liking stage and have moved on to something stronger haven’t you?”

“You have no idea.” Sasukes voice faded at the thought because he knew Naruto would never be his.

////

The next day at eleven Sasuke entered the lobby of Sanin Media Company with his head held high and a confidence he didn’t think he could muster. He had went through half of his closet looking for something to wear though Naruto has seen him in nothing but nipple pasties and a G-string. He wanted to impress him and he figured he would do that with this outfit.

Naruto had commented many times that Sasuke looked sexy in white and having a pair of white skinny jeans in the back of his closet, he took the opportunity to wear them with a pair of black boots he had stashed. Underneath the black coat he had on, he hooked his thumbs into the sleeves of the shirt and shivered, the scarf and matching beanie doing nothing for his warmth. Inside the lobby was just as cold outside minus the snow and Sasuke dusted off his shoes before approaching the desk.

“How may I help you?” The woman said looking up at him.

“Im her—here to see Nar—Mr. Uzumaki.” He stuttered.

“Is he expecting you?” She asked.

“Yes Ma’am.” He nodded.

From behind the desk, she rummaged around with a few things and made a call. Speaking quickly with the other person on the phone before smiling at him and hanging up the phone. “His assistant Karin will be down soon. Please have a seat.”

“Thank you.” He lowered his eyes at her, heading to the small chair near the door but as he sat down the elevator dinged and a woman with flaming red hair made her way across the lobby to him.

“Are you Sasuke?” She asked and he nodded, “Great please follow me.”

Karin led him to the elevator, sliding in her card at the top floor and pressed the button. Through the whole ride neither of them spoke, she whistled to the elevator music but he could tell she wanted to ask him something and she was keeping it to herself. He wasn’t really a people person anyway and when the door dinged, indicating they were at their floor she practically tripped into the carpeted lobby.

“Shall I take your bag?” Karin asked once she stopped at a set of huge black doors.

“No thank you. I won’t be here long.” He stated as she opened the door.

“Alright. He’s waiting for you.” She smiled at him, gesturing for him to head inside.

Narutos office was unexpectedly big, a sitting area with a TV and a gaming system sat to the left of the room with three book shelves that were lined with books. Titles that he had never seen before were covered in dust. Clearly they were for only décor purposes and he chuckled to himself. Naruto may be well educated but he highly doubted he ever picked up one of these books.

Turning from the book shelves, Sasukes eyes glanced out the two walls of nothing but windows and the door that lead out onto a balcony. The unexpected snow that had fallen overnight had covered the railings and the floor with a good two inches. The dark wood matched the same flooring Naruto had in his flat and the walls were a light gray.

His work office mimicked his home office.

The L shaped black desk that sat in the middle that cluttered with work documents and two laptops as well as a lamp on each side. Sasuke wondered how many nights Naruto stayed at the office well past dinner time to get his work load done. Maybe that was why he had a couch for the nights he wasn’t able to make it home or if he was just too tired.

The door opening near the TV wall had Sasuke looking up from where he stood near the desk to Naruto exiting the bathroom and wiping his hands on a paper towel. He smiled at seeing Sasuke still bundled up in winter clothing. Instead of speaking, Naruto binned the paper towel and stood in front of Sasuke, unwrapping his scarf from around his neck before leaning down and pressing his lips against the others.

Sasuke moaned, wrapping his arms around Narutos neck and opening his mouth to deepen the kiss before a knock on the door pulled their attention away from each other.

“It’s probably Karin with the food.” Naruto gave him a quick peck, leaving him at the desk while he opened the door for her. “How many bowls did they bring?”

“Eight you pig.” She commented, “But you only get six because Tayuya and I took one.”

“Thanks for lunch boss.” Another voice said from outside the door.

“You are lucky you are my cousin.” Naruto frowned, taking the sac and closed the door in her face, glancing at a stunned Sasuke. “What?”

“That redhead is your cousin?” He asked, removing his beanie and scarf completely after shedding his coat.

“Yes, she my cousin.”

“But you two look nothing alike.” Sasuke muttered draping his items over the back of the couch, “Even some cousins have similar traits like eye color or hair color.”

“Her and my mother have the same hair color.” Naruto said sitting the bag down on the coffee table and gestured for Sasuke to join him. “I didn’t know if you eat ramen because that conversation never came up but I got you ramen.”

“Oh lord.” Sasuke laughed, taking a seat in one of the chairs. “Who are the other four bowls for?”

Naruto laughed, “Me.”

“You are seriously going to eat five bowls of ramen?” Sasukes questioned, taking the bowl and chopsticks the blonde handed him.

“This is nothing, usually I eat about eight or nine.” Naruto said and peeled back the cover on his bowls, pouring two of the other bowls into the biggest one before picking it up and began slurping the noodles.

Sasuke slid to the floor with his legs under the table, peeling back the cover of his ramen bowl delicately to watch the steam seep from the bowl into the air and broke his chop sticks. “If you eat so much ramen, how come you don’t taste like um—?”

“Miso.” Naruto filled in the blank between slurps.

“Miso—you eat this everyday don’t you?” Sasuke arched a brow.

Naruto nodded as he took a bite.

“Do you know how unhealthy it is to eat this every day?” Sasuke played with the noodles, debating if he wanted to eat or not. “You could have a stroke from all the sodium in the noodles and broth alone.”

“I go to the gym every other day which countered the effects of eating this.” He smiled at Sasuke.

“No it doesn’t.” Sasuke shook his head and began to eat. The flavor wasn’t as bad as he thought it was going to be. The small little fish flakes and ham countered the saltiness of the broth alone and he finished his bowl, completely full. He watched in amazement as Naruto practically inhaled the other two containers that remained on the table and when he was done he leaned back on the couch patting his belly. “I would say im highly fascinated by how you ate all of those in one sitting but im also slightly disgusted.”

“I’ve never been told that about my eating habits.” He chuckled.

“It’s just when you eat ramen though.” Sasuke corrected himself, “I’ve seen you eat other foods but nothing like that.”

“Are you secretly trying to tell me my sucking power is amazing and that you are a little turned on with my slurping?” Naruto grinned and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

“Your sucking power is really amazing.” Sasuke blushed, “Thank you for lunch.”

“You are welcome.” Naruto nodded.

“Your office here is set up the exact same way you have it at home.” He pointed out, “Even the desk is positioned in the same place.”

“It is.” Naruto looked around his office, “I didn’t notice but now that you have pointed it out, I see it.”

Sasuke sat back against the chair, looking up at Naruto forgetting why he was here in the first place. Just being around the blonde had his senses humming warmly and he really wished Naruto would reach out and touch him but they were in his office, his work place where his other employees were and any of them could enter but he couldn’t help himself. Getting off the floor, Sasuke straddles Narutos waist and runs his fingers through the back of his hair before leaning in and kissing him.

He didn’t know what possessed him to do this, he just wanted to see Naruto pressed against him and his tongue inside his mouth. When Naruto ran his hands down Sasukes back to grip his ass he moaned in the kiss, grinding down on Narutos lap for more friction and he can already feel his panties becoming wet. Sasuke wouldn’t admit it but this past week, his horniness level had been through the roof and all he could think about was Naruto touching him.

Pulling his head back to moan, Naruto latched onto his neck biting down and sucking in the same spot that left him dripping. Covering his mouth he groaned quite loudly at the fingers encasing his manhood he hadn’t even realize Naruto had unhooked his pants. He was too wrapped up in the pleasure Naruto was giving his neck with those lips he craved.

“It’s alright Sasuke, you can be loud.” Naruto said after releasing his neck.

“Ar—are you su—sure?” Sasuke panted as Naruto continued to stroke him.

Naruto nodded, “Yes, my office is sound proof.”

Sasuke gave a slight nod, resting his forehead on Narutos with his eyes closed and moaning just like the blonde liked. Somewhere in the middle, he was moaning so loud at Narutos actions he didn’t believe it was from him and he felt that familiar heat pool below.

“Naruto im going to cum.” Sasuke groaned, his head falling onto Narutos shoulder but his hips never stopped moving upward into the blonde hand.

Figuring his skin was easier to clean than the fabric of his shirt, Naruto pulled his shirt up, aiming the tip of Sasukes cock towards his stomach and pumped him harder. A loud moan erupted from Sasukes throat as he released, coating the blonde’s abs with his cum and pulled him into a kiss. Deepening the kiss, Naruto opened his mouth and played with Sasukes tongue for a moment till he pulled back.

“Do you feel better?” Naruto asked, gently tucking Sasuke back into his pants as Sasuke held his shirt up.

“Yeah I do.” Sasuke panted, coming down from his high. “You could have used my shirt instead of your chest.”

Naruto shrugged, “I wanted to feel it.” He chuckled, having Sasuke slide off onto the couch cushion so he could stand and head towards his desk. Pulling a wet nap from the box, he wiped the ravens cum from his chest, going extra slow when he caught Sasuke staring from the couch and licking his lips. “But maybe I should have let you lick it off.”

“What.” Sasukes head jerked up. “I—I don’t know what you are talking about.” He huffed, hungry eyes running over Narutos abs towards the bulge in his slacks.

“Im sure you don’t.” He chuckled, throwing away the wet nap and pulling Sasukes book from the bottom draw. “Here is your book.” He placed it on the corner of his desk as Sasuke left the couch and stopped in front of him.

“You kept it in the bottom draw.”

“It’s the only draw big enough to hold it.” He explained, “I couldn’t keep it on the desk now could i? It would have become lost.”

Sasuke glanced at his work station. “Yeah your desk is pretty cluttered.” He reached out and touched the hem of Narutos shirt, “You know, I could always help you clean it, now that I know where you work.” He rubbed the fabric between his index and thumb.

“But then I would have pay you.” Naruto shivered at the pale fingers that snuck into his slacks and gently nailed the base of his cock.

“I wouldn’t make you pay me.” Sasukes voice lowered, stepping closer till his was chest to chest with the blonde and looked up at him. “Sit down in your chair.” He ordered, removing his fingers.

Naruto did as he was told, sitting down in his chair with his knees apart as Sasukes removed his boots and placed them under the desk and he understood why. Sasuke never danced with his shoes on while he was at work which meant he was going to receive a lap dance from kitty cat claws. The thought made him groan.

“Without music this is a little awkward.” Sasuke bit his lip.

“Oh let me help you out. What song.” He asked, picking up phone and opening his music app, looking for a song that he knew Sasuke would dance too. Sasuke rolled his eyes and cocked his head to the side as the beginning of ‘Closer by Nine Inch Nails’ began playing. Turning around so Naruto could see his ass, he rolled his hips to the beat of the music, popping his hips left and right to jiggle his cheeks.

Reaching down, he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down till they were resting under his ass because he knew how much Naruto likes watching his butt jiggle when he danced. Between his legs he could feel his wet panties shift with his movements and he groaned to himself, lifting his arms above his head along with his shirt before sitting down on Narutos lap.

Feeling Narutos hands gripping his hips as he rotated his ass against the bulge pressed against his cheeks, he leaned back into the blonde’s chest using the arm rests of his chair to apply more pressure and moaned when Naruto began kissing his neck.

“You sound so beautiful.” Naruto said, sneaking under his shirt and playing with his nipples just to get more sounds from him.

Sasuke threw his head to the side moaning over the music as Naruto assaulted his chest by squeezing his nipples and thrusting up into his butt but that isn’t what Sasuke wanted. Turning around, Narutos hands dropped from inside his shirt to the armrest, his blue eyes staring at Sasuke with heavy lidded lust.

“Unbutton your slacks.” Sasuke ordered, licking his lips.

Not breaking eye contract Naruto nodded, unbuttoning his pants like he was told as Sasuke got onto his knees infront of him. Swatting tan hands away, Sasuke unzipped them slowly his eyes never leaving blue orbs while he pulled Narutos erection from the confinements of his pants and stroked up to the head.

Blue eyes closed, a sigh escaping parted lips at the feeling of Sasukes tongue lapping from the base to the throbbing head and dipping the tip of his tongue into the slit a few times to taste him. Naruto bit the inside of his cheek, holding back the string of moans that were threatening to be released as Sasuke took his head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the outline and sucking powerful enough to get Naruto panting. He pumped the base of his organ along with his head bobs and took him in with much determination to finally be able to deep throat him.

Narutos chest panted, his eyes locked on the raven sucking in his cock three/fourths of the way without coughing like the first time they tried this. Chuckling he repeated the motion, the vibrations from Sasukes throat sent blue eyes to the back of his head before the younger male hollowed his cheeks and forced the tip to the back of his throat. He could feel the small puffs of air from Sasukes nose hitting just above the base before he begins to bob his head once more. His strokes becoming fast enough to where Naruto was squirming in his chair.

“Naruto, Sound Publishing hasn’t sent over the contract they made with Mr. Umino.” Shikamaru said pushing the heavy door open with his back because his eyes were glued to the papers in his hand.

Hearing the voice, Sasuke released Narutos cock scooting under the desk and motioning for Naruto follow him with a finger over his mouth. Lowering his chair, Naruto sunk down in his chair enough for Sasuke to continue to tease him while he looked up as the new comer.

A small gasp escaped his lips as Sasuke took him back into his mouth and jounced. “What do you mean?” Naruto fought to get out.

“I have the papers they sent over from when they wanted to contact him but he has been signed with them for almost three months.” He answered finally looking up and squinting his eyes at his friend. “Are you alright. Your face is a little flushed.”

Sasuke took this opportunity to slide his tongue in Narutos tip, his body jerking a bit. “Yeah im fine. I had some spicy ramen earlier and water just hasn’t been able to stop the burn.” He answered, spreading his legs more and curling his toes in his loafers.

Shikamaru looked over his shoulder at the table with ramen bowls stack up in the middle, noticing the scarf, beanie and coat draped across the back of the couch. “New coat?” He turned back to Naruto. “Im surprised it’s not orange.”

“Yea—yeah.” He answered, reaching under the desk and grabbed a handful of hair to pull Sasukes head forward till the tip of his member rammed down his throat and Sasuke didn’t make a sound, only inhaled deeply that was covered by Shikamaru’s next statement.

“I got the papers your uncle signed and filed under your favorite judge. He was happy to see you rid yourself of that nuisance.” He looked around trying to notice if anything else was out of place. The messenger bag by the balcony door had him lowering his eyes at Naruto and it all made since.

“Do you have a cop—copy of the papers so I—I can have a file as well.” Naruto said knowing he wasn’t making any since to his lawyer as Sasuke began to forcefully suck against his shaft. He didn’t want to cum while his friend was sitting in front of him and he felt a sign of relief when the brunette rose from his chair.

“Ill get you a copy and bring it to you.” He said, “As for the Sound Publishing problem, I will speak with their rep and get the contract.” He opened the door with a smile, “And next time Naruto.”

“Ye—yess.” He tried not to moan and looked up.

“Lock the door.” He said closing the door quickly.

Naruto threw his head back grabbing the sides of Sasukes face under the desk and pulling his head forward till his dick was completely sheathed. Sasuke fingers gripped at his pants, muscles swallowing in response to Naruto release down his throat. After a moment, Naruto let go of Sasukes head and pulled his cock from his throat in a moan and Sasuke gave a few small coughs, finally being able to breath. He knew Naruto didn’t mean to ram his dick down his throat but he smiled anyway, the taste of his cum overpowered the miso ramen he had just eaten.

Narutos head finally rolled forward, watching Sasuke lick his lips and wiped the saliva that had run down his chin but Naruto stopped him, gently pulling him from under the desk to his lap to lick the spit that was dribbling down his chin till he captured his lips in a heated kiss for an intense make out session just like the one on the couch.

“You are kinkier than I thought.” Naruto muttered, as Sasuke climbed off his lap.

“There is a lot you don’t know about me Uzumaki.” He smirked and grabbed his book. “Thank you for bringing my book.”

“You are welcome.”

“Will I be seeing you this weekend?” Sasuke asked, grabbing his messenger bag and placing the book inside it. When he looked back up, Naruto was shaking his head slowly. “May I ask why?”

“I will be out of town for thanksgiving.” He said through gritted teeth and Sasuke picked up on it.

“The fiancé?” He couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

Naruto sadly nodded, “Yeah, I won’t be back till Sunday night, but im going to try and leave Saturday because I hate being with her family. I really do.”

“I must say you do look extremely dull when you and she are together.”

“What do you mean?” The blonde asked.

“The Daily Konoha really does like to follow you two around a lot don’t they?” Sasuke pointed out, “For the past three weeks the front page picture has been nothing but you and her as well as talking about the wedding between you two. They act like you and she are the royal couple or something.”

“Im far from being royalty. Now her on the other hand, she is the Hyuga Heiress and she is first born in the main family so you really could say she is a princess.” Naruto hated explaining this to Sasuke. He could see the hurt spread across those define features of his face and the change in his stance. Leaving his desk he pushed the younger man against the glass behind him and pressed his lips to him in need, their conversation completely forgotten when Sasuke opened his mouth, inviting Narutos searing tongue to play against his own.

Wrapping his arms around Narutos shoulders, he moans in the kiss not caring that his shirt had risen up and his bare back is touching the freezing cold glass. He was too caught up in Narutos tongue exploring his mouth.

“Do you really have to go?” Naruto asked between kisses towards his neck.

“Yes.” He moved his head to the side, allowing Naruto better access to his throat. “I have to study for my tests.” His back arched when Naruto bit down on his sensitive spot just below his ear.

“Hmmm.” Naruto sucked on the spot he bit.

“Fu—ck.” Sasuke groaned, clenching the sides of the others shirt in his hands. “We can’t d—do this here.”

Kissing back up Sasukes jaw to his mouth, they share a quick kiss and Narutos stepped away for Sasuke to regain his breath. Inside he wants to invite Sasuke over for dinner and movies, just to have him cuddled up against him in the dark was calming but he knew Hinata would be over in the morning to gather him after she insisted they ride together to her parent’s estate. Three hours in a car with no one but her was going to drive him crazy.

“If you are coming back on Sunday, I could leave the club and stay at your house till you come back or will she be with you.” He asked, the last bit coming out bitter.

“Im dropping her off first, I don’t want to have to spend any more time with her than I have too.” Naruto chuckled, “Coming home to you would be nice, so you can stay at my house till I return.”

“Good, so I will see you Sunday.” He nodded, grabbing his bag and headed towards the couch. Naruto watched him pull his coat on with his beanie and wrap the scarf around his neck after buttoning his coat. Walking the raven from his office towards the elevator, Sasuke draped his messenger bag over his chest and pressed the button.

Both of them could feel the two assistants that sat outside of Narutos office side glancing them wondering if either of them were going to make a move towards one another.

“Thank you for finding my book.” Sasuke said loud enough for the two females to hear. “I would be lost without it.”

“It was not a problem.” Naruto nodded to him, “Maybe next time you place it somewhere you can find it.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes and took a step into the elevator clutching the strap to his bag, “Have a good day Mr. Uzumaki.”

“Be safe Sasuke.” He said to him as the doors closed.

Sasuke bit the inside of his lip. He hated that he was unable to pull Naruto into a goodbye kiss or even give him a hug. He knew that the two females in his office would gossip about it and Naruto wouldn’t need that. Noone was supposed to know that they were seeing each other anyway. To be honest he didn’t even know what they were. Were they together? Were they just fuck buddies? Sasuke didn’t care what they were as long as he got to be around the blonde but he knew eventually he would want something more.

The lady behind the desk gave him a smile and a nod before he exited out the front doors onto the busy sidewalk, ignoring the freezing cold air and the snow that fell.

////

“Im so glad you decided to accompany me.” Hinata smiled, gently grabbing Narutos hand from across the center console and lacing their fingers together. “My father is happy you took time off work to come, Neji is excited to meet you as well.”

_Does she ever shut up?_ Naruto thought, “Who is Neji again?”

“My cousin.” She chuckled, “Maybe I should run down everyone who is going to be there. There is my uncle Hizashi who is the father of my cousin Neji. My mother Hitomi and my little sister Hanabi will be there and I think three of the four cousins will be there from the branch family.”

“Branch family?” Naruto caught himself saying.

“Yeah, since my father was the first one born and the heir to the Hyuga clan anyone born after him is considered a branch family.” She shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t really understand it but it’s always been like that in the clan.”

_Sounds like a bunch of incest if you ask me._ He loosened his grip on her fingers, “Interesting.”

“It’s a little cruel if you ask me.” She muttered, “But who cares about that. Since I am the oldest, any children you and I have will be part of the main family and our son or daughter will be head of the clan once the time comes.”

“Even though they will have my last name?” Naruto asks, pulling off into the Hyugas circle driveway. _Who says I even want kids with you? I feel like it’s sad that im thinking about getting snipped just so you don’t breed._

“No they will have my last name.” She answered, unbuckling her seatbelt. “Im keeping my last name for business purposes and hyphenating yours on the end.”

_Well that’s fucked up. Now I really am thinking about getting snipped._ Naruto wanted to say but didn’t. Instead he parked the truck in an empty spot near the black Mercedes and turned the truck off. Hinata was the first to dash out of the truck when the front doors opened to a woman who looked just like Hinata and Naruto could only guess it was either her mother or her sister. The long black hair pulled in a high ponytail at the crown of her head and her makeup was a face of perfection just like the clothing she wore. Nothing but the expensive best for the Hyugas.

Pulling the hood up on his coat, Naruto grabbed his duffle bag and Hinatas two suit cases from the back seat before venturing up the shoveled path to the front door where Hinata was still hugging everyone. He really hoped no one would touch him, he wasn’t in the hugging mood.

“So this must be Naruto?” The woman asked, releasing Hinata to glance at Naruto.

“Yes Momma.” She nodded.

_Yep I called it._ Naruto faked a smile. “It’s nice to meet you Mrs. Hyuga.”

“Oh please call me Hitomi.” She stepped to the side and allowed them enough room to enter the foyer. “We were so worried about you two driving up here, I almost thought about just sending a driver to get you. I hear the roads in the city have become worse since the snow started falling heavier.”

“Oh we would have been fine. My truck is a 4x4.” Naruto commented.

“It’s a what?” Hiashi asked.

“It’s a 4x4 meaning it can go off roading and gets good traction in the snow.” Naruto explained as a servant took the bags he was holding and carried them upstairs.

“Interesting.” Her father commented, “We have put you in separate rooms, I hope that isn’t a problem.”

“Oh daddy you are such a worry wart.” Hinata laughed, “Naruto doesn’t mind staying in a different bedroom do you?”

“On the contrary I welcome it.” Naruto nodded.

“Such modesty he has.” Her mother smiled.

“He is very considerate.” Hinata nodded, looking around. “Where is Hanabi?”

“She is probably upstairs with Neji or Iroha, they have been playing video games since this afternoon. I swear she is going to rot her brain but enough about her, come in—come in I feel like I haven’t seen you in so long.” Her mother ushered them into the sitting room where two others were reading a book.

“Tokuma and Ko I haven’t seen you two in years.” Hinata greeted them and hugged each other after they stood from their seats.

“It has been a while.” They nodded, looking over her shoulder at Naruto. “Is that the fiancé?”

“Yes.” She grinned, grabbing Naruto by the hand and bringing him forward. “This is Naruto.”

“Hello.” He answered.

“Hn.” Ko rolled his eyes, taking a seat back on the couch and rolling his eyes.

“I expected him to be shorter.” Tokuma noted and Naruto frowned, he was already tired of these people.

“Sorry to disappoint you.” Naruto said.

“Tokuma your sense of humor hasn’t changed at all.” Hinata playfully slapped his shoulder.

If that was the man’s sense of humor, Naruto would hate to see him actually be funny. It wasn’t Narutos fault that he was tall, his father was tall as was his father before him. He towered over Hinatas own father as well as the rest of the family it would seem. After the introductions, they retired to their rooms and Hinata showed Naruto his own room which was three down from hers. He made a mental note to lock the door as soon as she left.

She lingered around a bit while they talked—well she talked while Naruto opened his laptop to look through the new emails from work as well as the paperwork Shika sent over about Iruka. An hour later Hinata yawned and stretched her arms over her head as if to lay down on the bed but instead she got up giving naruto a kiss on the top of his head and wished him a good night before heading out the door.

_A good night would be the fuck out of this place._ Naruto thought while locking the bedroom door. _I need a drink._

\--

The next morning, Naruto woke to the taunting smells of baked goods seeping from underneath the door, a scent that he tried to forget since the last time he had thanksgiving with his parents five years ago. He usually worked through the holidays so that he wouldn’t have to think about them but it seemed he was going to be stuck doing functions like this till he just stopped coming to them.

Rolling over on the bed naruto grabbed his phone, noticing a video sent to him by Sasukes number and he quickly opened it up. He turned up the sound on his phone and smiled. Sasuke was dancing to the song ‘Super Psycho Love by Simon Curtis’ that Naruto had showed him a few weeks ago. He had already showed him the routine from Flesh and that led to them fucking extremely hard on the couch in his living room to the point Sasukes squirts soaked the middle cushion and he had to wash it.

Just thinking about Sasukes tight cunt had him reaching into his boxers and stroking his hard on. The music and watching Sasuke grind on the pole in nothing but black booty shorts and no top. Not that he hadn’t thought about it but he really should have fucked him in his office yesterday and he increased his strokes. Starting at the base and pumping up to underneath head before popping the head between his fingers only to repeat the action a few times more till he had cum shooting into his hand and Sasukes name on his lips.

Falling back on the bed, his eyes were still glued to the screen. Smiling wide at the relief his body felt after coming and the kiss Sasuke gave him over the video. The knock on the door brought his attention back and he hurried to the bathroom to shower after sending the video to a private email and deleting the video from his phone.

Showering and dressing, he headed downstairs to the kitchen. The smells of baked good becoming ever stronger than before and his mouth watered. Maybe Hinatas mother was an excellent cook and she had been in here all morning doing this but to his surprise it was a team of cooks in the huge kitchen. Not one of the Hyugas were in the kitchen watching them either, Naruto was mesmerized by the female making eight different pies at once and he couldn’t take his off the filling she was dumping from the pans.

“Would you like a cup of coffee Sir?” One of the maids asked and Naruto nodded.

“Lots of sugar and cream please.” He answered her.

“You really like pie don’t you?” A voice said beside him and he jerked his head towards them.

“I have a sweet tooth.” He answered, knitting his brows. “You are?”

“Im Hinata younger sister. Hanabi.” She answered. “I was busy working last night that’s why you didn’t meet me.”

“What do you do?” He asked as she took a seat next to him at the island as the maid sat down his coffee cup, picking up the spoon that laid on the edge and stirred the cream around the cup till it was mixed.

“I am a Sony Video Game Tester.” She answered.

“Impressive.” Naruto nodded his head.

“It’s a lot better than what Hinatas does.” She rolled her eyes.

Naruto chuckled, “Nothing.” And was surprised when she laughed with him. “Im joking.”

“No you aren’t.” She laughed with a shake of her head, “You know as well as I do that all she does is spend dad’s money and attends fashion shows. That’s going to be your life too.”

“I aint going to no fashion show. I have a business to run and I don’t have time to be flying all over the globe for bullshit, she can kiss ass.” Naruto blurted. “I don’t even understand fashion.”

Hanabi looked over Narutos clothing, “I can tell.”

“Thanks for pointing it out.”

“Do you always wear orange or do you have other colors in your wardrobe?” She questioned, taking the cup of tea from one of the chefs.

“Are you going to try and give me clothing advice?” He ignored the question, “I don’t think that is suitable seeing as you are in Voltron onesie with a matching cape and socks.”

“Touché Uzumaki touché.” She took a sip from her cup and Naruto chuckled. “So tell me, since I have to get to know you. Do you really want to marry my sister?”

“Do you want me to lie or do you want an honest answer?” He asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Give me both I want to hear them.” She smirked.

“Well the lie would be; oh yes I am so excited I get to be with your sister for the rest of my life I can see us growing old together and have many children.” His answer somehow went southern and the accent made Hanabi laugh into her cup, even the staff that were still cooking chuckled.

“And the honest answer?” She tried to get out.

“The honest answer would be; no I don’t want to marry her because I think she is a snob, who uses people for her benefit and would rather see them as a display item than a person.”

“Damn—you hit the nail right on the head.” She nodded, “So why are you marrying her, im sure you could back out if you wanted too.”

“I would but your father now owns half of my company and if I back out he will plummet me into the ground because it would amuse him.” He answered, his lips a thin line.

“Contract marriage then.” She shook her head, “Im not going to say I don’t pity you. I feel for any sucker that she gets roped into her game and now she had set her eyes on you but just look at the cont—

“There you are.” Hinatas voice rang through the kitchen cutting her sister off and Naruto noticed all the cooks flinch. “I have been looking for you.”

“I smelled pie.” He answered and took a sip from his mug. “Plus there is coffee here.”

Hinata rolled her eyes, “Come” She held out her hand, “I want to give you a tour of the house since we arrived late last night.”

“Good luck Naruto.” Hanabi muttered.

“Shut it.” Hinata snapped at her sister.

Hanabi gave Naruto a shrug, continuing to sip her tea as Hinata drug Naruto away from the kitchen. Coffee cup in tow.

////

Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets on the walk up the pathway towards the three story brick house that held his family on the other side. He received a text from his brother asking if he wanted to attend Thanksgiving dinner the night before and he accepted against his better judgment. Nice cars covered the driveway in thick snow as he approached the house from down the street where he had Juugo drop him off and repeated the safe word to his friend before leaving the car.

His mother was the one who opened the door. He long black hair pulled into a neat bun on the nape of her neck and her smile spread from ear to ear at the sight of her son.

“Sasuke.” She opened her arms and hugged her son once he was close enough. “I almost thought you weren’t going to show, who dropped you off?”

“Juugo dropped me off.” He answered in a small voice.

“Oh.” She pulled back to look at him better, “Have you been eating properly? You look so thin.”

“I’ve been eating fine.” He answered her.

“Auntie Mikoto who is h—Sasuke?” His cousin smiled at him, surprised written on her face at his presence, “So good to see you.”

“Izumi.” Sasuke nodded, stepping into the house before his mother closed the door. “Where is everyone else?”

“They are in the den watching the parade.” Izumi answered, holding out her hand. “Shall I take your coat?”

“Thank you.” He nodded, removing the beanie and scarf along with the coat that still smelled like Narutos office.

“You two go and join everyone else in the den, I have to check on the turkey.” Mikoto smiled, heading towards the kitchen but gave a small glance over her shoulder to make sure Sasuke was still standing there.

“She didn’t think you would come.” Izumi said after Mikoto was around the corner as she placed Sasukes coat on the rack near the door. There a moment of silence between them till the roar of Shisui voice echoed through the empty hallway towards them. “Im glad to see you here Sasuke. Mikoto has missed you.”

“Im only a phone call away. It’s not hard to pick up a phone.” He says, entering further into the house and avoiding her expression.

He wasn’t wrong though. He really was just a phone call away, he left the number the same just in case they did want to get in contact with him but two years and still nothing till about a week ago. To Sasuke it was as if they didn’t even remember they had another son. His pictures of elementary thru high school were still mounted to the hall in the hallway near the stairs and he knew his room was probably still the same way he left it, just clothes.

Curious, Sasuke headed up the stairs towards his room. He had to see it for himself if they had cleaned it out or left it. At the end of the hall, he pushed open the door and huffed. It was still the same. His desk in the left corner with his computer and books. His futon in the right corner sat in the couch position and his TV mounted to the wall with his gaming systems underneath. Not a speck of dirt or dust covered anything meaning his mother still came inside and cleaned which Sasuke shook his head too.

“Nothing had changed.” He muttered to himself, picking up a picture he had on his bedside table of him and Juugo in their cap and gown.

“A lot had changed in two years little brother.” Itachi’s voice had him jerking his head up from the photo.

“Not the décor of this house.” He answered, setting the picture back where he had it. “Seems mom liked to continuing her dusting in here.”

“Don’t forget vacuuming.” Itachi smiles.

Nervously Itachi inched forward, wrapping his arms around his brother in an awkward hug till Sasuke pushed him away. Affection between the Uchihas was a rare sight and for Itachi to pull him into a hug was at the top of his list of weirdness for the week.

“Mom suspected you were up here.” Itachi commented, “She said dinner is ready.”

“Finally.” Sasuke laughed, “Im starving.” He bypassed his brother towards the door.

“Sasuke—

“Don’t Itachi.” Sasuke shook his head, “Im only here to have dinner because you asked and then head home. Im not staying any longer than that.”

Sasuke felt a pull at his heart as he turned from his brother and headed out the door. He didn’t want to hear any type of excuse or explanation his brother would come up with for the behavior of their parents. He didn’t particularly blame their mother for the treatment—it was the man sitting at the end of the table. His scowled plastered across his lips at his youngest son who was the disappointment.

He knew he should have declined and faked being sick. He could be cuddled up in Narutos apartment watching movies on the huge flat screen he had mounted to the fire place wall in his living room. In silence he sat next to his cousin Izumi and her brother Shisui their chatter halting when his mother brought the turkey to the center of the table.

“This looks great Mikoto.” A woman sitting next to his Uncle Obito commented.

“Thank you Rin.” His mother smiled, “I tried a different recipe where they add a dry white wine to the bottom of the roasting pan with lemon slices under the skin instead of just winging it.”

“I will have to try that next year when we have dinner at my house.” Rin smiled at Mikoto.

“All of us in that tiny apartment will not work.” Madara shook his head, “We could have it Izumi’s flat.”

“Itachi might be in the White house by then so there is no need to plan for it.” Shisui chuckled, jabbing at his cousin.

“Now—now let’s not get ahead of ourselves.” Itachi held his hands up to defend himself and Sasuke rolled his eyes but his father caught it.

“Do you not think your brother is capable to be in the Whitehouse by next November?” Fugaku aimed the question at Sasuke, pulling his attention from his plate and silencing the rest of the table.

“What?” Sasuke asked, arching a brow. “What was the question?”

“Were you not even paying attention to the question?”

“No I wasn’t, I was enticed with the meal my mother made.” He sat back and laid his napkin on the table. _Here we go._ “As I should be.”

“Then why did you roll your eyes?” His father fumed. “At least he is going somewhere in his life instead of getting a degree in accounting.”

Sasuke cocked his head to the side, “Oh really, well if you are so positive that he will be in the Whitehouse next year, did you up your age?”

Itachi knew where this was going, “No.”

“Ah I see,” He looked at his father, “If you knew how becoming president worked, then you would know Itachi has to be 35 years of age, a resident of the United states of 14 years and a natural born citizen, not only that but there are the primaries and the caucuses that he has to go through because there are so many people who want to become president.” He continued angering his father more and more, “Don’t forget there are the National Conventions, General Elections and the Electoral College as well as if the people even like him and his values.” He numbered them off on is fingers. “You should know because you are an ambassador between the United States and Japan. I guess you forgot about that part, also I need to mention the campaigning he will be doing left and rig—

Fugaku slammed his fist down on the table to shut him up. “That is enough.” He growled but Sasuke rolled his eyes once more, “What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Where is your little degree going to take you?” He spat.

“Somewhere that isn’t here.” Sasuke shot back, “Everyone needs an accountant, even Itachi will when he becomes the president.” He shrugged his shoulders with a little laugh and turned to his mother, “Mom it was a nice meal but im leaving.” He got up from the table and headed to the front door. Still hearing his father fuming in the dining room, he pulled his coat on after grabbing his scarf and beanie from the rack.

“Sasuke please.” His mother fretted but he shook his head fighting back the tears.

He wouldn’t say he didn’t miss her but with that asshole as his father he knew the relationship between them would always be strained. There would always be a drift between them that couldn’t be helped.

“Mom, I can’t come back to this house knowing he is still here.” He shook his head, “You can clean out my room and throw it away if you wish, I won’t be coming back.” He opened the front door and walked out, forcing himself to look straight at the road and not look over his shoulder at his pleading mother.

Halfway down the street, he swallowed the hard lump in his throat and kept walking towards the end. If he could put some distance between him and the house of his nightmares he would feel so much better but the hand on his shoulder that turned him around halted that. He bit the inside of his lip and adverted his eyes to the ground to avoid his brothers. He used to be able to tell Itachi anything, they were each other’s rock but now—

“So this is how it’s going to be?” Itachi began while buttoning his coat. “You are going to brush me off when we are alone and then leave when you get irritated at him.”

“Why stay in a house I am not welcomed in Itachi?” Sasuke argued, finally glaring up at his brother. “Everyone knows the first one in the Uchiha lines are pampered and given everything while the second is just a replacement for the first if something were to happen. You’re the prodigy while im just the black sheep. You were just elected into the House of Representatives for the Republican Party while im nothing but an accounting major.”

“Sasuke it’s not like that.” Itachi shook his head.

“Bullshit.” He yelled, “I saw the smiles and laughs from our parents on the news when you were sworn in. Im not blind Itachi. They have always favorited you over me. No one is ever equal in this fucking family and we are proof of that.” He watched Juugo’s car pull up, “Congratulations on furthering your career by being sworn in.” He nodded to him and got into the front seat, clicking his seat belt before they drove off.

“Home?” Juugo asked.

“No—I would rather go here.” Sasuke answered, handing his friend Narutos address and gas money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the comments and Kudos. For those of you who haven't received a reply back on your comments I am getting to them. Editing this chapter took up most of my time.   
> Chapter 6 will be out 25th.  
> Sam


	6. Thanksgiving.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More into the thanksgiving disaster at the Hyugas.  
> Hidan and Sasuke have a heart to heart with a lot of questions and the stealing of the mac&cheese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any mistakes I am sorry. I cant send this to my Beta because she is a Waifu and it would take away the suspense of the chapter.  
> But this if for my lovey Franbunny!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> OMG I AM SO SORRY THIS IS A DAY LATE!!!!!

“So how long are you two planning on staying?” Hitomi asked, cutting into her meat. Aiming the question at Hinata and Naruto.

“I will be leaving Sunday, Saturday if possible.” Naruto answered her, “There are some clients I need to meet with.”

“As in who?” Hiashi asked from the other end of the table.

“My lawyer for one.” Naruto said, jerking his head to Hinatas father. The last time he seen this man he told this man he can piss off just not in those short of words but even now he could feel the tension in the air. “And I don’t think my client list has anything to do with you.”

“Act—

“What about you Hinata.” Hitomi spoke over her husband, clearly irritated with him.

“I planned on staying till next Friday if you will let me. Being in the city had worn me down as well as traveling from Milan back here. I just need a few days of down time.” Hinata sighed, playing with a couple of peas on her fork.

“Your entire life is nothing but downtime.” Hanabi commented under her breathe.

“Why don’t you speak up so everyone can hear you?” Hinata glared at her sister.

“I said, if you were paying attention your entire life has been nothing but down time.” She repeated, looking up to meet her glare and smirked.

Hinatas face turned sour and she pushed her plate away. “My life hasn’t been nothing but downtown. I work hard on plenty of the shows I attend.”

“Sitting there at the end watching models walk isn’t working.” Hanabi stated, “That’s spectating, if you were actually working you would be with the models behind the curtain.”

Ko and Iroha chuckled, sliding the pies in front of them towards them to keep from joining in.

“What I do is much more exciting than sitting around playing video games.”

“At least im making money and not relying on our parents for income.” She glanced at Naruto. “Hide you bank card or she’ll spend all your cash too.”

Naruto almost choked on the pumpkin pie he was eating and he covered his mouth to cough. _Damn._

“Why do you have to be such a pain in the ass?” Hinata said, crossing her arms under her chest. “Do you not get enough outside time or is it that your brain is fried from staring at the TV screen for to long.”

“Nothing is fried as bad as the ends of your hair.” Hanabi shot back, as a maid brought her a cup of hot tea. “Don’t act like I didn’t seem them earlier today. Maybe instead of flying from here to overseas you can get your hair done and put our parent money for something good.”

“Damn.” Tokuma commented and took a bite of pie.

“Girls that’s enough.” Their father stopped them.

A small conversation about what everyone was doing in their own private lives roamed the table for a while but Naruto kept his mouth occupied with pie. It was the same one the chef was making earlier that morning with apple filling and he had the smell of the cinnamon and baked apples lingering in his nose and he really wanted to ignore the food and go straight for the pie.

“Your boyfriend really knows how to put away pie doesn’t he?” Hanabi said, folding her feet under her legs in the chair and stared at her sister from the across the table, interrupting her conversation she was having with their father.

“At least I have one.” Hinata glanced at Naruto. “And he isn’t my boyfriend. Naruto is my fiancé there is difference.”

“Boyfriend or fiancé being forced is the same no matter what sentence you put it in.” Hanabi said, picking up the tea cup the maid refilled and took a sip. This time it was Ko and Narutos turn to laugh at the bickering that began once more. It seemed Hanabi was waiting for the perfect time to strike and Naruto stuffing pie in his face was her motive.

Hinata glanced at naruto once more, distracted by his laugh till she shifted her eyes to her younger sister. “I haven’t forced anything.” She grabbed Narutos hand and laced their fingers together. “Naruto and I are happily engaged.”

Not wanting to cause any more problems between the sisters, Naruto shoved another piece of pie into his mouth so he wouldn’t have to say anything. His eyes have pleading looks to the other members around the table but each of them seemed to be in their own worlds or playing on their phones. He was stuck. His palms were becoming sweaty underneath Hinatas hold and all he wanted was to let go but each time he tried it, her fingers would tighten.

“If you say so.” Hanabi rolled her eyes.

“You are just jealous because I have a fiancé and you are still single.” She jabbed at her.

“I want to be someone’s choice not their contr—

“Girls will you please stop it.” Their mother cut them off, “Can’t we have a nice dinner without you two bitching at each other. I swear it’s like being with a bunch of toddlers.”

“Hanabi started it.” Hinata pointed her finger at her younger sister.

“And im going to finish it.” Hitomi’s voice was firm, “Now shut it.”

“Make them wear the ‘get along’ shirt.” Iroha suggested, “You used to make me and Ko wear that stupid shirt for three hours one time.”

“I think the girls are a little too old for that shirt.” She chuckled.

“We could always hand cuff them till they are nice to each other.” Tokuma said, “I have a pair of handcuffs out in my car.”

Naruto looked up at the man across from him with his eyebrows knitted and he came to realize he hasn’t even asked the other members what they did for a living. Asking someone occupation was the nice thing to do but Naruto didn’t really want to get to know these people if they were only going to see each other once a year and the wedding. Was he expected to make friendships with these people?

“Im a police officer.” He quickly said, and Naruto nodded.

“I would gnaw my arm off.” Hanabi shook her head at her cousin, “Job be damned.”

“At least we agree on that.” Hinata rolled her eyes.

////

Saturday morning, Sasuke woke up to the sound of his text messaging tone going off next to his head and he rolled over out of the comfort of the cocoon he was wrapped in to grab his phone. A few of the messages were from Dei, Gaara and Juugo but the one that had his attention was his brothers. Sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he opened the long message and pulled his knees to chest while he read the paragraph.

Sasuke frowned, the words in the text weren’t even his brothers. It was more like he was giving him a speech then actually apologizing for their father and he didn’t even see why it was Itachi's duty to apologize to him. It was their father who spoke those words not Itachi. Throwing the phone down on the pillows, he gets up from the bed and stretches, chuckling as Narutos shirt slides down his shoulder as he heads to the bathroom.

He had been in Narutos flat since the argument with his family, only going to work and back to Narutos flat to sleep and raid his fridge. He knew that Naruto didn’t mind, he had sent him a text along with the video that he was staying and all Naruto had said was make yourself at home. With that thought, he headed back into the bedroom to grab his phone and went through the text messages from Deidara stating he didn’t have to come in tonight because they were closing for the night while he was waiting for the hot water to warm up.

Putting on his YouTube playlist, he strips Narutos shirt off and steps into the hot water to wash off the sweat and glitter from the previous night. He could see why they decided to close the club down early this week. The glitter party and amateur night they booked in the same evening had all sorts of life flocking to the club. The patrons who tried the pole were most eager to show the skills they had and some even impressed Sasuke to the point he knew he would have to practice more. He always wondered if Naruto would let him practice here. He had another room that was empty and one wall was nothing but mirrors which Sasuke did find odd. Even if he did practice here, Naruto would find a way to make it about sex.

Sasuke chuckles, rinsing his hair of the conditioner before jerking his head to the sound of pots being moved in the kitchen. Naruto wasn’t supposed to be home till tomorrow. Who else knew the passcode to Narutos flat besides him and that Kakashi guy? Finishing his shower, he grabs the robe Naruto said was his and wrapped his hair in a towel, exiting the bathroom.

Water still dripped from his legs as he made his way from Narutos bedroom, down the hallway towards the kitchen silently on the rugs and peered around the corner into the open kitchen. The deep hum of the other person who was bent over had Sasuke scanning the rest of the open area before taking a step out.

Standing up from the bottom cabinet Hidan jumped at the sight of Sasuke, dropping the pan he had been searching for to the floor and both of them flinched at the loud sound.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Hidan asked startled.

“I could ask you the same question.” Sasuke countered.

“Im allowed to be here.”

“As am i.” Sasuke bobbed his head when he spoke. “So are you going to answer my question?”

“I asked first plus I am older so my answer comes first.” Hidan stated, filling the pan with water and sat it on the stove.

Sasuke noticed the Velveeta mac&cheese box. “Im here because Naruto said I could stay whenever I need too.” He looked him over, “Now you answer.”

“Im hungry and I don’t have any cash right now.” He answered, opening the box and pouring the noodles into the boiling water. “Narutos place is always stocked with food.”

“I’ve noticed.” Sasuke nodded. “He has a lot of sweets.”

“The guy has always had a sweet tooth.” Hidan shakes his head, “I don’t know how he still has all his teeth, I would have at least had three or four cavities.” He glanced at Sasuke at he took a seat at the bar and watched the steam rise from the boiling pot. “I’ll make two boxes if you are hungry.”

Sasuke shook his head, “Nah, im alright.” He frowned, “I’ve never been a fan of Mac&cheese.”

“You are missing out.” Hidan stirred the noodles. “This liquid goldly goodness is a gift from the Jashin.”

“Huh?” Sasuke asked confused.

“Nothing, you wouldn’t understand anyway.” Hidan rolled his eyes. “So why are you hiding here instead of being with your family.”

Sasuke groaned, leaning his head against his hand, “That is a story I would rather not speak about. Why aren’t you with your family on thanksgiving?”

“I don’t have any.” He answered, continuing to stir the noodles so they wouldn’t stick to the bottom of the pan.

“None?”

“None.” He repeated, “Unless you want to count Naruto as my family but he is my employer.”

“Do you think of him as a brother?” Sasuke caught himself asking and Hidan nodded.

“That would have been a hard question to answer a few years ago but I would.” Hidan nodded, taking the pan from the stove and straining the noodles in the sink. Cutting the package of cheese, Hidan poured the package into the pan and mixed it before facing Sasuke, eating out of the pan with the same spoon.

“He has bowls and spoons behind you in the draw and on the shelf .” Sasuke suggested.

“Yeah but why would I want to dirty another dish I have to clean when I can eat directly from the pan.” Hidan explained.

“Hn.” He rolled his eyes. “Do you know where Naruto keeps his sheets?”

“Why?”

“I need to change his bedding.”

Hidan arched a brow, “Awe getting naughty in lover boys sheets without him, huh?”

“If you must know, there is glitter covering his sheets from last night because I was too tired to take a shower after the club.” Sasuke huffed.

“And here you had me thinking you were a pervert.” Hidan laughed, “Boy was I wrong. Had me excited for nothing.” He took another bite, “They are in at the end of the hallway in the closet.”

“Now you sound like the dirty old men at my job.” Sasuke commented, getting down from the chair and headed towards the closet. Just as he thought, the closet was stock piled with more sheets he could possible ever imagine and a wide range of colors too, not just the horrible orange Naruto was fond of. Closing Narutos bedroom door. Sasuke changed into some of the clothing he had brought with him before changing the sheets and taking the glitter sheets to the washer.

“Damn you are leaving behind a fucking trail.” Hidan watched the glitter fall onto the floor. “Did you bath in glitter?”

Sasuke chuckled, “Something like that. Why are you so damn nosey?”

“It’s my job.” Hidan finished the rest of his mac&cheese. “Just like it’s my job to find out why you haven’t told Naruto your last name.”

Sasuke stiffened. “Because I don’t think it’s important.”

“Not important.” Hidan frowned but nodded anyway. “So you don’t think it’s important for him to know that your brother is a politician and your father is a ambassador? A politician and ambassador that will be attending Narutos wedding in March. You look exactly like Itachi without the horrible depression lines in his face. Im sure he will put two and two together.”

“You’re not going to tell Naruto are you?” Sasuke faced him after starting the washer.

“Not unless he asks.” Hidan said, putting his pan and spoon into the dishwasher. “So your secret is safe with me.” He picks up his coat and keys by the door.

“So you just dine and dash?” Sasuke knitted his brows.

“All the time.” Hidan nodded, waving to Sasuke as he left Narutos flat.

If Hidan knew about his last name it was only a matter of time before Naruto would find out. It wasn’t hard to notice that him and his mother looked alike or that his brother and him had the same smile but he was sure after the display at his parents. They wouldn’t speak about him. Even with the apology from his brother on the way their father acted, they would act as if he didn’t exist like they already do.

Sasuke didn’t understand why his father wouldn’t man up and text him to apologize. He was the one said those hurtful things towards him and shamed his career choice. His mother was a writer before her marriage and even some years afterward. Why was accounting a useless career for an Uchiha, not everyone wanted to be a politician or an ambassador. Instead of dwelling on the irritations of his family. Sasuke decided to clean Narutos home and pictures himself as his wife instead of a lover. How he would have dinner waiting for him when he came home from work. All the laundry would be done and sheets would be changed in the middle of the week while he swept and mopped the floor but who was he kidding.

The closer March approached, panic and sadness spread through him. This man he had grown to love over these three months was going to be someone else’s and there wasn’t anything he was able to do anything about. Neither of them had yet to establish what they were, fuck buddies, lovers, dating or just passing the time till Naruto got married, he didn’t know. Every time he wanted to bring it up to Naruto, his anxiety would flare up and he would shy away even though Naruto said they could talk about anything he wanted too. Why did he feel so closed in on himself when he wanted to speak about his feelings? Was it him or was it something else. There was also the fear that the future wife could find out about them and then what would happen to him.

Was it selfish of him to want Naruto all to himself? A fantasy that he kept in the back of his mind that would never be fulfilled or even remotely close to being true. These were all things he needed to talk to the blonde about but when he was face to face with him, nothing ever came out. There was also the gnawing feeling at the back of his mind that he wasn’t good enough and that is why he hasn’t said anything to him.

Why did he have to be so hard on himself? He was worthy of love just like everyone else—right, how was he any different than anyone else. Shaking his head of the downing thoughts, he grabbed the glass cleaner and headed to the windows in the living room, watching the sky darken with the impending night.

////

Hearing a knock on the door had Naruto looking up from his computer and sighed. He really hoped sitting here with only one lamp on would ward off anyone coming to disturb him while he worked on a work contract with a new writer but it seemed that wouldn’t be the case. To be honest he really wished it would have been Sunday morning and he could leave already so he didn’t have to be here anymore.

The Hyugas had a lovely home and Hitomi was nice to speak with but Hinatas father had been trying to corner him for most of the day to speak about the wedding and his job and thanks to Ko, he was able to avoid him so he didn’t have to talk. This was supposed to be a small vacation, not avoiding this man like the plague.

Earlier that evening to avoid confrontation with Neji, Naruto had slipped into Hanabi room and hid in her closet for a moment till he passed. That white eyed freak always gave him the creeps and now that they were going to be family it was going to be even worse. He got weird glances from Hanabi while she was playing the video game she was testing and died in the process but Naruto wasn’t going to leave till the coast had been cleared.

Sighing, he unlocked the door to see Hinata standing there in a white sear robe and her hair in a messy bun. Her nipples stuck through the fabric and he was able to see the shape of her slim waist as his eyes ventured down the length of her body and at that moment he wanted to barf. He internally felt disgusted.

“Can I help you with something?” He asked her.

Pouting she shook her head, “No I just thought I would keep you company for a while.” She slipped into his room and closed the door.

_I better humor her._

“Keep me company? Im currently working as of right now though.” Naruto went back to his seat at the desk, hoping she wouldn’t follow but she did and she draped her arms over Narutos shoulders as he began typing. _God damnit._

“Is that all you ever do.” She asked against his neck, hands traveling down his chest towards his lap but his body remained unresponsive. She didn’t touching him like Sasuke did. He didn’t feel the principle of lust burning through her fingertips like his raven had. Hers were dull and cold.

“I really need to get this done.” Naruto answered, “Im meeting with this person tomorrow and I have to get their contract done so they can sign it.”

“How much more for you have to do?” She licked his earlobe and he jerked his head from her.

“Sixteen pages.” He lied, really just wanting her to leave him alone.

Sliding around his shoulders, Hinata sat down in his lap and rested her hands on the nap of Narutos neck to make him look at her. Her lavender colored eyes peered into him and she leaned forward, pressing her lips to his own, trying to shove her tongue into his mouth but his mouth remained closed. Grabbing her by her shoulders, he pushed her back till she was face to face with him.

“What don’t you understand about I am busy.” He asked in a rough tone. “I don’t have time to play with you.”

“Im not a child Naruto. This isn’t playing.”

“But you are acting like one.” He growl, “Your advancements are unwanted at this moment.”

“At this moment.” She shot up, “You never want any of my advancements. I try to kiss you—you pull away. I hold your hand—your fingers aren’t even locked around my hand. I try to have sex with you and you turn me down.” Tears swelled in the corners of her eyes. “Am I not worth it?” She began to guilt trip him. “I feel like im not worthy in your eyes for you to even lay with me, have I come on to strong? Am I not pretty enough?”

 _You aren't him._ Naruto wanted to say but instead he sighed, “I just don’t think we should have sex until after we are married.”

“After we are married.” She began to cry and sat on the edge of Narutos bed. “I knew it.”

“Knew what?” He asked staring at her dumbfounded.

“It repulses you to touch me doesn’t it?” She hid her face behind her hands and continued to cry.

_You have no idea..._

“No it doesn’t repulse me to touch you.” Narutos shook his head, standing from his chair and approaching the end of the bed where she remained crying. Reaching out, Naruto brushed a strand of her hair away from her face as she looked up him. Her puffy lavender eyes glanced up at him as a few tears streamed down her cheek and Naruto brushed them away with his thumb. “Don’t cry Hinata.”

“But—

Cutting her off, Naruto pressed his lips to hers. Crawling on the bed between her legs, Naruto wraps his arm around her waist to pick her up and carrying her towards the headboard. Her scent isn’t the same as Sasukes, her long hair brushing against his arm around her back isn’t what is expected because Sasuke had short hair. The pressure against his lips was nothing like Sasukes, she didn’t nibble on his bottom lip or shove her tongue into his mouth. Her grip around his neck wasn’t as strong as his raven haired lover and the sounds coming from her mouth didn’t send waved of pleasure down his spine like Sasukes did.

Their bodies were unmatchable, while Hinatas petite figure complimented her large breast and girlish charm it was nothing compare to Sasukes body. His sex appeal alone was enough to send Naruto over the edge.

He studied Sasukes face many times, memorized the dimple in his cheek when he would smile at something dumb Naruto would say or how his eyes would light up when he would whisper sweet words into his ear. When he ran his hand down Sasukes body, he felt every curve, every muscle, staring with trailing his fingers down his neck to his chest. The small lumps of his perky beast quivering under the tip of his fingers and how quickly his nipples would harder at the slightest touch. Naruto was always left breathless at the hourglass figure underneath him and when Sasuke would sway his hips he memorized the way Sasukes bubble but would jiggle.

All his thoughts ran back to Sasuke, even when she slide her hands into Narutos pajama bottoms to stroke his cock trying to get him hard enough to want to fuck her, but he couldn’t do it. All he could think about was his erotic dancer and he shifted his hips till her hands fell from his waist. She stared up at him, pouting a little bit when he smirked and shook his head at her before sliding his hand down her outer thigh and around to between her legs.

“Fingers is all you get till our wedding.” Naruto teased in a low voice that made him cringe. _At least I can bleach my hand after this._

“Yes…please.” She begged spreading her legs wider.

Biting his lower lip hard enough to draw blood, he pushed his fingers into her and tried to drown out her moans as best he could till it was over.

/////

A mixture of rain and sleet batted against the window causing him to open his eyes. The darkness of the room indicated it wasn’t quite yet dawn and he froze. The soft puffs of air against the back of his neck and the weight of something draped over his waist set him in an internal panic. He remembered going to bed alone last night and a text from Naruto stating he wouldn’t be home till late Sunday morning. Did he sleep all day and it was already Monday.

There was no way he slept through Sunday without knowing Naruto had returned home.

“Calm your heart Sasuke.” He kissed the back of his neck lazily. “Its just me.”

 _Oh thank god._ Sasuke thought, releasing the breathe he was holding and snuggled into the warmth that was pressed against his back after glancing at the clock on his nightstand. The green letters read five am but Sasuke didn’t care. After being away from the blonde for almost five days and dealing with his family’s bullshit, he just wanted to relax in the arms of the one he loved even if it was just for a moment.

The next time he opened his eyes, the room was just as dark as that morning when he woke but this time he was lying on Narutos bare chest with his arm draped over the blonde stomach. His deep breathing luring Sasuke back to dream land but he forced himself to stay away, moving his head up to watch Narutos face as he slept. Periodically his eyebrows would knit together or his lip would twitch when he would move his head but the cutest thing was when he would groan or make a small mew and Sasuke would giggle.

Rolling over off Naruto, he sighed into the pillow and glanced at the clock. It was noon.

Biting his lip, the weight behind him shifted and a pair of strong arms circled around him to pull him closer. He gasped at the small kisses pressed to the back of his neck and shoulder till Naruto nuzzled his neck and laced their fingers together against Sasukes chest.

“Good morning.” Naruto greeted him between kisses. “Did you sleep well?”

“In your bed I sleep excellent.” He shivered as Naruto licked his ear. “When did you get here?”

“About three am.” He answered, “I couldn’t stay at the house one more minute. Her family is so suffocating.”

“Well at least I don’t have to ask how the dinner went.” He chuckled, craning his neck more for Narutos mouth to ravish him.

“Im leaving her.” Naruto muttered against his neck.

“What.” Sasukes eyes shifted to the right, seeing nothing but unruly blonde hair.

“There is no way I want to marry into that family.” Naruto stated, “Her mother is the only fucking sane one, even her cousins are crazy.”

“What about your company though?” Sasuke moaned as Narutos hand pushed his shirt up to expose his breasts to the coldness of the room, his nipples instantly hardening.

“Let me worry about that.” He whispered, “Just know that I am yours.”

“Mine?” Sasuke gasped as his nipple was played with and he clenched his legs together as his slick gushed from his entrance.

“Yes.” Naruto nodded.

“Prove it.” Sasuke grinned knowing exactly where he wanted this to go. “I want you to fuck my ass raw and cum inside me.”

Naruto shuddered at the thought because he knew that was the one place he was allowed to cum inside with no regrets. Pushing Sasuke onto his stomach, he straddled his thighs and pressed his chest against Sasukes back to nibble on his neck while his hands trailed up Sasukes sides to underneath him and grasped his breast. Turning his head to the side, Sasuke moaned into the open, pushing his ass into Narutos hardness in wanton.

“You sound so sexy when you moan.” Naruto groaned in his ear and thrusting his cock between Sasukes cheeks.

“Im still stretched from last night.” Sasuke gasped at the feeling. “Do it daddy—slide into me.”

A shiver of excitement rang through Narutos body at his taunting words feeling Sasuke reach between them and spread his cheeks for Narutos dick to slide against his hole. If he was still stretched from the night before, did that mean Sasuke fucked himself in his bed. The image planted in his mind caused his cock to throb. Sitting back on Sasukes thighs, he reaches into the side draw to grab the bottle of anal lube and drips a few drops onto the tip of his cock, watching it run over onto Sasukes puckering hole.

“Pl—ease” Sasuke begged, pushing his hips off the bed into Narutos cock. “Ple—ase daddy.”

“Fuck.” Naruto breathes, pushing forward into Sasukes heat.

“Shii—it.” Sasuke panted digging his nails into his spread cheeks at the girth of Narutos cock stretching him out more than he already had till his insides molded to his shape. It had been so long since last time they did anal, Sasuke almost forgot what it felt like to have Naruto stretch him.

“Your insides are so hot.” Naruto thrusted up a little, “I could cum right now.”

Rounding his hips, he clenched around Naruto and nodded his head, giving Naruto the go. It didn’t take long for Naruto to find his sweet spot and he adjusted his hips to aim directly into the same spot with each thrust as he built momentum. Tan fingers gripped the sheets next to Sasukes head as he hovers over Sasukes back, hooking their legs together to keep the younger male spread open underneath him. The lewd moans from Sasukes mouth had him drooling onto the sheets and his eyes were half lidded with pure lust when he would look over his shoulder at blue eyes.

Releasing his butt cheeks, Sasuke curled his arms under his chest and lifted his head to kiss naruto while he bent his legs enough to match Narutos rapid growing pounding into his ass. The rough grinding into his prostate had Sasuke dropping his head to the mattress and sucking in as much air as he could before the next thrust connected. The friction of his member rubbing against the soft blanket and Naruto’s pounding had slick gushing from his cunt and drip onto the sheets.

“Yes—yess harder.” Sasuke pleaded, pushing up harder as the heat coiled in the pit of his stomach and Naruto increased the force. “Y—esss Dadd—yy fuck me li—ke that.”

“Fuck.” Naruto panted, balancing on both legs and one arm to grasp Sasukes hip in a bruising force while he watched Sasuke ass ripple against him. Sasuke heat around him, bare and searing had him driving closer to his release. Naruto was pounding hard enough into Sasuke ass that he knew he would be leaving bruises of his Adonis belt imprinted on his cheeks.

“Gon-na cum.” He heard Sasuke choke from the mattress but he didn’t let up. He kept the same brutal force as Sasukes body convulsed underneath him, his pussy squirting against Narutos nuts and his heat clenched in a death grip. Dropping his head, he bit into Sasukes shoulder as he came deep inside his ass, filling him to the brim. The raven choked out a sob, moving his hips slowly against Narutos enjoying the pleasure of the softening cock pushing against his walls. “Please.”

Releasing Sasukes shoulder, he admired the perfect outline of his teeth that marred his flesh and Naruto kissed it. “Please what.”

“Slide into my pussy.” Sasuke begged.

“My dick is covered in cum.” Naruto exhaled.

“It will be okay.” Sasuke turned his head to look over his shoulder at Naruto. “I promise.”

Trusting Sasukes words, Naruto gently pulled his hips back till his cock popped from his clenching heat and a flow of cum poured from his entrance. He had the urge to bend down and eat out the hole his cum leaking from it but before he could, Sasuke turned on his side, sliding one leg between Narutos open legs and holding up the other to his chest to display his lower half. Cum streamed down Sasukes butt cheek to the sheet as Naruto wiped off as much of his cum as he could before guiding his member between the folds and into him.

His cunt is always hotter and tighter after Naruto fucks his ass and he has learned that if he switches between the two, it drives Sasuke even crazier to the point he is soaking both of them. Moving his hips back and forth, Naruto remained still letting Sasuke do what he wanted to him. With the sweet sway of Sasukes hips along with the clenching of his walls Naruto felt himself go hard again.

“Damn baby.” Naruto said, popping his cock from him and rubbing his clit with the tip of his cock and sliding back into him. “I want to fuck you here too.”

“Than do it.” Sasuke trembled, clutching the cock inside him.

“Like this?” Naruto questions and Sasuke already knew what he meant.

“Just pull out before you cum.” He moaned at Narutos thrust, toes clenching at the pleasure buzzing through him. The small vibrations in his lower half are signaling for him to take Naruto all the way in, to give into his desire and let the blonde do what he wanted but he knew better. His cycle ended the week before Thanksgiving and he knew he would be ovulating soon and he didn’t need something unexpected to happen.

Wrapping his leg around Narutos waist, he pushed his hips in deeper as he met his thrust. His slick drenching them both and he bit his lower lip as he palmed his own erection, reaching between them to gather some of his own slick to use as lube as Naruto continued to thrust. Having Naruto bareback brought more pleasure to his receptors, he was able to feel every drag of the annulated head hollowing out his cavern and when Naruto would pull out, he felt the underside of the head pull at the ring of muscles till he popped free only to be pushed back in when he entered him.

He wanted to be fucked by Naruto for the rest of his life, their bodies molded into one another as they moved together. Sasuke cupped his breast and fingered his nipples while looking up at the pleasure that coated the blondes face. His pussy contracted against Naruto with every thrust and he stroked his cock while he played with his erect nubs till they were red and swollen.

Grabbing Narutos wrist, he pulled him down and smashed their lips together as he came between their stomachs, his pussy convulsing around Narutos girth.

“Fuck Sasuke.” Naruto panted against his open mouth.

“Cum in my mouth.” Sasuke ordered licking at Narutos, knowing he was almost there.

The noises from Narutos throat increased as his climax rushed forward and he quickly pushed away from his lover’s body, kneeling over Sasukes open mouth and stroked furiously. Sasuke moaned as the first jet of cum landed on his tongue, reaching up to fondle Narutos tightened balls and admiring Narutos hand milking his own cock directly into Sasuke mouth. Swallowing what he received, he lifted his head off the pillow to take Naruto into his mouth and suck on the head a few times as he strokes the tender flesh of his shaft.

Narutos chest heaves, eyes lidded with lust at the younger male sucking his cock while moaning. His body convulse at the tongue pressed along the vain and sucking before Sasuke releases his cock, licking his lips to savor the taste. It looked like something directly out of a porno and the thought of Sasuke being a slut for him crossed his mind. He wanted to see that.

“You taste like apples.” Sasuke chuckles as Naruto lays beside him on his belly and rests his head against his chest still trying to catch his breath.

“Apples?” He questioned, arching a brow.

“Did you have apple pie or cider?”

Naruto shook his head but stopped, “I had apple pie.” His mouth watered, “And it was amazing.”

“Uh huh.” Sasuke laughed, “You are drooling on my chest.”

“My bad.” He smiled and used the sheet to wipe away the mess. “Kiss me.”

Giving in, Sasuke lightly touched his lips to Narutos and he felt a hand caress his breast, thumb lightly flicking the nipple till it was hard and he groaned. Cocking his head to the side Sasuke opened his mouth to deepen the kiss by pressing his tongue against Narutos and moaning when he was pulled closer to the blonde. A swell of emotions radiated through his chest and he wrapped his arms around Naruto neck pressing half of his chest into the others and he fought the urge to mutter the words he had been thinking about for three weeks. Naruto made him feel so safe, so loved and he wanted to express that to him vocally than just through sex but he never seemed to have the courage to actually do it. When the words would arise in his throat he would swallow hard and ignore them. Sasuke stiffened and Naruto pulled back.

“What’s wrong?” Naruto muttered against his lips and halting his fingers against his nipple.

“There isn’t anything wrong.” He pulled back to look at Narutos face.

“You stiffened.” Naruto explained, “You have never done that in a kiss with me before.”

“Oh.” He wiggled his head trying to play it off before sighing, “It’s just family is all. I didn’t have a very good thanksgiving but I don’t want to go into that right now.” He kissed him once more, pressing his chest into Narutos hand more. “I want to enjoy being wrapped up in you before I have to go back to school.”

“You know you can talk to me about anything right.” Naruto revealed, “I am always here if you need talk, I may talk a lot but im a great listener, when I need to be.” He smirked, “It’s how I can make you cum quickly when I need you too.”

“You are such a pervert.” Sasuke rolled his eyes.

“But it’s true.” Naruto grinned, “I listen to your voice and how what I do effects your body. So like if I wanted to get you to cum in less than seven minutes it would be easy, especially in a crowded place.”

“You sound pretty confident in that.” Sasuke laughed. “And you have it down to minutes, im impressed but it won’t happen.”

“Would you like to test it out later?” Naruto breathed against his ear. “I can take you out shopping and we can have dinner at the Messa Garden?”

Sasuke nodded with a small hum, “I would love that.”

“Me too.” Naruto nodded, his relaxed body twitching as sleep over took him. The feeling of Sasuke playing with his hair lured him to sleep quicker than he expecting.

////

Just as promised, Naruto accompanied Sasuke to the mall after having a hot shower but not before someone decided to join him which led to Sasuke pressed up against the shower door and being rammed into till he was cumming against the glass door multiple times. His body still buzzed from the high of their love making in the shower as he followed Sasuke from each store he wanted to venture into. He sat patiently at the third high-class store he drug Sasuke too in the dressing area, giving his impute on the clothing Sasuke asked about and came out to show him. On the last outfit, the sales lady entered to see if everything was alright and he handed her a few hundreds telling her to check on them in about twenty minutes but Naruto knew he didn’t need that long.

Popping the lock on the door, Naruto entered behind Sasuke and closed the door lightly, watching him slide the jeans over his bubble butt to pool at his ankles. Frowning he kicked the jeans off into the corner and looked up inside to see Naruto grinning at him in the reflection of the mirror.

“How did you get in here?” He asked in a quiet voice.

“Magic.” He answered, tracing down his panty line to the back of his thighs and goosebumps formed down his legs. Stepping forward, Naruto pressed his chest against Sasukes back and glanced at him in the mirror as he moved his hair to the side and kissed his neck.

“What are you doing?” Sasuke breathed

“Put your hands on the sides of the mirror and don’t take them off unless I say.” He ordered in a husky voice that vibrated against Sasukes throat.

Sasuke nodded and did as he was told by placing his palms flat on the wall beside the mirror, “Yes daddy.”

Knowing they were limited on time, Naruto pulled Sasukes boy shorts down till they were under his cheeks and pushed him down the wall till his ass was sticking out, rubbing against Narutos pelvis. Taking out the condom he’d brought with him he rolled it over his exposed member and gathered a bit of slick that dripped from Sasukes awaiting cunt over his cock before sliding inside.

Sasuke gasped at the intrusion, his fingernails scraping the wall and he bit his lip from the pleasure as Naruto began thrusting into him, evenly. He kept his head down, staring at the carpet and trying to hold in his moans as Naruto sped up, ramming directly into his g-spot. His toes curled against the carpet as more slick gushed down his open thighs and his chest heaved. With one noise they could be caught but the thought of being caught had his own cock hard as a rock and he was pushing back to meet Narutos pounds, never taking his hands from the wall.

A hand in his hair, jerked his head up and he stared at himself in the mirror. Drool streamed down his chin and his eyes locked with Narutos in the mirror were hooded with overwhelming pleasure. The front of his panties were drenched from his leaking member even more as Naruto changed the direction of his thrust and he released a small moan when his g-spot and prostate was stimulated at the same time.

“Gonna cum.” Sasuke whispers and Naruto released his hair to place the hand over his mouth, nodding to him in the mirror that he could. Sasukes moaned vibrated through his hand, his ass and cunt tightening around his cock and fingers at the same time as Naruto gave one last thrust inside, his balls tightening and he released inside the condom.

“Looks like we are going to have to get you some new panties.” Naruto moaned, pulling from Sasukes heat but kept his cock between his legs to feel the slick pour from him. Letting go of his mouth, Sasuke hung his head panting, his legs trembling and he didn’t know if he would be able to stand up. He had never even thought of doing it in a dressing room before. “You can take your hands off the wall.”

“I would but I don’t know if I can stand up.” Sasuke chuckled as Naruto looped his arm around his chest and pulled him from the wall. Tightening his legs around Narutos cock he watched the blonde’s expression in the mirror.

“Is there anything I can help you with?” The woman Naruto paid off earlier asked.

“Yes, we need a boy shorts pantie in a size three. White or black preferable and go ahead and take the tag off.” Naruto announced as Sasuke kept moving his thighs. “You better stop or I will make you squeal.”

Sasuke chuckled, stopping his movements as a pair of white boy shorts were draped over the top of the door along with a black pair.

“Is there anything else you would like for me to ring up?” She asked.

“Did you want those jeans?” Naruto asked glancing at the pair in the corner he kicked earlier.

“I do but those are a thousand dollar each.” He whispered, releasing Narutos cock and turning around to face him. “I can’t have you buy those for me.”

But Naruto rolled his eyes, bending down and scooping up the three pairs of black skinny jeans. “These as well.” He draped them over the door and grabbed the white pair of boy shorts.

“Naruto no.” Sasuke shook his head.

“Sasuke, what is the point of having money, if I can’t spend it on the one person I adore.” He asked. “Buying these for you would be the simplest of pleasures.”

After a moment of debate Sasuke nodded. “Fine.”

“Go ahead Donna.” Naruto ordered.

“Yes Sir.” She answered, sliding the jeans from the door as Sasuke grabbed the condom still around Narutos softened dick and gently pulled it off. Tying the end and slipping from his soiled panties to wrap it in.

“You’re so modest.” Naruto chuckled, backing him into the cold mirror and pressed his lips to Sasukes. The panties fell to the floor as he wrapped his arms around him, deepening the kiss when he turned his head to the side and opened his mouth as Naruto picked him up. Their tongues clashed against one another in a heated kiss and a spark of hope ignited in Sasukes chest. This is what he wanted. He wanted only Naruto.

He hadn’t forgotten what naruto said that morning. He said he was going to leave Hinata but he never stated that it would be so they could be together and the flame he had extinguished just as fast. He wonder if he was just a thing Naruto was playing with till he grew bored but then he saying that he adored him was a different story. So much ran through his head in that moment that he didn’t realize he was moaning out loud in the dressing room as Naruto sucked a small hickey underneath his ear.

“We need to get dressed.” Sasuke said grinding against him. “Plus im hungry.”

“How can you be hungry you just milked my cock.” Naruto mumbled against his ear jokingly and Sasuke blushed.

“It’s not the same, it wasn’t in my mouth.” He answered as Naruto let him down finally.

“That can be arranged.” He smirked, stuffing himself back into his slacks and giving him a peck on the lips. “Get dressed while I go pay and I will meet you in the front.”

“Alright.” Sasuke nodded.

“Oh and Sasuke.” Naruto opened the door to the dressing room.

“Yeah?” He looked up.

“Six minutes.” He cocked his head to the side and winked.

Sasuke blushed.

Naruto was waiting for him in the front of the store, the white and silver Prada bag grasped in his hand. Sasuke was unable to look at the woman who helped him and he was going to tell Naruto he threw away his panties and the condom in the trash before he left the dressing room but he was too embarrassed.

“Thank you for visiting Prada, please come back soon Mr. Uzumaki.” Donna opens the door for them, shivering at the cold that swept through the open door.

“Donna.” Naruto nodded towards her and followed Sasuke to the truck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Okay, Now if I haven't answered your comments im sorry. There is some stuff in the chapters that if I would have answered it would have given a lot away so this chapter between Hidan and Sasuke sorta explains some of the things why Sasuke is go guarded when it comes to Naruto.


	7. *Love*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Naruto finally have an actual date while hard truths come creeping.

Messa Gardens was a little Café that sat on the busy intersection a few streets over from Narutos office. They served a variety of good food, but what Naruto loved from here was the ramen. He visited this café enough to know that the owner’s daughter spent some time in Japan and brought back what she had learned to the café. The first time he tried their miso ramen was about two years ago when he went to lunch with Karin and Shika, instantly fell in love.

Stopping at the red light, Naruto draped his arm over the center console searching for Sasukes hand and as he accelerated, soft fingers laced with his own. He was glad he returned early, wanting Sasuke all to himself before was to return to school made him happy to the point of no return. Plus having the chance to ravish Sasuke in the dressing room of one of his favorite stores was something he always wanted to do plus it was on the top of his bucket list and he was just grateful it was with the one he adored.

“Why did you do that?” Sasuke asked suddenly, not looking at him but his fingers clenched around Narutos.

“Excuse me?” Naruto asked, stopping at the red light.

Sasuke blushed, was he really going to make him say it. “Why did you uh—

“Ravishing you in the dressing room?” Naruto finishes for him with a small smirk on his lips.

“I was going to say fuck but yeah.” Sasuke swallowed as the truck turned into the underground garage next to the café.

Naruto laughed, parking the truck in empty spot and turning to the raven who was still glaring out the window at nothing but cement. “Why not?” Naruto asked. “Are you ashamed that I did?”

Sasuke jerked his head towards the blonde with an eyebrow raised. “No—no it’s just…” he drifted off.

“You looked very sexy in those jeans you tried on and your dark blue shirt complimented your frame.” He pulled Sasuke towards him and leaned on the console, his mouth next to his ear. “I loved listening to you moan when my dick would slide in and out of your beautiful cunt.”

Sasuke bit his bottom lip, a small moan escaping his throat at the image and Naruto pressed their lips together in a heated kiss. He nibbled on Narutos bottom lip as he pulled away before he received another slow kiss.

“I hate when you do that.” Sasuke whispered

“Have you ever eaten here before?” Naruto asked ignoring his statement and turned off the truck, cutting off the heat.

“Not unless this was the place you ordered from when I came to your office.” Sasuke answered.

“Good, now you can have it again.” He winked, pulling the key from the ignition.

Slowly they made their way out of the truck, rejoining at the back of the truck and lacing their fingers together towards the building just outside the parking garage. The piles of snow on the sidewalk had Naruto pulling Sasuke closer to him so he wouldn’t slip or fall. The raven blushed at Naruto holding the door open for him as they entered the cozy café. Behind the counter, the dark headed woman beamed at him and waved her arms to him to come in.

“Hello Naruto,” She smiled, “I was wondering when you would come back.”

“Afternoon Ayame, how have you been?” Naruto nodded at her.

“Missing you of course.” Her eyes drifted off to Sasukes pink cheeked face. “Who is this?”

“This is my love Sasuke.” Naruto pulled the smaller male closer and wrapped his arm around his waist, winking at his friend before cocking his head and pressing his lips to Sasuke neck. Quickly he turned his head away and blushed.

“I see.” She gestured to the bar, “Please have a seat and ill fix you whatever you like. It’s a bit slow since the snow started to fall heavier. What would you like to drink?”

“Water.” Naruto answered.

“Um—green tea.” Sasuke bit his lip.

“Hot or cold?” Ayame quickly asked.

“Hot if you will.” Sasuke smiled at her.

She winked, “Coming right up hun.” She pointed to the bar. “Take a seat where ever you want.”

“Is this the place you brought me that sandwich from as well?” Sasuke asked, taking a seat at the end of the bartop near the wall with Naruto to his left. Ayame brought them two menus and headed to the register to check out a few customers. Naruto didn’t even need to look at the menu to know what he wanted.

“The same one.” Naruto nodded.

“What is it called?” Sasuke asked looking over the menu for that sandwich.

Leaning over Sasuke shoulder from his seat, he nipped at his ear while he pointed to the sandwich three down in the second column. “That’s your sandwich.” He kissed his earlobe, “You can order extra tomatoes if you want as well.”

Sasuke crossed his legs in his chair trying to will away the heat that seared below his belt when Naruto nibbled on his earlobe. Naruto knew exactly what he was doing to him, having to buy new panties was a result of it but he couldn’t help it when he was around him. Naruto screamed sex appeal, from his sun kissed blonde hair and blue eyes all the way down to his perfectly manicured toes. In all his 20 years of life never had he ever seen a man so perfectly sexy before.

“Naruto let the boy breath.” Ayame glared at him from across the counter setting their drinks down on the bar with a tea pot for Sasukes, “I could probably cook an egg with how hot his face looks.”

Naruto rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair, playing with the menu. “I’ll have the miso ramen.”

“Alright and what will you have darling?” She asked Sasuke.

“The roasted tomato grilled cheese.” He answered her.

She nodded, writing it down on the small pad she had, “That comes with a small bowl of tomato soup is that alright?”

“Yes Ma’am.” He answered, grabbing Narutos menu and handing both of them to her.

“Thank you.” She grabbed them, “At least someone has manners.” Her eyes darted to Naruto before leaving them alone.

“By her glance I would say you are a trouble maker.” Sasuke asked, picking up his cup and taking a sip, humming in content at the liquid rushing down his throat.

“I am appalled that you would think I am a trouble maker.” Naruto sat back in his seat, watching the raven out of the corner of his eye.

Sasuke didn’t want to change the subject but the question that had been on his mind the entire day was what Naruto had told him this morning. Was he really going to leave her? What would that mean for them, did that mean Naruto wanted to actually peruse a relationship with him instead of sneaking around. Just them being out together like this was enough to show him the answer. They never go out in public together unless it’s on Sasukes side of town near the University.

“What is it Sasuke?” Naruto asked, pulling him from his thoughts.

“What?” he looked at him, clenching the tea cup.

“You look like you are thinking of something really hard.” He stated, “You know you can talk to me about anything.” he smiled, rubbing Sasukes thigh. “So what is it?”

Sasuke sighed setting his cup down on the bar top. “Are you really going to leave her?”

The question had Narutos head jerking up but he nodded in the end. “Yes I am.”

“Wont that jeopardize your company though?” Sasuke asked in a small voice.

“Not if I play my cards right.” He answers. “I can be very tactical when I need too. Im planning on buying the 49 percent back if her father will let me.”

“And what if he doesn’t?” Sasuke questioned. “From what you have told me the man can be a pain in the ass.”

“Oh he is a pain in the ass believe me.” Naruto nodded, “But I don’t want to speak about that, today is just about us.”

“Us huh?” Sasuke chuckled, wondering what they actually were and as he was about to ask Ayame took the opportunity to sit Sasukes plate infront of him with the same smile she presented to him earlier.

“Oh my god that looks so good.” Naruto practically drooled when the bowl of piping hot ramen was sat infront of him by her. He beamed at the few extra little fish flakes that were sprinkled around the edges and danced in his seat when she handed him a set of chop sticks.

“Don’t cry like you did last time.” She rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Sasuke, “Please enjoy.”

“Thank you.” He smiled at her.

Sasuke watched in amazement at how fast he slurped the noodles down without choking. The warm plate against his arm has him turning his attention back to his own plate, the sandwich calling his name. While he chewed, the thoughts from earlier crept up and he sighed hoping that Naruto didn’t hear but he probably couldn’t over the slurping noises he was making.

He would gladly admit that being in Narutos presence was a calming factor on his part. The man mad him safe, catered to him and the sex between them was on a emotion level he had never experienced before but the thought of not being his even after Naruto telling him that he was going to leave his fiancé tugged at his heart. When this first began, Sasuke thought he was just going to be his mistress and at first he was okay with that. Just having Naruto in his arms in the middle of the night was something he desired since the first time they met.

The secret meeting between them at his office, the late night phone calls and the times Naruto would visit the college between Sasukes classes just so he could see him were always on his mind and it made him happy. He wanted Naruto to be his—his everything. He didn’t want to admit it but he had fallen hard to the point that if he was asked, he could say he loved this man. Of course he would never tell Naruto that in chance he would mess up what they had going. Three words could ruin everything.

Naruto had said he adored him but was that the same as love?

“Sasuke are you alright?” Naruto voice brought him from his thoughts.

Turning his head to the blonde he nodded, “Yeah—im alright.” He swallowed the tomato he had locked between his teeth.

“You looked like you were spacing out on me?” Naruto chuckled.

Sasuke blushed embarrasses, “Im sorry I just have a lot on my mind is all.”

“Midterms are coming up aren’t they?” Naruto blurted and he nodded. “Hellish time, I remember, trying to cram so much information at once can fry your brain. Don’t work yourself so hard, just remember to allow yourself take breaks between them.”

“So wise you are.” Sasuke bobbled his head with an eye roll. “Next you’re going to tell me to not go outside next Tuesday or a storm will brew.”

“I feel like that is a hit at my age.” Naruto laughed.

“Take it as you like ole wise one.” He pushed his plate away, “This young grasshopper will take it all in.”

Naruto chuckled, “Smartass.”

////

“Hinata is that you?” Hiashi yelled as the person halted in the hallway.

The cracked door to his office opened all the way to his eldest daughter in her pajamas and a plate of pumpkin pie drenched in whip cream locked securely in her hand. She nodded while she chewed the bite as she took a seat in the chairs provided infront of his desk.

Swallowing, she sat the plate next to her on the other chair and clasped her hands together in her lap. “What is it daddy?” She asked in her sweetest voice.

“I need you to sign this.” He answered, placing the pen on top of the papers and sliding it across his huge desk to her.

“And what is this?” She asked, picking up the pen to read over the first page. Her eyes shift from left to right a few times, a page flip and repeating the motion till she gets to the last and looks up at her father. “You are handing over the 49 percent of my fiancé company to me?” A cock of the head, eyebrows knitted together, “What for?”

“Why do I need them?” He answered, “This bullshit company is nothing compared to the other companies I own. The profits from it would barely cover the mortgage I have on our house in aspen. Consider it just one of the wedding presents you will receive from me. All you have to do is sign.”

Hinata chuckled, not even thinking twice before signing her name. Having any power over Naruto without him knowing always made her day.

He sat back in his chair. “With the 49 percent I just released to you, you now own 51 percent that you can use as you see fit.”

“When you say it like that, it makes it sound like I have a secret leverage that I can use.” She shrugged and playfully rolled her eyes, giving him the papers back. Not understand what her father really meant.

“Im not saying you do but to keep your future husband in line you can hang it over his head.” Her father smirked, knowing exactly where he was going with it and seeing if his daughter would pick up on it. “With any situation that may arise.”

“That just seems cruel.” Hinata looked away, smirking.

“Well I didn’t raise you to be soft.” Her father snapped back. “I didn’t raise any of you to be soft.”

“Yes I know. You have reminded me since I was a child.” She rolled her eyes.

“Is that why you went behind me and purchased two more percent of that pathetic company without my knowledge?”

“How did you find out?” She questioned as her father stuffed the paper back into the folder. “I kept very few around me when the man blindly signed them away.”

“Not only is he your informant,” He smirked, “He is mine as well.”

“Neji.” Hinata growled. “What happened to relying on family?”

“He is 100 percent for the family, but when 2.1 million comes up missing from my account. Someone ought to know where is disappeared too.” He lowered his eyes at his daughter, fighting the urge to drag her over the desk. Instead he waved his hands, dismissing her.

Giving her father a brief nod, she exited his office and went to find her cousin. She found him in the living room, discussing a few things with their other cousins till she grabbed his attention and pulled him away into a deserted hallway of their home. Grabbing him by the shoulders, she rammed her knee into his stomach hard enough to knock the air from his lungs and watched him fall to the floor clutching himself.

“What the fuck.” He wheezed.

“You are my informant.” She spat, casting her gaze down on him, “How dare you tell my father I bought into that shitty little company my future husband owns. It was none of his business in the first damn place.”

“All he did was ask why there was money missing.” He finally answered, looking up at her. “What was I supposed to say?”

“You should have kept your mouth shut.” She growled and reached out to grab the collar or his shirt, “The money would have been replaced a few weeks later.”

“Hina—

“Next time you open your mouth to him, I will have you replace and send your ass back to the branch family with your tail between your legs.” She pushes him back till he hits the wall.

“I am so sorry Hina.”

She snarls, “Do not let it happen again.”

“Yes Ma’am.” He nodded to her.

“Have you heard from Shino?” She questioned.

He nodded, “He will be back in town tomorrow.”

“This is your only warning Neji.” She huffed, turning on her heel and leaving him alone in the hallway still clutching his stomach.

////

_No. No.. No…_ Sasuke thought as he sifted through the racks of pleather shorts in different colors. He was needing some new bottoms for a few of his outfits that he had to change with the seasons, per Konans request and he finally had a day of free time to go. That morning he had messaged Haku, asking if he was busy and smiled when the reply was ‘Meet you at the address’.

“Im not finding anything.” Sasuke frowned, pulling a gray skirt from the rack, only to put it back. “Why does Konan need us to switch up the outfits? Are we doing a Christmas theme? We didn’t do one last year did we?”

“Yeah, I thought it was weird too.” Haku looked up at him over the rack, “But no we didn’t. I know Pein decorated for the season but we didn’t have to change our outfits. Believe me im already tired of seeing Merry Christmas over the stage as I dance.”

“I remember those stupid gummy sticker snowmen things he had us place all over the mirrors. They were so distracting. He didn’t put them back up did he?” Sasuke shivered at the memory, “I really hope he doesn’t put those stupid things up again, if he puts that garland around one of the poles again, im quitting hands down.”

“I’ll be right behind you with that. I had so many scratches down my legs and back but no he didn’t put the olds one up. He just had Konan go out and buy new ones so there are happy holiday gummies everywhere now.” Haku groaned, jumping when someone tapped his shoulder causing him to drop the hanger he had pulled. “Fuck.”

“Sorry Ice man, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Deidara apologized, pushing his hair over his shoulder. “I thought you noticed me come in, I don’t see how you missed me. The greeter took my coat and I even yelled for Ice man.”

“I have a way to tune you out Dei.” Sasuke chuckled. “Its quiet easy, I will have to teach it to Haku.”

“Jackass.” Deidara chuckled, beginning to browse through the racks with them. He had already shedded his coat with the greeter and with the heat inside they knew his hair would go into the pony tail he was known for. “So why am I here? Haku you have Sasuke. Why do you need my opinion? Couldn’t Zabuza help out, he is your lover isn’t he?”

“This isn’t for Zabuza.” Haku rolled his eyes. “This is for the outfits Konan wants us to change, so you should be looking too.”

“I haven’t been told anything about changing outfits.” Deidara knitted his brows, “Are they for Christmas or something?”

“You really should pay more attention in the meeting we have Deidara.” Sasuke suggested, heading to another rack that housed shorts. He heard a small nah escape through a laugh and him mumble a few other things but he ignored the last bit. Instead he looked through the racks of clothing, not really finding anything that perked his interest until he spotted a long sleeved mesh shirt that he wouldn’t mind seeing Naruto in while they fucked.

Just his name brought a smile to Sasukes lips. He was able to call Naruto his to anyone who asked and he loved it. Never in a million years would he have believed that the blonde who took his virginity, wanted to shower him in love and pleasure would have been his. Since being with Naruto, he had noticed a change in himself. He was happier, less stressed and he was passing all of his classes. Maybe it was because he was getting fucked into the mattress every weekend but whatever it was, he was going to keep doing it.

“Sasuke what about these?” Deidaras voice pulled him from his thoughts and he glanced at the shiny royal purple booty shorts he was holding up. His blonde eyebrows wiggling with glee.

“I love that color.” Haku nodded from the rack of underwear he was looking through. He already had three different pairs of colored thongs hanging from his arm and he kept adding to the pile with a smile. “You do look really good in purple Sasuke.”

“Are you sure my ass is even going to fit in those?” Sasuke asked, taking the hanger from Deidara and inspecting the shorts, “These are pleather—yeah my ass would defiantly destroy them.”

“Or rip the seam.” Haku imputed.

“Why not just try a bigger size?” Deidara chuckled, moving his head to glance at Sasukes ass, “What I want to know is how did you get your ass so fat? I’ve been doing squats for six months to tighten up my backside and im still flat as a board.”

“Tomatoes.” Sasuke winked, adding a larger size to the clothing he was going to try on.

Deidara and Haku both raised their brows, “Tomatoes.” The blonde repeated and cocked his head to the side, “You’re telling me, you got an ass like that by eating tomatoes.”

Sasuke nodded, “Eating tomatoes and dance class when I was in high school.”

“Maybe Sasuke just has really good genes.” Haku suggested but Sasuke shook his head. “Oh?”

“My parents do not have asses like this and neither does my brother. Could it have skipped a generation?” Sasuke asks.

“Wait.” Deidara cocked his head to the side, “Maybe—just maybe it’s because you’re really supposed to be a girl?”

“That’s probably why I have both sets.” Sasuke winked, heading into the dressing room.

“Rub it in why don’t you.” Deidara rolled his eyes, “Lucky little shits.”

“How are we lucky?” Haku questioned, “We ovulate, have periods just like females do and I don’t know about Sasuke but my tits hurt before I start. The only thing you have to worry about it popping a boner in public.” Haku headed towards the dressing room entrance ignoring Deidara rambling. “Did the heating pad suggestion help you Sasuke?”

Opening the door, Sasuke exited with the shiny purple shorts on and a small halter top on to cover his chest to show both of them. “Yes I did.” He answered, looking himself over in the mirror before turning sideways. The shorts were comfortable even with his ass cheeks handing out of them, the inside was a cotton fabric that didn’t scrap against his sensitive skin and he was able to move in them unlike the other shorts he had tried on. “Last week I made Naruto go get me one because I was cramping so bad. I stayed in his bed all weekend.”

“So that’s why you didn’t come to work.” Deidara said.

“He’s such a good boyfriend.” Haku entered the dressing room next to Sasukes. “I’ve made Zabuza to do the same thing a few months ago. I swear we have a heating pad for every room in the house now.”

“Naruto bought two different ones because he didn’t know which one I wanted.” Sasuke laughed, nodding at himself in the mirror. “Im getting these.”

“How long have you and Naruto been together?” Deidara questioned, taking a seat on the small bench just inside the dressing area.

Sasuke glanced at him in the mirror, “Like officially or all together?”

“Officially.” He answers.

“About a month officially.” He nods, heading back into his room to try on the next pair of shorts. “We got together after thanksgiving.”

“So he left that monstrosity of a—hey but wait, weren’t you two fucking way be that though?” Deidara says, thinking of the Hyuga broad. “When did he do that?”

“He left her after thanksgiving.” He answered, knowing exactly who Deidara was speaking about, “He spent thanks giving with her family and came home the Saturday afterward and said he couldn’t do it.” He blushed remembering what they had done that same morning. “Apparently her family is smothering and Naruto didn’t get along with her father.”

“I like him, he seems nice.” Haku spoke, coming out in a sexy elf costume.

Deidara quickly shook his head, “No, something else. Just no.”

“Why not. I like this outfit.” Haku pouted.

“Maybe for the bedroom but not the club.” Dei pointed to the dressing room, “Next.”

“What do you think Sasuke?” Haku sought a second opinion.

Sasuke had emerged from the dressing room, dressed in his black pants and long sleeved shirt before looking at Haku. He moved his head side to side with a small shrug of his shoulders trying to get the feel of the outfit on his friend.

“I would give it a 8.” He answered, “What song would you dance to in that?”

“I would find one.” Haku chuckled, “Im sure I can find one. What are you going to dance too in those?” He pointed to the purple shorts.

“Santa baby.” He answered. “The Marilyn Monroe version.”

“That’s the good one.” Dei agreed. “Next outfit Haku.”

“Fine.” He groaned, throwing up his hands and slamming the door to the dressing room.

Deidara turned his attention to Sasuke, crossing his leg over the other and straightening up his back, “So where is lover boy? Im sure he would love to see you trying on skimpy outfits in a store designed for strippers.”

Sasuke blushed, “He would be here, but he is currently in visiting his godfather for Christmas. He is supposed to be back Friday evening sometime. We are going to our favorite diner after I get off work.”

“Then you two are going to grow old together and live happily ever after right?” The stripper teased.

Sasuke fiddled with the hem of his sleeve, “There is no such thing as happily ever after Deidara.”

“Do you love him?” Deidara spewed and Sasukes head shot up as the commotion in the dressing room Haku occupied stilled.

There was no doubt in his mind that he didn’t love Naruto but he didn’t know if Naruto felt the same. He constantly praised him and told him that he adored him but was that love? Did Naruto telling him he adored him have a secret meaning that he didn’t know about? He could be looking into it too hard, they say you always fall in love with your first. There were always the hurtful thoughts that summoned themselves sometimes when Sasuke wasn’t paying attention that what if Naruto was just telling him that he adored him so they could still sleep together and that he was still with the Hyuga heiress.

“It’s a simple yes or no question Sasuke.” Deidara spoke once more as Haku exited the dressing room.

“I would rather not answer that.” Sasuke answered, leaving the dressing room with the items he was going to purchase. Silently Sasuke purchase his items, giving a farewell wave to Haku who was still looking through the racks, telling him he would see him later that evening at the club and left, grabbing his coat from the greeter.

“Happy Christmas Sasuke.” He nodded his head to him, holding the door open for him.

“Happy Holidays” Sasuke smiled, exiting onto the snowing sidewalk and headed towards the subway.

////

“Why didn’t you warn me that Kurama would be the biggest back stabber when the pressure started to hit?” Naruto asked, sipping his coffee and watching the snow fall outside the window. He felt embarrassed to face the man he considered the closest thing to a grandfather he had ever had. The white haired man had practically been there his entire life, watched him grown from a toddler to the man he is now but he still felt ashamed for being haggled by his blood uncle.

“If I would have known about the company, I would have advised against it in the first place.” He answered him from the dining room table he was sitting at. A doughnut and hot cup of coffee just like Naruto had sitting infront of him while he read the paper. “Your uncle has always been one for money and selling off what he did landed him in an ass load of cash didn’t it?”

“2.1 million for 2 percent.” Naruto sighed, taking a sip of the burning liquid.

“You sure she didn’t fuck him as well.” He kept his eyes on the paper as Naruto faced him. “She seems to have an entourage of pretty people following her everywhere she goes.” The page with Hinata plaster on the cover in some night club a few days ago was slid across the table at him.

Picking up the page, Naruto exhaled. Apparently she was in Dublin with Neji and a few of her other friends which included the pink hair marketing director and the guy who liked to fake his emotions. Studying the picture, he noticed Hidan was in the back ground with his arms crossed over his chest watching the group guzzle drinks. The expression on his face is annoyance but Naruto smirked anyway. He paid Hidan double to follow the twat where she went as long as she had the pink haired girl seeing as they were best friends for a while now.

“You tell me that you have left her but the papers are still saying the wedding is going strong and all of New York can’t wait to see it.” His godfather finally looked up at him, not amused. “Has something changed since the last email?”

“I am trying.” Naruto muttered. “It’s hard to accomplish a goal when the bitch you need to speak with is flying around the globe partying like it’s going out of style.”

“Im not fishing for excuses Naruto.” He took a sip of coffee. “A few months ago you were all for this wedding to the heiress because you would do anything to save your company and now your stance is much different. Who are they?”

Naruto flinched at the tone of his voice, his godfather was always able to see between the lines and by him asking who Sasuke was meant he already picked up on it. The man across the table was waiting for an answer. The pages in his rough hands picked up and laid open to read the next page.

“Im waiting.” His voice sent a shiver though the blonde.

“That’s hard to explain.” Naruto stated, sitting the mug on the table along with the picture of Hinata. “I don’t even know where to begin.”

“Well we still have two days before you have to leave so I have plenty of time.” He answered, closing the paper completely and giving his god child his undivided attention. He clasped his hands on the table as he listened to Narutos story from the beginning till now, the blonde leaving out the part about him offering Sasuke money to take his virginity because he was sure he didn’t want to hear about that. Slowly he wrapped his head around the fact his nephew was in love with a stripper. A male stripper at that, something he never thought he would hear Naruto say.

“So you’re dating a male stripper whom revealed to you that he is intersex and you are in love with him though you haven’t told him that you love him.” He summarized everything Naruto had laid out on the table. He had to have Naruto pause to explain what intersex meant before he allowed him to continue but after everything he was going to try and help.

Naruto nodded his head. “Yeah, I haven’t told him because I don’t know if he feels the same. I mean we never really established what we were in the first place. He would come over after work and we would spend time together but it wasn’t till after thanksgiving that I told him I adored him because I couldn’t say I love him.”

“Do you not think the feelings are mutual?” He asked.

“I don’t know.” He answered. “I want to ask him just im so afraid.”

“Afraid of what?” He questioned, “Rejection, hate, betrayal or him despising you because you are still with Hinata and you lied to him about how you have left her already?”

Naruto chose to ignore the last part of his statement because it was true. He had lied to Sasuke about leaving Hinata because he hadn’t summed up the courage to actually speak with her. It was true that she had been out of the country for a few weeks and flew back for Christmas with her family but he avoided her calls and messages while he was with his god father.

“Naruto a relationship, even if it had started out on a currency exchange I am assuming, needs to have trust. He has already put his trust in you when you offered him the money for the lap dance and you two running into each other a few weeks later was fate. New York is a big fucking city, I know I was there many times for a brief time while when I was writing.” He took a breath, “You need to express your feelings towards him before it’s too late and he leaves you or he finds out you lied to him.”

Naruto laid his head down on the table groaning, “I hate when you are right Jiraiya.”

“Im not a philosopher but I am old and have been around a while.” He reached across the table and patted Narutos head lightly. “Do what you feel is best, even if that means giving up something precious.”

“Not a philosopher my ass.” Naruto sat up, downing the rest of his coffee. “I know I wasn’t supposed to leave until Monday because if new years and all but you wouldn’t care if I headed out later this afternoon right?”

“No I wouldn’t mind.” He answered, “I might get my peaceful December back with you leaving earlier than planned.”

“Im not that annoying.” Naruto laughed, taking his cup to the kitchen and rinsed it out. The only sound he heard while he packed was the crack and pop of the fire from the wood burning stove in the living room that warmed the house. He had already started his truck from the living room from the key fob and once it turned off, Jiraiya would start it back up to warm up some more.

Draping the strap across his chest and pulling his coat down, he grabbed his pillow and chuckled at the black hair of Sasukes that was entwined between the threads. He had been using this pillow for two weeks and had yet to notice it till now. Jiraiya handed him his keys at the front door and pulled him in for a hug, patting him on the back.

“Be safe on the drive to the airport and message me once you are home.” Jiraiya pulled back, ruffling his hair.

“Take care of yourself old man.” Naruto opened the front door and headed to his truck rental that would get him to the airport for the next plane out of there.

////

Getting out of the shower at the club, Sasuke wrapped the towel around his waist and wrapped another around his hair on his way to his locker. His friend Gaara stood putting on a fresh coat of glitter on his body over the outfit he was already wearing and side glancing him every now and again.

The conversation he had with Deidara and Haku still lingered fresh on his mind even after a week. The answer to Deidaras question was yes. Sasuke did love Naruto but would he ever tell him—probably not unless the need risen. They were only two months into their official relationship and Sasuke didn’t think it was appropriate to tell him just in case he happened to ruin something good, which he had a habit of doing and he really didn’t want to lose the blonde so soon.

“You have been extra quiet today.” Gaara broke the silence, not looking at his friend till he was done dressing.

“I just have a lot on my mind is all?” Sasuke sighed, peeling the plastic from the pasty he was going to wear during his song. “There is school and graduation is next year. There is just so much.”

“You aren’t struggling are you?” Gaara turned to him and Sasuke knew exactly what he was insinuating. “I can help you if need be. There is nothing wrong with asking for help Sasuke.”

“No im not struggling, “He shook his head and looked down to place the purple pasty on his nipples. “I would tell you if I was struggling.”

“Is it that blonde guy you have been seeing?” Gaara asked. “Isn’t his name like a ramen topping or something, Menma—ham?”

“His name is Naruto, Gaara.” Sasuke chuckled, closing his locker and standing infront of the pull length mirror to double check that the pasties were even. “Where the hell did you get Menma?”

“Okay—okay fish flakes, bamboo—whatever, are you down because he is gone or something?” He closed his locker. “Menma is a ramen topping Sasuke.”

“No there is just something I need to tell him but im not sure how.” He avoided Gaara’s teal eyes in the mirror. He knew if he was hooked he would pour everything out in a second which wouldn’t be in his favor since he was next to perform.

“Is my little Sasuke in love?” Gaara stood behind him, even though he was a foot taller, and wiped a fake tear away as if he was crying. “I thought this day would never come.” He poked his cheeks, “My little boy is growing up.”

“Who has grown up?” Sasori asked, entering the back room with Haku.

“Our wittle Sasuke is in love?” Gaara puffed out his bottom lip as the others joined him.

“So that is what you were talking about with Deidara at the store.” Haku smirked. “So you finally realize you love him?”

“I’ve known for a while, I just haven’t had the balls to tell him.” He gestured to his own that were taped down.

“That’s odd coming from you considering you have them.” Deidara chuckled.

“I know.” Sasuke looked down at the floor.

“This is not a time to be sad.” Haku hugged him, “Go out and dance like he is out there watching alright, we will go celebrate afterwards.”

“Sasuke where— Konan entered the back room to see Deidara, Haku, Sasori and Gaara hugging the raven near the door. Circling her pen at them she tried not to smile, “—what’s this?”

“Shhhhh.” Deidara pulled her forward to hug Sasuke as well. “We are having a moment. Don’t ruin it with your voice.”

“Fuck off Deidara.”

“Shhhhhhh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always this is for my lovely Waifu!!!! She loves this story very much and its an honor to write it for her.   
> Comments and Kudos are welcomed!


	8. You're Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pandemonium at the club as Sasuke is working and he saves his friend. Naruto returns from his godfathers home and has a fun time with his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my lovely Waifu!!

Pulling from the hug fest, the glitter from everyone’s outfit rubbed off on Sasukes bare skin giving him patched of different colors and made him look like a disco ball than what he was actually going for. In the middle of the stage, the red stool he requested sat alone and illuminated by a single light, the rest of the club was dark as he took to the stage. His bare feet made no sound across the stage and he took a seat on the red stool, his feet arched and pressed against the wood with his legs spread away from the crowd.

Resting his hands on his open knees, he took a deep breath and inhaled the scents around him. He practiced this routine repeatedly at Narutos home after the blonde had installed a pole in the spare room just for him as an early Christmas present since he would be gone to his god fathers and wouldn’t be able to spend it with him. His other gift adored his middle finger, a white gold band with diamonds centered in the middle around the entire band. He had slipped it on during sex the night before he left and promised Sasuke his loyalty to him.

_Ting—ting._

The intro of Partition by Beyoncé started over head, the swift movements of open legs catching the patrons that were sitting next to the stage as the hue of purple lights brightened up the background and Sasukes body was still silenced in darkness. He mouthed the words to his favorite song, dipping backwards and kicking his legs out, pushing the stool to the other end of the stage when he somersaulted backwards into a standing position. Gracefully to the beat of the song he strutted, his bubble butt bouncing every hip movement till he was face to face with the pole.

A few hundreds were already thrown at his feet as he grasped the metal, one hand above his head and the other lower to pick himself up and turn table pirouetted which drifted into a fan kick. Climbing to the top of the pole, he hooked right leg around the pole and his left over his right spinning to the left as he dipped back, creamy fingers caressing up his stomach to cup his breast as he made a full spin. Grasping the pole once more he touched his toes to the pole below him, spreading his legs out till his fingers touched his ankle in a spin.

More money was thrown at his feet with each move, the song coming to a close with his last move. Slowly with his arms above his head, he slid down the pole till his toes touched the stage knees spread to the eight men that were drooling at him at the end and he thrusted his hips up at them, stopping when two of them fingers a few hundreds into the lining of the boy shorts. Pivoting and keeping his hands on the pole, he arched his back and bounced his ass for them and looked over his shoulder to see their faces filled with lust as the song cut out.

The purple hue overhead faded into the normal red light as he gathered his money and headed to the back room with the others. Haku and Gaara clapped upon his entrance and he stood their confused, holding his earnings to his chest.

“Why are you clapping for me?” Sasuke asked confused.

“You learned a new routine and didn’t mess up once.” Haku jumped up and down in happiness.

“You looked really great out there Sas.” Gaara patted his shoulder. “Im jelly.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, “I messed up.”

“How?” Gaara arched his nonexistent eyebrow.

“After the seat move I was supposed to back hook.” He frowned, heading to his assigned vanity. “I just need to practice more is all?”

“My eyes were glued to your ass.” Deidara commented from his seat, “I told you those shorts were a good idea.”

“Pleather gets the patrons everytime.” Anko chuckled. “Maybe you should wear some yourself blondie.”

“I just had daja’vu.” Fuu stated, shaking her hair, “It’s been a weird day for me.”

“Fuu you’re up.” Konan yelled from her perch. “Also Sasuke, there are two patrons asking for private dances in room three and six. The one in six wants you and Haku though.”

“Alright.” Haku nodded, getting ready.

Sighing, Sasuke nodded to her. Opening the secure draw each of them had in their vanities and shoved all the bills he had into the empty space, taking off his ring and placing it on top before closing the draw and locking it with his fingerprint.

In the mirror outside room number 3 he readjusted his junk, digging the shorts from his crack and headed inside the room to a man he had met before. His purple eyes skimming over his body from head to toe and at that moment he felt very self-consciousness, his arms covering what he could as the door shut.

“Sasuke.” He nodded.

“Hidan.” He muttered.

“I can see why Naruto is so infatuated with you.” He took a sip from his glass and spread his arm out across the back of the couch. “You’re very limber and the upper body strength is spot on.”

“Does Naruto know you are here?” Sasuke chuckled.

“Naruto doesn’t care where I go as long as I check in when need be.” He answered, “He did ask me to watch you while he was gone.”

“I don’t need a babysitter.” Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest.

“That’s what I said, but Naruto is a worry wart.” He groaned, “I don’t want to listen to him bitch if I don’t do this. He just wants you protected it all, don’t ask me why because I don’t know.”

“Did you come here to irritate me or do you want a dance?” He questioned, changing the subject and becoming annoyed.

“Nah I don’t want a dance, male dancers are my forte, no offense.” He shook his head. “I just wanted to speak with you is all and to warn you.”

“Warn me?” He blurted.

“The fucker they took to room six might be someone you need to be wary about, from what I could tell he doesn’t really like feminine men. I watched him snarl at you the entire time you danced. Very rude if you ask me because I thought you performed wonderfully.” He said standing up, “And he’s been watching you intensely so watch yourself.” And with that Hidan left the room, leaving Sasuke to decipher what exactly he meant. Ignoring the warning because Naruto said Hidan likes to mess with people, he heads to room six where he guess Haku was already waiting. He paused at the door, fixing his shorts but jerked when he heard a thump on the other side of the door and a deep voice growling mumbled words.

The blare of the music washed over him as did the upper body of Haku’s unconscious form at his feet and the man Hidan had warned him about trying to strip Haku from the waist down. Instinct to protect his friend came in and he round house kicked the man in the face, his body falling back into the bench dazed as Sasuke grabbed Haku’s arm and drug him out of the room. The sight of Sasuke dragging Haku on the floor grabbed Kisames attention and he bolted down the hallway towards them.

“What happened?”

“That fucker in room six tried to molest Haku.” Sasuke answered, picking up his friend, leaving Kisame and Pein to deal with the man in the room. From the perch above the club, Nagato scrambled from his seat, hitting the panic button and shutting off the music as well as the lights to the lobby. The other patrons of the club glanced around at everyone they now could see in bright lightening while listening to Nagato announce the club was closed even though they had two hours till they were actually closed.

Asuma met Sasuke near the stage, grabbing Haku from his arms without a word and headed to the medical bay on the top floor with Sasuke to get checked out. Entering the medical bay, Kabuto looked up and gestured to the table for Asuma to place him.

“What happened?” He asked, taking off Haku’s wig he decided to wear for that evening and inspecting the huge gash he had on his forehead.

“We were supposed to dance for a guy in room six together but I have one before so Haku went ahead.” Sasuke explained. “When I left room three, I heard a thump and when I opened the door Haku fell out the door into my feet unconscious.”

“Well Zabuza and Kisame are taking care of it.” Asuma stated, as Kabuto began cleaning up the wound.

“He has a two inch incision across the frontal lobe. It’s not deep but it will need stitches.” Kabuto explained, preparing the medical supplies. “You aren’t hurt are you Sasuke?”

“No, just shaken up is all.” Sasuke hugged himself as Asuma wrapped a jacket around him. He really wished Naruto was back in town but he would have to thank Hidan for his warning. If he had arrived too late to the room, his friend would be off a lot worse than just a gash in his head. The thought of something worse made him sick to his stomach as he passed a panting Zabuza. Blood dripped from his knuckles onto the floor as he approached the table watching Kabuto stitch up his lovers forehead and listening to the man’s instructions on how to clean and sanitize the wound and wrap it.

At the door, Sasuke admired the affection Zabuza who was usually a hard ass turn into a sobbing mess at the sight of his partner and he wondered if Naruto was the same way. Would he have the same reaction as Zabuza if something like this were to happen to him? He was already caring and loving as well as protective but would he break down.

“Sasuke.” Konans voice brought him back to reality.

“Yes.” He looked at her, “Before you ask, im alright. Im not hurt.”

“Phew” She exhaled, “Im so relieved. I thought both of you got caught up in that. How is he?”

“He had a gash on his forehead and is getting stitches but he should be okay.” He answered, pulling Asuma’s jacket closer around his body.

“Gaara is going to take you home, go down stairs and get dressed.” She ordered, still in mom mode.

“What happened to that guy?” Sasuke asked.

“We are taking care of it.” She patted his shoulder, ushering him to the stairs. “Don’t worry, we are family and families take care of one another.” She winked.

If there was an underline meaning to the wink, Sasuke didn’t get it.

////

The news about the unknown man Sasuke round house kicked came a day later on the news when they found him “frozen dead in the snow” near the train tracks on the other side of town and Sasuke rolled his eyes. Paying the taxi driver, he bid the man a farewell and turned the news off on his phone, placing the device in his pocket.

“Froze to death my ass.” Sasuke muttered as he entered the building to his work and removed his scarf, coat and gloves at the door. The meeting had already begun by the time he took a seat next to his friend Haku who looked in a complete daze but Zabuza had his arm draped over his shoulder, protecting him. Deidara, Sasori and Gaara were huddled together on couch near Nagato as he spoke about tips while everyone else was strewed in chairs listening to him. He handed everyone a memo to put on their vanities for future references and noticed that the private dances were to be paid before entering the room with the bouncer but any price they had set about touching was still on them or if another song was requested was on them.

“Im pretty sure you are all curious to know what happened yesterday.” Nagato began, “I know I didn’t give anyone any indication on why I pressed the panic button but it was for a probable reason. The man, who had been found froze in the snow this morning was identified as Danzo Shimura, a convicted rapist who was out on parole. Thank you Asuma for the information.” He looked between Sasuke and Haku. “He has been taken care of as everyone had probably already seen on the news this morning.”

“Not a problem.” He answered, pulling his girlfriend Kurenia closer to him. “Friend of mine at the police station owed me a favor.”

“For future safety and the safety of my family, I have installed the latest face recognition technology at the entrance and at the bar. Plus I have hired someone to monitor the camera and the database as well. He was in the Marines for fifteen years and law enforcement for ten.” He gestured to the man standing at the back, “This is Ibiki Morino and he is now head of security.”

“Well look at us, getting an upgrade and shit.” Pein chuckled. “It’s about time, we have only been in this building for six months.”

“Shut up Pein.” Konan rolled her eyes.

“Sasuke and Haku, no private danced for two week until this dies down.” Nagato nodded to them.

“What about danced out here in the lobby?” Haku asked, his voice still shaky.

“As long as Pein, Kisame, Zabuza or Asuma can see you. I don’t see a problem with it.” He answered

“I don’t want to dance as of now anyway.” Haku stated, “Can I help behind the bar till I am ready again?”

“Yes, I was going to have you help behind the bar because Yahiko called in.” Konan smiled at him. “What about you Sasuke?”

“Im alright to dance, I need to burn off some of the adrenaline still running through me.” Sasuke smiled.

“Alright if noone has any questions, let’s go get ready. We open in an hour.” Nagato smiled at everyone.

For most of the night, Sasuke and Deidara checked on Haku at the bar between their dances. Chatting and joking as if everything was normal for a since of stability for their friend. He was still a little shook up and would back away whenever a man that resembled his attacker would approach the bar, leaving Kurenia to deal with them but he was doing well.

For the last dance of the morning, Sasuke climbed the pole and locked his legs around the metal. Feeling myself by Nicki and Beyoncé boomed over the speaker system and the fresh crowd of frat boys piled near the stage with their money out infront of them watching Sasuke spin around the pole upside down by his feet. The hooting and howling of the horny frat boys had Sasuke blushing at some of the things they were saying.

Sliding down the pole, Sasuke crawled seductively across the stage until he was infront of the brunette boy with a twenty between his teeth and bent backward till his head touched the stage, twisting his body as his hands rubbed from his pelvis up to his chest and pulled down his top to reveal his breast. Rolling over he lifted up on his hands and knees, leaning forward and taking the twenty from the man’s mouth with his teeth before arching his back to shake his ass infront of them. Chuckling when they got the nerdy kid to place money under the hem of his black shorts.

With the song coming to a close, Sasuke crawled towards the pole and shook his ass at the group. Climbing the pole till he was standing he grasped the metal, fan kicking out and dipping down for the nerdy kid to place another twenty in his shorts before he finished the closing cord by sliding down the pole with his back to it and thrusting his legs open for the kid as the stage went black.

“I seriously thought that nerdy kid was going to have a heart attack when you opened your legs for him.” Deidara chuckled, counting out his earnings for the evening. “I didn’t know frat boys could be so rowdy.”

“Apparently you have never been in college have you Dei?” Gaara asked after he and Sasuke exchanged a look.

“Nope, I’ve always made more money as a stripper.” He answered, dancing in his chair.

“He’s going to become a madam just watch.” Sasori chuckled, throwing on his coat and stuffing his money in the inside pocket.

“What is a madam?” Deidara asked, pushing aside a small stack of money for Nagato.

“Oh lord, im not answering this.” Sasuke shook his head and stood from his vanity gathering his money and placing a small stack on Deidara vanity “This is my ten for Nag, I will see you all next week.”

“See ya later.” They waved at their friends and left the dressing room.

////

The smallest of knocks brought Itachis blurry vision from the papers he was examining to the door that slowly creaked open. He motioned for her to enter the room and gestured to one of the open seats infront of him as he took of his classes and rubbed his eyes, fighting the yawn that crept up in the back of his throat. He had been going over paperwork all afternoon, studying the new law they wanted to represent but it efforts to see the meaning of it were useless.

“You look so tired.” She stated in a small voice, sitting and crossing her leg over the other after straightening her robe.

“I am tired.” He agreed, “Going over these papers and dealing with Christmas has left me drained.”

“It’s more than just that Itachi.” She clasped her hands together in her lap.

“More than that?” He asked confused but she knew that there was something bothering him. They were cousins and she always had been able to pick up on things especially in him when he was stressed or just needed to vent. Just like now.

The events from thanks giving was still on his mind a month later, Christmas had already come and passed with no sign of his little brother. They didn’t even receive a Christmas card like they had last year and it stung at Itachis heart a little. The text message he had sent Sasuke after the fiasco during Thanksgiving dinner was left on read and unanswered. Did he seem too presumptuous in sending an apology over the phone? He thought maybe he should have called or went to see him while he was in school. It wasn’t like he didn’t know his schedule or the hours he went to class.

“I can read you like an open book Itachi.” She smiled, “You have had this sad look in your eyes since thanksgiving and even during Christmas you were faking your smiles for your mother and father. You may be able to fool them, but not me.”

“I always look like this.” He gave.

Izumi rolled her eyes knowing he was lying, “Was it because Sasuke wasn’t here?”

Itachi stiffened and looked back at the papers on his deck.

“See you can’t hide anything from me.” She rocked her foot back and forth. “Have you even spoken with him since thanksgiving?”

Itachi shook his head, “He has been ignoring my phone calls and wont sent any messages back. He leaves me on read.” He rubs his eyes with the heel of his hands. “Like who leaves someone one read, that is just rude.”

“I’ve left you on read.” Izumi chuckled, “And yes it was on purpose.”

“Bitch.” He sighed and she smiled, “I’ve sent him many messages, asking if he wanted to get lunch or if he wanted to get coffee and he ignores them. I don’t know what else to do really.”

“Have you tried face to face, just randomly show up at his dorm. I know you know which one is his.” She suggested, “He needs to know you are reaching out to him.”

“There is only so much reaching out I can do before I have to give up.” Itachi sounded as if he was on the verge of crying, “He won’t talk to me as long as im still in contact with our father, he made that very clear when I went to find him after he had that argument with father.”

“What has Sasuke done that is so bad that your father can’t stand?” Izumi asks, “It can’t be that he didn’t follow in yours and your father’s footsteps to become a politician. Accountants make just enough if not more than what you are currently. So what is it?”

“If I tell you this you have to promise not to tell anyone.” Itachi sighed, “Not your parents or your brother. Not a soul or I will—

“Yeah—yeah you will hunt down and gut me like a fish.” She finished the sentence for him. “What else is new?”

“Smartass.” He leaned back in his chair and ran his fingers through his hair.

When Sasuke was first brought home, he was so excited to have a sibling. He wanted to share everything with him, even went as far as giving Sasuke the green t-rex he cherished so that Sasuke would have something to snuggle when he slept. He protected him and loved him but as they grew older and when Sasuke was being potty trained he wanted to show his brother how he was taught by throwing a cheerio in the toilet water and aiming like his father showed him but it didn’t happen like he thought it would.

Their mother had passed by just as Itachi was showing Sasuke and she freaked out, taking Sasuke away from Itachi and telling him his father would deal with him later. When father returned home the next day, he was beyond angry not at Itachi but at Sasuke and his mother for which he didn’t understand. His father spewed spiteful words Itachi had never heard before about his little brother and waiting till he was alone to look them up even if they were spelled wrong.

“So what is it about Sasuke that always pisses your father off?” She asked, waiting.

Itachi took a deep breath, how was he to explain this to someone who had probably never even heard the term before. “My father shows irritation towards Sasuke not because of his career choice but because of what Sasuke is—”

Izumi knitted her eyebrows. “Because of what he is? Is Sasuke gay and that’s why your father doesn’t like him?”

“No that’s not it but if he ever did tell our father he was gay it would probably be a lot worse on him. He would probably be disowned. ” He shook his head, “When i was younger I remember the word hermaphrodite was thrown around a lot along with fucking freak and that child will never be an Uchiha. My father blamed Sasuke being intersex on our mother, saying there was something wrong with her and that is why Sasuke didn’t develop into a normal boy like he was supposed to be.” Itachi studied her face and saw nothing but sadness.

“So uncle Fugaku doesn’t think of Sasuke as his son what so ever because of his biology.” She summed it up. “That explains so much. Is that why he won’t pay for his college?”

Itachi nodded. “I’ve tried to help Sasuke out. Im still putting money into his saving account but he hasn’t touched it the entire time he has been gone. Im worried because I don’t know how he is getting by or if he is eating right or passing his classes. Im concerned as a brother but it’s all worthless.”

Izumi leaned over the desk and touched Itachis hand, “It’s not worthless. Your concern as his elder brother is effort. Sasuke may not see it now because he is blinded by rage because his father always treated him differently but he is still your little brother not matter what. You just have to give it time.”

“What if time isn’t enough?” He yawned, the sleepiness taking him finally.

“The one person who knows that is father time and right now he is calling me to bed as well as you.” She stood up, “Come on, you have done enough work for today. Even politicians need sleep Itachi.”

“I guess you are right.” He followed her out of his office, shutting off the lights at the door. Maybe one day he and Sasuke would be on good terms but with their father still in the picture, Itachi didn’t think it was possible.

////

From the entrance to Narutos building Sasuke turned to Gaara and waved to him, letting him know he was safely inside before heading to the elevator. His muscle ached from trying a few of the new moves he had been working on and he felt the start of a bruise where he lost his grip and rammed his side into the pole before they opened. He hadn’t commented on it but now it was starting to bug him. During the short elevator ride, he debated on taking medication or going straight to bed with no shower—bed seemed like a pretty good idea until he entered Narutos apartment and noticed the kitchen lights above the island were on and a glass of half-drunk orange juice sat in the middle.

_I didn’t leave that there nor were the lights on when I left._

His eyes shifted to the other side of the flat. Black running shoes sat at the end of the couch along with a towel thrown over one of them. Dropping his bag on the rug to not make a sound, he stalked to Narutos bedroom where the light was on before hearing the shower turn off. Maybe Hidan decided to crash at Narutos place like he always did unannounced but the scent that lingered in the room wasn’t Hidans. It was—

_Naruto is home._

His head jerked to the open bathroom door and as if on que Naruto emerged with a towel wrapped around his waist and the other drying off his hair, eyes covered. An overwhelming surge of emotions coursed through Sasuke and he felt a tear slid down his cheek as Naruto looked up, removing the towel. It had been two long weeks since he had seen him or heard his voice. The reception was horrible and text messages wouldn’t go through unless he was in town which wasn’t often.

“You’re home.” Sasuke sobbed softly, biting the inside of his lower lip from quivering.

“Yes,” Naruto nodded walking across the bedroom and gathering Sasuke into his arms, placing chaste kisses along his cheeks till their lips met in a blaze of fiery passion. “Im home Sasuke.”

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Narutos neck as the blonde picked him up, carrying him to the freshly made bed he did that morning and felt the towel drop into the floor as he kneeled on the bed with Sasuke still in his arms. Pale hands trailed up and down his biceps, nails raking down his chest to his quivering abs to his pelvis. As Naruto fingered the hem of Sasuke shirt, he looked up into dark eyes that were begging for him to continue but he shook his head.

“I want you to just cuddle me.” His shaky voice washing over Naruto and he nodded.

Finding a pair of boxers to put on, Naruto turned the TV on and crawled into bed next to Sasuke opening his arms for the other to lay in them. His hair smelled like cigars and smoke from his job but he didn’t care at that moment. He was just happy to be home and have the glitter covered lover in his arms once again. He had really missed him the two weeks he was gone to the mountains and he didn’t realize just how much till now.

The talk with his godfather had really put his sights into perspective and he realized the meaning of his words. He had the entire drive, plane ride, the delay in Chicago and the second plane back home to think about what Sasuke exactly meant to him and he came to the realization that he loved him. He was in love with him to the point he could see them together for a long time, even with the Hinata thing still plaguing his mind.

“Im so glad you are home.” Sasuke murmured against Narutos bare chest, his ragged breathing turning into deep intakes as he drifted off into dreamland with the blonde following suite a few moments later.

Later that morning, a silver of gray light peeks through the curtains and cascaded across the bed pulling Sasuke from his sleep. Beside him, the warms that had surrounded him all night shifted, a light snore coming from the pillow and Sasuke looked up from the clock to the blondes face. A soft smile adored his lips as he brushed away a strand of hair that stuck to Narutos forehead. Being in his lover’s arms for the entire night, he woke up well rested and refreshed, ready to start his day but he wanted to linger in bed just a little while longer. That was the plan till his stomach began to growl.

Slipping from their bed, Sasuke went to the kitchen to start on breakfast.

////

“Have you given any thought on what we spoke about last night?” Izumi asked, over her cup of coffee. “I know you didn’t go to sleep after we chatted soo—”

“Yes I thought about what we spoke about.” He answered, taking a seat at the table with a cup of coffee. “But I still don’t know what to do. If I talk to him, I will sound like an asshole and then he will get defensive and then it will be a battle field.”

“Talk to your mother.” She suggested, “She has a way of getting through to Sasuke. Im sure she could convince him to talk to you.”

“I don’t want to force it.” He groaned, something in his book a politician didn’t do.

“What are we talking about?” Shisui asked joining them at the table.

“We are discussing Itachi reconnecting with Sasuke.” She answered him, sliding him the plate of eggs.

“Im not getting into that family drama.” He shook his head, forking a few eggs onto his plate. “I came to terms with it a long time ago.”

“How do you know about it?” Itachi glanced at his older cousin.

“Dude, when you dad gets drunk and someone mentions how he has two fine sons, your father starts ranting and raving about how he has one good son a freak for the other.” He stuffed his face with eggs and chews a little. “It’s not my place to say something, but your dad let it be known.”

“He was very pissed when you went after Sasuke during thanks giving.” Izumi said, remember the look on her uncle’s face. “He looked like he was about to blow a gasket.”

Itachi now saw what Sasuke said what he did. He was considered the black sheep of the family and he would always be nothing in the eyes of their father. Shisui confirmed it with one sentence and now he felt even more like shit. He spent most of his life doing as his father said and followed his every instruction to point so he would have a promising future. Lowering his head to the table, he fingered the rim of his cup thinking to himself about how in the hell he was going to make it up to his little brother.

“Don’t do anything stupid.” Shisui touched his hand. “Anything you do could have a reflection on you in the polls and one stupid slip from your father who is well endeavored with a few higher ups could fuck up your future.”

“I wasn’t even thinking of doing something stupid.” Itachi argued back. “I don’t think trying to be a good brother is stupid.”

“No it isn’t, but you don’t want bring attention to you or Sasuke because of your father.” He said, “One picture in the paper of you hanging with Sasuke somewhere would set your father off and you know it.”

“But I want to keep neglecting him either.” Itachi frowned.

“Send your mother.” Izumi suggested, “Write him a letter and send it with your mother.” She tipped her coffee cup to him. “It would give them a chance to speak to one another and them she can give him the letter from you.”

“And what am I supposed to put in this letter?” Itachi sighed, “Hey little brother is Itachi I just want you to know I don’t think you are a freak an—

Izumi held up her hand to cut him off. “You don’t start a letter like that you jackass.” She thought for a moment before smiling, “You start off by telling him about you. How you have been doing and not what the media is covering. Speak about how being in the spot light affects you and how it seems you have no privacy since you’re the youngest to be sworn in instead of talking about family. Your father’s bullshit can come in later.”

“Tell him you are proud of him.” Shisui commented. “He is paying for his own college since your father won’t help and he won’t touch the money you give him every month for expenses.”

“Nice way to rub it in.” Itachi frowned.

“Keep frowning and the depression lines in your face will deepen.” Shisui laughed.

“Keep insulting him and your dick will shrink. It’s already so small.” Izumi took a sip of her warm coffee as Itachi laughed.

////

“Thank you for cooking breakfast.” Naruto thanked him before taking a bite of the crispy bacon Sasuke had prepared while he still slept.

“You are welcome.” He smiled. “Well technically its lunch since I didn’t wake you till noon.”

“Food is food, but waking up with your mouth around my cock is way better than food.” He grinned as Sasuke blushed and pushed his plate away.

“It looked painful.” He chuckled, getting up and began cleaning off the table.

“You seem to be really happy that I am home.” Naruto watched him put away the jelly and butter.

“I am extremely happy you are home.” He answered, as his front door opened and closed.

“Oh shit you made breakfast.” Hidan squealed, taking a seat in Sasuke empty seat.

“Not for you.” Sasuke spat.

“I know you are dating Naruto, but we come as a team so your metaphorically speaking you are dating both of us.” Hidan forked the remaining egg off the plate.

“Ewwww.” Sasuke cringed.

“Im double on that one.” Naruto shivered at the thought, pushing his plate away. “Why are you here?”

“I just wanted to stop by and eat before I head home.” He answered, finishing off the bacon. “I have a date in like two hours with a madam.”

“The name is not Deidara is it?” Sasuke asked, remembering what Sasori said.

“Ewwww no, her name is Anko and I can’t wait.” He danced a little. “How is Haku doing after the attack?”

“Who was attacked?” Narutos voice was full of worry. “Someone at the club?”

Sasuke gave Hidan an annoyed expression. “I hadn’t told him yet.”

“Oh—my bad.” He finished with his plate and handed it to Sasuke who was loading the dishwasher.

Naruto had moved from the table to the seat across the island to glare at Sasuke but he remained silent, knowing the blonde was looking at him. He had wanted to speak to Naruto last night about everything that had been happening in the past two weeks but being wrapped up in him while they cuddles had made him drowsy and the exhaustion from working double finally caught up.

“He is doing fine.” He answered Hidan, “He had a gash across his forehead where he fell into the bench and he is still a little shaken up but he is doing alright.”

“That’s good to hear.” Hidan edged towards the door. “Thanks for feeding me.”

“Bye Hidan.” Sasuke shut the dishwasher lid and washed his hand. Naruto had remained silent, watching Sasuke. “What.” He finally acknowledged him.

“Why didn’t you tell me someone got hurt at the club?”

“I was going to tell you, later today actually but Hidan just like to spill the beans faster than I can’t tell you.” He sighed, “Can’t I have a relaxing beginning of the day before I get into the drama?”

“No.” He said playfully and a small smile tugged at Sasukes lips.

With a roll of his eyes, Sasuke rounded the island and stood infront of Naruto once he turned towards him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders to pull him into a kiss. Strong hands kneaded his ass through the booty shorts he wore and he moaned, pressing himself against the blonde.

“Are you going to tell me?” Naruto muttered against his lips.

Sasuke nodded, “Friday night, we had a guy come into the club and asked for a private dance from me and Haku but I was dealing with another customer so Haku went ahead of me.” He inhaled, “As im going to room six where Haku is waiting I hear a thump on the door and when I open it Haku falls out onto my feet with a huge gash in his head and the guy trying to pull his bottoms down.”

“What did you do?”

“I round house kicked him in the face.” He grinned, “It was pure adrenaline really. I’ve never kicked someone before but it knocked him out as Kisame and Pein came to my aid.”

“Well look at you.” He wiggled Sasuke by his waist, “My little kickboxer.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, “My friend was in trouble and saving him was the only thing on my mind.”

“Remind me to never put you in danger or you might round house kick me as well.” Naruto teased, “Im glad you are not hurt and I feel for your friend. He isn’t dancing is he?”

“No, they put him behind the bar with his husband watching his every move till he is ready to dance again.” He answered him with a kiss.

“Haku’s husband works up there too?”

Sasuke nodded, “Yep, he is one of the bouncers. Nagato installed face recognition software at the bar and the front door for our safety and hired a man who worked with the police for ten years.”

“At least he is watching out for you all.” He hugs Sasuke close to him, not knowing what he would do if something were to happen for him while he was work. He knew there was a dangerous side of being a stripper and Sasuke telling him this was proof. “Shit with the money I have, you should just quit and become my private dancer, the spare room is your studio. I could make it into a club with a stage and everything.”

“That sounds like a very tempting offer Mr. Uzumaki.” Sasuke stepped back from him, turning around on the ball of his foot and bending over for Naruto to see his ass before shaking his hips as he seductively rose. “But I must decline, unless you want to pay the 150 for a private dance every single time.”

“It’s a price I am more than willing to pay.” He smiled, reaching across the bar and grabbing his wallet. “Do you take platinum cards?” He pulled out his American express card.

“I do.” He nods as Naruto stands, inching closer to him.

“Do I just slide it down your crack and hope my transaction goes through?” He teased.

“Let me take a shower and we will see.” Sasuke winked, pulling Naruto with him towards the bathroom. “Come talk to me while im in the shower, you still need to tell me about your trip.”

“I almost missed by flight back because of all the snow but I am glad I made it back in time to see you before you had to back to school.” Naruto said, allowing Sasuke to pull him down the hallway towards the bathroom. “Im going to have to change the sheets aren’t i?”

“Why would you do that?” Sasuke asked, starting the shower and glancing over his shoulder at him.

“You were covered in glitter last night.” Naruto took a seat on the counter as Sasuke undressed.

“Im sorry, I didn’t even realize.” He stood between Narutos opened legs and tiptoed to kiss him. “I will change them after I shower.”

“Im not complaining,” He picked a piece of glitter from Sasukes face, “It’s like i fucked a pixie is all.”

“Im far from a pixie.” Sasuke chuckled and stepped into the shower, closing the door behind him.

“No you are just kitty cat claws is all.” Naruto laughed avoiding the face that was glaring at him through the glass door. “What come on—it’s funny.”

“If you ever call me that out of this house that will be the end of you.” Sasuke warned. “And yes that is a threat.”

Naruto rolled his eye clearly unafraid.

“Will you get my toothpaste and toothbrush from my bag please?” Sasuke asked, as he rinsed his hair.

“It’s so weird that you brush your teeth in the shower.” Naruto get down from the cabinet and looked for Sasuke duffle bag. Plopping it down on the end of the bed and going through it. Finding the toothbrush he shifted through his clothing looking for the toothpaste until something pink caught his vision. Pulling out the device, Naruto glanced around the room as if he was going to get caught before heading back into the bathroom to hand Sasuke his items.

“Thank you.”

“Im going to go change the sheets really quickly.” Naruto lied, leaving the bathroom once again.

“Okay.”

Naruto wasn’t the one to go through his lovers things but curiosity got the better of him and he would only be able inspect the device while Sasuke was in the shower. Pulling the neon pink vibrator from the bag, he hooked his finger in the silver ring at the bottom chuckling when he realized that is was rechargeable. The oversize head waved down to the white base with two button next to fingers. Hearing the water shut off, Naruto knocks the duffle bag down on the floor and took a seat on the edge of the bed with the vibrator beside him.

“You know we shou—where did you find that?” Sasuke asks, blushing at the vibrator beside him and swallows hard.

“I found it in your bag.” Naruto eyed it, his voice taunting, “Is there a reason it’s in your bag?”

“Um—I must have forgotten to take it out a long time ago.” He lied, not looking at Naruto but the blonde knew he was fibbing.

“Are you sure?” Naruto arched a brow trying not to give away his amusement. He could tell Sasuke was nervous, they had never discusses sex toys before and now that Naruto knew he had one it opened up a lot more doors for fun. He wondered which hole Sasuke used the vibrator on and the image that popped into his head made his dick hard.

Sasuke wasn’t going to lie and say he didn’t want to think of Naruto finding something like this. There was a small piece of him that was going to tell Naruto that he did use toys on himself, he was just looking for the right time to tell him.

“Uh—

“Because if you did want to use this,” Naruto stands up from the bed locking eyes with him, “I wouldn’t be opposed to using it.” He picks the vibrator up.

Sasuke stands completely still biting on his lower lip at the new development in their relationship. There was a small ping in his brain saying that Naruto was encouraging this, this is what he had been hoping for but what if this isn’t what Naruto actually wanted, he was just succumbing to what _he_ wants?

“All you had to do was ask Sasuke.” Naruto stalks towards him, the device still in his hands, “I will fulfill any of the sexual endeavors you wish,” He clicks the vibrator on and grins, “Very powerful vibration.”

Sasuke gulps, pressing his thighs together under the towel to stave off the wetness between his legs, “Naruto—you don’t have to do this.”

Naruto circles Sasuke like prey till he was behind him, the device still buzzing in his hand until he turns it off and kisses the back of Sasukes head. “Since I am back, today is going to be your day. We will go whatever you want.” He mutters against black wet hair, “And if I didn’t want to do it I would have acted like I didn’t see it.” He ran his hand between Sasukes thighs, feeling the wetness coat his fingers, “What do you want to do S’uke.”

_Now or never._ Sasuke brain yelled at him. He looked up at Naruto through his bangs, leaning his head back against Narutos muscular chest and taking a deep breath, “I want you to fuck my ass while my pussy takes that vibrator.” He says hotly.

A tremble runs through Narutos stoic composer; that was one of the hottest things he had ever heard Sasuke say to him and it probably wouldn’t be the last but it did go to the top of the list. “If that is what you desire, we shall.” He turns his head to kiss Sasukes lips and pulling the towel free to leave the raven completely naked but Sasuke stops him. Kissing back, Sasuke pulls away swaying his hips for Naruto to watch as he takes a seat on the edge of the bed where Naruto once sat. Licking his lips, he watches Naruto with a sultry look.

“Was this the device you used to fuck yourself while I was gone?” Naruto asks, approaching him slowly, “When your body was craving for me the most?”

Sasuke’s breathe hitches, “Yess—I needed to find something as big as you…”

“Well aren’t you my naughty little S’uke.” He stated, feeling his cock press against his pants as he lowered the device to the bed next to Sasuke and asked, “How hard did you fuck yourself?”

He had to know to complete the image in his head.

Sasuke looks up to him, his bangs framing his face beautifully, “I fucked myself until I squirted.”

Naruto exhaled, reaching out and touching Sasuke cheek, “I bet you sounded so sexy.” His tone lowered.

Sasuke smirked, leaning into Narutos touch, “I screamed you name each time, right here on your bed.”

The glimmer of the toy caught Narutos attention once more, “Its waterproof isn’t it?” He arches his brows, still caressing Sasukes cheek as his other hand pops the button on his pants and releases some of the pressure, “Many lonely orgasms in my shower without my touch.” He hand traveled down Sasukes cheek to his neck and stopping just above his chest.

With their eyes still locked, Sasuke brings Narutos zipper down to release his already hardened member as his tongue runs unconsciously over his lips, hungry for the cock infront of him. “Yeah, but it doesn’t compare to this.”

“Now—now Sasuke,” He tilts the others chin up, “This day isn’t about me.” He gives a small wiggle of his hips and his pants drop revealing him completely naked underneath his shorts. “Today is about your pleasure.”

Biting his lower lip, Sasuke stand chest to chest with Naruto, slowly turning his back to the blonde and slips his towel from his frame, giving Naruto a perfect view of his creamy skin. “About me, hn?”

“Yes.” He breathes, licking his lips at skin being revealed by the towel inch by inch till Sasuke stood naked infront of him. Brushing Sasukes hair over his shoulder, Naruto kisses the back of his neck inching down to the tip of his spine and continuing down enough for him to reach into the draw next to the bed to pull out the anal lube. Tossing it on the bed next to the vibrator before kissing back up to Sasukes shoulder. "Today is about you, I am at your mercy. Anything you want.”

Sasuke crawls onto the bed and remains on all fours, lowering his upper body and raising his ass to Naruto, “Prepare me.”

“As you wish.” He shudders in pleasure and crawls onto the bed behind him. Taking one cheek in his hand he wiggles Sasuke butt, watching it bounce and bends down to kiss one of his cheeks while running a finger between his crack to the folds of his pussy than back up to his pinkness getting a moan from the one below. Popping the lid, he gathers a decent amount onto his fingers, making sure to coat them evenly before giving his ass cheek another chaste kiss. Gently he rubbed around his entrance, losing up the muscles until he knew Sasuke was ready and pushed a finger inside him.

Sasuke breath hitches and he moans into the sheets as Naruto slips a finger inside him. His hands find purchase on the sheets beneath him, and he holds on tight, his pussy starting to produce more slick as the tip of his cock touches the sheets below him. “Aaahh….”

Naruto watches the slick coat his thighs once he wiggles his finger inside Sasukes tightness while his other hand caresses his outer thigh to sooth him. It had been a while since they had done anal and judging by the tightness of Sasuke on his fingers he would have to work him slowly to prepare him exquisitely. His middle finger circled around his entrance to relax the muscles as the one embedded pressed along his canal and he slipped his middle inside.

Sasukes toes curl at the addition stretch of another finger and when Naruto began scissoring him, thrusting his fingers in and out his moaning became obscene. A small squirt of lube to his entrance gave Naruto enough leverage to spread his fingers out inside and Sasuke salivated onto the sheet below him. “Mmmmfuck.” His asshole clenches around his finger, the sensation sending pleasure throughout his body.

“Do not clench so tight.” Naruto smacks him on the butt cheek as a warning, “You still have one more finger to go.”

“Yes—sir.” Sasuke flinches at the spank to his cheek, the burn replaced by pleasure when Narutos fingers grazes over his sweet spot and he spreads his legs further apart some more as another finger threatens to open him up. “Mmmmm—Holy shit..!”

“Do you like being stretched this much?” Naruto asks, pulling his fingers halfway out and pushes back inside a few times. His middle finger pushing into that bundle of nerves repeatedly that drives Sasuke crazy. “Wait till you feel my cock slide inside you like this.” He pushed all the way to the second knuckle.

“Mmm—Yesssss...” Sasuke moans out, pushing his ass back and trying to get Naruto to touch the spot again. “Fuck—fuck me—!”

“Is that what you want?” Naruto leans down to give Sasukes cheek another kiss, still moving his fingers in and out of his tight entrance. “You want me to fuck you my love?”

Sasuke nods, “Yeah… I want your cock deep in my ass.” Sasuke hisses.

Naruto waves his fingers once more, teasing his sweet spot before pulling from Sasuke ass, the anticipating excitement that he gets to pound into Sasukes sexy little ass going straight to his cock and he strokes himself a few times to relieve some of the pressure that had built up. “You are so demanding.” Naruto flips Sasuke onto his back, spreading his legs on either side of him. “Condom or no.”

Sasuke shakes his head, “I want it raw—I wanna feel you inside me.” He spreads his legs wider and reaches for the vibrator beside Naruto.

“Raw and hard.” Naruto grins down at him, popping the lid in the lube once more as Sasuke placed a pillow under his butt to elevate him and Naruto lathered his cock heavily, smearing some of the remaining lube between Sasukes butt cheeks. Scooting closer until his thighs touched the back of Sasukes, he pumped his member a few times over the others open legs, a few small pearls dripping onto Sasukes folds and he reaches between them, spreading his butt cheeks for Naruto to glide down to his awaiting hole.

Pushing in slowly, Naruto watches Sasukes ass stretch over the head and swallow his cock, a rhythmic clenching and puckering to accommodate his size as Sasuke threw his head back and moaned out at the intrusion. The stretch was much better than any toy he had ever used on himself and he began to squirm at the sensation, “Ohhhh fuck yesses…”

“You take my cock so good.” Naruto commented, inching inside until he was seated perfectly inside Sasuke, soothing his shaking legs by rubbing his hand up and down his thighs to his member and teasing the tip with his index finger.

“Mmmmm…” Sasuke moans, circling his hips against Narutos lap.

Grabbing the vibrator, he rubs the tip against his clit trailing down to his entrance of his pussy as Naruto fucks him before pressing the toy deep inside him and turns it on. He clenches around Narutos cock, the buzz of the toy sending sharp sensations through him and he gasps, “Oh fuck.”

Naruto’s cock throbs inside Sasukes as he thrust inside him with long even strokes, the buzz of the toy absorbing into Sasukes walls and into the blonde cock each time he is completely sheathed inside. Hearing the moans of the one below, he aims his cock directly into Sasukes prostate moaning along with Sasuke at the vibration.

“You look so sexy like this.” He pushed in deeper, “My cock deep in your ass.” He groans, thrusting forward and grinding into his sweet spot, “A vibrator inside your drenched cunt.” He picks up speed till he hears the fwoping sound between them. He loved fucking Sasuke raw, the sensations he is able to feel without the rubber gives him more free range to angle his hips how he wants and pound away.

Sasuke moans loudly, spreading himself wider than before as he pushed the toy in and out in time with Narutos rough thrust. He shuts his eyes and turns his head to the side, the sensational pleasure taking over him. “Fuck—I’m cumming…!”

“Wait don’t cum yet.” Naruto panted, taking the toy from Sasuke hand to pull it out and slides from Sasuke ass at the same time. He expertly pushed the toy inside Sasukes ass keeping the same vibration turned on before crouching over him and sliding his cock inside Sasukes cunt. He wanted to feel his orgasm, the effects of the vibration in his ass and the throbbing dick in his pussy. “Now you can cum my love.” He groaned, returning to the same pace he was thrusting when he was in his ass.

“Fu—fuck!” Sasuke cums hard and grips Narutos arms as he digs his nails into his skin. His mind blowing orgasm sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout his entire body. His muscle jerk at the intensity and his legs are unable to stop spasming at the sheer goodness but Naruto continued to pound into him, the force of Sasukes orgasm rumbled through him. The vibration of the toy along the underside of his dick and Sasukes clenching cunt around him had his pounds turning sloppy and quick. The slick protruding from the raven’s pussy coated his lap and he threw his head back, hands gripping the underside of Sasukes knees to slam into him once more before cumming deep inside him, completely lost in Sasukes noises and body.

Repeating his thrusts, he slows down as the high of his orgasm peeks and quickly he leans over, pulling Sasuke into a deep kiss as his muscles milk him. “You look so sexy right now.” He says between their make out session.

Sasuke pants more, holding the blondes face in his hand to force blue to stare at black, “You came inside me.” A bit of panic ringing through his words.

Sasukes words had barely registered, the pleasure from his climax still rung throughout his entire body and he didn’t understand until he looks down. A mixture of white and clear leaked from Sasukes rim around his cock. “Oh fuck, I did—I didn’t mean…” his words trialed off and he swallowed the panic, he hadn’t mean to release inside. He had just been caught up in the moment and got carried away, “Im sorry Sasuke I didn’t mean too.”

Sasuke chuckles, shaking his head and pulls Naruto down until their foreheads touched. “It’s alright…I am not ovulating so…”

“Let’s just hope you aren’t.” Naruto smiles, slowly pulling from Sasukes rim and reaching between them to turn off the toy that was still vibrating in Sasukes ass and slowly pulls it out, listening to him moan. “We are defiantly going to be trying that again.”

Sasuke throws his head back, biting his lower hip but the moans anyway as the toy slides from his entrance, “I wou—wouldn’t mind again but maybe in a few hours.” He smirks.

“Why do you always surprise me?” Naruto asks, pressing a quick kiss to Sasukes lips and lies beside him on the bed, catching his breath. “How was school?”

“Really, you’re going to ask me about school right after sex.” Sasuke rolled his eyes, draping one of his legs over Naruto and cuddling closer.

“Better late than never.” He teases, wrapping his arm around Sasukes shoulders and playing his wet hair.

“Before you left I had three exams I had to take back to back which killed my brain.” He sighed, “I hate school but I only have a semester left and I can graduate.”

“Im so glad im out of college.” Naruto chuckled, “I hated getting up early in the morning to go to school.” He nuzzled Sasukes neck, “As you know I like my sleep.”

“Yes I know. I like my sleep but if my degree requires me to be up early than I shall.” Sasuke yawns as he tucks his head under Narutos chin.

“I know I probably tired you out so let’s take a nap.” Naruto suggests, thinking of something dirty while running his fingers through Sasukes hair and down his back, “And when you wake up, ill fuck you into the mattress agian.”

Sasuke gives a small chuckle, his eyes closing and his breathing shallows. He is totally relaxed in Narutos hold, comfortable like he’d never been in his whole like. He loves this man so much, it hurts, so he keeps it a secret to be reveal another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is chapter 8 just as I have promised and I wasn't late!!! I was actually early.   
> If anyone wants to go and listen to the songs while he is stripping they make for a very good performance. What did everyone think of the last scene? I've always wanted to write a scene with a pink vibrator because I believe that is what color Sasuke would have. He is so naughty don't you think?  
> Next update will be Dec 6th.   
> Sam


	9. Blue or Pink?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke has to make a decision and they have a kinky session in the Café bathroom. Karin rips Naruto a new one. Hinata is still being a sneaky bitch and Juugo--well Juugo is just there to tell Sasuke he looks fat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my lovely Waifu: Franbunny!!!

_What the fuck is that noise…_

_It kind of sounds like…_

“—my fucking phone ringing.” Hinata growls, sitting up in bed and grabbing her cell phone that was buzzing across her nightstand. Hitting the send, she kept her eyes closed and answered, “You better have a good explanation on why you are calling me this fucking early in the morning.”

_“It’s noon,” The other person said, “And if you weren’t out partying like it was going out of style, you might get to bed on time.”_

“Fuck off, what do you want you irritating little shit?” Hinata sat up in bed, rubbing her eye with the heel of her palm and yawned. It really was too early to deal with her little sister and now she regretted answering the phone.

_“Mom and dad want to know if you are going to be spending any time with us in January since we didn’t get to see you for Christmas or New Years. Mother just misses you terrible dear sister plus there are a few wedding details mom needs to go over with you before she can finalize them.”_

“Then why doesn’t mom just call me and she can speak with me about the details.” Hinata groaned, finally opening her eyes and looking down at the tan arm draped across her mid-drift. With a smile she leaned over and kisses the back of his neck before tuning in on what her sister was spewing. “I told mom, I was out of town. Why would I come home for the holidays if I had to leave again for two weeks?”

_“Are you really out of town, because your cellphone is pinging off the cell phone tower two miles from your apartment.”_

“Fuck off Hanabi. Tell mom I will be there in a few days.” Hinata hung up the phone, slamming the device back on the nightstand and laid back down, snuggling against the arm of the other person before trying to drift off into slumber. Her body relaxed against the softness of the bed and her mind was going in and out as she listened to the combination of breathing and the fan until the doorbell went off. “Are you fucking kidding me?” She jerked the blankets off of her, waking the other person and stomped down the hallways to the front door and yanked it open, “WHAT—”

“I don’t think yelling at me is a good way to start off the beginning of the New Year.” He gestured to the coffee and box of donuts he had in his hand.

“I would have been in a better mood if my annoying ass little sister wouldn’t have called me.” She walked away from the open front door to plop down at her kitchen table, taking the throw blanket she had draped on the back of it and covered herself with it. She accepted the cup and gulped down the piping hot liquid, moaning as the white chocolate mocha soothed her dry throat.

“What are you even doing here this early?” She asked as he pulled back his hoodie. “Holy shit what happened to your eye?”

Dark purple and yellow outlines his left eye, unable to be covered by his dark sunglasses he wore all the time. “Let’s just say your fiancé punched me in the middle of a crowded mall.”

“Naruto punched you?” She repeated slowly.

“Yes out in the open.” He took a seat, “In front of about thirty people.”

“When I told you to follow him while I was gone I didn’t mean out in the open.” She cocked her head to the side, taking the bag of donut holes she later figured out when she opened it. “You wear the same dark green trench coat and tan pans when you go out, im sure he figured it out.”

“Yeah well he called me a freak and told me to stop following him than he punched me.” He groaned, pulling out a photo. “Im tired of following around your boyfriend.” He handed her the picture.

“He is my fiancé not my boyfriend.” She corrected him, “What is this?”

“Well before I was escorted out of the building by management for being suspicious, I was able to snap a photo of Naruto with a young woman.” He answered, “I don’t know who this person is but they seemed pretty chummy.”

“Chummy.” She glanced at the photo. “And what is your definition of chummy?”

From the view point Shino had in this picture, the camera was pointed down to a perfect view of Narutos smiling face. The woman was covered by a few people walking past them but from the view she would tell this woman was petite and the black coat she wore swallowed her frame. Her black hair was in a high pony tail at the top of her head.

“To close for comfort.” He answered, “I got punched right after this. The person went into the store after I took it while Naruto waited outside.”

“This woman looks like his dentist, her name is Shizune.” Hinata tossed the photo back to him. “You are bringing useless information to me, I want to know if he is doing anything behind my back. This just proves his real life is just as boring as it is when he is at work.”

“You are the one who is obsessed with him and stuck on marrying him.” Shino commented, looking over Hinatas shoulder at the man who exited her room towards the bathroom.

“What I want to do with him has nothing to do with you.” She stood up, taking the coffees and donuts with her towards her room. “Im sure you know the way out of my house Shino, this worthless meeting is done.”

“What do you want me to do with this picture?” Shino asked after her.

“Throw it away, I don’t give a shit.” She slammed her door shut.

////

Spotting Sasuke sitting with his back to the door in the Café he asked him too, he crept up till he was hovering over him and leaned down to kiss the back of his neck, chuckling at the shiver that ran through Sasukes body. Turning his head he kissed Narutos temple and closed the book he was studying.

“Hello sweetheart.” Naruto said taking a seat across from him. “How is studying going?”

“Boring so im glad you messaged me. You are a welcomed distraction.” He smiled up at the blonde, “How had work been? You look stressed.”

“I am.” He answered, “Since the magazine over the pond has been doing so well, more and more people are writing into the main office wanting to get their work in our Magazine here. Shika suggested opening up a small office in Paris and Berlin but to do that I would have to speak with Hinatas father and he isn’t taking my phone calls right now.”

Reaching across the table, Sasuke patted Narutos arm, “Im sure you can work it out. You always do. Any luck on trying to buy back the percent from him.”

Naruto shook his head with a sigh. “I went to his office last Monday and his assistant said I just missed him. He going the extra mile to bypass me at every angle. Im on the verge of going to his house and speaking with him or waiting till he leaves the office to corner him.”

“That makes you sound like a stalker.” Sasuke shook his head at both of the ideas. “Don’t do that.”

“But—

“No.” Sasuke firmly said as Naruto pouted.

“You ruin my fun.” Naruto scooted his chair next to Sasukes with his back to window but he was able to see the door perfectly.

“Only sometimes.” Sasukes voice hitched at Naruto placing his hand on Sasukes inner thigh, gripping the flesh teasingly and leaning on the table with his other arm.

“Your nipples are already hard.” Naruto looked down at the erect nubs poking through the long sleeved shirt he had on.

“I—I’ve been extra sensitive here lately.” Sasuke tried to keep his composer when the hand slid further up and he quickly closed his legs to stop him.

“Are you about to start?” Naruto whispered, dropping his hand to the table and gently rubbed his nipple through the shirt.

“I—I think so.” He bit his lower lip to muffle the moan and pushed his chest against Narutos finger. He was so glad he waited for this table. There was no one around them and he knew Naruto would be frisky after not having him for a month but how could he blame him. They used to fuck every weekend but now they rarely seen each other because of Narutos work schedule has doubled and Sasuke was going back to school for the new semester.

“Want to go back to your dorm room?” Naruto whispered in Sasukes ear, secretly cupping his breast and pinching the nub through the fabric more.

Sasuke gave a small moan in Narutos ear, “We can’t; Juugo is there.” He answered, biting Narutos earlobe. “But I really want you to fuck me.”

“I really want to fuck you too baby.” Naruto groaned, his eyes closing as Sasuke palmed his erection through his pants. No matter how many times he jacked-off or used his flesh light during the week, nothing felt as good as Sasuke.

“I want your cock so deep in my pussy that im gasping for breath.” He licked the shell of Narutos ear, keeping his voice low enough for only the blonde to hear him. “Stretching me from the inside. Im so tight Naruto.”

“I want you in the bathroom now.” Naruto growled, rising from him seat and headed to the restrooms.

Casually placing his notes and books back into his messenger bag, he threw away the empty coffee cup and headed towards the bathroom at the very back. Once inside, he felt Naruto push him against the wall next to the door, locking the handle and removing Sasukes bag from his shoulder. Naruto dropped it to the floor before sneaking his hands in his shirt and under his sports bra to cup his breast as Sasukes hand worked on his belt and pants. Their lips met in a needed kiss, tongues clashing together and Naruto could taste the bitter coffee Sasuke likes to drink once his member was freed, Sasuke stroking him.

“Fu—ck.” Naruto moaned, thrusting his cock between Sasukes hands before working on Sasukes pants until they pooled at his ankles.

Stepping out of them, Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde’s neck as he was picked up, his slick dripping onto Narutos painful looking erection. He moaned when the tip grazed over his clit sliding back till the head was at his rim. “Just pull out before you cum.” Sasuke panted.

“Okay.” Naruto nodded, pressing his lips to Sasukes and pushing all the way inside. Biting his lip, Sasuke threw his head back against the wall at the slight sting he felt ripple through him and his legs twitched in Narutos arms. “Fuck baby you are so tight.”

Sasuke panted, “Ngghn your cock is so big,” He pushed against Naruto, signaling that he was ready for him to move. Pulling out till the underside of his head threatens to pop out he slams back inside Sasukes cunt, paving his canal with pre-cum as he aims for that one spot inside Sasuke he knows that will make him squirt. “Oh fu—ck just like that ri—right there.” He tightens his grip on Narutos shoulders, “Oh go—odd Daddy yesses.” their skin slapping together at a brutal pace until Narutos cock slips out and the raven squirts all over his dick and thighs.

Naruto gives Sasuke a moment to recover, hooking the crook of his elbow under Sasukes knees as his hands grip the raven’s ass to push himself back in. Sasuke was barely able to take a breath before Narutos cock pounded into his g-spot and his toes curled against Narutos shoulders.

“Hard—er Daddy.” Sasuke begged as slick poured from his cunt as Naruto complied, “Yess yess oh—god fuck ima cu—um.” Sasuke tightened his grip and pressed their mouths together to silence his moans as he came between them at the same time his cunt released. Sasukes pussy clenched around Narutos member locking his cock in a wave of pleasure that he didn’t want to pull from. His own orgasm reached its peak and Naruto quickly pulled from the raven’s quivering heat and thrusted between his folds as he came with a groan. The just of Narutos essence spewed onto the wall behind Sasuke and he ordered for Naruto to put him down before getting on his knees.

Taking Narutos cock into his mouth, he sucked and pumped the rest of Narutos seed into his mouth, his fingers going between his legs to rub his clit as he hollowed his cheeks and took his dick all the way to the back of his throat several times until Naruto pulled Sasuke from his cock to smash their lips together but he didn’t stop pumping.

“We can’t do it again.” Naruto stopped Sasukes hand, panting into his lover’s mouth.

“Please Daddy, I need you so bad.” Sasuke whined not knowing where the slut inside came from but he turned around and bent over until his ass was pressed against Narutos once more hardened cock. “Pound this little pussy daddy.”

“Oh fuck.” Naruto groaned, grabbing Sasuke hips and thrusting back inside his cunt once again. Naruto didn’t start out slow like last time, he slammed into Sasukes quivering pussy repeatedly until he squirted again over his cock. Sasuke bit into his arm to keep the moans from echoing off the bare bathroom walls as he was continually rammed into by Narutos girthy cock. “Ima cum.”

“Cum for me daddy.” Sasuke begs releasing once more and watching his slick dirty the floor while he thrusted his hips back onto the blondes cock until he was left empty and hot liquid splattered on his bare ass. He panted for a moment until Naruto stood him up, ass pressed to his twitching cock, rubbing his cum on his Narutos lap and turned his head to kiss him, slow and deep. “Come to my house this weekend.” Naruto panted into his mouth and Sasuke nodded.

“Of course daddy.” Sasuke nodded, trying to catch his breath as someone banged on the door. A small chuckle came from Sasuke as another bang shook the door.

“I’ll be out in a minute.” Narutos deep voice stopped the person from continuing to bang. “Let me taste you.” He ordered and Sasuke gave a small whine as he turned around to face Naruto. Blue eyes watched Sasukes hand disappear between his legs and a small moan escape his lips as he pushed two fingers inside him, gathering their cum on his fingers. Gently grabbing his wrist, Naruto pulled Sasukes hand up to his mouth and took the digits inside his mouth, licking and sucking at the salty tartness.

“You are such a pervert.” Sasuke moaned while watching him pull his fingers out from his mouth.

“Only for you baby.” Naruto pressed their lips together for a quick kiss and steps back, pulling his pants up and buttoning them. Grabbing Sasukes clothing, Naruto helps him dress and places chaste kisses along his neck when he got a chance before they quickly left the Café, avoiding the looks from the staff. A laugh escaped both of their lips as they ventured away from the building towards Sasukes next class. Their hands clasped together until Naruto pulled him into a small crevice and attached his lips to the raven.

The bitter end of January always brought more cold and snow and usually lasted till March and Naruto felt the cold absorb into his coat as he made out with his lover. The wind nicking at the back of his legs and the sweat he had worked up by fucking Sasuke in the bathroom didn’t help keeping him warm. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Narutos neck to pull him in closer, his nose smashing into Narutos cheek as he turned his head to deepen their kiss.

“Come one, we need to get you to class.” Naruto teased breaking their kiss and pulling Sasuke towards his lecture hall.

“Do I have to go?” Sasuke asked, looping his arm in Narutos, “Can’t we just go back to your house and fuck.”

“I think you have become addicted to me.” Naruto chuckled pulling the hood up on his coat to cover his hair from the falling snow.

“And you are just now realizing?” Sasuke stopped in front of the building he had his next class and turned to Naruto, pulling him into a sensual kiss. Sucking on his bottom lip before nibbling a little bit. “I will text you when I get out of class.”

“I will be waiting for it.” Naruto cupped his cheek giving him a quick kiss before turning away and headed back to his truck. He gave Sasuke a quick glance over his shoulder as the raven jumped.

“Is he the one we sent the video too?” A voice said, touching Sasukes shoulder, startling him.

“Gaara you shouldn’t mess with me like that.” Sasuke touched his chest to make sure his heart was still inside his ribcage.

“Well you shouldn’t be out here freezing your ass off to watch him walk away.” He answered with an eye roll, “He does have a nice ass though, does he have any single friends?”

“Not now Gaara.” He pulled the redhead into the building and to their seats.

“What do you mean not now?” Gaara took a seat next to him, “He just looks like he has a lot of older hot friends.”

“You’re just looking for a sugar daddy.” Sasuke took out his notes from his bag.

“Or momma, im not picky.” Gaara laughed. “I just want someone to spoil me as much as he spoils you.”

“He doesn’t spoil me.” Sasuke argued.

“Tell that to the iPad, Mac computer, the Iwatch and new phone you got for Christmas from him.” Gaara rolled his eyes, lips a thin line.

“Those were just Christmas gifts.” Sasuke commented, watching the professor enter the hall.

“And what did you give him in return?” Gaara lowered his voice as more students filled the hall.

Sasuke turned his head towards his friends, “We fucked on his couch until I couldn’t stand up.”

"My fucking point."

////

“There is someone waiting for you in your office.” Karin caught Naruto at the elevator, expression bland.

“Who is it?” He asked in a soft voice, switching the bag in his hand to his left and taking her to her desk.

Karin cocked her head to the side and frowned.

“I don’t have hickeys on my neck do I?” He asked, moving the collar of his shirt for her to inspect. When Karin shook her head, he relaxed a little. “Thank you?”

“I knew there was something going on with the kid that came to your office a while ago.” She whispered, taking a seat and crossing her legs under her desk.

“We will speak about it once she is gone.” Naruto warned her.

“Fine.” She growled.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto opened his office door to see Hinata sitting on his couch staring at the TV. He didn’t quite understand why she was here, he had spoken with her last night before heading to bed and she gave no indication that she would be visiting him. Setting the ramen bag on the table, she looked up at him with the hugest smile on her face and patted the seat beside her, returning her attention to the screen.

 “I could have brought you something if you would have messaged me.” She began as he sat, “I drove right past that place.”

“Well I didn’t know you would be showing up at my office.” He unwrapped the two bowls he bought, offering one to her but secretly hoping she would decline. Due to his activates with Sasuke, he was super hungry.

“No thank you.” She declined as he sat in the floor.

 _Damn this is awkward._ Naruto thought.

“More for me than.” He teased, breaking his chop sticks and removing the plastic film before mixing all the items together. “What brought you all the way over here in this weather?” He questioned before taking a bite.

“I thought I would come see you before I left.” She answered, ruffling his hair from where she sat.

Naruto pauses his slurping to look up at her. “You’re leaving? Where are you going?”

Hinata chuckled, “You are so forgetful sometimes, im headed to Milan for my final dress fitting with my mother and a friend. I told you about it last night while we were on the phone, don’t you remember?”

Naruto shook his head, “I fell asleep in half of that conversation to be honest so could you remind me?” He chuckled, “And why are you so relaxed, I don’t think I have ever seen you so mellow.”

“I took a Xanax because I don’t like flying in this weather.” She smiled slowly patting his shoulder as her phone pinged. “So I will be back in two weeks, I just wanted to come see you before I left. It just makes my day a little brighter knowing that I will be coming back to you.”

 _She’s fucking crazy.—_ Naruto thought as he continued to eat his noodles. Finishing his first bowl, her phone pinged a few more times and she finally answered the message, standing up as she did. Naruto accompanied her out of his office to the elevator, accepting her kiss and pressed the elevator button down before giving him a hug that stiffened his body.

“Am I picking you up from the airport? On the 13th?” He ask.

Hinata slowly shook her head, clearly out of it more than she thought. “No when we come home, mom will be taking us to the country house to make sure the uh—the uh home is decorated.” She answered and Naruto was thankful that the elevator dinged. “See you later Naruto.”

Karin had her head cocked towards Narutos office door, pretending she didn’t see the painfully awkward moment her cousin had to share with his fiancé. Her boss stared at the closed door for a few minutes until he turned and approached her desk. Nervously she scratched the top of her head, gliding her fingers through the long curls before looking up at him.

“That was painfully awkward.” She stated, lacing her fingers together on her desk.

“Was she like that when she got here?” He asked.

Karin shook her head, “She was pissed as fuck when she got here, yelling because you weren’t in your office and that you were wasting her precious time not being around when she wanted to see you.” She inhaled, “Then she went into your office and that was it.”

“She said she took a Xanax?” The blonde arched his brow.

“How many did she take?” Tayuya questioned.

“I didn’t ask—why?”

“Depending on the dosage she shouldn’t be that mellow.” She answered. “She must have taken two to get her chilled that fast.”

“How would you know Tay,” Naruto stopped himself, “Never mind don’t answer that.”

“Smooth call boss.” She nodded, going back to her computer.

“I can’t believe you are marrying that crazy bitch.” Karin rolled her eyes and followed Naruto into his office.

“Why are you following me?” Naruto looked back at her.

“Because you aren’t doing anything and I want to know about the hickey question you asked earlier.” She posted herself on the chair near him, turning off the TV.

“It was nothing; just forget it.” He sighed but began to panic when she placed her foot under the coffee table in front of him, threatening to tip it over. He still had one more bowl of ramen to go and he didn’t think he would be able to jump over the couch to catch the bowl in time. “Please don’t.”

“Why did you ask?” She taunted, lifting her foot and the table came up with her motion. “Three seconds Nardo.”

Blue orbs shifted from her foot to the bowl of ramen.

“Two.” Her foot went a little higher and the bowl slid a little ways down the table.

Naruto reached out to stop her, “His name is Sasuke, he’s the one you escorted up to my office a few weeks ago.” He blurted and she set the table back down gently.

“See now was that so hard.”

“You put my ramens life on the line.” He took a seat and cradled the bowl. “Shame.”

“So you are having an affair and she has no idea.”

“I don’t—I don’t consider it as an affair.” Naruto struggled to find the right words. He didn’t think him and Sasukes relationship was an affair, because he actually wanted to be with him. They had been together since last October and now with February only two days away they had technically been together for four months. They went out on dates and Sasuke stayed at Narutos house on the weekends after work. It was a normal relationship in his eyes.

“Than what do you consider it to be?” She questioned, staring down her cousin.

“We are dating.” He answered her honestly.

“Dating?”

“Yes him and I are dating.” He nodded, praying that she would stop digging for information.

“Were did you meet him?”

“That is not important. It’s for me to know and you to never find out.” He finished his bowl of ramen and sat it on the table on top of the empty one. “I don’t think my personal affairs have anything to do with you unless I need you for a lie, which I will compensate you for so don’t get huffy with me.”

“I am not getting huffy shithead. I just want to know if you are going to leave Hinata to be with him?” She came right out and asked.

“I can’t.” He whispered, already feeling the shame creeping up.

“You can’t. Why not?” She knitted her brows at him, voice full of irritation. “Does he know you are still with her or are you stringing him along as well?”

“I would never fucking do that to him.” Naruto abruptly stood and began to pace.

“How can you say you aren’t stinging him along if you haven’t left Hinata? Do you make promises to be with one another in the future? Do you whisper sweet nothings into his after you two have had sex and are happy to see one another?”

“Karin—

“You can’t have your cake and eat it too Naruto.” She yelled. “You are stringing this poor boy along who probably has feelings for you and you him but you can’t admit it because—

“I can’t break it off with Hinata because she owns part of the company.” Naruto cut her off, “If I leave the bitch she will take my company and run me into the ground, I will have nothing. Her father would be more than happy to see Sanin Media bankrupted just so he could rub it into my fucking face that my magazine plummeted and that I am a piece of shit.” He yelled, “Her father doesn’t like me and will never like me. He sees me not worthy of his daughter but she’s so fucking obsessed and a spoiled little cunt that she gets whatever she wants, including me because I can’t just walk away unless I die.”

“Naruto I di—didn’t know.”

“Kurama sold her 2% of his holdings and im pretty sure her father encouraged it just so the noose around my neck could be tighten.” Naruto gritted his teeth. “This thing I have with Sasuke is just a little bit of normalcy, a reality I know I will never have because im stuck with an insatiable woman who im going to have to deal with until I off myself.”

“Don’t off yourself because you are stuck with her.” She argued, “Than who is going to deal with all the bullshit you leave behind and don’t you dare say me.”

“It would be left to Hinatas father since he owns most of it.”

Karin nodded her head, she hated seeing her cousin and boss so discombobulated about such trifling matters of business and his personal life. When they were young Naruto always seemed to have his life together. He worked through high school day and night, taking the basic college coursed through his senior year of high school and then went straight into business school after high school leaving her to face her junior year alone without him when they had always been thick as thieves.

“Go home.” Karin abruptly said, grabbing Narutos attention.

“What?” He puzzled.

“I said go home.” She repeated, “Go home and sort this out over a bottle of jack and then in the morning you will have it all sorted out.”

“God you sound like Grandpa Jiraiya with your ordering me around like that.” Naruto groaned, lying down on the couch even though he was ordered to leave. “He told me to tell you hello by the way.”

“He needs to come down and see us more.” She sighed, “I feel like we never see him.”

“He’s the hermit in the mountains, what makes you think he wants to come down here to the city to see us?”

“I don’t know, maybe because we are family you ass.” She shrugged her shoulders.

They sat in silence for a while till Naruto turned his head towards the back of the couch and gave his cousin a light snore. She covered him with a blanket and left his office, taking her spot back at her desk and shook her head at Tayuya because she didn’t know how to explain the odd events that happened or why they were yelling at each other.

“Is he okay?”

“If he ever makes up his mind he will be.” Karin glanced at her boss’s door. “He just needs some time is all?”

////

“Where are you going?” Juugo asked Sasuke as he exited their bathroom in a dark blue shirt and white skinny jeans in his arms.

“Since I don’t have work I was going to spend time with blondie.” He answered, using Juugo’s nickname for Naruto.

Looking up, Juugo cocked his head to the side, staring at his friend.

“What?” Sasuke puzzled.

“Dude, you like—look weird.” He answers.

Sasuke glares at him, trying to pull up his jeans over his butt, “What do you mean I look different?”

“I don’t know, it’s like your complexion.” He squints at him, “Like you’re glowing or something. Did you put glitter on?”

“Maybe it’s the new soap im using.” Sasuke says as he tried to button his jeans but he can’t. “Oh my god! These stupid jeans.”

“Lie down and try to button them.” Juugo chuckled watching his roommate struggle. “It’s all the ramen you’ve been eating with Naruto this past week.”

Sasuke does as he is told, lying back on his bed and successfully button his jeans, through still with difficulty. “Really? I didn’t realize I’ve been overeating with that man.” He sighs as he sits up.

“You bring me your leftovers all the time, “Juugo arched his brow, “Are you scatter brained this month or something too. I know it’s only the second week of February but damn. You have eaten ramen four times this week alone.” He looks at Sasukes belly that was sort of hidden by the shirt, “You’re getting chubby Sasuke, and you don’t work out anymore. I always catch you sleeping into our study time.”

Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair tiredly, irritated at the all the flaws his friend was pointing out. “Thanks for the spectating Juugo. Damn maybe my life is spiraling out of control but the thing is I can’t help but crave it and I can’t seem to focus on studying because I get tired and just want to sleep.”

“You have been sleeping more.” He looked up from his book once more at Sasuke, trying not to laugh at the fact he avoided the chubby comment. “You sleep a lot more.” He sighed and closed his book. “I know this may be out of line, but remember when we were in high school and you said that since you were inter—

“Don’t you even suggest that?” Sasuke warned.

“Im just saying it’s a possibility.” He sat his book down, “When was the last time you and him had sex?”

Sasuke rubs his belly with one hand and counts his fingers on the others, “Like sex—sex or quickies?”

“Sex—sex.” Juugo answered, surprised he is even having this conversation with his friend. He felt like he was talking to one of his girl—friends.

“The last time we had sex—sex as you call it was December 28th, when he came back from his trip.” The raven looked through his phone calendar, counting the weeks. “So about 6 weeks ago. He’s been busy since he came back and we haven’t been able to see each other aside from the times he would come to the coffee shop with me and then the last time was last week.” Sasuke groans when he feels hungry again. He just ate.

“Hmmmm.” Juugo went back to his book, taking a piece of beef jerky from the bag and ripping off a corner, “With or without?” He didn’t look up at him.

"What?" Sasuke cocked his head to the side.

"With or without?" Juugo repeated the question, giving him the glare.

“Okay, so we had a quickie in the bathroom without one but that doesn’t count, he didn't cum in me.” Sasukes says, picking up his book and browsing through his next assignments for the upcoming week. Near the back of the book, he comes across a small post it note and looks at the date. “Huh…” He grabs his phone from the desk and opens up his tracker app. “What the fuckkk….”

“Juugo hums the question, “Yesssss?”

Sasuke looks at his friend, “I missed my period.”

“Didn’t you have one last month though?” He questioned. “You sent me out to get you products.”

“I was spotting for only like two days and that was it.” Sasuke answered, trying to keep the panic from his voice. “My app says I was supposed to start on the 3rd. What day is it?”

“It’s the 13th.” Juugo answered.

“It’s been a week and three days. I was scheduled…” Sasuke starts to feel his blood run cold. _Oh—fuck._

“So this really is one of the oh shit moments we spoke about in high school” Juugo frowned.

 _No...No...No...No...No...No—_ Sasuke repeated in his head as he stared down at his app. There was no way. He looks shocked, he can’t even answer Juugo’s simple question. “I need uh—I need to head to the store. Do you need anything?”

Juugo shakes his head, holding out his keys for Sasuke as he gathers his wallet and phone. Slipping on his coat, he grabs the keys and heads out the door to the elevator. He is lost in his own thoughts during the ride to the ground floor and doesn’t even notice he is about to run into someone until they stop him. Red hair blinding his vision for a moment.

“Sasuke what are you doing?” Gaara asks, pulling his attention up from the floor.

“Im uh—” He cleared his throat, _Act normal Sasuke…_ “Im heading to the store for a few things, what are you doing here?”

“I came over to see if you were busy because I need to go to the store too and I don’t like going alone.” He chuckled nervously. “Funny you were heading in the same direction. Do you want to go together?”

“Yeah we can.” He nods and dangles the keys to Juugo’s car, “Roommate let me borrow his car.”

“Sweet because I walked over here.” Gaara chuckled, looping his arm in Sasukes as they headed out to the car.

“Your dorm is all the way on the other side of campus though.”

“It stopped snowing so I thought it was a nice night to get some air.” He answered, “Besides my roommate had company over and I really didn’t want to listen to her high pitched moaning. It hurts my ears.”

“Im so glad Juugo doesn’t really like dating.” He clicked the unlock button and got into the driver seat, waiting for Gaara.

They shared a light conversation on the way to the store, making fun of a few of the college students they recognized that Sasuke thought about running over but Gaara advised against it. Sasuke was thinking of anything and everything to ward his mind off what might come. How was he supposed to hide a test from Gaara and if Gaara found out would he tell everyone else. How would this effect his job? Would he graduate on time?

“What are you doing in this aisle?” Gaara asked, the shopping basket full of items he needed and Sasuke pointed to the lube out of panic, shuffling the items in his bag to cover the first response at the bottom. “Oh, you kinky soul, I knew you liked it in the butt.”

“Like you don’t.” Sasuke laughed, “I’ve seen you getting plowed outside the club by the weird guy in a green jumpsuit plenty of times.”

“Shhhhh—we don’t speak about that.” He waved his hands to shut Sasuke up.

“Uh huh.” Sasuke rolled his eyes, “He’s giving you the power of youth all right.”

“Ughh shut up Sasuke.” Gaara smiled, “Pick a lube and let’s get out of here.”

Sasuke grabbed the cheapest lube on the shelf and threw it in the basket on his arm, following behind Gaara to the front of the store. He chose a different check out, avoiding the cashiers gaze as she slide the box through and placed it into the bag along with his other items. His anxiety flaring when she scanned the lube and tossed it into the sack with the rest. He just wanted to be back at the dorms.

He met Gaara outside, setting the bag in the backseat and drove back to campus. They said their farewells, agreeing on a meeting time for when they would meet up for work before Sasuke went back to the dorm. Juugo stared at him once he entered, his eyes burning a hole in the middle of Sasuke back waiting to know if he actually bought one or not.

“I got one.” Sasuke said, taking the box and locking himself in the bathroom. Sitting on the toilet, he reads over the instruction and opened the box, pulling the packaging out. “How many packages do they need for one damn test?” He groans, opening the additional packaging just to pull the actual test out. Position himself just right, he relieved himself on the end of the stick until he was completely done and put the cap pink cap on and finished. Flushing the toilet, he set the test on the back of the toilet and washed his hands. This was going to be the longest three minutes of his life, the silence of the bathroom rang in his ears as he sat on the tub, drying his hands off. He felt light headed. His heart pounded against his rib cage and he lightly began to sweat. These three minutes were torture in Sasukes opinion.

Counting to 180 in his head, with a few extra seconds. Sasuke rose from the rim of the tub, closing his eyes as he picked up the test. When he finally opens up his eyes, he feels the tears well in his eyes.

_Positive._

The tap on the door brings Sasuke out of his initial shock, the test clenched in his hand as he opens the door to his friend standing there with a concerned expression. “Well?” he says.

Sasukes eyes shift downward and whispers, “I’m pregnant.”

“No way?” He takes the test from Sasukes clenched hand and looks at the two little pink lines. “Holy shit you are.”

He lets out a shaky breath trying to hold back the tears, “Holy fuck, what am I going to tell him? What am I going to do? This thing—it’s barely even serious….”

Juugo’s lips were a thin line. He knew what he would do but he also knew how Sasuke was when it came to kids so he decided to not answer that part. “Barely—he knew that you could get knocked up so—" his sentence faded.

“He just left that putrid woman not even two months ago. We haven't even discussed children and I don’t think he would be too happy me showing up and telling him im knocked up.” Sasuke runs a hand down his belly and rubs. He had a baby, _Naruto’s_ baby inside him and though he should be panicking a lot more than what he had, he is somehow happy about the situation.

Still holding the test for an unknown reason, Juugo takes a seat on the end of Sasukes bed, “Well if we are going over this theory we can look at it from two different spectrums.” Juugo sorted the problem logically, “You can tell him and see how it goes or you can cut him off and get rid of the baby and act like nothing happened.” He looked up at his friend, “But from the expression on your face, you actually look happy about this and I feel like you are going to go with the first one.”

Sasuke sighs, “Im a student, I have no income to raise a child. But he does deserve to know, and im gonna have to find a way.” He takes a seat on the other side of Juugo and plucks the test from his hand, looking it over before shaking it. “I can’t get rid of the baby, it would weigh on my conscious and I would end up regretting it in the end.”

“Sasuke it’s not an eight ball. It’s not going to change the results if you shake it.” Juugo chuckled, “I knew you would say that though. You have always had a kind heard Sas even if you don’t believe it.” Getting up, Juugo picked up the bag of chips he had been munching on and offered the bag to Sasuke, “You look hungry.”

“Im not.” Sasuke shook his head.

“Okay—” He sighed, “So if you aren’t going to get rid of it and you don’t know if you can even raise it what are you going to do? Up and disappear after graduation. Im sure you couldn’t avoid him that long. He would probably come looking for you. He would knock on everyone’s door in his dorm to find your ass. Im sure he would help you with it though. From what you have told me I don’t think he would be the sort to just abandon his offspring.”

“I know he would help me and no Naruto isn’t that type of guy” Sasuke took a deep breath- _At least I don’t think he is-_ , “Yeah…Im gonna need a full time job…im planning to just…disappear.” He thought out loud.

“Just don’t tell him yet.” Juugo suggested.

“What?” Sasuke jerked his head up.

“Just don’t tell him yet.” He repeated, “The chances of miscarriage are greater in the first 12 weeks of pregnancy than any other time. You don’t even know how far along you are until you go see a doctor which I suggest is soon if you have already put this much weight on, no offense.”

“You’re right.” Sasuke says, looking down at his phone and watched Narutos number light up the screen. “Yeah I will wait and thanks for calling me fat you asshole.”

“What are best friends for?” He smiled at him.

“Im still trying to figure that out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE EVERYONE!!!  
> Sasuke is preggers with Nardos Baby!!!! What does everyone think about that!!! What is everyones thought on it? Are you excited or no?  
> Let me know.  
> Sam
> 
> Next chapter will be out on Dec20th


	10. March madness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke had a doctors appointment.  
> Naruto broods that Sasuke has been ignoring him for two weeks.  
> Sasuke finally tells Naruto about the baby after a loving night between them-dun dun dun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Waifu, the lovely Fran!!!

“It’s good to see you again Sasuke.” Dr. Kato smiled at him as he entered the room. “Last time I saw you was back in September.” He took a seat on the rolly stool as Sasuke nodded and scooted across the floor to him. “So what can I do for you? You didn’t give the nurses any indication on to why you decided to come in.”

“Im just here for a checkup.” He answered, fingers fidgeting with the hem of his coat and lowered his voice, “And a blood test.”

Dr. Kato cocked his head to the side, green eyes scanning over Sasukes form quickly trying to assess why he would want a blood test. Kato had been Sasukes regular doctor for years now. They had a checkup every six months and a pap every year to make sure he was healthy but never once had Sasuke ever asked for a blood test before. Glancing through his chart, the sexual active question was left blank.

“A blood test.” He repeated confused, “Are you sexually active?”

Sasuke gave a slight nod, “Yes I am now but I want to be for sure. I know some tests can give you a false positive and I just want to—

“Wait, Sasuke you think you are pregnant?” Dr. Kato asked almost dropping his pen he was writing with.

“Yes, what did you think I meant?”

“Most who come in here when they ask for a blood test it’s to get tested for STI or STDs.” He answered, “How many test have you taken?”

“I have taken four.” He answered. “Two last week, one the week before and one yesterday.”

“All positive?” He asked, standing from his seat and putting on rubber gloves. “How many weeks do you think you are?

“Yes all positive.” Sasuke nodded. “If I counted right, I would be eight weeks along tomorrow.”

“Knowing that you are sexually active, are you and your partner using any form of birth control?” Kato asked as he gathers the supplies he needed. “Condoms, spermicide, or just pulling out method which I don’t recommend?”

Sasuke blushed at the last one remember what happened. “We use condoms.”

Pulling the tray with the needle and tube towards Sasuke, the other held his arm out for Kato to tie the rubber strap around his upper arm and clean the injection site with an alcohol swab. “You know most of those test you get from the drug store are 99% positive.” He inserted the needle into Sasukes vein. “Which one did you buy?”

“First response.” He said, watching the blood fill the small tube. “Online said those were the best.”

“They are and they do not lie when it comes to the results but I will go ahead and have the nurse test this for us and then I will come back with the results alright. Now if you are, I can recommend you to an OBGYN that I know personally. She works here in the same building just a floor up.” He pulled the tube out along with the needle and covered the wound with a cotton ball. He wrapped Sasukes arm with a medical bandage and grabbed his file.

Once again Sasuke nodded, “I would like that thank you.”

“Alright I will be right back with your results.”

“Okay.” Sasuke glanced at the door as it shut. Pulling his buzzing phone from his pocket, Narutos face popped up on the screen making this the third time he has called in the last hour. He didn’t know why he was ignoring his calls or not answering his text messages but he felt like he needed a little bit of time to himself. He needed time to comprehend all of this. The weekend he took the test was the same weekend he was supposed to spend with Naruto but he lied and said something came up when in reality he hid under his blankets and watched Disney movies to calm his nerves.

What if the results from the tests he took at the dorms were false positives and when Dr. Kato comes back he tell him that he isn’t. Is he going to be relieved that he isn’t pregnant because that is what most would feel in a situation like this but what he didn’t understand was why he felt a small pain in his chest to think that he wasn’t. Looking down he pulled up his shirt and glanced at his belly before laying a hand over it. It felt sort of wrong to want to see his stomach stretched with a growing life inside.

The door opening pulled his attention up and he quickly lowered his shirt.

“Depending how you take the news it could be good or bad.” Dr. Kato answered, not taking a seat like he usually did, instead he leaned against the cabinet on the opposite side of the room with Sasukes file open. “The Office upstairs has a slot open and can get you in today. In about ten minutes—

“Just by you telling me that, I already know the results.” Sasukes voice faded and he willed himself not to cry.

“Your results came back positive.” He nodded, “You are eight and half weeks along. My niece, Shizune is wanting to have you upstairs for an ultrasound, she is waiting for you in the lobby if you decide go. She already has a copy of your file.” He touched Sasukes shoulder in a caring manner. “You don’t have to go today Sasuke. I know this is a lot to take in at the moment and that you don’t seem mentally prepared for this but just know you are in caring hands.”

“I’ll go.” He muttered shrugging off his hand and slid down off the table, hearing his doctor sigh as he exited the room.

Just like Dr. Kato had informed him, a petite woman with short black hair dressed in blue scrubs and a white coat stood in the lobby with what appeared to be his file under her arm. Her dark eyes skimmed over his form and a smile spread across her lips. Holding out her hand, she cocked her head to the side in greeting.

“You must be Mr. Uchiha.” She said as he took her hand and shook it. “I am Shizune Kato but you can call me just Shizune.”

“You can call me just Sasuke then.” He answered, returning the handshake.

“I will.” She said, “If you will follow me we will get the second part of your appointment done.”

“Alright.”

The smell in Shizune’s office was much more appealing than the smell of alcohol wipes and disinfectant of her uncle’s offices. She gave him a few papers to fill out, standard procedure with a new patient before leading him to one of the back rooms. She asked him a few questions about his life, where he worked, how his diet was, did he regularly work out and was he in school? He saw no reason to lie to her, she seemed like a decent person and talking to her was just as easy as talking to Juugo. She made him feel comfortable.

“Go ahead and remove your coat and lie back.” Shizune said taking the clipboard from him and sitting it on his file.

Removing his coat, Sasuke laid back as he was instructed. She had him raise his shirt and began feeling around his belly.

“How big it is?” Sasuke asked out of the blue.

“The baby is about the size of a raspberry. I am going to do ultra sound for you while I have you. Have you been experiencing sore breast or fatigue?” She asked.

“I have been really tired as of late.” He answered.

“What about morning sickness or cramps. You will have a heightened sense of smells which can trigger your stomach to flip at the worst of times.” She questioned, sitting down on the rolly stool and shut off the lights next to her. The machine gave a soft hum as it was powered up and he unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down his waist a little for her.

“I haven’t had any cramps or morning sickness but the smell of pickles makes me nauseous.” He answered her, watching her squirt a warm gel on his stomach and turn the monitor towards him.

“That is normal, if the nausea gets too bad I can prescribe you something.” She smiled at him, pressing the wand to his stomach and moving it around until she got a clear shot of the gray little blob on the screen. “And there is your little raspberry.”

At first Sasuke hadn’t wanted to look at the screen but Shizune pressing buttons on the machine had him look up and see the little gray spot on the middle of the black screen. His dark eyes widened as a small movement caught his attention and he swallowed hard.

“That tiny movement right there.” She re-positioned the wand and turned the sound on. “Is its heart beat—beating very strong. Congratulations mommy.”

The small thumping beat of the babies heart beat echoed through the room as a swell of emotions ran through Sasukes body. He turned his head away, covering his face with his hand as the tears streamed down his cheeks and his chest heaved. This was all too real. He really was pregnant and it wasn’t a figment of his imagination and he would be a mother in less than seven months. How was he going to do this? How was he going to tell Naruto of all the people?

“Sasuke.” Shizune voice softened. “I know it can be a little overwhelming, but it’s going to be okay.”

_No it’s not._ He thought to himself as he nodded.

“Would you like a picture to take home?” She asked, taking the wand off his stomach as he nodded and gently wiped the gel away. “Im going to prescribe you some prenatal vitamins. Take one a day before bedtime and I will go ahead and prescribe you some anti-nausea medication as well just in case if it starts before your next appointment.”

“Thank you.” Sasuke whispered, “I would appreciate that.”

“Go ahead and get dressed and meet me out at the desk for your next appointment time and your pictures.” She said, grabbing Sasukes chart and leaving the room.

He moved slowly from the table. His eyes shifting from the floor to his stomach where the left over gel coated his skin. He didn’t know if it was a state of shock because not only did he see the baby on the screen but he also heard the heartbeat of the little one growing inside him. Button his pants and grabbing his coat, he left the examination room and headed into the lobby where Shizune was waiting with a two prescription papers, a next appointment card and a packet.

“Your next appointment in on March 22nd same time. This is a packet for new and expecting mothers, have a read through it. If you have any questions please do not hesitate to call me.” She smiled at him and walked him to the door. “Oh and here is your sonogram picture.”

“Thank you.” Sasuke said taking the picture as he exited into the elevator. Once in the Juugo’s car, he tossed everything into the passenger seat and picked up the sonogram picture, outlining the small lima bean shaped gray blob and broke down in tears.

/////

“Why do you look so frustrated?” Karin asked, handing him the cup of coffee he asked for a few day after Sasukes appointment he didn’t know about. “I haven’t seen you look like this since Hinata wanted to marry you.”

Naruto looked around his office even if it was just him and her. “Sasuke hasn’t spoken with me in almost two weeks.”

“Two weeks.” She repeated.

“Yeah. He has been ignoring my phone calls and won’t answer my texts. I asked him to dinner yesterday and he left me on read.” He sighed, picking up the coffee cup and took a sip.

“He didn’t ghost you did he?” She asked. “Because it sounded like he ghosted you.”

Naruto quickly frowned and glared at her. “I don’t think so and to be honest I don’t even know what that term means.”

“God you are so old.” She rolled her eyes.

“My age has nothing to do with this.” Naruto pouted, “Im half tempted to head to his dorm and meet him at the entrance but then again that sounds very stalkerish on my part.”

Karin took a step back, “Yeah it does.” She took a seat in front of his desk, “Maybe he is just going through somethings and needs to work them out. Fucking you all the time isn’t going to solve every problem you know.”

“We don’t fuck all the time?” Naruto countered.

“Lie to me some more.” Karin rolled her eyes. “Just give him a little bit of time. Whatever it is that he is going through is something you are unable to fix and that is why he is shutting you out.”

“How am I to act once he does message me?”

“Oh my god Naruto.” She sunk in her chair, “You sound like a teenage girl, who fought with your boyfriend for no reason. You’re fucking killing me.”

“If you aren’t going to help me, get out of my office.” He pointed to the door.

Karin stood up shaking her head at him, “If you would stop being a whiny little bitch and just wait, everything will work its self out.” She swept her hair over her shoulder, turning her back to him and left his office.

“I wish it was that easy.” Naruto laid his head on the desk, defeated.

At the end of the day, Naruto didn’t head home like he wanted too. Instead he headed to the gym hoping a rough workout would clear his thoughts. Changing into his shorts and tank top, he strapped his phone to his bicep and took to the treadmill. He listened to the heavy sound of Five Finger Death Punch while matching his strides with the beat of the drums until his heart rate was elevated but his friend decided to stand in front of his treadmill and make faces at him. Slowing down the machine, he popped one headphone out and chuckled.

“You looked like you were about to take off running if the treadmill wasn’t in your way.” Kiba chuckled, joining beside him on his own. “I haven’t seen you in here in a while. Are you alright?”

“I just have a lot on my mind.” Naruto answered, keeping up the pace his machine was going.

“I can see why. Your wedding is in like three weeks right?” Kiba asked, starting his machine.

Naruto gave him a nod.

“Want to have another bachelor party?” He joked. “We can even go back to the same strip club.”

“I’d rather not.” Naruto answered, placing his headphone back into his ear he ignore Kiba’s whining. He had already claimed what he wanted too from that club and going back would alert the other of his misconduct and he didn’t need that right now. Kiba was right though. Naruto did only have three weeks until his wedding to Hinata and he knew he couldn’t prolong the wedding anymore. Every contract he went through was a solid deal leaving no wiggle room to back out unless he wanted to demolish his company and he didn’t want that.

He really only had two options, he could tell Sasuke that he still has to marry Hinata because there was no way out of the contract but then again he already lied to him about leaving here with would leave him in more hot water or he could tell Hinata that he had been seeing someone for the past six months and that he loved him. Naruto rolled his eyes at the last thought. She would try to figure out who it was and proceed to make Sasukes life a living hell because it amuses her or she would send her goons after him.

Sasuke was already so guarded when it came to everything, he knew he wouldn’t come to Naruto for help to get his spiteful wife off his ass either. He would sit back and endure it. He knew Sasuke had a family but that was it. He didn’t know anything about them or who they were. He never really talked about himself, shit Naruto didn’t even know Sasukes last name nor had he ever thought to ask.

Panting, Naruto stopped the treadmill as sweat dripped down his chin onto his chest. He chugged half of the powerade he brought with him before wiping off the machine and headed to the weights with Kiba following behind a few minutes later. Setting his weights on the barbell, he took a seat and leaned back on the bench, gripping the bar. Looking up, he watched Kiba’s mouth mutter the words of the song he was listening too as he spotted him through 25 sets.

“Im going to head home.” Naruto replaced the bar back in its holder and stood up, wiping his face of the sweat.

“Alright I will see you tomorrow at work.” Kiba replaced him on the bench.

Naruto nodded, heading to the locker rooms to grab the gym bag he hadn’t taken home in a while and was sure reeked to high heavens. He was even able to smell it from the backseat of his car as he drove back to his flat and he had to roll the window down to evade the smell. He had opted to take a shower at home where the water pressure was much better and he could stand under his hot water as long as he wanted instead of hurrying for the next person. To be honest he didn’t think it through because with the cold outside and the sweat he had accumulated had him shivering by the time he pulled into the parking garage under his building. The darkness of the garage clashed with Narutos mood as he entered the elevator with his duffel bag draped over his shoulder. The upbeat jazz music trailed through his mind but his thoughts were still on Sasuke. Maybe is he just messaged him and said they needed to talk or that he just needed to see him, everything would fall into place. He didn’t know why but deep down, he felt kind of stupid for falling for one so young.

Entering his flat Naruto hadn’t noticed the figure standing near the windows but he did notice the lamp on next to the sectional. He could have sworn that he turned all the lights off that morning before leaving for work but with everything on his mind here lately he could have just forgotten to turn it off. Shrugging his shoulders, he bypassed the kitchen into the laundry room to dump the contents of his bag into the washer before stripping down to his boxers, throwing the clothing he was wearing inside the machine as well and starting a cycle. Fetching a bottle of water from the fridge, he stopped in the middle of the kitchen, drinking half of it before turning towards the living room.

The bottle hitting the cabinet unexpectedly made the person in the living room jump where they stood.

“Sasuke?” Naruto spoke softly, “Is that you.”

A small nod.

“What are you doing here?” Naruto asked, taking small steps from the kitchen to the living room but stopped at the rug in the middle of the room.

“I wan—I wanted to see you.” He whispered, his body still facing the window as he watched the snow lightly fall.

“You haven’t answered any of my messages or calls.” Naruto chuckled, “I was starting to worry about you, I almost thought about coming to your dorm to check on you but I knew you would scold me for it.”

“Hn.” Sasuke gave a small smile to the window and slowly turned around to face the blonde. Dark eyes studied his stature, the small beads of sweat that dried to his chest glistened in the light of the one lamp near him and Sasuke felt himself take a step forward. His heart pounded in his ears until he was directly in front of Naruto and he looked up into that ocean blue that had him hooked. He felt as if he could break with how gentle Naruto cupped his cheek, his rough thumb caressing the skin of his face before he leaned down and pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss.

Every kiss Naruto gave him, shifted the air around them. The once lustful hunger to be fucked senseless had changed and molded into taking it slow, a chance to explore each other’s bodied as if this was the last time they would see each other. Taking Naruto hand, Sasuke led Naruto into the bedroom—no words spoken between them as Sasuke sat on the end of the bed with the blonde in front of him and he leaned forward to kiss Narutos bare stomach. Licking his lips to taste the saltiness of the other after his kisses, he hooked his fingers into the front of Narutos boxers to pull them down but a hand on his wrist made him stop, looking up.

“I haven’t showered.” He bit his bottom lip.

“I don’t care.” Sasuke said weakly, pulling his loves boxers down until they pooled at is feet and he stepped out of them. Dull nails ran down Narutos flat stomach, memorizing the muscular flesh underneath his fingertips until his finger grazed over the skin just above Narutos member. No course blonde hairs covered Narutos tan skin, no soft hairs Sasuke could touch but if was just like his own. Being a stripper he was expected not to have body hair and after two years of dancing, he preferred it that way.

Holding the base of Narutos cock gently, he leaned forward and placed a kiss on the tip, his tongue running over the delicately. He opened his eyes to watch Narutos head fall back as he covered the tip with his mouth, the saltiness of his flesh coated Sasukes tongue as he slid the muscle over his slit. Feeling Narutos hand in his hair, caressing the strands he took more into his mouth, the prominent vein throbbing against his tongue as he licked the underside of the blondes cock. Hollowing his cheeks with a few forceful sucks, Sasuke bobbed his head and pumped the base of his cock. Taking his lover in as far as he could go before pulling back and stopping just before the head popped from his mouth.

Narutos breath increased with each bob of Sasukes head, sucking at just the right moment and he looked down at the raven with hooded eyes, watching him take his cock deep inside. “Oh fu—ck Sasuke.” Naruto moaned out, his bottom lip locked between his teeth and at the sound of Narutos moans, Sasukes own body heated up, his pussy producing much more slick than before because of the pregnancy. He wanted Naruto so bad.

Relaxing his throat, Sasuke took Naruto all the way in till his lips touch his fingers and kept the deep motion until Naruto tugged on his hair a little, trying to pull him away but he stroked the base and sucked him harder. “S’uke ima cum.” Naruto warned through his moans.

Sasuke moaned against Narutos shaft, the hot liquid coating the back of his throat as Naruto pushed his cock all the way into his throat and releasing the rest. Sasuke clenched his thighs together craving friction between his legs. Keeping his lips locked around the blonde’s shaft until he released him, he swallowed the mixture of cum and saliva before looking up at Naruto. Cupping his chin, Naruto lovingly wiped a pearl from the side of Sasukes mouth and brought it to his mouth to lick it.

Pulling his shirt over his head and discarding the fabric near Narutos feet, he sucked in a breath at the fingers trailing down his neck, outlining the sports bra he was currently wearing because that was the only thing that kept his swollen breast down at the moment, and grabbed the zipper. His fingertips grazed between his breasts as the bra was unzipped and fell from his shoulders onto the bed behind him. In that moment, Sasuke felt self-conscious about his body and he covered his chest with his arms as Naruto knelt in front of him. The intense gaze from the blue eyes had him looked down, watching his arms being moved.

“You have nothing to be embarrassed about.” Naruto whispered, leaning forward between Sasukes parted legs and kissed his neck, arms going around him to his butt and finger the hem of his pants. With each kiss Sasukes pants were pushed lower and lower until he had to lift his hips for them to slide under his butt and down his thighs before being pulled off completely. His black boy shorts sported a darkened mark from his leaking member and he gasped when Naruto pulled the hem down and kissed the tip, clearly going to repeat what Sasuke had done to him. “Lie back.”

Not needing to be told twice, Sasuke laid back on the bed and spread his legs. The soft kisses Naruto administrated to Sasukes inner thighs had his pussy leaking between his cheeks and onto the bed below him and he rocked his hips towards Naruto showing him what he wanted. Kissing one of Sasukes folds, Naruto parted them and licked the delicate flesh sending a shiver of excitement through the raven’s body.

“Oh god.” Sasuke moaned, cupping his breast in his hands and squeezing. His perked nipples rested between his middle and index finger allowing him to squeeze them along with his breast as Naruto attached his mouth to his clit. His tongue lapped around the nub in a circle before gliding over it with enough pressure to have Sasuke rocking against his mouth and moaning loudly. Cupping his ass, Naruto lifted him from the bed to lick lower, his tongue outlining the rim to his entrance before thrusting his tongue inside Sasukes cunt and reached up to stroke Sasukes cock at the same time.

Sasuke sucked in a deep breath, turning his head to the side and closing his legs a little around Narutos head, “Oh—oh mgod.” He groaned, squeezing his breast even harder as his toes curled into the comforter. “Jus—t like th—at.”

The faster Naruto lapped and sucked at Sasukes pussy the quicker his breathing became, his hips lifting off the bed even more once the blonde tongued his clit once more and flicked the nub roughly. Sasukes hand found perch in Narutos blonde hair and he kept his head still as Sasuke rode his face.

“Oh god.” Sasuke moved his hips faster against Narutos tongue, eyes shut tightly and throwing his head back moaning out, “Oh fuck— oh fu—ck. Nar—to…” He locked his thighs around him as Narutos tongue continued to lick and stroke him through his orgasm until his legs were shaking against him. Giving Sasukes clit one last kiss, he continued the soft kisses along Sasukes member to his stomach and up his chest, sliding an arm under Sasukes waist to lift him completely off the bed and to the top in the middle.

Cupping Narutos face, Sasuke brought their lips together—tongue sliding between narutos to taste himself in the others mouth. Strong hands roamed over Sasukes body, caressing and rubbing in certain spots that made Sasukes breath hitch against his lips. Spreading his legs further, Sasukes moans as Narutos cock glided between his wet folds. Their bodies rocking together and bringing Naruto back to a hardened state.

“Naruto.” Sasuke moans, his nails digging into tan flesh.

“Yes Sasuke.” Naruto asks, kissing down Sasukes jaw to his neck.

“Make love to me.” He whispers, turning his head to the side and allowing him more access to his neck.

“Of course I will.” Naruto said in a low loving voice, continuing to rock against Sasukes body until Sasuke reached between them and pumped the blondes cock a few times just to feel him. Naruto groaned into Sasukes shoulder, nibbling at the flesh when Sasuke slide the head inside his quivering cunt.

Sasukes body shook below him, the pleasure of having Naruto completely raw inside him sent every nerve ending on fire and he rolled his hips, taking Naruto in more, shutting his eyes tight and moaning at the stretch from Narutos girth. He felt as if this was the first time with how big Naruto was. How Narutos cock stretched his tightened hole to accommodate his size once more and with the hormones coursing through him at the moment he was extra sensitive and he relished in the feelings of having Naruto on top of him like he was. The butterfly kisses Naruto have his shoulder and neck had him biting his bottom lip and turning his head to the side, encouraging him to keep going.

“You’re so tight.” Naruto panted between kisses, controlling himself from thrusting in too quickly.

Sasuke chuckled at his statement and a smiled adored his face to keep himself from crying. This could be the last time they would be like this if Naruto didn’t want anything to do with him because of the life that was growing inside him. Once Naruto knew, everything would be different and nothing would stay as it was.

Raking his nails up Naruto stomach to his chest, he admired the way his muscles quivered under his touch. His fingers traced his pectoral muscles to his arms and under to knead the flesh of his back as their bodies rocked together. He felt Narutos hand slid down his outer thigh and he leaned his leg into the touch, moaning, as Naruto gripped his ass and brought his waist up to meet the sensual thrusts.

“Just like that.” Sasuke huffed, clutching Narutos back and throwing his head back when Naruto gives a particular hard thrust and his hair stuck to his face from the sweat. For a moment the only sounds in Narutos bedroom are their pants and his pussy squelching from Narutos cock’s movements. Pushing himself up, Naruto stared down at Sasukes body, indulging in the way he rolled his hips along with his thrust deep inside and how his breast bounced when he would give a hard thrust inside. Shifting his hips, Naruto repeatedly aimed for that bundle of nerves, drawing out halfway and pushing in with a small circle of his hips into Sasukes open legs.

Locking his legs around Narutos waist, he guided the blondes thrust evenly into the same spot and tempo as his nails claw down Narutos back at the overwhelming pleasure he felt coursing through his body. “Ke—ep going.” Sasuke begged, “Right the—re” He leaned up pressing his lips to Narutos.

“You’re so bea—utiful.” Naruto panted, pushing harder into Sasukes shaking body.

“Fuuck—” Sasuke yelled out as he threw his head back and dug his nails into Narutos muscular back. His thighs trembled at Narutos sides with each spasm his pussy gave around the blondes cock.

“That’s it, cum for daddy.” Naruto praises him, keeping up his momentum as he begins to pound into Sasukes g-spot and the contracting muscles of his tight pussy brings him closer to edge.

“Cu—cum inside me.” Sasuke begs, cupping Narutos face to make him look at him and rolling his hips faster to keep up with Naruto.

“Fu—ck S’uke.” Naruto groans and presses his lips to the smaller males, releasing deep inside him. His cock twitches as he rides out his climax, groaning at Sasuke milking his weeping cock. Pulling Naruto down on top of him, the heavy pounding turns to a slow rock until the thrust stop all together and what is left is their panting breathe and Sasukes legs still locked around him to keep him inside.

Biting his lower lip, Sasuke gives a small chuckle and turns his head to give Narutos temple a small kiss, keeping his arms locked around the blonde’s neck to hold him close and relish in his heat but Naruto lifts up a little to press their lips together in sweet kisses. His mouth sucking on Sasukes bottom lip with nibbled that had Sasuke gasping a little and his back arching off the bed into Narutos board chest.

“I missed you.” Naruto muttered against Sasukes lips, rocking against his body and shivering at the moan Sasuke releases.

Sasuke smiled, “I missed you too, im sorry I kinda disappeared on you for a while.”

“It would have been three weeks tomorrow.” Naruto chuckled, pulling his hips back until his flaccid cock slid out of Sasukes cunt and the mixture of their juices running down between Sasukes butt cheeks to the bed.

“Did you keep count?” Sasuke questioned.

“No.” He answered to quickly and the other laughed.

“Yes you did or you wouldn’t have answered me so quickly.” Sasuke locked Narutos waist between his thighs and rolled them to the blondes back.

“I was worried that I had done something wrong.” Naruto said, taking in Sasukes appearance.

He noted that Sasukes skin seemed to glow in the dim light of his room, the sweat that coated his chest and shoulders glistened in the light when he breathed in or moved. His breast seemed to be fuller than last time they were together like this and his stomach puffed out a little. Maybe he had been eating more.

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Sasuke asked, slightly covering his chest.

“I was admiring your beauty Sasuke.” Naruto reached up and stroked his neck on both sides, gliding down his soft flesh to his chest where Sasuke moved his arm and sucked in a breath when Naruto grazed his sensitive nipples with his fingers. Cupping Sasukes breast, his thumbs played with the pink swollen nubs and Sasuke groaned, rolling his hips as the slick between his legs began to wet him again. “You have the most beautiful skin Sasuke.” He spoke, watching Sasuke cover his hands with his own. “Your perky breasts that daddy loves to play with.” Naruto sat up on the bed, scooting them back until he touched the headboard.

“Keep going.” Sasuke moaned and his eyes looked down at him lust filled, placing Narutos hand back on his breast and rolled his hips against Narutos hardening cock. _I love his stamina._

“I love the taste of your nipples.” Naruto said in a low voice, leaning forward and taking the right nipple into his mouth, sucking lightly as his hand played with the other. Cupping both breast at the same time, he pushed them together and licked both of his nipples. Sucking on one before doing the same to the other.

Reaching behind him, Sasuke palmed Narutos erection, running his finger over the leaking tip and lifted his hips to impale himself on Narutos dick in a moan. Cupping the base of Narutos neck, he played with the small hairs at the bottom of his neck as he set an even motion and threw his head back in a moan as teeth clamped down on his nipple. “Oh go—d.” He gasped, tightening his pussy around the cock inside him. “Bruise me.”

Circling Sasukes waist, Naruto navigated Sasukes strides, keeping him pressed against him once his cock was all the way inside him almost touching his cervix before pushing him back and repeating the motion, rougher. Biting a sizable spot of Sasukes creamy flesh, Naruto looked up as Sasukes tightened his legs around hips and felt Naruto slide his hand down to grip his ass cheeks apart. Resting their forehead together, two fingers slipped into his asshole unexpectedly and pressed against the thrusting cock inside his pussy that had him squirting on Narutos lap.

“Im going to pound into you till you pass out.” Naruto said moaned into Sasukes chest, not letting up. Getting to his knees in the middle of the bed with Sasuke still on top of him, he made Sasukes hook his legs over his arms and gripped his ass. Sasuke tightened his grip around Narutos neck, his loud moans ringing in Narutos ear as their flesh hits one another. His body is so overwhelmed with cloudy pleasure he doesn’t remember squirting multiple times within the first couple of thrusts or the throbbing bite mark on his neck.

The harder Naruto fucks into him, the tighter his pussy clenches. Keeping his twitching cock inside until his squirt is gushing out onto the bed around Naruto's cock. His string of obscenities for Naruto to fuck him harder and faster has him on his knees, face pushed into the bed by a large tan hand and his ass bouncing against Naruto's pelvis. His hands are bunched in the sheets near his head as he drools, his pussy trembling when another hard squirt rocks his body and wets Naruto's thighs and bedding.

“Fuck--!!” He yells, Naruto's cock stretching out his tight hole when he slams back in and he looks over his shoulder at the blonde, trying to push him away but Naruto continued to ram inside him and he grabs a hold of Naruto's wrist instead as the hands on his hips grip with a bruising force. “Fuck—daddy yes. Ima cum again.” Sasuke thinks he says through his moans, eyes closing with another orgasm shaking his core. He hears Naruto moan behind him, the ramming so hard he barely has enough time to breathe out before feeling his cock slam back inside him.

Leaning over, Naruto kisses between Sasuke's shoulder blades and pounds through his release. Sasuke's name leaving his lips breathless as he felt Naruto's cum shoot directly inside him. The searing hotness of his lover’s seed coating his insides he hears Naruto whisper something incoherent just before he passed out.

////

Inhaling deeply, the aroma of coffee and melted butter whiffed through the house and hit Sasuke's nose making him scrunch up his face, rolling over into the empty bed. Reaching out from under the covers, he patted Naruto's side of the bed only to find it empty and he sat up. A brief recollection of the events the previous night surfacing and he blushed as he looked out the open curtains. For once the sun was out, though a few clouds hung around in the sky.

An outfit he had left was lying out on the end of the bed and everything seemed normal till a wave of nausea overtook him. The small reality crashing down on him that he was pregnant and he caressed the small bump under the covers. Grabbing the clothing, he limped to the bathroom and shut the door before turning on the light.

“Damn Naruto.” He whispered to himself, checking his each side of his neck in the mirror. Naruto had left two dark hickeys on his right side and a bite mark on his left. That was until he looked down at his breasts and his hips. Thick hand prints covered his hips on both sides and his nipples were still red and swollen with a bite marks around them.

_He really fucked me up didn’t he?_ He thought as he dressed, wincing when the fabric of his sports bra touched his sensitive nipples.

“Good morning, sweetheart.” Naruto looked up at Sasuke as he emerged from the hallway and he took the pan off the burner to venture to the raven, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Squeezing his ass in the process. “You look very nice in that outfit.”

“Good morning to you too.” Sasuke pulled back, inhaling deeply and let Naruto usher him to the dining room table. The dark colored long sleeved shirt matched well with the white dress pants he wore. He was just happy the waist of these pants stretched or he wouldn’t have been able to get them on. “You know you really did a number on me last night.”

“Yes I know and I am sorry for that. I didn’t see the bruises until I was washing you off last night and I saw them in good light. To make it up to you I made your favorite.” He ushered to the table. “Two sunshine eggs, a bowl of fruit and a cup of coffee with no sugar or cream.”

Sasuke felt the wave of nausea hit once again as he sat down. Naruto was a wonderful cook, the goodies in front of him was proof of it but he just didn’t feel a desire to eat right now. Picking up his fork, he stabbed a slice of pineapple and took a deep breath before placing the fruit on his tongue. Slowly he chewed the tarty sweetness and swallowed, waiting a few moments before picking up another piece and popping it into his mouth.

_Well fruit is okay—thank god._

“Sasuke are you alright?” Naruto asked, after his sip of coffee, the sweetness of his coffee breath rolling over the table as he inhaled and his mouth watered. Nausea forgotten. Holding up his hand, he wiggled his fingers at Naruto's coffee cup. “You want my coffee cup.”

Sasuke swallowed the piece of pineapple and nodded his head. “Yes I do.”

Knitting his eyebrows confused, he handed over his coffee cup to Sasuke and watched in more confusion as Sasuke downed the entire cup of cavity filled sweetness, handing the cup back as if nothing happened.

“Will you make me another?” He asked with a blush.

“Um, okay.” Naruto took the cup from him and made him another. Sasuke licked his lips, grabbing the cup and slowly sipping. “I thought you didn’t like sweets?” He sat back down.

“I usually don’t but this tastes amazing.” He said gulping down half of the coffee and set the cup down on the table as Naruto picked up the paper.

While he ate his fruit, chewing as slow as he could muster to wane the powerful urge to throw up, he would steal glances at Naruto from across the table as he read the paper. His eyebrows could crease when he read an article he didn’t like or how he would arch is left eyebrow when he didn’t understand it. The little motions he did with his face made him chuckle. On his way to the bathroom, Naruto gave Sasuke a small kiss on the top of his head and he waited until the door shut before taking his plate with the pieces of toast on it and opened the trashcan lid.

“I’ll throw up if I eat that.” He muttered to himself, dumping the plate and sitting it in the sink to be washed later. Taking a deep breath, his stomach turned and he quickly opened the trashcan lid once more and hurled everything he had just ingested. Why did his body have to betray him like this? Dry heaving a few more times, the toilet flushed in the bathroom and he closed the lid, heading to the sink to rinse out his mouth before Naruto came back. “I can’t have fruit either?” He asked his belly in a low voice.

“Are you talking to yourself?” Naruto rounded the corner, drying off his hands on the dish rag he had had over his shoulder.

“No.” Sasuke gave him a questionable look. _Please don’t throw up—please don’t throw up—please don’t throw up._

“I could have sworn that you were. You look pale, like paler than normal. Are you alright?” Naruto questioned, taking a step towards him but Sasuke held his hand out to stop him.

“Im fine but will you sit down please.” He requested. “I need to tell you something and I don’t know how you are going to react to it but it’s been fucking with my thoughts for a while now and I do—

“Sasuke you are rambling.” Naruto sat back in his chair, watching him pace and back forth on the other side of the table.

“Okay,” He took a deep breath, turning towards Naruto. “Okay—I know that you are I are together and that we haven't been together for very long and under the circumstances I don’t hold you accountable because I should have known better and should have known myself better really.” he stopped pacing and looked dead at Naruto, “If you don’t want to take any responsibility I won’t hold it against you, im ready to raise it by myself if need be but—

“What do you mean raise it by yourself?” Naruto cocked his head to the side, interrupting whatever Sasuke was going to say.

“Naruto—im pregnant.” Sasuke quickly looked at the floor. He didn’t want to know what Naruto's reaction, he didn’t want to see the rejection reflected in those blue eyes that he had grown to love. He didn’t know if he could take rejection from this man, it would probably break him. He heard the chair scoot off the floor as he laced his fingers together in front of his stomach.

“How far along are you?” Naruto's voice sounded so close.

“Im ten weeks today.” He replied, keeping his head down.

“Is this the reason you have ignored me all this time?” Naruto asked, breaking his fingers from his stomach only to replace them with his own. “Because you didn’t know how I would react to the news.”

Sasuke nodded as Naruto's his hand disappeared under Sasuke's shirt to touch his bare stomach that protruded a little over his pants. “I understand if you don’t want to –

“Shut up.” Naruto ordered in a deep voice that made him jump, “Don’t even finish that sentence Sasuke. What makes you think I wouldn't want to help raise my child? That’s absurd of you to think that and honestly im a little hurt.”

“Im sorry I just didn’t know—

“Am I interrupting a touching moment?” Her voice rang through the flat harsh enough for Sasuke to take a step back from Naruto and breaking all contact with him. “Who are you and why are you touching my fiancé?”

With each step forwards them, her heels echoed off the wood floor till she was grabbing Naruto and pulling him towards her. They hadn't even noticed her enter the flat. Her black slacks and dark purple matched her hair as well as the purse she carried over her arm. Removing her sunglasses and placing them on top of her head. She glared down at Sasuke as if he was a cock roach unworthy of her presence. 

“Fia—fiancé?” Sasuke repeated in a small voice, eyes shifting to the blonde. “You told me you left her.”

"Left me?" Hinata glanced at Naruto, "He cant leave me."

“Sasuke I—

“You lied to me.” He felt his heart break and the anger surge through him, “I don’t—i don’t, forget it. I will raise the baby myself. Thank you for all the false promises Naruto.”

Usually when Sasuke would say his name, it was full of love and devotion. It would sound as if he had been walking through the desert and his name was a cool drink of water but when he just said it, it was full of spite and anger and it tugged at Naruto heart. He wanted to pull the younger male against him, despite Hinata being in the same room.

“Baby.” Hinata knitted her brows with the word. "What do you mean baby?" She tapped her foot against the floor as her face ignited in red. 

Sasuke licked his lips, “Yeah baby. Im pregnant with your apparent fiancés baby.”

Her attention turned to Naruto, “You won’t touch me but you knocked him up.” She pointed a finger at Sasuke and he jerked back like she touched him.

“Hinata—

“Wait a minute,” She held up a perfect manicured hand to Naruto's face and he flinched thinking she was going to slap him, her face turning to Sasuke, “How are you pregnant. You are a boy.”

“That’s actually quite a long story.” Sasuke whispered.

“So you’re a freak.” Hinata blurted clearly angry.

“Hinata don’t call him that.” Naruto growled trying to take a step towards Sasuke but Hinata stopped him. Her face was red with anger and from behind her, he could tell that Sasuke looked like he was about to cry.

“I will call that harlot whatever I damn well please Naruto.” She yelled, “You had so many chances to sleep with me. A real woman who can bare your children and you chose to sleep with a freak and for what? So you could put another notch in your bed post before we got married and to top it off you knocked it up.”

“I was just another notch in your bedpost?” Sasuke asked in a small voice.

“Sasuke no you weren't.” Naruto shook his head. “You were more th—

“Don’t let him lie to you, of course you were.” Hinata growled, turning back to Sasuke, “You were just a plaything until we got married and by the way he can’t leave me. So you thinking he was going too was another lie he told you, I own over half of his company. Fifty-one percent is in my name.” Hinata pointed at her chest, “If he leaves me or tries to leave me, his entire company goes with me and I will run him into the ground until he is bankrupt. So you can run along with your bastard child who will never know its father and will probably be a freak just as you are and live out your filthy stripper life because im sure that is where you came from and leave my Naruto alone.”

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek, heading down the hallway towards Naruto's room to gather his things. Unable to find his own duffel bag, he grabbed Naruto's gym bag and stuffed his clothing from the dresser into the bag, ignoring the feet running after him. In the bathroom, Sasuke felt the first tear fall down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away before he turned around coming face to face with the last person he wanted to see.

“Move.” He demanded as his bottom lip quivered.

“Sasuke please just let me explain.” Naruto stumbled back as Sasuke punched him in the stomach to get him away from the door.

“Your fiancé explained enough.” Sasuke threw his coat on, ignoring the tears streaming down his cheeks and zipped up the duffel bag. “None of it was real and I was stupid to think I had something with you.” Naruto watched him wipe the tears in the mirror, “Stupid to believe you could actually lov—love someone like m—ee.” His voice cracked. “Like I did you.”

“Sasuke please wait.” Naruto regained his breath and headed after him.

Sasuke kept his head down as he passed Hinata in the living room but he could feel her eyes peering into his back as he slipped on his boots at the door. Over his shoulder Naruto was quickly heading down the hallway towards him until Hinata's voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

“You go after that freak and you can say goodbye to your fucking company.” Her voice was strong in her threat and Sasuke opened the front door knowing Naruto wasn’t going to come after him. It was over, everything they had promised one another-down the drain and Sasuke felt at fault because he was naive and stupid. The entire six months of their relationship was a lie and his heart broke. In tears he sunk down to the elevator floor just as a door opened down the hall. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they were caught!  
> So Sasuke broke down from the picture of his little lima bean but tbh i would too.  
> I really want to hear everyone's opinion on the last bit of the chapter? Do you think Hinata calling a freak was uncalled for. I know everyone was waiting for them to get caught and for Sasukes reaction to know that Naruto lied to him about leaving Hinata.  
> If there are any mistakes i apologize, im a little under the weather.  
> Sam
> 
> Next chapter will be posted the January 03 2019


	11. Forgive me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Naruto go after the lovely pregnant Sasuke?  
> Hidan pops back up.  
> Naruto gets slapped and a small secret is revealed about the Hyugas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my Wiafu!

“Smile or you will ruin our pictures.” Hinata harshly whispered in Narutos direction. “I don’t want to retake these fuckers.”

Sighing, Naruto rolled his eyes and placed a fake smile on for the camera man. His hand barely pressed to her lower back as the camera man snapped a few pictures. The scenery in the background was just blooming in the late April weather and he had wished he would have just offed himself back in March when he had the chance.

Hinata had pushed the wedding back another month after she discovered Narutos infidelity but she had one of her lackeys following him around 24/7 since she was still planning the wedding to keep an eye on him but the only placed he went were work and home. Sometimes he would venture to the gym with Kiba and Shikamaru but the lackey wasn’t far behind. His dark sunglasses he wore inside and outside sitting on his smug face as he watched Naruto work out.

And it only become worse from there.

A week ago she insisted they get on the same phone plan and even went as far as transferring his number to her plan without his knowledge just to be on the safe side. It didn’t matter what precaution she used, Sasuke didn’t want anything to do with Naruto anymore. He tried to give all his things back, he refused to answer door and even when he went to the club, the blue bouncer guy threw him out like he was nothing. So now he had Sasukes duffel bag with his belongings in them at the back of his closet that would never be touched and she would probably make him throw the bag away if she knew it was Sasukes.

“Naruto smile.” Karin warned him from beside him, the purple and white flowers she was holding in front of her.

“I don’t want too.” He answered, wishing this could be over so he could go drink.

“To bad.” She spat, “You had your chance to get out but you stayed. It’s your own fault.”

Naruto knocked the flowers out of her hand, “Fuck off Karin.” He left the pictures and headed to the bar.

“Karin are you alright?” Hinata asked, bending down and picking up the small bundle. “He’s just a little tired, didn’t get much sleep yesterday and you know partying with the boys.” She put on her fake attitude she had to use around his family.

Karin nodded, even though she knew that was a lie. “He does seem a little tired.”

“He will have the entire plane ride to France to sleep so he should be fine after that.” Hinata faked her laugh, watching Naruto stop when he was approached. Her father had invited a lot of important people to her wedding, people she didn’t know and some she only saw a few times at the banquets her father hosted but she still greeted them like she was told to do and smiled for the camera when the man flashed it at her.

So far her wedding has gone off without one fuck up, Naruto actually said I do and signed the marriage certificate in front of her father’s friend who is a judge making the Hyugas very happy that Naruto was cooperative. She hadn't told any of her family about what had happened between them except Neji and Shino. The two who were assigned to watch Naruto at all times. She was closet with her father and even he didn’t know about it because she knew if he did know. He would dissolve the marriage contract in a heartbeat as well as the contract between their companies and Hinata still wanted the blonde even if he had been fucking a freak behind her back. He was a nice piece of arm candy when she went out on the town or when they were caught at dinner by the media and having Naruto was just that—coverage she wanted.

“Hinata, sweetheart.” Her mother grabbed her attention.

“Yes?” She looked up.

“It’s time for the first dance.” She ushered her to the dance floor. “Neji has Naruto waiting for you.”

Hesitantly Naruto held his hand out to her and when she took it, he pulled her closer. The hard smell of brandy on his breath had her turning her head away from him as they lazily danced to a song her mother chose. She leaned her head against his shoulder, turning her mouth towards his neck and inhaled roughly.

“You better straighten up your act.” She warned him, “Or it’s going to be worse for you.”

“Im already married to you how would it be any worse?” He whispered, eyes shifting from one person to the next, landing on a woman with long black hair that looked like Sasuke and he cocked his head to the side.

“I’ll send someone after Sasuke.” She threatened pulling from his shoulder to stare up at him. “And don’t think I won’t.”

“Anything to keep your power over me huh?” He huffed, “You're such a fucking cunt.”

“And—what are you going to do? Divorce me?” She taunted with an attitude. “Good luck.” She took a step back as the song ended and clapped at the band that began to play.

“I’ll be at the bar if you fucking need me.” He sidestepped her. “Which I highly doubt you will.”

But just as he got to the bar, he was stopped by Hinata's father and another man who looked familiar in his buzzed state. His dark eyes and long black hair that was pulled into a pony tail had him remembering him from the political debates he watched a few months ago.

“Naruto, Im sure you have met Itachi Uchiha.” He introduced him.

Being friendly, Naruto shook his hand, greeting him with a hello. “I don’t think we have met, aren't you the youngest to be elected into the house of reps?”

Itachi chuckled, “Yes. That’s how everyone knows me.” He released Narutos hand. “Hiashi was telling me you own a Magazine company that helps get young writers out there for publishing companies.”

“Yes I do.” He nodded, glancing at the bar but opted in taking a glass of wine the waiter was carrying. “It’s easier for them to submit their story stories to us to publish instead of getting rejection letter after rejection letter from a major corporation.”

“My mother was a writer before she followed my father into politics and began writing his speeches.” Itachi touched his mother’s shoulder, grabbing her attention.

“What is it son?” She asked, taking a sip of wine. Her long black hair cascading over her shoulders as she turned to face him.

“This is Mr. Uzumaki, Hinata’s husband. He owns Senin Magazine.” He introduced them, “This is my mother Mikoto Uchiha.”

“Nice to meet you.” Naruto shook her hand and wished he was plastered right now but his eyes swept over Mikoto’s features and felt a prick of similarities with someone else he knew.

“I love your magazine.” She smiled at him.

_She looks just like Sasuke._ Naruto finally thought to himself. _So this is the family he never wanted to speak about._

“I love that you allow amateur writers to submit their works. I wish your magazine had been around when I was a young writer. I would have submitted to you every week.” She finally released his hand.

“Looks like you found a fan Naruto.” Hiashi commented with a smirk.

“It seems so.” He answered. “You can always submit now, I would be more than happy to publish anything you have. Short stories, monologues or poems. We are always looking for new writers.”

“Im way past my prime for writing now.” She laughed, “After having my two sons, taking care of them was my job as well as writing my husband’s speeches. Come to think about it have you spoken with your brother.” She turned her attention to Itachi.

“No mom, I haven’t spoken with Sas for a while now.” Itachi answered as Karin tapped Naruto on the shoulder. "He wont answer any of my calls."

“What.” He turned to her.

“They are ready to cut the cake.” She answered him, “And you have to be there.”

Naruto rolled his eyes, “Alright im coming. It was nice meeting you two.” Naruto nodded and followed Karin to the table where Hinata was waiting for him. He stood next to her and faked his drunken smile, placing his hand over hers and cutting down where she had pointed. Being fed by her made a rush of disgust wash over him and he downed the sweetness to keep from throwing up. As he was about to feed Hinata, from behind her, he could see Kiba pointing to his nose and Naruto had the bright idea of fingering a sizable amount of blue icing and booping Hinata on the nose before laughing. The camera man snapped a picture just as her jaw dropped and Narutos mouth was wide open in a laugh.

Let’s just say it didn’t go well for the remainder of the night nor did the plane ride the next morning to their honeymoon destination. Every magazine and gossip chain had Naruto booping Hinata on the nose with blue icing as their front page but most of them were congratulating them on their marriage.

////

Their honeymoon was alright in Narutos opinion. During the day while he was sightseeing with his horrid wife sober but as soon as they returned to the hotel he would quickly down as much as he could so he would pass out and not have to sleep with her.

The one night they did try, Naruto was still too drunk to even get it up and she ended up fucking herself in the shower not knowing he was doing it deliberately just so he wouldn’t have to touch her. He cringed every time he thought about touching her and always pillow forted himself when he slept just so she couldn’t roll to his side of the bed. 

He was so thankful when their honeymoon was over and they returned to the states. He was able to get back to his normal routine by going to work and home.

////

Six months into their marriage, Hinata sold Narutos flat and forced him to move into the mansion her parents bought for them on the upper east side of the city. A nice gated community with beautiful lawns and driveways that circled in front of the house. Something Naruto would never actually chose for himself. He was content and happy in his three bedroom flat he once owned.

Naruto faked his happiness through the gatherings Hinata decided to throw at their new house. Garden parties that had him retreating to his office on the second floor and watching from the window with a glass of scotch on the rocks nursing in his hand. He would watch her fret from person to person, plastering the fake smile she always wore and the more she did it the more he came to hate her. How could one person become so fake?

Behind the doors of their home, he saw the real her. The insecure woman who obsessed about her looks, what the media thought about her and when she flies out to the next fashion show will they see her as young as she felt? She was still just as spiteful as she was when he first met her. He didn’t know it but after three and a half years of marriage to her, he had come to resent her. The only solitude he felt was when he was at work in the privacy of his office where he could lay his head down for a moments rest without hearing her voice.

“What’s wrong cousin?” Karin asked, sitting three bowls of ramen down on his desk in front of him one afternoon in October. She causally took a seat in the chair behind her and unwrapped her own bowl, grabbing the set of chop sticks she had already broken in half. “I don’t think I have ever seen you this down before.”

“Hinata’s parent are coming over tomorrow for that dinner party Hinata set up for my birthday.” He grumbled, not sitting up even though the fresh miso ramen was calling his name. “Im thinking of calling and saying I have to work late.”

Karin rolled her eyes, “I can come if you want. I could probably make it more bearable at least.”

“She didn’t invite you?” Naruto sat up from his desk and wiped the drool with the sleeve of his shirt.

Karin shook her head, “No she didn’t. Was she supposed too?”

“She invited her friends as well as a few of my buddies up here. Sai, Kiba, Lee, and even Chouji. She doesn’t even like Chouji because she said he eats to damn much.”

“What a bitch.” Karin gritted her teeth, “I don’t give a fuck im coming tomorrow night. What time does the torture start?”

“Six.” Naruto answered, sliding a bowl across the desk towards him as Karin handed him a set of chop sticks.

“How old are you going to be again?” Karin chuckled, knowing exactly how hold her cousin was going to be she just wanted to hear him say it.

“Im going to be thirty.” He frowned at the bowl of miso.

“No you aren’t.” Karin shook her head.

“Thirty one, sorry.” He broke the chopsticks and uncovered the bowl. “Damn im going to be thirty one, time sure does fly.”

“That’s interesting for you to say.” She finished her bowl, “Usually when you are miserable, time goes much—much slower.”

“You know im going to choose to ignore that statement.” He picked up the bowl and dug in.

“Now I really can call you an old fart.” She burst into laughter as Tayuya entered his office.

“Who is an old fart?” She asked, taking a seat next to Karin.

“Naruto is.”

“Is that because he’s turning thirty-one?” She asked, looking at her friend, “You are turning twenty-nine. So you aren’t far behind. Im the youngest in this room.”

“That isn’t right.” Karin frowned.

“Are you really the youngest here?” Naruto looked to his second assistant.

Tayuya nodded, “Im only twenty-seven.” She tipped her smoothie cup at him.

“I really am old.” Naruto huffed, “Are you doing anything tomorrow Tay?”

“Nothing that I know of.” She answered concerned. “Why?”

“Well good, because you are accompanying me to a dinner party.” Karin smiled, “Wear something sexy, I need something to look at.”

“Should I wear thigh-highs so when I bend over you can see my garter?” She teased.

“Oh yes please.” Karin winked. “You sure do know how to turn me on don’t you?”

“Always babe” Tayuya laughed before turning towards Naruto, “I will be there, but why are you inviting me anyway? You have never invited me to anything before.”

Naruto sat his bowl on the other two empty ones and wiped his mouth.  “I don’t see why not. You have been my assistant for almost seven years, I’ve come to consider you family.”

“Awe boss, you make me blush.” She waved her hand at him playfully. “But thank you, I’ve considered you family since you invited me to the wedding. To be honest, that was my first wedding and it will be my last as well. The look on your face was painful.”

“I know right.” Karin agreed, “I would have rather been shanked.”

“I second that.” Naruto nodded with a laugh.

////

Naruto wished he would get a random phone call that would magically call him into work so he didn’t have to sit here and listen to Hinatas whiny voice across the kitchen island that Saturday morning. She was going through the check list of everything she would need at the store while naming off everyone who would be coming to the party that evening. Of course her parents were at the top of the list with seats at her grand table in the dining room they never used.

The house he shared with her had eight bedroom and six bathrooms, not including the master suite that Hinata had to herself. She preferred not to sleep with Naruto because he tosses and turned in his sleep along with his wretched snoring she claims he did but he didn’t mind the sleeping arrangements. His office was upstairs at the back of the house with an attached bedroom to the left and a bathroom to the right so really the only time he actually saw her was during breakfast and dinner if she woke up in time.

“Naruto are you listening to me?” Hinata asked.

“Huh?” He looked up from his tablet.

“I counted fourteen for dinner with us included.” She repeated but Naruto shook his head, “What do you mean no?”

“I invited Karin and Tayuya.” He answered her, “So it would be sixteen.”

“You invited your assistants.” She spat, mood changing completely.

“Karin is my cousin. Not just my assistant.” He took a sip of his coffee. “And Tay has been my assistant long enough that I consider her family.”

Hinata rolled her eyes, “Fine I guess I will put two moochers at the end of the table.” She muttered under her breath, pulling out the seating chart and scribbled the two he invited at the end of the table. “I will be back later.” She grabbed her keys along with her purse and headed towards the door, grumbling the entire way.

At this point he had stopped caring about her attitude and tantrums she liked to throw. She only did it to get his attention because she knew he would react but now he didn’t really care anymore. The first year of their marriage he accommodated her many times not because of her childish insecurities but because she always held his company over his head or she would threaten to send someone after Sasuke.

Two things he didn’t want to let go but who was he kidding, Sasuke didn’t care for him anymore, there was no way he did after what Naruto had put him through. He lied to him, promising him that they would be together when in reality he would never be able to rid himself of that woman who has been making his life a living hell. He still missed him, even after all this time and he still was unable to locate him. He sent Hidan out to track him down but he came back with nothing and as far as he knew, Sasuke fell off the face of the earth and he didn’t even know if he kept the baby or not.

Leaving the kitchen, grabbing a fresh cup of death by sweetness coffee along the way. He headed into his office and took a seat at his desk, opening his laptop before he sat the cup down beside it. He didn’t know why he opened his laptop, maybe it was just his muscle memory from being at work all the time and as he checked his emails. Some were from boring meetings that he missed out on from Friday morning during his checkup but the one that caught his eye was from a woman named, Tsunade Senju.

“Where have I heard that name before?” He asked no one in particular. “And why is she requesting a meeting with me?”

Pulling up her name on google, he sat back in his chair as he read her autobiography and slowly nodded his head. Her impressive resume of medical schools and conferences she’s attended as well as hosted intrigued him to the point he lost track of time and only had twenty minutes until the party started. He was surprised that Hinata hadn’t come barreling into his room bitching because he wasn’t ready.

“Naruto are you ready?” Hinatas voice carried down the hallway as he exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. “My parents are already here.”

“I’ll be out in a minute.” He yelled back, quickly dressing before she decided to barge in.

To his surprise she didn’t. He was able to dress and primp as needed before leaving his room and headed down stairs into the living room where his in-laws were speaking with his wife. Hinatas mother was the first to greet him, shielding a crying Hinata from Narutos view to wish him a happy birthday with a hug and handing him a small box.

  _Great here we go—fake Naruto._

“Happy birthday.” She smiled, gesturing to the box.

“You didn’t have to get me anything.” Naruto chuckled, taking the box anyway and opened it to a Rolex. “Holy shit—Sorry.”

“It’s quite alright.” She smiled, helping him take the silver and blue watch from the case. “It’s the Yacht-Master series 2. It matches the one we got Hinata for her birthday.”

Naruto gave her a small hug in appreciation, “Thank you, it’s a very nice watch.” He gently takes it from the case and clasps it around his wrist. With the outfit he was wearing the silver and blue matched his black pants and silver long sleeved shirt. “When did you guys arrive?”

“A little while ago.” Hitomi smiled at him but his eyes had shifted to Hinatas father. The irritation burning in the man’s eyes could have set Naruto ablaze if he had tried hard enough.

“I’ll just go and put the box in my room.” He gestured to the case the watch came in and turned to head back upstairs towards his room. Was it possible for a man to feel uncomfortable in his own house, apparently it was with Hiashi staring him down. Returning to the living area, he noticed a few more people had showed up, Karin and Tayuya, Kiba and a woman Naruto had seen many times but didn’t take the time to remember her name. Tonton or Tenten something along those lines. He was sure Hinata would let him know later when she introduced them.

“Naruto this party is a drag.” Karin whispered, sipping her wine.

“I should have brought my flask.” Tayuya rolled her eyes, watching Hinata flutter from one person to the next in greeting.  “Well isn’t she a social butterfly—how boring. Her fake energy makes me want to get plastered.”

“You sound like Shika.” He looked at his watch and laughed, “Speaking of Shika he should be here by now.”

“I can’t believe he got married and didn’t tell anyone.” Kiba joined their conversation with half a bread stick hanging out of his mouth. “As you see Chouji decided not to show. His loss really, these bread sticks are amazing.”

“It was a private affair.” Naruto answered ignoring his second statement. He had noticed Lee and Chouji decided not to show. “Not everyone has to have a huge wedding.”

“Aiming that comment at yourself huh?” Kiba chuckled.

“Shut up dog breathe.” He spat as the door opened. “Shika is here.”

Greeting Shikamaru at the door, he was introduced to his wife Temari and their three year old son Shikadia. Noting that the boy was a spitting image of his father right now to the pineapple hair style. He held out his little hand to Naruto, offering it as a greeting and he smiled, sticking out his finger and shaking the boys hand as he said his name.

“Hi Shikadia, I am Naruto.” He smiled at him.

“Unci Naru.” The little boy smiled.

“That will work.” Naruto nodded, “I’ve always wanted to be an uncle.”

“Good, now you can watch him when I need a break.” Tameri smiled, accepting the glass of wine Hinata brought them.

“Welcome, Im Hinata.” She smiled, shaking Tameri and Shika hand. “Im Narutos wife.” When she offered her hand to their son he turned away from her.

“No.” He stated loudly.

“Um okay, come in make yourself at home. Dinner will be ready shortly.” She walked away, none of them noticing the glare she gave the little boy but Naruto.

Shikamaru introduced his son and wife to the rest of his coworkers that were standing in the corner of the living room. From this vantage point, they were all able to see the others in the room. Hinatas parents having a discussion with Hinata and her cousin but Naruto noticed the glanced from her father periodically which he tried to ignore and focused on the conversation Karin and Temari were having.

“—ium Academy is the best and as of yesterday, he received his acceptance papers.” Temari smiled down at her son. “He can’t start until he is four, so we have a whole year to work on a few things that the center works on.”

“I’ve heard great things about that school.” Kiba commented absentmindedly.

“You shouldn’t have said that.” Shika said under his breath as his wife turned to the brunette.

“It’s not just a school. Lithium Academy is one of the most prestige learning centers on the east coast. No private school is able to compare to the subjects learned at this Academy.”

“My bad. I didn’t know you were so passionate about learning.” Kiba glanced down at their son. “He’s still a toddler though shouldn’t he be finger painting and playing in dirt?” He looked around to see if anyone would come to his aid, instead they all sighed and looked away.

“You’re digging a deeper hole.” Karin shook her head at him. “Just shut up Kiba.”

“Im just saying, that’s what I was doing when I was three and look where I am now.” He smirked. “I am a respectable figure in Narutos Company.”

Naruto almost choked on the drink he took, turning his head to cough with everyone’s laughter drowning out his noises.

“You guys are assholes.” Kiba frowned.

“Where is this school located?” Tay asked, “Isn’t it a city over or something?”

“It’s not really a city over. Since this city is so damn big it’s located in the upper part in a complete different area code which I just think is stupid.” Temari explained, “I should have made him move to Suna instead of me coming here.”

“How far is it away from your house?” Karin questioned.

“About a thirty minute drive. Forty with traffic.” She said, looking to Hinata who announced dinner was ready.

“That’s not bad.” Karin followed them into the dining room.

///

Dinner went as planned, the two cooks Hinata hired for the evening working nonstop to make sure everything his wife had ordered was up to par for the evening. The down stairs smelled like roasted garlic potatoes and steak which made everyone’s mouth water as it was revealed to them.

Through most of dinner Naruto didn’t conversation with the others around the table, he was busy keeping Shikadia entertained by using carrots as fangs and pretending to come after the little boy. From across the table, Hinata watched the display, fuming in her own little way as her eyes shifted back and forth between them and she gripped her fork a little harder than expected.

“How old is he?” Hinata directed the question to Temari.

“Me three.” He answered Hinata while giggling at something Naruto did.

“He turned 3 the 8th of September.” Temari smiled at her son, “When are you and Naruto planning on having children.” She glanced at the blonde, “I’ve never heard Shikadia giggle this much. Im sure Naruto would have any children you two decide to have laughing all the time.”

“I don’t know.” Hinata looked to Naruto. “We haven’t discussed it.”

_Never_ Naruto thought and pushed his plate away, appetite gone.

“Naruto has always been good with kids.” Kiba nudged his friend in the side. “Lucky bastard.”

“Im good with kids because Im on their level. You just have cooties and smell like wet dog.” Naruto laughed.

“Ewww.” Shikadia commented, causing everyone to laugh. “No one like cooties.”

“He certainly does have a lot of them.” Karin nodded from her seat, receiving a glare from Kiba and unexpectedly Hinata as well.

For the remainder of the evening, the party went off without a hitch. Naruto blew out the candles to the cake that was decorated like a bowl of ramen and opened a few gifts that were brought for him and at the end of the night, he thanked everyone for coming while walking them out to their cars in the driveway. The only ones who remained were Hinata parents and her cousin Neji. After carrying a sleepy Shikadia to the car, Naruto entered him home and closed the door, hoping to escape to the solidarity of his room but Hinata father caught him in the hallway. Asking him if they could speak in private.

_So much for a good day._ He thought as he followed Hiashi into his office already completely irritated when the man took a seat behind the desk as if he owned it.

“Please have a seat.” He gestured to one of Narutos chair.

“I’ll stand.” Naruto answered, heading to the small bar he had and poured himself a drink. “Do you want one?”

“No thank you.” He declined, turning the chair till it faced Naruto at the bar.

“Im guessing you are staying the night.” Naruto questioned, waiting for the yes but he shook his head.

“I have an early flight tomorrow and I would rather stay near the airport but thank you for the kind offer.” He answered, “I’ve actually been asked to talk to you about an important matter.”

Naruto took a sip of brandy. “Does it have to deal with my company I have to share with your daughter?”

“No it doesn’t,” he shook his head, “But it has to deal with the subject of her. Hinata is in her prime at the moment. She has good child bearing hips and she would make an excellent mother don’t you think.” He stood up and Naruto knew where this conversation was going. “You and Hinata have been married for two years?”

“Three and a half.” Naruto answered, already pouring the rest of the brandy into his glass.

“Awe yes, three and a half.” Hiashi commented with a hum, “How could I forget. I do wish to know the reason you two haven’t had any children yet. Is it a problem with you? Because if it is I can send you to see the best doctors and fertility clinic in the state.”

If Naruto hadn’t been taking a sip when he said that the glass would have fallen from his hand. Was this man really asking why Naruto hadn’t knocked up his daughter yet and for him to even blame Naruto for the incompetence to knock her up flabbergasted him. He gripped the glass tighter in his hand, irritation coursing through. The truth was, the entire time him and Hinata have been married not once has he touched her. He can’t bring himself to touch her and he feels sick to his stomach when she touches him in the slightest. The resentment towards her has over powered any raw emotion he is supposed to have for the woman he calls his wife to others and a bitch to the people who knew he didn’t want to married to her.

“You’re blaming me because she isn’t pregnant?” Naruto shot back, his ears red with anger. That’s why she was crying earlier when he exited his room. She was telling her parents she wasn’t pregnant because it was Narutos fault and he started to wonder how long she had been telling them this. “Get out of my house.”

“Excuse me?” Hiashi cocked his head to the side.

“Are you fucking deaf?” Naruto snapped, “I said get the fuck out of my house.”

“You have no right to speak to me that way.” He stood from Narutos chair.

Naruto downed the remaining brandy and slammed the glass down, “I have no right? You come into my house and accuse me of not preforming correctly enough to knock up your snob of a daughter when the truth is I haven’t touched her in all the years we have been married.” He smirked at the surprised look on his father in laws face. “The thought of touching your daughter disgust me and I can’t bring myself to do it. I hate being married to your brat but I have to be—unfortunately, as long as she owns half of my company I have to stay with her.” He took a step towards his desk, “Oh don’t look so fucking shocked, you knew I didn’t like her from the beginning. Now get out.”

Leaning against the bar, Naruto took out another bottle of liquor. Not even bothering with the glass and popped the cork as Hiashi stormed out of his office. He could hear the harsh tone of the other man barking orders at his wife to gather her things because they were leaving and Hinata asking what was wrong before the front door slam and a set of peeling tires pulled from the driveway.

_That felt so good._

Feeling a little content before the real fight started, Naruto plopped down in his chair, the leather still a bit warm from Hiashi ass but he didn’t care. His entire body tingled as the alcohol coated his throat and covered the food still lingering in his belly. He heard her heels on the wooden flooring before he seen her.

_Here she comes to fuck my day—_ He sang in his head as she threw open his office door and he set the bottle of brandy on his desk.

“What can i—

“What the hell did you say to my father?” She barked, glaring at him and if looks could kill he would welcome the death.

“Before we begin on what I said to your father. How about you tell me the sob stories you have been telling your parents?” He turned his head and looked at her finally.

“What sob stories?” She asked, crossing her arms under her breast.

“Oh don’t play stupid, it doesn’t suit you.” He stood up. “How many made up sob stories have you told them about me being incompetent and not getting you pregnant hmmm? Or that I don’t perform correctly in the bedroom.”

“My parents expect grandkids.” She angrily yelled.

“Well I hope they fucking get them.” Naruto snapped back. “Because there will be none from me Hinata. We don’t even sleep in the same bed or even the same level of the house for that matter.”

“That is your choice.” She growled. “All of this has been your choice. You could have chosen to be happy with me. We could have a happy life if you weren’t so fucking depressed. All you ever do is work and come home. We don’t communicate and if we do we are arguing like now."

“There is no way I could be happy with a snob, who sees her husband as a possession than a person.” Naruto spat, making her angrier then she already was. With the alcohol running through his system he didn’t really care. “You don’t care about my wellbeing. You don’t care if I am fine and happy. You parade me around like a fucking Gucci purse fresh off the line because my looks compliment yours. Im stuck with you because you own more than half of my company that is doing well without you since I have expanded into other countries.” He took a gulp, “I go to your stupid parties and smile like a fucking ken doll because I’ll be miserable if I don’t pretend.”

“Pretend huh?” She repeated, knowing that everything he was saying was because of the alcohol. In the morning after he had some sleep, everything would be back the way it always was, she just had to humor him.

Sighing Naruto took a seat at his desk, griping the neck of the bottle. “Im so tired of being in this marriage.”

“You’re tired of being in this fucking marriage.” She yelled, stomping the rest of the way into his office and slammed her hands down on his desk. “Well that is to fucking bad, I married you because I love you not because of a stupid contract and you have the audacity to say you are tired of being in it. I work my ass off to make you happy. I have done nothing with your worthless company because I know you love the piece of shit magazine that barely sells and is costing my family money. Im half tempted to make it a publishing company like daddy wanted.”

“You don’t love me?” Naruto growled, “You were fucking obsessed with me when you first met me and no one would have known about the companies downfall in tax evasion if you hadn’t snooped around and convinced your daddy to buy into it so I would have to deal with you. You put the marriage clause in there because it was the only way your obsession could become real and you would be able to keep me by your side when I clearly wanted nothing to do with you.” He rounded his desk to stand in front of her. “I get irritated at the very sight of you. You and your stuck up ways thinking you are better than everyone because you came from money instead of having to work for it like the rest of us.”

“I am better than everybody else.” She said. “That is what being a Hyuga is all about Naruto.”

“Oh really because I thought it was about incest your family likes to keep—

Narutos sentence was cut short as her open palm slapped him across the face.

“Do not talk about my family, at least I fucking have one instead of uncle who ignores his daughter and sells his shares for a look down someone’s shirt.” She turned on her heel and headed towards the door, “Consider that a warning.” And with that she left him standing in his office still surprised she slapped him.

“Happy birthday to me.” He took a drink.

////

The fighting between them never ceased even after six months and she slapped him two more times when the arguments became too intense. The last time they fought Naruto threw one of his crystal brandy glasses at her and missed, shattering the cup against the flat screen in his office which he replaced a week later. It was nonstop and now he was at the point he didn’t care anymore. He didn’t care about his company he worked so hard for, his depression led him to drink constantly and he had no desire to head home quickly after work. Sometimes he would sit out in his truck and wonder how easy it would be to shift the truck into gear and slam into the side of the mansion he had to call home. Maybe if the impact was hard enough it would kill him.  

He felt like he was a shell of his former self. A zombie who worked and returned to his wife’s house to retreat into his room until the next day. He never went out, never had any friends over. Work and home was the only thing that led his life at the moment and it was dull. There were somedays he would look back and wonder where it all went wrong but when he thought about it hard enough, all of this was his fault. He shouldn’t have signed that stupid contract and let the company downfall.

He hated his life.

////

Returning late one evening, he didn’t see her car parked in the driveway and he sighed as he exited his truck to head inside. On the counter, was a small note in Hinatas perfect hand writing and he didn’t know why she didn’t just call him.

 

_Went to Paris with Tenten for fashion week, you weren’t answering your office phone or your cellphone so a note will have to do. I will be back home next Friday, maybe we can go out or something to settle the mood._

_Hinata._

“A whole two weeks without her ass would be incredibly nice.” Naruto muttered to himself and crumpled up the note, throwing it into the trash can. “I really don’t give a shit where you are.”

And for once he didn’t drink himself into a stupor. He relaxed in the living room with a bottle of beer and chicken wings he had delivered while he watched a random game that was showing on ESPN. It had been so long since he was able to just sit back and enjoy a day to himself. The silence of the house without her wretched noise or voice calmed him and he sunk further into the couch like a potato. The softness cradling his body until his eyes drifted closed and he fell into nice slumber but that was before a voice jerked him from his sleep. Opening his lids, silver hair and purple eyes came into view and he was stuffing a wing into his mouth.

“Hidan?” Naruto questioned.

“The one and only.” He answered with a mouth fill of food.

“I haven’t seen you in like nine months. Where the fuck have you been?” Naruto sat up and rubbed his face.

“I’ve been fucking here and fucking there.” He smiled, grabbing Narutos beer, “And I mean literal fucking.”

“I see you haven’t changed.” Naruto sighed, remaining slumped on the couch.

“I see you have.” He reached over and jiggled Narutos belly. “God you have gotten fat. What have you been up too Mr. Piggy besides eating and you stink like liquor.”

“Im not a piggy.” Naruto frowned.

“Your gut says otherwise.” He eyed his stomach, “Have you been skipping gym days?”

“Maybe if I get fat and disgusting she will leave me.” He muttered.

“You’re still with that broad? I thought you would have left her stupid ass by now.” Hidan grabbed another wing. “You need to do something, I hate to see you turn into something like this.” He shook his wing at him, “Not something I need to see.”

“Are you saying I look like a wing?” Naruto asked, glancing between Hidans face and the wing he had in his hand.

“Um—well” He took another bite.

“Oh fuck off Hidan.”

Naruto looked down at his stomach and frowned when he realized that Hidan was correct. His stomach did hang over the hem of his shorts and the fabric of his shirt was stretched a little. He really did let himself go. He touched his belly where Hidan had jiggled and nodded. Depression really did make him fat even if it was undiagnosed.

“Will you order some more wings, im fucking starving?” Hidan requested finishing off the last wing Naruto had left in the box.

Picking up his phone, Naruto opened up the Pizza hut app and ordered as much as Hidan wanted which included 80 dollars’ worth of wings and six pizzas. The same delivery girl met Naruto at the door and handed him everything with a smile on her face, commenting about how it looked he was about to party which he didn’t understand until Hidan had told him he invited a few people over.

A few people was an understatement. Seven people showed up at Narutos gate asking to be let in for the party Hidan had messaged them about and here Naruto thought he was going to get a nice peaceful weekend to himself. What a lie that was. His guest had brought bags of alcohol. Proofs that Naruto in all his 31 years of life had never seen or even heard of. He glanced at a few of the bottles on the table, inspecting some of the clear bottles that mirrored vodka but it wasn’t vodka.

“What can I make you?” A woman with short Blue hair asked from behind the table. “Im a fabulous mixologist.”

“Sure.” Naruto nodded and leaned over the table to speak in her ear over the music, “Surprise me.”

 And that she did, with a smirk the woman handed Naruto a cup of dark green liquid before he headed back into the living room where Hidan and a few of his friends were watching something on the TV. Taking a seat at the end of the couch, the blonde watched a few of Hidans other friends trying to understand the small group. His eyes first landed on the man in red and he meant all red. Even his shoes were red.

The next was a short guy with dark blonde hair and a scar running from his left eye to under his chin. His pink eyes locked with Narutos and he quickly looked away from him downing his drink.

“You better not drink that too fast.” Hidan commented, taking a seat next to Naruto.

“Why not?” he finished it.

“Did Matatabi make that for you?” He questioned and Naruto gave a small head bob as he nodded. “Yep he’s there.” He laughed. “She makes her drinks really strong so im sure you are already fucked up.”

 “Shhhhh.” Naruto thought he put his finger to Hidans mouth when really it was his chin, “Don’t ta—lk like that.”

“Yep he is already gone.” Hidan laughed getting up from the couch and headed to the table. “Make another of whatever it is you gave the blonde.”

“Are you sure.” She asked, “I don’t want to give him alcohol poisoning.”

“Oh he can handle it don’t worry.” Hidan lied with a wink and ushered someone to his side with a finger gesture. “You see that blonde—

////

By the middle of the night, Naruto staggered up the grand stairs towards his room. He slid along the wall down the hallway but stopped short when a person came into his blurry vision. His pale skin and short dark hair that covered the left side of his face shined through the alcohol that coursed through his veins. The music from downstairs still boomed throughout his home as he leaned against the hallway wall to advert the dizzy spell that over took him.

He could barely make out what the other was saying, his arm draped over the shorter males shoulders and he was being held up by him on his way down the hall. The familiar scent of his room hit his nose as he was laid down on something comfortable and the person above him kissed down his exposed chest and stomach, not remembering when he actually had taken his shirt off. It was probably between dark green drink 3 and 4 because he his body felt like it was one fire at one point throughout the night.

“Sas th—at feels goo—od.” Naruto slurred, reaching down to touch the person’s hair and not realizing what he had actually said

“Does it Naru.” The deep voice moaned, grabbing his wrist and pinning it to the bed as he kept kissing downward.

“Yee—ss” he breathed, eyes trying to focus on the ceiling but every time he looked up the room would spin so he kept his eyes closed and enjoyed the touched from the other person. He felt his shorts being ripped from his legs, the cold air beating against his exposed skin and his hips jerk up at the intense wet heat engulfing his cock. He pushed his head into the pillows as the mouth around his cock slid down his length and the head touched the back the person’s throat.

Naruto spread his legs wider on his bed to accommodate the person between them. “Ye—ss Sas like that.” Naruto moaned out, feeling his balls being gently groped in a warm hand. Slowly he bucked his hips up into the other person’s mouth before the male pulled back and inhaled.

“My name isn’t Sas, but if that is what you want to call me you can.” His sweet voice carried to Narutos ears and he propped himself up on his elbows to watch the display. “I can be anyone you want.”

He was surprised he was able to last this long after not having any physical contact with anyone in four years. The dark haired male grasped the base of the blonde cock and pumped him a few times before taking him back into his mouth. His tongue pressed to the base of Narutos dick with each bob as he hollows his cheeks to suck.

“Ca—n I fu—ck your f—face?” Naruto slurs with a moan behind it and the other nods. Releasing his cock, the male slips off the bed and kneels as Naruto sits on the side. Taking his face in both of his hands Naruto thrusts his cock to the back of the man’s throat and sets the hard pace. The head of his dick abused the back of his man throat that Naruto didn’t even know before he looked down into the man face. His dark hair still covered one side of his face and from the one eye he could see it was almost rolled into the back of his head from the thrust. “Fu—ck Sas ima cu—um.” He groaned, feeling the other begin to suck. “I lo—ve y—ou.” He moans, “Sasu—ke.”

The one on his knees gave a moan as Naruto pulled from his mouth and covered his face in cum. He stroked his member quickly, shooting more of his load onto the males face before he falls back into his bed breathing heavy. With his body relaxed he sees the other standing over him, wiping the remains of his load off his face with one of Narutos shirts and smiling down at him.

Naruto tried to focus on the persons face, his lips moving but he couldn’t seem to hear him. The glow of his orgasm taking over his tired muscles. “My name is Utak—and with that Naruto passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years to everyone!!! I hope everyone was safe and drank responsible if you were able to drink. 
> 
> Who is trying to figure out the secret? Consider it a Easter Egg. It hurt when i had Hinata slap my son like damn. I know most of you were wanting Naruto to go after him and im sorry he didnt but hes dumb-ass sometimes and things dont always go as planned. Who guessed the man who gave Naruto a BJ?  
> Sam
> 
> Next chapter will be out January 17th.


	12. Aftermath.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the party and another secret is almost revealed about the Hyugas.  
> Shikadia talks about his best friend at thanksgiving.  
> Shika tells Naruto some good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my lovely Waifu. :')

Red bottom heels stepped from the back of the limo, the crunch of broken glass echoing off the empty walls and she looked around hoping to see her husband’s truck. It was nowhere to be found. Carefully navigating through the mess on her circle driveway, her fingers touched the frame to her front door and flinched when the solid oak door broke from the hinges and landed on the foyer floor. She hid her face from the dirt and dust particles that rose as she took a few more steps into her home.

“What the fuck happened.” She growled, looking around her once expensively decorated home. Furniture was turned over, vases broken, paintings torn and shredded. Her kitchen floor was littered with broken glass from her plates and cups. The carpet on the stairs looked singed and an odor that she couldn’t place loomed in the air. She didn’t even want to know what the upstairs looked like.

How did something like this happen? She was only gone for two weeks.

“What the fuck happened to your house?” Tenten asks, entering the kitchen next to her friend.

“I don’t know but im going to find out.” She turned and trotted out the door. “Driver take me to the Sanin building now.”

“Yes ma’am.” He closed her door and quickly jumped into the driver seat.

She fumed the entire drive. That shitty building her husband loved so much was about to be rocked as she pressed the button to his floor over and over again until the doors closed. She called him sixteen times and even messaged him but they were all left unanswered pissing her off even more. As the elevator doors opened to her husband’s floor, both of his assistants adverted their eyes and pretended to busy themselves with work.

“You have a lot of fucking nerve you fucking asshole.” Hinata yelled entering his office only to find it empty. “Where the fuck is Naruto.” She aimed the question at Karin and when she didn’t answer Hinata loomed over her. “Well.”

“Conference room 1.” Tay pointed to the hallway behind her, kicking back and putting her feet up on the desk. “He has a job outside of you—you know.”

Naruto was in a meeting with six of his board members when she burst through the doors. The blonde at the head of the table stopped talking and 7 pairs of eyes glanced down the table at her. She didn’t care if these people worked for her or Naruto, she needed a word with her husband.

“All six of you out.” She growled, slamming her Gucci purse on the table before her.

“What do I owe this visit?” Naruto leaned back in his chair waving out the other members. “It is not every day you decide to drop by my office?”

“You destroyed my fucking house.”

“That’s our house sweetheart.” He smirked, knowing exactly how to get under her skin. “I have the right to destroy it if I wish. We can start the renovations earlier than you planned.”

“No, that is my fucking house. You just live there.” She pointed to herself. “Im gone for two fucking weeks and you take it upon yourself to fu—I don’t even know what the fuck you did.” Her chest heaved in anger. “My entire bottom floor is a mess. There are holes in the wall and the front door fell off the fucking hinges when I touched it. My plates and glasses were shattered on the floor of my kitchen. The expensive art pieces I got in New York that I can never replace are shredded in my living room floor. WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?”  She screamed at the top of her lungs.

“So you can have as many parties as you want in our house, invite the most boring people you know and have a gay ole time but I can’t.” He asked leaning back in his chair, “I will admit the friends I invited over did get a little rowdy and I was unable to watch all of them but the house wasn’t that bad when I left.”

“Wasn’t that god damn bad? It’s going to take weeks to repair the damage that was done.” She yelled, “The entire bottom half of my house is in shams. I didn’t even go to the second floor because im sure that floor is worse and if anything in my room is missing, im filing a police report.”

“None of your overpriced bullshit was stolen. No one even went upstairs for your info and im sure once you make a call to your daddy and he will rush his people over to you and have the house fixed by Sunday.” Naruto mocked her.

“You know I really thought that I would come back with everything in place. You had some time away from me and I had some time away from you but it didn’t turn out that way. I hoped that you would make peace with your depression that has made you fat and a little disgusting by the way and we could go away for a while but that doesn’t seem the case.” She sighed still angry.

“Why don’t we go to counseling?” Naruto suggested getting up from his chair, he really just suggested it to piss her off.

“Counseling?” She repeated, “You expect me,” She pointed to herself once again, “To go to counseling. For what? So we can talk about your problems because I am fine. Im not fat and disgusting. Im not depressed. Im not throwing parties that get out of control and leave my house damaged. I have a nice life, I go and fuck whatever I want. I buy pretty things that make me happy and that I can show off because I have money. A Hyuga doesn’t go to counseling.” She spat.

“But you aren’t just a Hyuga.” Naruto stepped closer to her, “You are also an Uzumaki. You have my last name.”

“No I don’t.” She argued, “I didn’t take your last because my last name is too wrapped up in some of the businesses I own and I didn’t want to change it.”

Naruto felt rage, not only did the bitch lie to him but she didn’t even take his last name because it was an inconvenience to her.

“If you want to get technical, you are a Hyuga.” She stated, “I own your business, your employees, your phone and your building as well as you. The only Uzumaki in this building is Karin but your ass is getting sidetracked. What are you going to do about my house since you and your so called friends destroyed it?”

“Nothing.” Naruto said stopping an arm length away from her.

“Bullshit—nothing.” She growled, “You are going to get your pathetic ass home and start cleaning up the mess that was left while I go to my parents.”

“No im not.” Naruto shook his head.

“What the fuck did you just say?” She stalked toward him.

“Do I need to speak slower or draw you a picture?” Naruto asked. “I don’t live there anymore.”

Hinata lowered her eyes, deadly lavender shooting daggers from her pupils. “Excuse me?”

“Damn I really do need to draw you a picture,” Naruto groaned in frustration, “I moved out because I can’t take living with you anymore. I hate coming home, I hate seeing your face and hearing your voice. I drink myself in a stupor so that I can bare the two hours I have to deal with you when I am home until you go to bed. You’re nothing but a spoiled little rich brat who throws a fit when she doesn’t get her way.”

“You can’t divorce me.” She threw at him and he knew she was going to say something about his company. She always did. She loomed his company over him like a bird to a cat but he didn’t care. He stopped caring months ago so she could bankrupt him if she wished and he knew she wouldn’t because her name was attached.

“I didn’t say I was divorcing you.” Naruto said, “I said I moved out, there is a difference. We will be separated because I know if the tabloids got word that the Hyuga heiress was getting a divorce it would ruin your reputation and believe me I could ruin it.” He smirked and she growled, “One little way would be telling the tabloids that your father and mother are first cou—

Hinata slapped him to shut him up. Her fake nail scratching across his cheek underneath his second whisker mark. “I warned you not to talk bad about my family.” She grabbed her purse. “Fine live away from me but if you leak even a whisper about my family to the tabloids you will find yourself at the end of a barrel.”

“And death I would certainly welcome as long as you weren’t a part of it.” Naruto rolled his eyes, taking a seat on the table behind him and watched her leave the conference room. He waited a few to cool his anger and left the conference room himself. Karin met him in his office sometime later with a band aid but he declined. The scratch wasn’t bleeding or painful.

“Does she have a habit of slapping you?” Karin asked taking a seat on one of the chairs in front of his desk after hours.

“In the past year she has slapped me four times.” Naruto answered, “Believe me I really want to put her through a fucking wall.”

“Im sure I can find someone to rough her up.” Karin chuckled, “My friend Mizuki is looking for a side job. He could stalk her for a while, make her feel really paranoid.”

“That would just cause more problems for me.” Naruto groaned, lying his head on the desk.

“At least you are sort of free.” She chuckled, “Im still with the roughing her up. He could take creepy pictures of her and send them to magazines with like sexual letters.”

Naruto lifted his head from his desk, “Do you need to go to counseling? Because what you just said frightens me.”

“No—” She shook her head, “Im just giving you suggestions.”

“Well stop.” He sat back, “You’re creeping me out.”

“You’re so sensitive.” She crossed her legs and leaned back against the chair, “What I want to know is, what you were going to say about her parents before the entire building heard her palm connect to your face?”

“It was nothing.” He answered shaking his head. He knew if he spoke about it with Karin she would open her mouth to someone else and then it would be spread around the building and he really didn’t need that right now.

“You are hiding something from me but remember I always find stuff out.” She got up from the chair and headed towards the door. “I emailed you a few vacant apartments around here so you don’t have to stay in your office. Take a look at them.”

“Thank you Karin.” He nodded and opened his laptop.

////

It took Naruto six months to find a suitable flat he liked. He wanted one with the same view as his last flat had, huge windows that looked out onto the city. What he did find was a three bedroom, three bath with a library that he turned into an office. At first he didn’t like the layout. The townhouse style flat with the master bedroom on the main floor and stairs just outside the door that led up to the other two rooms seemed alright for just him.

He had Karin come in and decorate for him. She brought a certain darkness to his orange pallet he liked and it matched well. She even decorated the two guest rooms upstairs that he knew no one would ever use. The week of Thanksgiving, Karin had decided to stay with him, to brighten up his life for a while which she really didn’t need to do.

Since he lived on his own, Naruto had begun his gym routine one again. The pounds he gained during the depression he suffered through melted away into muscle and he noticed his abs returning by the third month. He felt better—he felt way better. He no longer felt the need to be walking on eggshells. Hinata had actually kept her promise and didn’t do anything with his Magazine nor did she randomly pop up at his office anymore. She was busy with touring with the fashion shows that hired her from what he read in the magazines. He noticed that she gave fake news about her marriage with him here and there but most of the time it was just about her.

Drying his hair with a towel from his shower, he ventured through his office and living room to the kitchen to stare at his cousin who was laughing quite loud as she cooked for their dinner that evening.

“We have guests coming over, will you go get dressed.” She didn’t look up from the talk show she was watching.

“They won’t be here for another hour.” He sat the towel down on the counter. “What are you laughing at?”

“Ellen did an interview with Hinata since her New York Fashion Show was a success, almost as big as the Victoria Secret Show and Ellen asked about you and her having kids soon.” She answered, rewinding the TV for Naruto to see Hinatas face as the question. “Right there is where the disgust comes through but she replaced it with a smile.” She unpaused the TV.

_“Naruto and I? I don’t know Ellen, with my busy schedule and Naruto always working I don’t think we have time for children.” Hinata looked at the screen. “Oh course we have thought about them but not at this very moment.”_

“Turn that shit off.” Naruto rolled his eyes. “I would rather cut my dick off than impregnate her.”

“That can be arranged.” Karin chuckled, picking up the butcher knife she had been using to cut the potatoes. “Would you like the cut at an angle, sideways or like a lobster?”

Naruto closed his legs, his dick already beginning to hurt at just the thought. “None thank you, it was a figure of speech.” He said as the doorbell rang. “I would like to keep my dick on my body please.”

“Whatever, go answer the door.” She pointed to the door, “And get a shirt on.”

“Yes mother.” He yelled back, opening the front door.

“If I would have known this would have been a half-naked party I wouldn’t have worn pants.” Tayuya chuckled, admiring Narutos wash board abs. “Damn those gym days are working for you.”

“Want to touch them.” He teased until someone coughed and Naruto shifted his gave to the silver haired gentlemen. “Who’s this? Boyfriend.”

“He wishes. This is the mail guy.” She took a few steps inside with him following behind her and Naruto closed the door.

“The mail guy?”

“It’s nice to meet you boss.” He held out his hand, “Name is Suigetsu.”

He shook his hand, “Oh the guy who is always drinking water. Okay—I know who you are now, sorry.”

“Is that how everyone knows me?” He sighed and both of them nodded their head.

“Karin is in the kitchen, I need to change cloths really quick.” He turned around and headed into his room. He heard the front door open a few more times, Tayuya greeting the people Karin had invited and finally decided on an orange dress shirt and black slacks. He went upstairs to check on Kuubi who he had locked up stairs and fed him a treat before heading back down as the doorbell rang once more.

“I’ll get it.” Naruto yelled.

“UNCLE NARDO!!!” Shikadia yelled, pouncing on his uncle, locking himself around his leg before the door was even fully open.

“Nardo?” He chuckled, ruffling the boy’s hair and looked up to his parents. “Welcome.”

“Thank you for inviting us.” Temari smiled. “This will be a lot quieter than his parents’ house.”

“I don’t know, Kiba is in the living room.” Naruto shook his head.

“On second thought, I think moms will be best.” Shika joked as his wife pulled him into the house.

“Don’t close the door, there is another lady behind us.” Shikadia said looking up at his uncle and pointed to her.

“Hanabi.” Naruto smiled, “I thought you would decline my invitation.”

“No.” she shook her head. “I like you better than the others anyway.” She stepped inside. “I might actually get some peace here.”

Naruto closed the door, “Maybe.”

“Do you know how hard it is to find this place?” She laughed, following Naruto who was struggling with Shikadia on his leg into the living room/dining area with everyone else. “No one knows who you are in this building.”

“You used Uzumaki didn’t you?” Naruto asked, she nodded, “It’s under my father’s name. Namikaze so Hinata can’t find me.”

“Smart man.” She sat the bottle of wine from her purse on the table. “Thank you for inviting me. I know you and Hinata aren’t on good terms but shit we are.”

“No cussing.” Naruto looked down at the 4 year old.

“Sorry.” She covered her mouth embarrassed, “Mother sends her regards and hopes you will visit her soon.”

“As long as your father isn’t there I’ll stay the whole weekend.” He joked but she knew he wasn’t serious.

“Dinner is ready.” Karin announced, sitting down the tray of turkey in the center.

“Im surprised Karin, it actually looks edible for once.” Kiba chuckled as Kakashi and Shika took a step back from him.

“No violence in the house.” Naruto warned.

“Yet.” Karin finished his sentence.

Dinner went smoothly. Well as smooth as it could have went. Naruto and Shikadia sat between Karin and Kiba to keep them from going after one another. Shikamaru stared at Suigetsu the entire time they sat at the table probably trying to figure out who he was and Tayuya and Hanabi were discussing video games.

“Uncle Nardo.” Shikadia grabbed his attention, “Can I have pie?”

“You have to ask your parents on that one.” He answered.

“He can have one piece or he is staying here with you.” Temari warned, going back to her conversation with Karin.

“You mom said one,” he got up and followed him to the desert table. “Which pie you want?”

“Strawberry.” He answered, “That’s my friend Menma’s favorite.”

“Did you meet him at school?” Naruto asked, cupping a piece of the strawberry pie with the knife and sliding it gently onto his plate. “Is that a big enough size?”

Shikadia nodded, going back to the table. “Yeah he’s my friend. We share lunches. He shares his strawberries and I share my gold fish.”

“Sounds like a nice kid.” Naruto nodded.

“Is he talking about Menma?” Temari joined into their conversation and Naruto nodded. “Those two are like two peas in a pod, no matter where Shikadia goes that kid isn’t far behind him. It’s adorable.”

“How come I have never seen this kid?” Shika asked looking to his wife.

“Because you never go and pick him up.” She answered, “Which reminds me, next Tuesday I do need you to pick him up from school. They are holding a late meeting and I won’t be out in time to get him when the school lets out.”

“I can manage that.” He nodded, “I might be able to meet your friend then.”

“Doubt it.” Shikadia stuffed his face with pie and Naruto laughed.

“Yep, he is defiantly your kid Shika.”

“Shut up Naruto.”

////

Suigetsu and Tayuya were the first to head out, something about black Friday shopping that Naruto didn’t understand. He had seen the advertisements on the TV the past week but he didn’t pay any attention for them, not really interested really.

Kiba stayed a little while longer, his phone clutched in his hand like it was a life line and when a message came through, he bid is farewells and quickly exited Narutos home without a second glance. For once Karin didn’t comment on it like she normally would, she was just happy he was gone. As for the rest of them, they sat in Narutos living room while Shikadia watched the thanksgiving parade while eating another slice of pie on the coffee table.

“Shikadia hurry and finish your pie, we still have to go see grandma.” Shika told him.

He frowned, “But she is going to make me eat the nasty green beans she makes.”

“If you fall asleep in the car she won’t.” Temari answered.

“Your mom is still making that nasty green bean stuff.” Naruto laughed, “I remember when she brought it to the Christmas party at work and shoved a spoonful into my mouth. I almost gagged.”

“Your face was almost as green as the casserole.” Shika laughed.

“Dad shhhhh im trying to hear the parade.” Shikadia hushed him. “Mom look its snoopy.” He pointed to the TV.

“Do you want to watch the peanuts at grandmas?” Temari asked, standing from the couch and stretching.

“If she will let me.” He answered, eyes still glued to the screen.

“Are you guys leaving already?” Naruto asked, watching Shika stand as well.

Temari nodded, “We still have an hour’s drive to his mother’s house and I have a feeling we are going to have to stay the night.” Her frowned gave away the underline meaning and Naruto chuckled. “Come on kiddo we have to go.”

“Ahh man—” He frowned, lying the remote on the shelf underneath the TV. He followed his parents and uncle towards the door, accepting the coat Naruto held out for him and putting it on. “Thank you for the pie uncle Nardo.”

“You are welcome.” He smiled and opened the door for them. “I will see you Monday at the office Shika.”

“Maybe.” He chuckled.

“He will be there.” Temari glared at the back of her husband’s head and took her sons hand in her own. “Thank you for inviting us Naruto.”

“It was a pleasure, have a safe trip.” He waved and waited until they were at the elevator before closing the door to his home. Heading up the stairs, he head Kuubi’s meow at the spare room and he quickly opened the door letting the Red Maine Coon from his solitude. He followed down the stairs behind Naruto and jumped onto the back of the couch next to Karin who was asleep until Naruto was in the kitchen.

“Are you hungry?” Naruto asked him, receiving a meow as he jumped from the couch to the bar. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“I didn’t know you had a cat.” Hanabi came around the corner, startling both Naruto and the cat.

“I didn’t know you were still here.” He answered, shredding a little of the turkey from dinner into the cats bowl.

“I was exploring your house.” She sat down next to the cat on the stool and began petting him gently. “I must say it’s very nice. Do they have any others like this one for sale?”

“Two floors down, a two bed—two bath.” He sat the plate for the cat in front of her, “One floor up is one just like mine but the layout is opposite.”

“Trying to get me to move into the building.” She laughed.

“Anything is better than your family’s home.”

She rolled her eyes, sitting back in chair and watching the cat lean down to eat. “Living in a box in the alley way is better than living in my family’s home.”

“Isn’t that the truth?”

“What I am curious about is why you live here and my sister lives in that god forsaken mansion my father bought her. If you two are married shouldn’t you live together?” She questions.

Naruto tilted his head to side and smiled. So Hinata hasn’t told her family that they were separated. This was going to be fun. Rounding the kitchen counter he motioned for her to follow him into his office so they didn’t disturb a sleeping Karin on the couch. Once they were alone, he opened the private fridge and offered her a small bottle of wine before sitting opposite of her on the window seat.

“She hasn’t told any of you has she?” Naruto popped the cork on the mascato bottle. “Wait—wait before you answer that question. What has she told your family?”

“She hasn’t invited us to anything at her house. She has come to mom and dads. Mom has asked where you have been and all Hinata says is that you are busy and didn’t have time to come.” She took a drink of the cold alcohol. “For your birthday, she lied and said you were working and didn’t want to be bothered, funny thing is your truck was nowhere in sight at her house.”

“I’ve been gone from her house since May.” Naruto revealed. “That huge fashion show she followed in Europe that took her away for two weeks, I had a huge party with Hidan and a couple of his friends. I told them I didn’t care about the status of the house and if they wanted to destroy it they could but they couldn’t touch the top floor.”

“Did they?”

Naruto nodded, “A week of straight partying and destroying the house was all I needed to leave. I packed my shit the weekend before she was to arrive, gave the house one last look and drove off. She is lucky I closed the gate.” He chuckled as she pictured the house in shambles. “They broke almost everything in the kitchen, wine glasses, plates, pans, mugs and appliances while I sat in the living room getting high and drunk with Hidan.”

“You should have called me.” She laughed, “I would have come over and helped.”

“I was way to fucked up or I would have, I think I got my dick sucked my someone but I don’t know who it was because when I woke up that Saturday I was pantless in my room but damn I felt great.” He smiled.

 “I want to know what happened after she found everything.” She grinned, taking another drink.

“She came to my office that Monday and caught me in the middle of a meeting with a few of my board members and she was not happy.” He shook his head, “She smacked me because I made a comment about your family that she didn’t like and told me that I can live away from her but if I leak anything to the press I will see myself at the end of a barrel.”

“She threatened to kill you.” Hanabi asked. “That’s pretty bold of her.”

“That’s what it seemed.” He shrugged his shoulders, “But I don’t care about her threats. They are meaningless, she wouldn’t actually try because that’s mean she would have to deal with my company and what to do with it but from what she has stated in one of our many arguments is that she can’t stand my worthless company and she should have turned it into a publishing company like your father wanted.”

“She’s a piece of work isn’t she?” Hanabi shook her head after taking a sip from her bottle. “You know I should be routing for Hinata since she is my sister but I—I just cant. She practically forced you to marry her. Im sure she hung your company over your head all the time so you would have to stay with her.”

Naruto nodded. “Every other threat.”

“Im glad you are free from her.” She nodded to him.

“Im not that free from her.” He shook his head, “Im still married to her.”

“That is true.” Hanabi looked down at her watch and sighed. “It’s been fun but my ride is outside waiting for me.” She frowned and sat down the empty bottle on the table as she stood up. “I shouldn’t be telling you this because my father would have a cow, but look over the contract again.”

“Which contract, I have two. One with your father and one with your sister.” He walked her to the door a few feet away.

“Both if we are being honest about it. There is always a loop hole or a clause somewhere. Thank you for inviting me. Call me once in a while. You might not be able to stand the rest of my dreadful family but I like you.” She winked and slipped through the door.

////

“Is you mom picking you up?” Shikadia’s friend asked as they walked out the front of the building.

The brunette shook his head, stopping to zip up his backpack. “Me dad is today, he said he wanted to meet you.”

“Why me?”

“Because I talk about you a lot.” He answered, standing up and putting his backpack on.

“Does you dad have the weird hair like you?” The blue eyed kid asked while pointing to a taller version of Shikadia approaching them.

“Hey kiddo.” Shika straightened his jacket, eyes shifting between the two.

“Dad this is me friend.” He pointed to the boy. “Menma.”

After a minute of staring at him, Shika smiled and held out his hand to him but when he didn’t take it he remained smiling. “It’s nice to meet you Menma. Im Shikamaru, Shikadia’s dad.”

“Hello.” He smiled and Shika cocked his head to the side, taking in the boy’s appearance. His ocean blue eyes and lopsided grin reminding him of a certain someone he knew personally but what gave it away was the two faded marks on the side of his cheeks.

“It’s rude to stare dad.” His son tugged on his coat sleeve and looked up at him. “What you looking at?”

“Nothing.” Shika shook his head, he took his sons hand.

“MENMA.”

“Well that’s my mom.” Menma pouted looking to the side at his parent, “I will see you tomorrow at school. Don’t forget our color pages.” He turned from them.

“Bye Menma.” Shikadia waved to his friend. “See you tomorrow.”

Shika bent down to zip up his sons coat but his eyes remained just over his shoulder at the person Menma was holding hands with. The pale skin and blue highlighted hair that hung below his shoulders triggering his memory and he nodded. He knew exactly who that was.

“Why you staring at me friend?” Shikadia asked once they were in the car heading away from the school.

“He just looks like someone I know is all.” Shika explained. “He seems like a nice kid.”

“I love him, he’s my best friend.” Shikadia smiled from the back seat.

“Seems like the Nara’s will always be friends with the Uzumaki’s.” Shika whispered to himself.

Once they had arrived at Shika's work, he took Shikadia to Narutos office. He said hello to Karin and Tayuya as he passed before opening the door to Naruto yelling at someone on the phone. He slammed the received down so hard he thought he broke it. That same lopsided grin spread across Narutos face at the sight of his godson and he slowly nodded his head.

“Shikadia, back so soon.” Naruto left his seat and greeted them both. “How was school?”

“We got to make playdoh shapes of the earth today.” He answered, “I can’t bring mine home yet until it dries.” He frowned. “Chocho tried to eat the playdoh because it smelled good.”

“Chocho?” Naruto looked up at Shika confused.

“Chouji’s daughter.” He answered.

“Awe yes.” He turned his attention back to his nephew. “Did she eat it?”

Shikadia nodded, “She said it tasted salty.”

“You didn’t try it did you?” Shika asked, looking down at his son.

“No silly.” He chuckled, “Menma did though. He didn’t like it.”

Naruto laughed. “No I don’t think playdoh taste very well.”

“Can I watch TV while you and dad talk?” He looked up at Naruto with hopeful eyes and the blonde nodded.

“Go head.” He gestured to the sitting area and watched the pineapple hair boy ninja his way over the back of the couch and grab the remote, turning the TV on like he was at home. “Cartoons are channel 52 and 26.”

“Thanks.” He gave him a thumbs up.

“It doesn’t take much to sedate him does it?” Naruto asked, standing up to his full height.

“Not really, just give him a TV and some popcorn and he will be entertained for hours.” Shika shrugged. “Temari hates it.”

“It’s better than sleeping all the time.” Naruto eyed his friend.

“Shut it.” Shika warned, shifting from one foot to the other.

“You look like you have something on your mind.” Naruto interjected, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I do, but not in front of him.” He nodded his head towards his son.

“We can use one of the conference rooms down the hall. I’ll have Karin come in and sit with him.” Naruto said but Karin was already walking through the door with a plate of snacks for him. “it’s like you have telepathy, I was just about to call you in here.”

“Shikadia said he wanted cookies so I went downstairs to Starbucks got him some with a milk.” She grinned and took a seat next to him, holding out a cookie.

“Thank you.” He grinned, not caring about his father looking at both of them.

Shika follows Naruto into the conference room that they rarely used and took a seat across from him on the other side of the table. The image of his son’s friend fresh in mind and when he looked up at Naruto to compared and he could see all of it. Menma had dark hair, not the blonde of Naruto but the blue eyes were exactly the same.

“So what is it Shika?” Naruto asked, “You looked a little distraught out there in my office and you are starting to freak me out.”

“Im going to ask you a question and I want you to be very—very honest with me.” Shika began, “Like your life depends on it honest.”

“O—kay.” Naruto slowly nodded.

Shika took a deep breath. How was he supposed to ask his best friend if he had a love child running out there somewhere that he didn’t know if he knew or didn’t know about? “Have you ever had an affair?”

Naruto tilted his head to the side, “Like here recently or—

“Like at all?”

Naruto swallowed hard, he had been caught and he nodded his head. “Before Hinata and I were married I was seeing this 20 year old college kid.” He couldn’t bring himself to say Sasukes name, “He was the one you caught me with in my office before we were to be married. He worked at that strip club you all took me to for my bachelor party and it sort of escalated from there.”

“Kitty cat claws?” Shikamaru asked.

Naruto nodded as an overwhelming sadness took him, “His name was Sas—Sasuke.”

“So he was the one I caught you with in your office?”

Once again Naruto nodded.

“I already know some of it since I watched him dance at the club but what happened?”

“Hinata found out.” He blurted and he felt like crying as Shika leaned up in his chair. “She walked in as Sasuke was telling me that I was going to be a d—a dad.” He hung his head in his hands.

Shika left his seat and rounded the table to sit next to his friend. Encouraging him to continue by rubbing small circles on his back. He had known Naruto practically his whole life. He knew how strong this man was and for him to break down in front of him like he was, Naruto had kept this secret for a long time.

“I lied to him and told him that I had left her when in reality I was stuck with her because of this fucking company. I didn’t want to lose what I worked so hard for. I led him on for six months. Six months of promises that were broken on my side as soon as i said them and hopes on his. She called him so many obscenities in that moment and he probably felt like nothing. i tried talking with him while he was gathering his things but he didn't want to speak to me. He left my apartment with a duffel bag of his thing but i tried." He sobbed, "I tried to go after him but i stopped when Hinata threatened me. Im so fucking stupid, i should have went after him. I don’t even know if he kept the baby or got rid of it. He wouldn’t accept any of my phone calls or emails. After two months he must have changed everything because nothing would go through. I even tried going to his work but they threw me out.” Naruto sniffled, “Im such a bad person.”

“Naruto he kept the baby.” Shikamaru said, grabbing Narutos attention.

“What?” Naruto wiped his cheek with the sleeve of his shirt. 

“He kept the baby.” He repeated.

“How do you know? No one has seen him in years. Hidan cant even find him.” Naruto’s head moved with each word, staring his friend directing in the face.

“Because I saw him picking up your son at Lithium Academy 45 minutes ago.” Shika stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who has figured out the Hyuga secret yet? Im curious to know. I have put hints in this chapter and the previous but noone had commented about it yet. :0  
> How did everyone like Shikadia talking about his best friend? It was so cute, they are going to be best friends for life!!  
> Anywho, this story is coming to a close everyone. Only a few more chapters and this story will be complete. Is everyone excited? Sad? Mixed feelings?  
> Sam
> 
> Next chapter will be posted Jan 31st.   
> Losing My Religion will be posted Jan 24th.


	13. Unsung Melody.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are revealed.  
> A surprise for the company.  
> Sasuke gives into temptation.  
> Juugo puts his muscles to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my lovely Wiafu!  
> She puts up with me even when im being annoying!

The woman behind the desk typed in the last name he had given her before shaking her head.  “Im sorry sir but you do not have an outstanding balances. Everything has already been paid.” She turned the computer towards the screen to show him through the glass.

“That’s not right though.” He said looking down at his last statement. “The bill I just received said I still owe 14 something for my student loans. There is no way that it was paid over night.”

The woman on the other side of the counter shrugged her shoulders, “I would say it’s a blessing in disguise if you ask me.” She looked through the notes on the account. “It shows here it was paid in full last month by an anonymous second party.”

“Does it show what bank?” He asked as he folded up the bill after writing paid in full on the blank space just above the writing. He wasn’t going to say he wasn’t a little relieved. A little extra money does go a long ways for him and his son.

“It doesn’t state a name on it but the routing numbers are from Konoha inner city bank.” She answered.

“Konoha inner city bank—“ He repeated, he remember going there once with someone he was willing to forget but it seems his past has come back to haunt him. “Could I have a print out of that paper please?”

“Yes of course.” She nodded, handing him the printed paper under the window before smiling at him.

“Thank you so much.” He nodded to her.

“Have a nice day.” She waved at him as he walked away.

On his way home he glared at the road, the steering wheel of his white Chevy Trax gripped under his hands as he thought back when he actually lived in the inner city and going to college. How was he found? He took every precaution so no one would find him but it seems his past was coming back to haunt him. Did Naruto find him? Was this his way of showing redemption towards him. How did he even know if it was Naruto who paid his loans—for all he knew it could have been his brother Itachi but then again, the Uchihas didn’t used Konoha banks for their accounts and Itachi still didn’t know where he located? Even if his brother did know where he was, he hadn’t made contact with him for the past five years and that spoke more than words.

Pulling his SUV in front of his town-home, he took a few minutes to collect himself in a deep breath and exited the car. He grabs the small reusable bag from the back that held his groceries and entered the house, the giggling from the kitchen perking his ears.

“Menma im home.” Sasuke announced, smiling down at his son making macaroni art with his best friend Juugo. “Hello Juugo.”

“Hi mommy.” Memna wiggled in his chair.

“Sasuke.” He smiled up at him, placing a noodle in the glue. “Did you get everything sorted out?”

Sasuke kissed the top of his sons head. “Well sort of.”

“Sort of?” He questioned.

“My loans are paid in full by a second party that didn’t leave a name.” He exhaled. “All I know is the account was from Konoha inner city bank.” He glanced at the counter as he passed, stopping dead, “What are those?” he pointed to the vase.

“They came while you were out.” Juugo answered. “I didn’t know where to put them so I placed them on the counter.”

“They beautiful like mommy.” Memna said, reaching for another handful of colorful noodles. “Mommy been getting flowders all week.” He told his uncle Juugo.

“All week?”

“More like for the last two months.” He answered, picking up the vase and taking them out back to the trashcan. “Menma has also been receiving toys as well but they are hidden under the stairs.” He said in a low voice once he came back into the house.

He really wish the other person would stop sending them. He didn’t want them though the gesture did tug at his heart a little bit. When he came back into the house, Juugo was setting out their grocery items onto the counter. “Thank you.”

“It’s not a problem.” Juugo smiled. “I still enjoy living with you.”

“You live next door.” Sasuke chuckled, “But with how much you are here, it’s like you live here.”

“That is true. What are you making for dinner?” He asked, putting the last can of corn on the counter.

“Menma has been wanting this Hamburger stew stuff his school makes so I thought I would try and make it.” He answered, opening the fridge and pulled out the hamburger meat. “Menma is your room picked up?”

“That’s what me forgot.” He frowned as he finished up his noodle art.

“Go wash your hands and then get your room picked up for me.” Sasuke requested.

“But who will clean this mess.” He gestured to the table.

“Don’t worry I got it.” Juugo answered. “Go do what your mother said.”

“Aye—Aye.” He saluted him and headed to the bathroom.

Juugo waited until Menma was out of earshot before turning to Sasuke and staring at him through the kitchen doorway. “Was it who I think it was?”

“Who?”

“The one who sent the flowers?” he asked with brows knitted together.

“No is wasn’t him.” Sasuke shook his head, thinking of his ex he dumped a few months ago. “I think it’s Naruto” he said in a low voice.

“The blonde.” Juugo almost yelled. “Why would he be sending you flowers?”

“The only reason I can think of is that he found me and he wants to apologize.” Sasuke frowned and sat the pan on the burner, adding the hamburger meat. “He used to send me flowers when I worked at the club every weekend.”

“I can’t believe you kept being a stripper from me the entire time we were in college.” Juugo frowned. “I still feel so betrayed because of that.”

Sasuke actually smiled, “Im just good at keeping secrets is all.”

“Studying my ass.” Juugo glared at the back of his best friends head as he took a seat at the island. “So what are you going to do about the whole blonde thing? Are you going to confront him about it or just leave it alone? I mean he knows where you live since he has been sending flowers to you. What is the outcome of him just possibly showing up unannounced?”

Sasuke paused with stirring the meat, “I don’t think he would just randomly show up. He would send Hidan first.”

“Hidan?”

“His right hand man I guess that would be the name for him.” Sasuke huffed, quieting down as Menma brought his basket full of clothing from his room to the laundry room.

“Me have two piles of toys left.” He beamed up at his mother. “And me will be done.”

“What about under your bed?” Sasuke asked, looking over his shoulder at his son.

“Ahhhhh man.” His shoulders slumped as he left the kitchen back to the stairs. “How do you know these things?”

“I was once your age too Mr.” Sasuke commented back, listening to his sons foot steps up the stairs.

“So Naruto had a lackey.” Juugo chuckled. “I would have never guessed.”

“Smartass.” Sasuke rolled his eyes.

“So are you going to confront him?” He asked and Sasuke knew this question was inevitable. It would have been asked sooner or later, he just didn’t think it would be so soon. It’s been four years, what would he possible say to Naruto? Leave me alone, im happier without you and so is your son when that wasn’t the case at all. In the four years they had been separated, Sasuke had only dated once and that didn’t end well. He was reminded every day of Naruto when he would look at his son. The bright blue eyes and smile were a perfect replica of Naruto, not to mention the birthmarks on his cheeks. It was also the little things as well.

The way he ate his peas. The way he tied his shoes but mostly the way he slept. His legs spread out with his arms above him like he was reaching for something and he would occasionally snore when he was deep in sleep. How could he forget the boy’s father when Menma was a spitting image of him?

“I don’t think I should.” Sasuke finally said while adding the can of veggies to the pot.

“Why not?” Juugo asked confused. “The only way he will leave you alone is if you confront him head on so he gets the point that you want nothing to do with him.”

“I shouldn’t have to make him choose—

“Don’t give me that shit.” Juugo spoke in a low voice so Menma wouldn’t be able to hear him, “I saw how much it destroyed you when he chose that woman over you and his unborn child. You were devastated and depressed until Menma came into the world, I don’t want to see that again. I was half tempted to head to his office and beat the shit out of him for what he did.”

“Don’t worry about it Juugo.” Sasuke sighed, “I will figure something out.”

“Uh huh Im sure you will.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes once more, stirring the pot of stew and hummed as the aroma of assorted spices perforated the kitchen. He was glad that Menma’s teacher sent the recipe home with him the day before. His thoughts still circulated around Naruto and what to do. There was so much that happened and Juugo was right. Naruto did chose her.

_-You go after that freak and you can say goodbye to your fucking company.-_

He had many times he could have told Sasuke the truth. The fact that he wasn’t able to leave her because of the company and he might have understood. He would have stayed the mistress as long as it meant that he could be with Naruto. He would have raised their child in private, without Hinatas knowledge and Naruto would have been able to see their son grow up. It’s not like Menma didn’t know who his father was. There were plenty of photos in Sasukes photo box under his bed that he had seen Menma go through and there was one even posted on his cork board in his room.

There were times he even caught Menma talking to the picture like he was actually there and it would pull at Sasuke heart.

“Mommy are you okay?” Menma asked later that night in the doorway of his mother’s room after brushing his teeth. He wore his footie pajamas and carrying his green dinosaur plush.

Sasuke quickly wiped his cheeks and shut the box he had on his lap before looking up at his son. “Yeah, mommy is alright.” He nodded, holding his arms open for his son to sit in his lap. He still had the ring locked securely in his hand while he wrapped his arms around his son and kissed the back of his head. “You smell like soap.”

“Well me took a bath.” He answered, giggling when his mother started to playfully sniff him like a dog. “Mom—my sto—op.” he giggled.

“Okay—okay,” Sasuke smiled, hugging Menma, “Did you brush your teeth?”

“Yes mommy.” He tilted his head and smiled, showing his pearly whites. “Two minutes like you say.”

“Good boy.” Sasuke smiled, standing in one motion and carrying Menma to his room. “It’s bed time kiddo, you have a big day tomorrow at school.”

“Inojin birthday is tomorrow.” He beamed, snuggling under his blanket with his stuffed dinosaur under his arm. “Did you get his gift?”

Sasuke sat on the edge of his bed, “Yes I did. It’s wrapped and already in your backpack ready for tomorrow.”

“Thanks mommy.” Menma yawned.

“It wasn’t a problem sweetie.” He leaned down and kisses Menma on his forehead. “I love you Menma, sweet dreams.”

“I love you too.” Menma closed his eyes, “Goodnight mommy.”

Rising from the bed, Sasuke halted at the corkboard that was posted on the wall next to his door. His eyes darted to the lunch menu before trailing up to the picture posted of Naruto in the left corner. His stupid face was pointed down into a huge bowl of ramen at his favorite place where they had presented the Ramen challenge and Naruto just had to take it. After winning, Ayame took two pictures and gave one to Sasuke because she liked him. The other was posted in the winner’s board behind the register.

_The problem won’t go away unless I make it go away._ He thought to himself and shut off the light before leaving his sons room, the ring still locked securely in his hand.

////

Friday afternoon, Sasuke sent a small messaged to Juugo asking him if he would pick up Menma from school and would thank him by making him dinner once he returned home. Right now he was pulling into a small parking lot to a building he never thought he would see again but these people were still considered family in his eyes and would welcome him with open arms. He wasn’t coming to reminisce he just needed to find him.

“Sasuke is that you?” Kisame asked at the door, his dark eyes squinting at the shorter male. “Well I’ll be damned it is you.” He pulled him into a crushing bear hug.

“Ki—Kisame can’t breathe.” Sasuke gasped.

“Oh sorry.” He released him. “What brings you back here? You’re not looking for a job are you?”

Sasuke shook his head, “No im looking for Pein actually. Is he around?”

“Like he isn’t.” Kisame opened the door to the club. “He’s on the balcony where he always is.”

“Thank you.” Sasuke smiled and entered.

Stepping inside brought back so many memories. The hardwood flooring and the mirrors covering the walls. The stage he used to dance on seemed much bigger as well as the bar that wrapped around the back wall. He took a seat at the bar, watching Konan and Deidara serve drinks to patrons. He couldn’t believe Dei was still here but it was easy money. They worked their way down the bar as the next dancer took the stage. His long brown hair covering his back with the first move.

“What can I get ya, hm?” Deidara's voice brought Sasukes attention from Haku. “Holy shit, I’ve seen a ghost.”

“It’s good to see you too Dei.” Sasuke chuckled.

“Konan look who it is.” Deidara announced.

“Deidara I don’t have time for your bullshit today.” She approached them but stopped at the sight of him. “Wow Sasuke.”

“The one and only.”

“What are you doing here?” She asked, rounding the bar to give him a hug. “How have you been? Where is my little Menma?”

“He is at school.” Sasuke returned the hug. “I’ve been doing well, just been working and taking care of the kiddo.”

“You should bring him by more. I miss him.” Konan winked. “I bet he has gotten so big.”

“He’s almost 5 now, you should come by the house and see him.” Sasuke suggested when he saw a tear in her eye.

“Believe me I will.” She grinned and he noticed the small wrinkled in the corner of her eyes. Three years is a long time not seeing someone? “What are you doing here? You aren’t looking for an extra job are you? I would really use bar help.” She glanced at Deidara, “Someone fell off the stage and broke his ankle.”

“It wasn’t my fault, Hm.” Deidara rolled his eyes but continued to serve people. “I wasn’t used to the new stage.”

“No actually, im here to see Pein.” He looked up to the balcony above the bar. “I need to find someone and I know he will know where to find him.”

“Oh, well go on up. He’s not doing anything up there but being lazy.” She walked him to the stairs at the back of the bar, “Earlier he was watching SpongeBob.”

Sasuke chuckled, slipping up the stairs to where Pein would be. Just as she said, he was laying on the couch with his phone above him and the annoying voice of SpongeBob playing from the speakers of his phone. He took a seat on the couch across from him and crossed one leg over the other waiting for Pein to notice him. When he didn’t, Sasuke cleared his throat and watched Pein drop his phone on his face.

“What the fuck—He sat up quickly and glared at Sasuke.

“So glad I could get your attention.” He laughed, “How is your face.”

“Im probably going to have a bruise there now.” He rubbed the left side of his face. “Come back for a job?”

“You are the fourth person to ask me that, but no I am not.” He shook his head, “Im looking for Hidan actually. Have you seen him?”

“Hidan.” He repeated, “He came through here last week. Had Anko dance for him.”

“You sure it was a dance?” Sasuke arched his brow. “I remember he liked it when she abused him.”

“Please don’t bring those memories back.” Pein chuckled and wrote down an address for him, “This is the address he gave me last week when he was here.” He handed the paper to Sasuke, “Is he isn’t there, I don’t know where he is.”

Sasuke nodded as he stood, stuffing the address into his pocket of his jeans. “Thank you Pein.”

“Why do you need him anyway?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Sasuke smiled as he left the balcony.

////

“God damn stop the fucking banging im coming.” Hidan yelled from the other side of the door. “Shit—noone can get a good night sleep anymore.” He opened the door.

“It’s in the middle of the day Hidan.” Sasuke frowned. “So technically it would be a good days rest.”

“Sleep is fucking sleep, I don’t care what time of day it is.” He frowned, wondering what the Uchiha was going on his door step. “You coming in or are we just going to leave the door open?”

Sasuke rolled his eyes and entered the apartment of his nightmares. He thought he would never step into this apartment for the rest of his but it seemed that fate had different plans for him. Even the furniture was the same from when Naruto lived there. He clutched the strap to his messenger bag as he took a seat at the bar while Hidan rummaged through the cabinets for coffee.

“What are you doing here?” Hidan asked, “More importantly how did you know where I lived?”

“Pein told me.” He answered, “Believe me I didn’t want to come back to this apartment had I known you bought it. We would have met somewhere else.”

“Ahhhhh don’t like the old memories of you being here?” Hidan teased. “They were some juicy times.”

“Fuck off Hidan.” Sasuke groaned.

“Coffee?” He offered and Sasuke shook his head.  “Ok—ay.”

“Did you tell Naruto where I was?” Sasuke gritted his teeth with each word. If Hidan did tell Naruto where he was residing, Sasuke was going to come across the island, not caring what he knocked down.

“No why?” He knitted his brows, pausing the cup that barely touched his lips.

“He has been sending me flowers with apology notes and Menma toys for the last two months.” He answered. “You said you would help me disappear after the incident with Hinatas goons and I almost lost Menma. How did he find me if he didn’t get the information from you?”

“I did help you disappear like I promised. I kept your last name secret from Naruto because I knew you didn’t want him to know. I kept you out of reach from your brother and your family because you didn’t want them to see you or Menma. I’ve kept my promise and no amount of money could fucking change that.” Hidan set his coffee cup down. “It’s very hurtful that you would accuse me of telling him.”

“If you kept your promise how did he find me?” Sasukes anger rose.

“You know your son’s best friend is Shikadia Nara right? He’s Narutos best friend son. Shikamaru Nara.” He stated, “I didn’t tell Naruto anything, Shikamaru did. That’s how he found you.”

Sasuke thought back to the time he picked Menma up from school. The brief image of the pineapple haired gentlemen speaking with Menma and Shikadia come back to him.

“Look—im an asshole and I like to be a complete dick but I was honest with you. I lied to my employer saying I couldn’t find you when I was really helping you fucking disappear because your feelings for him were to fucking strong. I’ve known Naruto all my life and I only knew you for seven months.” Hidan sighed, “I literally erased you off grid because you wanted me too. Everything I’ve done is because you asked also because he fucking played you dirty and he deserves some misery.”

Sasuke took a few deep breathes. Hidan was right. He did ask him to help him disappear so Naruto wouldn’t be able to find him and Menma—well mostly Narutos horrid wife wouldn’t be able to find them and he did do just that. He moved them to a different part of the city under a different name than Uchiha, helped him get a job that was in his career and away from dancing. He kept everything a secret and lied to Naruto about it for his sake.

“Anything else you want to accuse me of while we are at it?” Hidan asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Is he still with her?” Sasuke asked in a small voice.

“I find it amusing that you don’t want him to know where you are but when it comes to knowing about his life your all ears but no he isn’t with her.” He mused, arching his brow when Sasukes face lit up a little. “He’s still married but they are separated.”

“Separated?” Sasuke repeated.

“He and she have been separated for almost three years.” He took a sip of his coffee. “You know after you disappeared, he cried because I couldn’t find you. He kept calling himself a piece of shit and a deadbeat father for abandoning his child because of that woman. He does regret what he has done and the hurt he put you through. So the tokens he keeps sending you are just a small piece of the apology he wants to give you.”

“Sending me flowers everyday with stupid ass notes is not an apology.” Sasuke shook his head, “If he wants to apologize he’s going to need to grovel at my feet.”

“You know he will if you tell him too.” He answered.

“I shouldn’t have to tell him though.” Sasuke groaned.

“Wanna know something funny—before he separated from her, he was fat.”

 “Like fat—fat.” Sasuke tilted his head.

“He was close to 350 pounds and it was all in his gut.” Hidan laughed, “I compared him to a chicken wing once, funniest hour of my life. He really let himself go.”

“I should feel sorry but I don’t.”

“He knows he deserves it Sasuke.” Hidan nodded his head. “Do you still love him?”

“Im not here to talk about that.” Sasuke shook his head.

“Do you still love him?” Hidan repeated the question, studying Sasukes face with intent.

“Hidan—

“Answer the question Sasuke.” Hidan glared at him.

“That is none of your business if I do or not.” He looked away, “They are my feelings to deal with.”

“I already have the answer just by that statement.” Hidan tilted his head at him. He knew Sasuke was still in love with the dingus just by the few words he spoke and the tone.

“How do I get him stop sending me shit. Under my stairs I have at least two thousand dollars worth of toys for Menma that he doesn’t even know they are there.  He’s already paid off my student loans and my car. Don’t know how.” He sighed.

“The only way you are going to get him to leave you alone is if you go to him yourself and tell him to stop sending you shit. Stop paying off your debt and sending unnecessary things that your son doesn’t need. He’s hard headed you should know this.”

“Juugo said the same thing.” Sasuke huffed.

“The orange haired guy.” Hidan looked over Sasuke, “You and him um—an item?”

Sasuke held his hands up and shook his head, “Oh god no.” He answered, “We are just friends.”

“Uh huh okay.” Hidan gulped the rest of his coffee. “Lie to me some more.”

“Not everyone fucks their friends Hidan.” Sasuke stood from the bar stool, making his way to the door.

“To bad, he looks like he has a huge dick from the size of him.” Hidan teased, following Sasuke to the door. “I bet it is hu—

“Goodbye Hidan.” Sasuke quickly left the apartment and thinking over everything they just spoke about.

////

“I deserve a damn raise after doing all of this—bullshit.” Shikamaru announced entering Narutos office one Tuesday afternoon. “I worked all weekend going over this stupid contract to the point even Temari helped me because I was so fucking frustrated.”

“Uh huh.” Naruto hummed, looking up from his ramen bowel.

“Im glad you got your muscles back and all but eating ramen every day for lunch isn’t going to help the diet.” Shika frowned.

“I work out for four hours after work so it counters what I am eating.” Naruto glared, setting his bowl down and placing the chop sticks on top. “What did you find?”

“Page ninety-three, section four, clause eight.” He said as if it was memorized. “The clause stated and I quote:

_The stocks and assets of the Senin Media Company that are withheld by Miss Hinata Hyuga, upon her first anniversary date of marriage will be transferred to her future husband, Mr. Naruto Uzumaki by default for responding to the approved nuptials set by the judge. If an uncircumstanced divorce partakes before the first anniversary date of marriage (April 16, 2018) Mr. Naruto Uzumaki relinquished all right to the company as well as the 48% of stocks and assets he owns and or will be transferred to a Miss Hinata Hyuga to do as she sees fit._

And then it runs on into children, which you and her never had any children so the next clause really has nothing to do with either of you.” Shika explained. “But the just of it is, you owned 100% of the company without realizing it.”

“That fucking bitch.” Naruto muttered, glaring down at the paper.

“Before you start calling names, I don’t even think Hinata knows about this.” Shika revealed, “I deal with lawyer bullshit all day—everyday. These contracts weren’t written by a lawyer, they are signed by one but not written. Someone else wrote them and played them off like they were.”

“Hiashi didn’t realize this?” Naruto questioned, “We all signed these contracts and had them notarized by a judge. Hinata, her father and myself as well as Kurama. We even had them filed down at the court house to make it legal and binding so no one could back out.”

“Go to the last page.” Shika said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Naruto flipped to the back of the huge packet. He read over the last few paragraphs before glaring down at the last sentence at the bottom of the page. His eyes flicked between the page and Shikamaru, the eat shit grin plastered on his friends face told him he was a moron without words.

“She wrote it?” Naruto arched a brow.

Shika nodded, “Your dear ole sister in law was a paralegal before she switched and became a video game tester at the age of 22. I had Hidan look into her. Hiashi didn’t want anyone from the outside writing out the contract so he entrusted it to Hanabi.”

“Maybe that’s why she kept saying all these years to look over the contracts.” Naruto muttered to himself but Shika heard him.

“You really are an idiot aren’t you?” Shika frowned.

“So I have been told.” Naruto tossed the packet on his desk and rubbed his face with his hands. “Oh my fucking god, I could have been rid of her years ago.”

“You could have, had you listened to your sister in law.” Shika commented, “You knew how much Hanabi didn’t like her sister and for her to put a clause like that in the contract that others missed. She was really looking out for you.”

“All these years she did say her sister was a bitch and forcing me into a contract to marry her was unethical.” Naruto sighed, but it was a happy sigh. “I guess she really got back at her for it didn’t she?”

“It would seem so.” Shika nodded his head and clasped his hands into his lap as he draped one leg over his knee. “So with work aside, tell me—what have you done since we found him?”

“Huh?”

“Don’t play stupid Naruto, you know who I am talking about.”

Naruto did know who he was talking about but how could he admit that the only thing he had the courage to do was send his son some toys and Sasuke flowers every week. He did pay off Sasukes debts and his car. He didn’t think that Sasuke would actually want to see him face to face. Not after what happened between them. That day when he stopped in his tracks it looked as though he had chosen Hinata when really he chose his company. He saved his company once again by agreeing to marry the wicked witch instead of letting it crumble.

“I haven’t done anything besides send him flowers with apology notes and my son toys.” He admitted.

“It’s been two months since I told you and that’s all you have done.” Shika knitted his brows.

“I paid off his student loans, his car and paid Menma’s tuition at the academy until he hits the 6th grade.” Naruto stated. “That he doesn’t know about.”

“Have you met with him yet?” Shika leaned forward, leg dropping to the floor, “Sent a message of apology—showed up at his house and pleaded on his doorstep. Groveled like a bitch?”

Naruto shook his head, “No.”

“God you are so troublesome.” Shika rubbed his face in frustration and stood up, reaching over Narutos laptop and taking the packet. “I will let you wither in your dumbassness for a while—while  I go down to the courthouse and get this all sorted out and get this company back in your name completely. I think my favorite judge is working today.”

“Thank you Shikamaru.” Naruto smiled up at him, “I will be giving you a raise for this. You have made me so happy, you really have.”

“Good because someone needed too.” He said, giving his friend one last glance before leaving his office.

The ding of his computer pulled his attention to the screen where Karin had sent a message and he sucked in a breath.

_(Someone is here to see you_ _)_

But he didn’t get to send a message back before the person busted through his office doors and stopped. The aroma of chamomile tea invaded his nose with a vengeance and he jerked his head up.

“Sas—Sasuke.” He spoke.

Sasuke glares at him, not at all amused and stands by the doors. His hand grips his messenger bag strap as he takes a few breathes to calm himself. He was calm on the way over here but as the elevator rose his anger at Naruto rose with it. “I know it was you.”

“What was me?” Naruto played dumb, trying to hide his nervousness.

He fiddled with the edge of his desk as he took in Sasukes appearance. Over the past five years he had grown his hair out and had it braided with a navy blue ribbon that draped over his shoulder. His dark eyes rimmed with crimson glared at Naruto from the other side of the desk as the blonde took in his attire. He wore a pair of white skinny jeans that hugged his thighs just like they did years ago and slip on vans were pitch black, his white shirt was hidden by a dark blue cardigan but the messenger was from years ago.

He still looked like the Sasuke he knew from the first he seen him and he wondered if his ass still stretched the material of his pants.

“My eyes are up here.” He pointed to his face, grabbing Narutos attention once more and tried not to shiver from the scrutiny of Narutos gaze. “You paid off my student loans and my car—why?”

“Why not?” he answered, never thinking he would have this conversation with him ever. “Is it wrong of me to want to help the mother of my child?”

“You don’t get to say stuff like that.” Sasuke growled, clutching his shoulder strap. “You can’t just pop up into our lives after almost five years of not being there. You chose that wretched woman you call a wife and this company over the life of your son. What kind of person does that? How much of a piece of shit can you be to turn your back on your son and be with a woman who apparently ran you into the ground even though she told you she wouldn't?”

“You still look beautiful when you are angry.” Naruto blurted, watching Sasukes features shift as he stood up from his desk, ignoring his accusation.

Sasuke stayed frozen in place but his heartbeat quickens when the blonde stands, “Don’t say things like that…you don’t get to say things like that to me anymore. What we had is over.” he sighed, “A lot has changed about me Naruto, your words do not affect me as much as they used too.”

Naruto didn’t know how to respond to that. Over the years he knew Sasuke would mature as he grew older, taking care of a child would be the result of that and he felt a pain of guilt. He should have been there to help Sasuke. To be able to see his child grow into the almost five year old he was now would have been a sight to see but instead he was trapped with a woman he despised. Silently he rounded his desk until he was standing in front of Sasuke, the chamomile tea much stronger than before and all his composer ran out the window.

“Please don’t say that Sasuke.” Naruto breathes, reaching up slowly hoping Sasuke wouldn’t pull away but instead he steps back, only to have his back pressed against the door.

“Naruto.” Sasuke says as a warning. “I came here to tell you to stop sending us things.”

“Why?” He questioned.

“Because I don’t need it. We don’t need it.” He answered, “Memna and I are doing well on our own and bringing you into the picture would only complicate things. Not only for us but you as well, since you are still married to that cunt of a woman. I don’t want her or any of her goons coming around my son or me.”

Naruto shook his head, “I won’t let her around you two I can promise that.”

Sasuke shook his head, “Your promises are worthless Naruto.” Sasuke pushed him away from him to create distance between them. “They always have been since you chose that woman.” The last word was so spiteful Sasuke didn’t even realize it was from his mouth. “And besides I don’t need your charity.”

“I didn’t do it as charity.” Naruto shook his head, stepping forward once again and cupping Sasukes cheek, his rough thumb sliding over Sasukes soft cheek. “I did it because I wanted too.” He nervously answered and slowly licked his lips, not realizing they were as dry as they were.

Sasukes dark eyes landed on Narutos tongue wetting his lips, he doesn’t want to get caught up in him again. The painful memories from before surfacing but were pushed to the back of his mind because how could he not. This man was the father of his son, the man he has been in love with for the past five years and who always had a place in his heart right below Menma. He was his first. His first for everything. “Nar—to.” His voice shook with uncertainty.

“Sasuke.” Naruto mouthed as he ran his thumb over Sasuke quivering bottom lip and swallowed hard. “It’s okay, im here.”

 He closed the distance between by leaning down and pressing his lips to Sasukes and locked the doorknob behind him so they weren’t disturbed. Sasuke drapes his arms around Narutos broad shoulders, fingers running through his blonde hair and gives a slight pull to hear him groan. Instinctively he pushes his body against Narutos own hard one, his chest, until now aching and soft from his first pregnancy rubbing against the blondes own. He hadn’t been touched like this since the last time he was with Naruto and his body craved it, despite the warning signs.

All thought of pulling away were lost as the memorable scent of Sasuke engulfed him and he gently trailed his hands down Sasukes sides to his outer thighs only to pick him up and carrying him to his desk, still deep in their open mouth kisses. He groaned against those soft lips pressed to his own, the softness of Sasukes chest molded to his own and the hands in his hair pulling ever so delicately. He missed their bodies touching all this time and he felt extremely guilty for leaving him—he should have chosen Sasuke. Sitting him down, he snuck his hand under Sasukes shirt and glided up his stomach to under the sports bra he wore to touch his nipples. A sensitive spot he would always remember.

Sasuke moans and flinches at the coldness of Narutos fingers, his own hands going to the blonde’s hard biceps. “Have you been working out?”

“Yes.” Naruto answered as Sasuke grips his hair once more, the sensitivity of his breast from being groped was too much for him and he smashed their mouths together, tongues sliding around each other. For the past few years he had been pleasing himself, aching and longing for the man he could never have. He convinced himself that having this man’s child was enough and that he would be satisfied with just Menma because his little boy was a piece of Naruto, and Menma was the sweetest boy.

Pulling back from his delicious mouth, he looked down at Sasukes flustered face only to unbutton his shirt and shrug it from his shoulders. For the past two years since he was somewhat free of his soon to be ex-wife, he had been doing nothing but working out to ward off the horniness that crept up every now and again from the thoughts of the one person he couldn’t have but now that he was in front of him, allowing him to touch him, all the fantasies surfaced and it was real. He wasn’t imagining him.

Giving him a small kiss, he thumbed the hem of Sasukes shirt, silently asking for permission to remove it and he nodded but didn’t meet his eyes due to embarrassment. He allowed Naruto to pull his shirt over his head in one smooth motion, his hair falling from the braid and cascaded down his back. Naruto noted how he immediately covered his chest with his arms, his once perky breast and rosy pink nipples were now a little darker and bigger along with his supple breast due to his pregnancy.

“You don’t have to hide from me.” Naruto assures him, gently taking Sasukes hands from his chest and pushes him back a little to kiss down his neck to his chest.

Sasuke gives him a silent nod as he lays back on the desk, not minding the papers strewn all over the surface. He lets Naruto explore his post pregnancy body, trying to tamp down his insecurities of his stretch marks and soft breast. “Naruto…” He looks away.

“You are still so beautiful.” Naruto whispers, cupping Sasukes breast, “Even now.” And kisses between them as his thumbs teased Sasukes erect nubs. “You are even more gorgeous.” He looked up and locked eyes with black before taking a nipple into his mouth, alternating between sucking and licking as his free hand trails down into his pants and fingers touch the tip.

Sasuke arches his chest into Narutos mouth and moans loudly, “You talk as if you aren’t already married to a beautiful woman.” He bites his lip, instantly regretting even bring her up during this but Narutos touches to his body are driving him crazy and he can feel his panties becoming wet from his slick.

Naruto almost growled as he released Sasukes nipple, “She is nothing when it comes to you.” He answered and sunk to his knees, taking Sasukes pants and white lace panties with him until they were dropped to the floor along with his shoes and socks. Draping Sasukes knees over his shoulders, he took Sasukes member into his mouth, the delicate skin pressed to his tongue as he wets the skin with a few bobs of his head.

“Oh fuck.” Sasuke groaned, his hands caressing his breast as Narutos fingers trace his wet folds and he begins to suck against his member. A lustful sound erupts from his throat and he spreads his legs a bit wider on the desk to give Naruto the freedom to give more attention to his privates. The sweet feeling of the blondes searing mouth on his cock and his fingers between him folds teasing his clit drives him crazy enough for his body to produce more slick until the moisture is dripping down the crack of his ass and onto the glass desk top.

Narutos cock throbs between his legs and a small stream of pre-cum drops from the slit wetting his boxers but he doesn’t care about his own pleasure at the moment. His attention is solely on Sasukes. The moans from the younger male ringing in his ears as he relaxed his throat and took Sasuke all the way down until his nose touched the small patch of dark curls—something he has never had before. His fingers circled his clit a few times before sliding down to his rim and pressed two fingers inside that wet heat, not caring about the slick dripping onto his desk.

Sasuke releases a gasp, legs spreading wider at the intrusion of fingers entering the deepest part of him. He body aches for something else entirely but he remains patient and his black painted nails grip the wood of the desk as he nears his climax.

“Yes—just like that.” Sasuke pleads, hips thrusting up into the blondes sucking mouth, “Fu—ck fuck.” Sasukes chest heaves, the intensity of his climax pushing semen down Narutos throat as his pussy clenches around thick fingers in ecstasy. “Oh—go—d” He moans out and his head thumps to the desk below.

Naruto greedily swallows, tasting and savoring the flavor of Sasukes release. He pulls from his cock with a lewd pop and slid his fingers out as he stood up. The thought of being deep inside Sasuke once more after all this time makes has him quickly removing his pants and boxers, springing his cock free.

Propping himself up, Sasuke admiring the swirl tattoo on Narutos tones stomach but his eyes are locked on the thick cock Naruto began to rub between his drenched folds. He felt the tip graze over his clit a few times as he laid back on the desk and cupped under his knees to pull his legs back, displaying himself completely for him. With a lustful kiss to his lips, Naruto pushes himself inside him, shuddering at the tight heat that sheathed him. Sasukes toes curl at the pleasurable electricity that ran through him when Naruto pushes into him. He didn’t even have time to suck the blonde off for it seemed he was as eager as he was to have him inside.

Sasuke’s hole burned at the stretch of his thick cock inside him but his walls quickly adjust perfectly to his girth as Naruto replaced his hands with his arms to kiss him and keep his legs open. In the mist of their kiss, Sasuke wraps his arm around Narutos chest and lightly scratches his fingernails along the skin of his back.

“Are you okay?” Naruto asks, looking into Sasukes lust filled eyes.

Rolling his hips, Sasuke meets his eyes and nods. A blush adorning his face but more from arousal than embarrassment. “How confident of you to fuck me without protection. Were you that sure Im on birth control?” Sasukes says with as much of a smug voice as he could manage.

“You wouldn’t have let me if you weren’t.” Naruto smirked at the underline tone before pulling halfway out and thrusting back in sharply, repeating the motion a few times and giving it to him harder.

“Mmmmf!” Sasuke bites his lower lip between his teeth to stifle the embarrassing moans that try to escape him. He leans his head back until it hits the desk, a soft thud drowned out by the sounds of skin slapping skin and he obscene squelch of his pussy as Naruto pistons inside him.

“Let me hear you.” Naruto begs, his moans always turning him on more than anything, “My office if soundproof remember.”

“Oh—god!” Sasuke grips the desk with one hand as the other cups Narutos face, pulling him down into a kiss, tightening his pussy around Narutos cock. “Yes---fuck me—like that!”

“Shi—t.” Naruto groans, as he grips Sasukes hips and stands up to admire the pale body below him. He concentrates on not climaxing to early, fingers digging into Sasukes to slam him down onto his pelvis with each forward thrust. He wants to tell him he is sorry and that he loved him, that he was an idiot for choosing his company over someone who was going to give him a family but he kept his mouth shut for now. He needed to focus on Sasukes pleasure and he angled his hips into Sasukes g-spot along with his powerful thrusts.

Gripping Narutos bicep with one hand and clawing at the desk with the other, he releases a deep moan each time Narutos pounds into his wet heat. The bulbous head slamming into the entrance of his cervix with each push and he feels himself so close. “Ke—ep going. Har—der!” He pants, nails digging deeper and almost drawing blood on Narutos skin.

“Fu—cck S’uke.” Naruto moans, shuddering at how deep he was inside. The core of his orgasm was at the tip of his cock, teeter tottering and waiting for him to let go. “Sas, shit ima cum.” He panted, gripping Sasukes thighs in a bruising force while his once rhythmic rocks became erratic poundings.

Sasuke moaned hard and frantically grips at Narutos shoulder, trying weakly to push him away, “W—wait! Naruto—no—not inside.”

“Where?” Naruto pants, not slowing his movements.

Sasuke breathes harder, the same hard pounding making him lose his composure. “On me—not inside.” He moans, “I lied—”

Naruto nods, forcing himself from Sasukes tight heat and grasps both their cocks in one hand, rigorously stroking them together and using Sasukes slick to glide along the flesh. In a deep growl, Naruto releases over Sasukes groin. The intensity of his climax blurring his vision and coating them both in milky white at the same time Sasuke pussy quirts against his groin and quivers at the sheer pleasure.

He pants into Narutos mouth, a feeling of dread overtaking the feeling of pleasure. “Fuck—”

“Yeah.” Naruto stills to catch his breath, kissing between Sasukes chin and bottom lip. “Fuck is correct.” He kept their cocks in his hand and rubs his thumb over Sasukes slit, “I haven’t cum like that in almost 5 years.”

Sasuke gently pushes Naruto off of him with a little bit more force this time. He shouldn’t have gone this. He should have fended himself off of Narutos charm better than he did but how could he when he craved for Naruto during his pregnancy and more times than he can count after that. He felt shame and guilt for allowing Naruto to sweep him off his feet once again. He above all people should know there isn’t a future with this man. He realized that when Hinata sent her lackey to beat him into submission a weeks after the incident in Narutos house.

“Sasuke.”

“I can’t do this.” Sasuke blurted. “I shouldn’t have done this—this was a mistake.”

“Sasuke.” Naruto said, someone unreadable festering in the pit of his stomach.

“I—.” Sasuke began to say but his phone vibrating in the pocket of his discarded jeans grabbed his attention, “I have to answer that.”

Naruto nodded, stepping aside and helped Sasuke from the desk, handing him his jeans before heading to the bathroom attached to his office and washed his hand from the cum. “I need to speak with you after your phone call if I can.” He said as he exited drying off with a towel.

Sasuke hesitates for a moment before nodding and taking his phone from the pocket. “Hello—yes this is Menma’s mom.” Sasuke shifted his weight from one foot to the other, “He’s not feel well? Oh course I will be right over—please keep him in the infirmary until I get there, thank you.” He hung up the phone and placed it on the desk as he dressed on shaky legs. “I have to go.”

“What is wrong with Menma, is he alright?” Naruto asks quickly, finding his clothing and dressing as fast as Sasuke. “Do I need to come with you?” He buttoned up his shirt after slipping his shoes on. Not getting a response from Sasuke, he nervously ran his hand through his hair at his expression. Sweat coating his hand from their activities.

“You don’t have to come. Its only 2 in the afternoon and im sure you have a lot of work to get done. Menma has been a little under the weather but it seems the vitamins I gave him aren’t enough.” Sasuke explained, eyeing Narutos reaction, running his hand down his shirt and ties his hair in a messy bun instead of braiding it.

“No it’s alright, I’ll come with you. Not like I am doing much here anyways.” He chuckled. “Plus I need to speak with you about some things and I would really like to meet him.”

“Naruto I don’t think right now is a good time.” Sasuke draped his messenger bag over his shoulder. “Maybe an—

“Anytime is better than never, I know I fucked up but—.” Naruto said, “—don’t shut me out Sasuke.” He brushed Sasukes cheek with his knuckles. “Let me be there for you.”

Feeling his knuckles, Sasuke instantly moves away. Putting distance between them and feels stupid for giving him. “Wont your wife look for you?” He gritted his teeth at the thought and exits his office not giving Naruto time to answer.

“Karin im leaving for the day.” He follows after Sasuke towards the elevator.

“As if I care—Naruto.” She sighed to him, not really caring if he was leaving or not. “Should I lock up?”

“Yes please when you are leaving.” Naruto said stepping into the elevator beside Sasuke, pressing the parking garage button. “That bitch can eat rocks.”

Sasuke scoffed but stared at him as if he was going to continue that sentence. “You grew balls,” He turned his head to the screen that displayed the floors, “Im surprised.”

“She has ruined by life long enough.” Naruto stepped closer, his fingers brushing against Sasukes but he jerked away and he understood why. The relationship between them would probably never be the same as it was years ago. They were two different people now. Sasuke did have this aura about him that showed he was more mature, more experience in life then he was 20 and that thought turned Naruto on. “She made me turn on my back on the only person I ever loved, barred me from my son’s life because she found him a threat and ran me into the ground even though she promised not to.” He sighed, “Sasuke, Im sorry and I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you. Beg, plead, and grovel at your feet if I must. I just want to be by your side as well as Menma’s.”

Listening to Narutos confession he could tell she put him through things that he didn’t need to explain but he holds his erratic emotions in as the tears prick at his eyelids. He doesn’t think Naruto would understand how hard it was to do everything alone. To have no one in the labor room with him. To have no one to talk to who would understand his frustrations about parenthood when it got the best of him. Of course Juugo was there to help when he needed him, but Juugo was his best friend not his partner. To be honest all this is because of that sly psychotic bitch.

“Im not really the one you should be apologizing too Naruto.” Sasuke says as the doors to the elevator opens. He still keeps his hands to himself once he steps into the parking garage under the building with Naruto clumsily following behind him. If he really wanted to apologize to someone, it should be his son first and Sasuke second.

“Would you like for me to follow you to the school or meet you at your home?” Naruto asks, rubbing the back of his neck nervously and stopped at Sasukes Chevy Trax.

Fetching his keys from his bag, Sasuke plays with the key fob. “I will meet you at my apartment.” He answers, “3676 Willow Street, Apartment 7. I won’t take long Menma’s school is right down the street.”

Even though he knew the address because he had been sending flowers and toys there for weeks he still nods, “Alright, I will meet you there.” He pulled his keys from his pocket and headed to his orange truck on the other side of the parking garage.

He stood in the same spot for a moment while watching Naruto head across the garage before finally getting into his car. He gives a small nod to the parking attendant as he pulls onto the street in the direction of his son’s school with much on his mind. He doesn’t know why but this could be just like before, a lie Naruto was telling him to get closer to him and he wiggled his hips in the seat. He was still in a bit of pain from being stretched by their activities. He didn’t know why he gave in so quickly, he thought he would have more self-control and he grips the steering wheel in frustration. What if Naruto was just saying what Sasuke wanted to hear? Did he really want to be a part of their life—no Menma’s life, not necessarily his own.

Pulling off the highway, Sasuke tried to convince himself that this was for Menma, he deserves to meet his father in person—right?

////

After a week he began sending Sasuke flowers and Menma toys, Naruto finally figured out why it was so difficult to track Sasuke down. He had moved to a sister city of Konoha that was connected by a highway and really was a forty-five minute drive from his work. It was much quieter than the inner city, with tall trees and Mom&Pop stores. He noted the older buildings were greatly taken care of by their bright paint and shiny windows as he drove through but what was most noticeable was the people who were bundled up. They would turn to the truck and wave as if they knew him and being nice Naruto waved back. Is was like a town inside the city.

“This is probably why Temari wants to move out here.” Naruto caught himself saying to himself and turned on Willow Street. Huge frozen trees canopied the street with their branches and the neutral colored town-homes rested on each side with a sizable front yard. Pulling his truck in front of Sasukes home, he left the driveway open for Sasuke for when he arrived.

He gripped the steering wheel and took a few deep breaths as the thoughts ran through his head. He didn’t know why he was so weak and let that cunt control his life like she did but he did feel relieved that Shikamaru had brought him that good piece of information that afternoon. Now when he took her to court for a divorce, she wouldn’t take his company from him and he would still have a job. He didn’t care if she plummeted his name into the ground nothing could be done to his magazine.

_This is was going to be hard._ He thought to himself as he closed his eyes and laid his head back on the headrest. _How am I supposed to tell Sasuke that I love him and I have never stopped? This is my one chance to make things right that I messed up to begin with. I want to do this instead of being forced into something I don’t. I want to be there for my son and meet him for the first time without having to wonder what he actually looks like and help him when he needs me. I want to be a good dad._

Wiping a tear from his cheek that ran down, he turned off the truck and unbuckling his seat belt, playing on his phone while he waited for Sasuke to arrive but a tap on his window pulled his attention up. Rolling down his dark tinted window, the man with orange hair glared daggers realizing it was Naruto and he remembered this being Sasukes best friend Juugo from college.

“Juu—

“You need to leave.” He ordered in a deep voice, his fist clenched at his sides.

“Im waiting for Sa—

“I don’t give a damn who you are waiting for.” He answered, cutting Naruto off. “Don’t you think you have put him through enough shit? Not only knocking him up and abandoning him when he needed you the most but choosing your wife after he told you…you’re fucking pathetic.”

“You need to step away from my truck.” Naruto warned popping his middle knuckle with one finger, his friendly demeanor completely gone and was replaced by irritation. He knew Juugo probably had known what conspired between them and he was wanting to protect Sasuke as his friend but the way he came at him was uncalled for.

“Sasuke won’t be home until later.” Juugo said, “So you need to leave.”

Naruto shook his head, “Look I know you probably aren’t my greatest fan but the reason I am here is to continue my conversation with Sasuke we were having at my office and to meet my son since we were interrupted.”

“No I am not your biggest fan.” He answered, looking down the empty street. “Nor will I ever be. You fucked him over tremendously and it took him years to get back on track, so if you are showing up to fuck him over once more. You can start your truck and get the fuck out of here.”

Rolling up his window, Naruto exited his truck and sheathed his phone in his back pocket. He took a deep breath to calm himself and sized up Juugo. Their height may be the same and Naruto may be muscular and built, but Juugo had much more on him.

“Im not going to fuck over Sasuke again.” Naruto shook his head, “To be honest im going to grovel at his feet until he forgives me. No one knows how bad I feel for not helping him through the years and not being there for _MY_ son. I know I should have fought harder to leave Hinata and save my company but I didn’t because I was weak.” He glared at the carrot top, “What pains me the most was knowing that I lied to him and led him on instead of telling the truth.”

“Im still not convinced.” Juugo stated and with that he punched Naruto none too soft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright my readers,  
> After reading through this, i realized there were something i was missing out on and others i haven't explained. I was originally going to have this story end at chapter 15 and be done with it but then i seen there were some things i haven't truly explained and others i have put hints in but haven't done anything with it as well. So I decided to tact on three extra chapters so instead of Periscope being 15 chapters, it will now be 18 chapters with Number 18 being the Epilogue. 
> 
> Now i am really excited to see everyone's feedback on this chapter. From the bottom of my heart i appreciate all the comments everyone leaves me, even if the comment is just saying that you love the chapter. It lets me know that i am doing a good job and that the story is keeping you locked in waiting for the next part. I want to thank you all for reading and commenting.   
> Sam
> 
> Next chapter will be post the 14th of February.  
> Losing my Religion will be posted the 7th of February.


	14. Second chances?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto sees his son for the first time.  
> Sasuke and Naruto have a heart to heart.  
> Hiashi mocks his daughter and Juugo becomes angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines to the gorgeous Waifu Franbunny!!!

Sasuke glanced in the rear view mirror at Menma’s rosy cheeks. His poor baby running a 102.1 fever and the nurse told him Menma was complaining of his chest hurting while he coughed. While Menma was sleeping, Sasuke had already called and made him a doctor’s appointment for the next day.

From down the street he could see Naruto’s truck parked in front of his home and leaving the driveway for him to park in. Passing Narutos truck, he gives him a glance and wonders why Naruto his holding the side of his face as he pulls in and shuts off the Trax. Wanting to keep his baby from the cold, he quickly gets out and opens the back door where Menma is still sound asleep. Still worried about Menma’s temperature, Sasuke touches his cheek to his forehead and feels he is still a bit warm as he shuts the door with his hip.

“Why didn’t you just wait in your truck, its warmer?” Sasuke asks, stepping up onto the porch and unlocking the door. “What happened to your eye?”

“Nothing—I was just speaking with someone.” Naruto states, glancing at the house Juugo had disappeared into before Sasuke had arrived. From the end of the SUV he was able to see Menma clear as day. His dark black hair with the blue tint like his mother, his birth marked cheeks like his own and the pale complexion as Sasuke. He had fought long and hard with himself on trying not to break down and he even looked at the cloudy sky but it was no use. He quickly wiped the tears, winching at his eye that Juugo hit and bit the inside of his cheek. He had been absent for almost five years. He felt like a piece of shit but he followed Sasuke into the house anyway.

Rubbing Menma’s back lovingly, Sasukes heart skips a beat at the tears in Narutos eyes. He knew he was probably feeling guilty for not being around and now with this being the first time ever laying eyes on him it made an impact. What Naruto didn’t know was how much of a likeness Menma had to Naruto with just a glance. Both of their cerulean eyes deep and full of adventure.

“Let’s get him in bed and I will let you tuck him in.” Sasuke says in a soft voice, almost a whisper.

“Ye—yeah he needs his rest.” Naruto agreed, following behind Sasuke up the stairs towards the boy’s room. Climbing the stairs, he was able to take in his surroundings. The cream colored carpet contrasted with the Aegean walls and white borders. Sasuke was always a fan of the color blue, whether it be different shades or just plain.

“Watch out for the toys on the floor.” Sasuke opened Menma’s bedroom door, “I haven’t had a chance to clean up his room.”

“His room looks like mine when I was a kid.” Naruto chuckled.

Sasuke waited until Naruto stepped closer to him before handing Menma over to him, “You said you wanted to tuck him in. I’ll go grab some Motrin and a cool rag.”

“Oh alright.” Naruto nods, nervously accepting Menma from Sasukes arms and presses the boy close to him. He was a lot lighter than Naruto thought, even with his clothes weighing him down. Pulling the blankets back from under the pillow, Naruto laid him down after gently taking off his jacket and worked down to his shoes. He heard Sasuke rummaging in the bathroom across the hall and the water running, probably for the wash cloth as he placed his shoes on the floor next to his night stand.

“You look just like your mom.” Naruto whispered, covering Menma up with his Spiderman blanket and brushed his bangs out of his face. He couldn’t believe Menma was still asleep after all this time. The rosiness of his cheeks still highlighted his face and he leaned down, touching his forehead to the boys. “I know you don’t know who I am but you will from now on because im not leaving your moms side ever again.” He pulled back only to wipe a tear that dropped on his sons face. “You and your mom are my life from now on until my last breath.”

What Naruto didn’t realize Sasuke was standing in the doorway, Naruto whispered a few other things in promise to Menma while he watched and listened. The scene pulls at Sasukes emotions and he realized that he couldn’t hate this man, he had loved him from the first time he danced on that stage and even after he chose to stay with that dreadful woman—he still would admit that he loved him. At least he was trying, it took him almost five years to track him down.

“Mama.” Menma weakly mumbled and Naruto moved, letting Sasuke take his empty spot on the bed.

“Mommy is here.” Sasuke said, draping the wet cloth on his head, “It’s okay.” He took the syringe of Motrin and placed it on Menma’s lips, “Mommy needs you to take this medicine and then you can go back to sleep okay.”

He responded by opening his mouth and allowing Sasuke to squirt the fever reducer into his mouth. He made a small disgruntled face at the sweetness but swallowed anyway and laid back down on his pillow, eyes fluttering closed. Sasuke leaned down and gave his son a kiss on the temple, muttering a sweet ‘I love you’ and stood up.

“We should let him sleep.” Naruto whispered, heading out of his room and down the stairs with Sasuke trailing behind him. The image of Sasuke kissing their sons temple would forever be burned into his retinas and he wanted this. He wanted a family, a loving partner and a son, and he could have had that with Sasuke. “Sasuke, I am sorry.” He said once they were in the living room with a shaky breath.

Sasuke gave Naruto a tender touch, caressing his arm with his thumb, “Will you be staying for dinner?”

“If you will let me.” Naruto smiled and took a seat at the kitchen bar where Sasuke had suggested. He really needed to clear the air between them he just didn’t know where to start.

“Make yourself comfortable while I start on the lasagna.” Sasuke said walking into the kitchen but stopped abruptly and looked to the blonde, “Shut your phone off. I don’t need her knowing where I live.” He grabbed his apron.

Nodding, Naruto takes out his iPhone from his pocket, he shuts it off just as Sasuke had asked him too and placed it screen up so he could see it. He understood where Sasuke was coming from. He didn’t want Hinata to know where he or their son lived. For all he knew she would send someone to come and harass Sasuke because he was there.

“She doesn’t know about this phone.” Naruto said, lacing his fingers together on the counter and watched Sasuke flit about the kitchen gathering the ingredients. “I have two phones. One at the office and this one.”

“Two?”

“She forced me on her phone plan after we married so she could keep tabs on me at all times.” He sighed, “When I moved out two years ago, I kept one phone at the office and got another so she couldn’t track me all the time. Things got much worse after we married.”

“You mean after she found out about us?” Sasuke tried not to sound bitter.

He lowered his eyes, “Yes and no.”

“Hn.”

“Look Sasuke, I don’t know where to start to be honest but just know I am really sorry” He took a deep breath, “and I know I have been saying it over and you are probably tired of hearing it from me but I want you to know that regret the events that happened back then.” He saw Sasuke pause his chopping, “I should have stood up to her and came after you when you left my apartment.”

“Why didn’t you? If you were that serious about me you would have come after me.” He asked, placing the knife on the cutting board, “Not only did you lie to me about leaving her, you led me on for four months and let me think that I had you to myself when in reality I didn’t even have an inch of you.”

“Sasuke i—

“You know, I’ve had five years to think about this—about us—about Menma, what I would say to you if I ever ran into you again. I thought about how bitter my words would be—how hurtful I could be towards you for the pain you caused me but when Menma started growing up and even when he was a baby, I kept seeing more traits of you in him and my anger evaporated.” He took a breath, “I realized how selfish I had been to ask you to give up things for me—”

Naruto remained quiet listening to Sasuke, remembering some of the promises they had made to each other in the darkness of the night after passionate love making but everything he remember was him promising Sasuke not the other way around. It was Naruto promising Sasuke that they would be together and that they would be happy with one another.

“—In all honesty I was nothing but a stripper literally working my way through college because I was too stubborn to accept my brothers help when I should have and now we don’t even speak nor does he know he has a nephew. My parents don’t even know they have a grandchild.” Sasuke sighed— _You can thank your wife for that—_ , “What could have I offered you? I hadn’t graduated yet—I still had three months to go.”

“I wouldn’t have cared if you hadn’t graduated Sasuke.” Naruto began but Sasuke held up his hand to shut him up.

“I was miserable through my pregnancy and a little depressed but after Menma was born and he grew up. Aside from your eyes, I noticed he had your smile and his little smile gave me some hope in my miserable life and I wasn’t angry anymore at you because you gave me him. I felt like I owed _you_ an apology. I owe you for giving me Menma.” Sasuke smiled, picking up the knife and began mincing the garlic and parsley as Naruto mauled over his words.

_Owe me?_ Naruto pondered. Why would Sasuke feel as if he owed him an apology? Sasuke didn’t request anything Naruto couldn’t have done. He could have left Hinata and destroyed his company. He could have told Sasuke the truth and seen if Sasuke would have stayed with him despite knowing he was with Hinata. They could have kept their affair going and Naruto would have been there for his sons life, his birth, his first step and word—his first everything.

“Sasuke, you don’t owe me anything. It really should be me owing you for giving me a beautiful son when I thought you didn’t keep him.” He looked up at him, “I didn’t care if you were a stripper or if you hadn’t graduated yet. I would have been there for everything and anything you needed. I would have given up my company, friends and wealth had I known. It’s not selfish at all.”

“But you didn’t give it up.” Sasuke interjected, halting his mincing. “You stayed, married her and ran the company anyway while me and your son struggled.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that I didn’t think about you. You were everything I thought about after I was forced to get married. For months I wondered how you were. Where you were residing. If you finished school and found a job. If you were happy or if you kept our child? I even came by your job but the big blue guy threw me out like I was trash.” Naruto sighed, “I even sent Hidan out to look for you but he always came back empty handed. It was like Sasuke Uchiha disappeared off the face of the earth.”

“I had too.” Sasuke answered, mentally thanking Hidan for the help.

“You had too?” Naruto repeated.

He nodded, “I kept getting calls from an unknown number thinking it was you about three weeks later. I finally answered and I thought it was you. So when I went our favorite café on campus it wasn’t. I was pulled into a back alley where her goon proceeded to slam me against the wall repeatedly and threaten me that if I came after you or had any contact with you it would be much worse.” He watched Narutos jaw clench, “If I hadn’t spit in his face and kneed him in the nuts im pretty sure it would have been worse.”

“I am sorry that happened.” Naruto’s shoulders sunk. “I didn’t think she would send anyone after you, she threatened me all the time that she would send someone after you if I didn’t cooperate with her but I didn’t think she would actually do it.”

“But it did. After it happened, Juugo and Gaara went with me everywhere. They were afraid I would have lost Menma with how hard he slammed me against the building.” Sasuke frowned, still remembering the pain but that was all in the past. “So how does she feel about you not living with her for the past two years?” he changed the subject. He needed to know why Naruto didn’t live with her and how long. “I always thought you would be happy with a kid already.”

Naruto could see the underline meaning to his change of subject, the past was a painful pier to walk down and neither of them wanted to venture down it. “She and I don’t have any children actually.”

Sasukes head jerked up, “You don’t.”

“No.” He shook his head, “I didn’t want any with her. Our wedding night and honeymoon I drank so much I passed out just so I wouldn’t have to touch her. When we moved in to the house her father bought her, not us, we stayed in separate wings of the house. Only made public appearance until I stopped showing up all together. Two and a half years into the marriage her father yelled at me and tried to blame me for not knocking her up when the truth was I couldn’t bring myself to do it. I felt so disgusted I just couldn’t.”

“Well she does have a weirdly shaped body.” Sasuke muttered and Naruto laughed.

_That’s because she is an offspring of incest._ Naruto shivered, but continued what he was going to say. “She left one night for a tour of some fashion show and Hidan showed up, threw a party that wrecked the entire downstairs and I moved out. I live in a three bedroom town home flat a few blocks from my work.” He gave him a sensually smile “No point in living in a house when im alone either way. So now it’s just me and my cat and to be honest the cat barely likes me.”

Sasuke outright laughed, accidentally slicing his finger with the knife, “Ow!” The clean and somewhat deep wound starts to ooze blood and Sasuke presses his finger to allow blood to flow out in fear of infection, “Holy fuck that hurt—.”

“Put your finger under water Sasuke.” Naruto said standing up, “Where are your band aids?”

“Bathroom cabinet—top shelf.” He hisses, running the water over his finger.

Hearing Sasuke laugh felt right. He hadn’t heard that laugh in years and the sweetness of his voice still tugged at his heart like it did all those years ago. On his way from the bathroom, Naruto peers into Menma room to check on him. The wet cloth was still pressed to his forehead and he was sleeping peacefully. Sasuke still running his finger under water as he placed the items on the counter.

“If I would have known you get clumsy when you laugh, I wouldn’t have said anything.” He chuckled.

Sasuke raises his brow and takes a seat on the bar stool, “Don’t make me slap you with this bloodied hand.” The laughter still ringing with his words. God, he missed Naruto though he wouldn’t admit it at this moment as he watched Naruto tend to his wound.

“God I missed your laugh.” Naruto commented, strapping the band aid around Sasukes finger and throwing the trash away. “Im sure words can’t make up for everything but if you will allow me to make it up to you, I would highly appreciate it. I want to be there for you and Menma but it you don’t want me in your lives I will understand.”

Sasuke gives him an amused smirk, “So—you are saying…” Sasuke gets up from the bar stool and moved until he is chest to chest with Naruto even though he is shorted then him, “You want me to be your mistress?”

“A maitress-en-titre—.” Naruto shook his head, confused as to why Sasuke would even suggest that. “I would never ask you to be my mistress.” He locks his arms around his waist and pulls him closer than before, wanting so badly to press their lips together but he waited, “So on the contrary really, I will be anything you want me to be. If you want a slave—I will be it. You want to own me—im yours. I will do whatever it takes to get back in your good graces.”

Sasuke studied his face, “You make it sound like im a saint.” He said, wrapping his arms around Narutos middle and inhaled his cologne. “But I guess I am the lucky one since _I’m_ the only one with your child, huh?”

“You are the only one I want to have my child.” He answers, capturing Sasukes lips in a long awaited kiss.

Sasuke kissed him back, pulling him closer with a hand to the nape of his neck and he opens his mouth to allow Narutos tongue to explore his mouth as his other hand grips his shirt. Dinner was pushed to the back of his mind once he was picked up, giving him the opportunity kiss and bite at Narutos neck on their way into the living room. He left open mouth kisses down Narutos jaw to his neck as his knees hit the couch cushions and the blonde underneath him.

He was getting lost again.

If their reunion was going to be this intense, Sasuke didn’t want it to end. Narutos sex appeal had doubled in the last few years and his body seemed to crave him even more. Under his shirt he could feel the muscles flexing against his own when Naruto shifted or pressed up against him and as Naruto griped his hair to pull his head back he grinded his hips down to create friction.

“Take your shirt off.” Naruto whispered, releasing his hair.

With a clouded mind Sasuke nodded, reaching down and removing the apron strap around his neck and pulled his shirt over his head like he was told. He could feel himself become extremely wet, the thought of Naruto fucking him once more excited him. He wanted it to be like this all the time, forever if possible. Working on the buttons of Narutos shirt until he shrugged it off, his thighs trembled in anticipation of what was to come.

“You’re trembling.” Naruto muttered as he kissed down Sasukes chin to his neck, hands leaving Sasukes outer thighs to work on his pants. He wondered if he still wore the booty shorts and he smiled at the thought before biting down on Sasukes neck, licking and sucking at the same spoke until it left a dark mark, the younger male moaned against his ear.

“Because of you.” Sasuke moaned, raking his nails down his chest to the hem of his pants.

“Would it be wrong for me to say I have pictured you as my wife many times?” Naruto blurted, trailing his hands around Sasukes side to his stomach and traced a few of the noticeable stretch marks, “Pregnant with my child as well.”

Sasukes thighs give out and his ass fully sits on Narutos lap as he unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants. His heart is beating so fast and his hands tremble to the point the feelings he had bottled up came crashing down on him. He lets go of Narutos pants and bites the inside of his lip as the tears drip onto his own forearm. He doesn’t even realize he is crying but he can’t stop them from flowing. He feels so weak like this and he covers his mouth but Naruto pulled back, taking his hand with him.

“Sasuke—what is wrong?” he asks, “Did I say something wrong?”

“No—no you didn’t.” he continued to sob but he holds onto Naruto. “I just—Im sorry i just never thought this would happen. That you would be here. Wanting to be a part of Menma life as well as my own.” He turns his face into Narutos neck and cried as he is held tighter.

“Sasuke it’s alright im here now.” Naruto kisses his shoulder.

“I really wanted Menma to grow up knowing you. He always asked who his father was and he even has a picture of you that I took. Though he had never met you, he looks up to you.” Sasuke wiped away his tears, “I think im just overwhelmed---I think the reality of you being here hasn’t sunk fully in until just now…Im sorry.”

“Don’t apologize Sasuke.” He hugged him closer, giving small kisses to his hair. “Don’t praise me so proudly because I don’t deserve it. Believe me I never thought I would be here either. I thought you would turn me away, never wanting me to meet Menma or be around either of you because I was too much of a coward to stand up to her.” He kissed Sasuke neck, “There was so much running through my head and all of them were bad thoughts but I desire you above all else and I always will.”

Sasuke’s sobbing finally dies down and he sniffles as he pulls back from Narutos neck, “I just—I want you and I to put Menma first above all…It’s not just you and me anymore.” He gives Naruto a small smile while he runs his fingers through his blonde hair. “Menma comes first—always.”

Naruto hands Sasuke his shirt back, watching him pull it over his head as he buttons up his shirt buckled his pants. Their love making can wait another day. “And he will. You and he will be the first thing I think about in the morning and the last thought before I go to bed.”

“Thank you Naruto but im going to warn you, you are going to be kissing my ass for the next few years until you are absolutely forgiven.” Sasuke leans forward, pressing his lips to Narutos in a loved filled kiss as he cups his face. The warmth of the blonde presses against him breaks the ice that had surrounded his heart for so long. “But we need to set boundaries before we continue anything and I mean it.”

“Im all ears.” Naruto nodded.

“Why is your lap vibrating?” Sasuke suddenly asked.

Naruto looked down at his pocket, “My phone must have turned back on from you sitting like this.” He said pulling out and looking at the screen. “It’s my neighbor from across the hall.”

“Well answer it.” Sasuke kissed his forehead.

“Hello.” Naruto put the phone to ear. Sasuke could hear the woman speaking on the other line, her raspy voice mentioning his door and a woman. “There is a woman in my apartment?”

Sasukes eyes knitted together as Narutos face dropped. They both knew exactly who is was.

“Alright, I’ll be on my way.” He answers her, taking the phone from his ear and hanging up.

“Is everything alright?” Sasuke asked, kissing his nose. “You have to go don’t you?”

“Apparently there is someone in my apartment.” He frowned, he didn’t really want to leave after all they had discussed. He actually wanted to stay through the night and be able to meet Menma instead of just tucking him into bed. “Yeah I have go.”

Getting up from his lap, Sasuke straightened out his apron and helped Naruto up from the couch but took Narutos phone and programmed his number in it. Grabbing his keys from the kitchen counter, he starts his truck from inside the house as Sasuke walked him to the front door. Their fingers laced the entire time. At the door, Naruto pulls him close pressing Sasukes body to his own as he kisses him passionately. Savoring the moment.

“I will message you as soon as I am home.” Naruto promises, stealing a quick kiss and opening the door.

“Be safe on your way home, it’s supposed to start sleeting later.” Sasuke tip toed and kissed him once more.

“Don’t I always.” He smiled in their kiss. “I love you Sasuke. I always have—I was just too much of a dumbass to tell you.”

“Do you promise?” Sasukes bottom lip quivered as Naruto nodded and heat rushed to his chest. Naruto said he loved him. “Me too.”

////

The landlord met Naruto at the lobby entrance, his voice low so only the blonde could hear him but Naruto already knew who was waiting for him. She probably sent her goons after him to see where he lived since he wouldn’t tell her.

“Don’t worry I will take care of her, but I will need you to change the locks and the code.” Naruto gave him a nod before stepping off the elevator towards his door.

How she got into the building was beside him. To even enter the lobby, a passcode was to be put in outside. Had someone else let her in and she just followed them or did she have someone break into the landlords system to get it. Kuubi met him at the door. His meow louder than it was normally as if to tell Naruto someone was in the house.

“I know bud—I know.” He bent down and picked up the cat, carrying him to the living room where she sat on his couch playing on her phone. She didn’t even acknowledge him as he entered, her eyes glaring at her phone but her finger would flick upward once her lavender eyes got to the bottom.

“Who have you been sending flowers to for the last two months?” She asked.

“Well it wasn’t you.” He answered, his enlightened mood from meeting Sasuke and Menma turning sour because of her presence. Even Kuubi was on edge, his hair at the back of his neck sticking up and his tail was fluffed but his yellow eyes never left Hinata on the couch.

“I see you got a rat.” She gestured to his cat.

“It’s not nice to put yourself down like that.” He answered her, turning on the living room spot lights. “And don’t talk about my baby like that.”

“Whatever.” She rolled her eyes, sighing. “Where have you been? I have been trying to get a hold of you for hours now.”

“I have a life outside of work you know.” He answered, shooting off a text to Sasuke to let him know he was at home like he had promised.

“That doesn’t explain where exactly you have been.” She finally looked up at him, “Who punched you?”

“What the hell do you want Hinata?” Naruto finally barked, completely irritated now. “I moved away to get away from you not so you would show up to my house unannounced.” He glared at her, “You broke into my house and upset my landlord, so which one of your goons followed me? Shino or Neji since you like to keep people at your beck and call.”

“Can we just stop playing these childish games?” She groaned, “You have been away for almost three years, can’t you just come home?”

Naruto tilted his head confused. She wanted him to come back to that hell house she called a home. There was no way that was going to happen. She must be becoming crazy. Before Naruto could speak she started up again.

“I let you leave and play your little fantasy about being single and living on your own but you have a wife at home. Im sorry for everything I did, ignoring you and treating you like a possession, slapping you. It won’t happen again. Ill change my name to Uzumaki if it pleases you.” She finally put her phone down and looked up at him. “I just want you to come home.”

“Im not coming back to your house. I made that perfectly clear when I left.” Naruto checked his phone that buzzed in his pocket. Sasuke sent an attachment of him and Menma snuggling on the couch his message ‘someone is finally awake’. His son’s eyes were half open while he spooned a small bite of what appeared to be chicken noodle to his mouth. Sasuke must have opted for soup instead of the lasagna he was going to make. “Hinata I want a divorce.”

Her head whipped to his direction so fast he thought her head would snap from her neck. “You want a what?”

“I didn’t stutter.” He said, typing a message about Menma’s fever and sending it before placing his phone back in his pocket. “I said I wanted a divorce.”

“Yeah I know, I was giving you the time to reword what you said.” She clenched her teeth together. “You are not divorcing me. You can’t divorce me. Do you not realize that I own 51% of your company? 51 percent that I can run into the ground if I please just to sell you under? I can send you into bankruptcy with just a swipe of my finger.”

Naruto looked up from his phone. “What did you say?”

Hinata growled getting up from the chair and stomping towards him, plucking his phone from his hands before he could grab it back. “So that’s where you were today.” She threw his phone at the glass window behind her and he was thankful that his phone was in an otter box case. “You have been missing all day because you were at some freaks house with his bastard child.”

“DO NOT CALL MY SON A BASTARD.” Naruto yelled over her, getting up from his chair so fast it fell over with a thud on the wooden floor. “And don’t you call Sasuke a freak either because he isn’t. He more to me than you will ever be, he always has been. He is someone to talk to when im feeling down. He still loves me after all this time while I was stuck and thinking of ways to get rid of you.”

“So you are going to just divorce me and run off with him and that boy.” She spat in his face, itching for him to do something.

“What he and I decide doesn’t concern you.” He argued. “The safety of our son is our highest concern.”

“His safety isn’t the only ones safety you should be thinking about.” She sidestepped him and headed for the door. “I can have them disappear just as easily as you.”

Rage flared in Narutos eyes but his footsteps were light across the floor. Grabbing her shoulder, he turned her and slammed her against the door, knocking the breath from her. Her phone and purse hit the floor at Narutos feet, spilling the contents. He trapped her against the door and for the first time he actually saw fear looming over her features.

“You touch either of them and I will end your life myself.” He threatened.

“You don’t have the balls.” She taunted, the fear coated by her mask.

“I have more shit on you than you do on me.” He breathed heavy. “I could fucking ruin you and your close nit family with one call to the press. How your mom likes to fuck her cousin.” He caught her wrist before she could slap him. “Or how you and your sister are offspring’s of incest. It’s disgusting. I can’t believe your precious daddy hasn’t tried to trade your mother in for you but maybe he has with how close you two are.” He tightened his grip on her wrist. “If you come after me or Sasuke or our son, I will fuck up your entire life as well as any business that you own.”

“That includes yours.” She grew her head back but Naruto gripped her chin with his other hand, forcing her to look at him.

He shook his head, “No it doesn’t. Your sister was a paralegal before she became a video game tester. She wrote out our marriage contract for your father and put a clause on the last page stating that if I remained married to you for a year that your percent of my company would become mine and I would become the sole owner. She kept telling me to look at the contract between us and I didn’t know why until it was pointed out to me. Maybe I should thank her for telling me but not telling me at the same time.” Naruto grinned, “So I am the sole owner of my company and I will get my divorce Hinata.”

Her eyelids lowered to glare at Naruto as he released her chin, her head bouncing off the wooden door while Naruto took a step back from her. She didn’t know if he was correct but the smug look on his face told her that it was. Kneeling down, she stuffed all the items that had fallen from her purse except the pill bottle Naruto had picked up near his foot.

“Give that back.” She ordered, reaching for it but Naruto held up out of her reach.

“Azithr—azithromycin.” Naruto sounded it out. “What is this and why are you taking it?”

“It’s none of your business.” She snatched the bottle from him and threw open his door. Her heels echoing down the hall towards the elevator as she shoved the pill bottle into her bag.

Shutting his door, Naruto took a breath and leaned his forehead against it. He had never lost his cool like that but with her threatening Sasuke and Menma, his protection instincts took over. He promised Sasuke he would put Menma above everything and in his eyes that meant his company and his life. His phone buzzing across the floor and Kuubi giving a hiss pulled his attention from the door.

“Siri lock down the house.” Naruto ordered, walking into the living room and picking up the phone. “Hello.”

  _"_ _You stopped messaging me, I thought something happened to you.” Sasukes voice rang through the speaker._

“Im fine.” He sighed, taking a seat at the dining room table, “I was taking care of a nuisance.”

_“She broke into your house didn’t she?”_

“You guessed it.” Naruto sighed but he felt relief at just hearing Sasukes voice and that he had been forgiven. “She said she wanted me to stop playing these childish games and come home. She said she was sorry for everything but I was too busy staring at the picture you sent to notice she got up.”

_“You were always distracted easily.” Sasuke chuckled._

“Not funny, she snatched my phone and tried to break it.” Naruto rolled his eyes even though Sasuke couldn’t see him. “She threatened to send someone after you and Menma and I just lost it.”

_“You didn’t do something you will regret later did you? Don’t give her probable cause.” Sasuke sounded worried._

“I didn’t give her probable cause Sas.” He chewed on his bottom lip. _Or did i?_ “How is Menma’s fever?”

_“It’s gone down since he has woken up. I just gave him more Motrin and tucked him into bed.” Naruto could hear the smile in his voice. “When will we get to see you again?”_

“What are you doing this weekend?” Naruto asked looking up at Kuubi who jumped onto the table and began rubbing his head against his chin. His fur had laid down since Hinatas departure and was back to his old loving self.

_“Menma has a St. Patrick’s play his school is putting on Saturday if you would like to come to that?” Sasuke asked, his voice hopeful. “You could stay the night and I’ll make you breakfast.”_

“You had me at breakfast.” Naruto chuckled, glancing at the clock.

_“Well I better head to bed._ ” _Sasuke yawned, “I have an early day tomorrow. Do you want me to call you about Menma’s doctor appointment tomorrow?”_

“Yes if you please. I want to make sure he is okay.” Naruto said.

_“Alright I will.” He yawned again, “I will talk to you tomorrow Naruto.”_

“Sleep well Sasuke.” Naruto stood up, scratching Kuubi on the head. “I love you.”

_“Me too.”_

////

“Where is daddy?” She yelled as she enters the house but her eyes are dead set on her sister coming out of the kitchen. “You have a lot of nerve.” She stormed up to her.

“Excuse me.” Hanabi looked her sister up and down. Noting the dark circled under her eyes and the puffiness near the pupil. “Have you not slept? You look like shit.” She tried not to laugh.

“You have a lot of nerve telling Naruto to look through the contract between him and i.” She argued.

“Oh did he finally find the clause I put in the contract for his fallback just in case he wanted to divorce your sorry ass?” She grinned but Hinata pushed her causing her to fall, spilling her juice over herself and the floor. “What the fuck.”

“Do you have any idea what you have done?” She towered over her younger sister. “His piece of shit Company was the only thing I could hold over him in this weak ass marriage and you just handed it over to him.”

“Too bad—so sad.” Hanabi smiled up at Hinata, pissing her sister off even more. “Maybe you will think next time before forcing me to write something I didn’t want too.”

“Hinata why are you yelling?” Her father appeared at the bottom of the stairs. “Leave your sister alone.”

“I need to speak with you _now._ ” She turned from Hanabi to her father.

In her father’s office, she threw down the faxed papers on the conference table at her father. Her blood pressure climbing to dangerous levels. How could her sister do this to her and for Naruto to find it at a time like this. She thought he would give up this endeavor of being on his own and playing pretend and come back to her because he couldn’t stand being alone anymore but that wasn’t the case.

Naruto had found that freak and was trying to rekindle the flame. What pissed her off the most was the fact Neji told her he had miscarried when he confronted him by slamming him against the wall a few times none too soft. He had commented on the blood than ran down his leg and how he collapsed. The old saying was right, _‘If you want something done right—you have to do it yourself’_.

“What am I looking at?” her father commented, sifting through the pages.

“The last page.” She answered, “I was up all night reading over the contract you made Hanabi write before he and I married. She put a clause that if Naruto stayed married to me for a year the shares of his company that I own would transfer over to him complete. He has owned his company alone going on four years now.”

“Is this the new contract we redid when you bought the shares from Kurama and I signed over the other shares?” Her father took off his glasses and laid the packet down.

“Yes it is. The clause is in both of them.” She gritted her teeth, not giving a damn about her veneers. “He wants a divorce.”

Hiashi raised a brow, “He does?”

“He asked for one yesterday when I went to talk to him about coming home.” She replied, still pacing back and forth in front of him. “What do I do? Do I fight him or just let it be?”

“You aren’t going to let it be.” Her father’s harsh tone stopped her pacing. “You wanted his company because he was an easy target and you said you could keep him ball and chained. I paid money out the ass to get him out of debt and own that shitty little company of his because you bitched and moaned for it. Naruto would be such a nice man, a good husband and amazing father. I want him so much.” He mocked her. “Well look where wanting has gotten you.”

“Father—

“Shut up Hinata.” He snapped, throwing the contract over the table at her and watching the papers fall to the floor. “Why does he want a divorce? What did you do?”

Hinata stayed silent but when Hiashi rounded the table and gripped her arm, jerking her roughly to make her look up at him, she hissed at the pain shooting through her arm. She hadn’t told any of her family that Naruto had been seeing someone else while they were due to marry or that he knocked up the said person. She didn’t even want to mention the secret Naruto knew about her family—that would just cause more problems.

“Well?” He glared, jerking her once more, “Well—out with it girl.”

“Before we were to marry I caught him having an affair with some nobody.” She winced as his grip tightened.

“And.”

“I think he’s seeing them again.” She trembled.

“Of fucking course.” Her father released her arm. “So all this is your fault.”

“It was not all my fault. For months I kept tabs on this person, even had Neji threaten them and they disappeared—up until recently that is.” Her lip trembled as she held her cheek. The skin stinging, the red mark already beginning to form.

“No, this is all your fault.” He scoffed. “Your negligence is what makes this your fault.”

“So you are going to punish me—when some of the blame can be put on Hanabi. She is the one who wrote the clause and told Naruto to look in the damn contract for a way out.” She dropped her hand, displaying the mark her father left on her cheek.

“I will deal with your sister later, right now im dealing with your stupidity.” He took a seat at his desk and began looking through his computer. He wrote down three numbers on a notepad and handed them to Hinata.

“What am I to do with these?” She asked picking up the paper.

“These are three of the best divorce lawyers in Konoha.” He said, “Pick one. There isn’t anything I can do about the company with all the ownership has been signed over to Naruto but we can take him for everything he has.” He glared at her, “Unless you are hiding something else I need to know about.”

Her thoughts went to the medication in her bag and she shook her head, “No there is nothing.”

“Alright.” He huffed, “Now get from my sight.”

////

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Gaara glared at Sasuke from across the living room. Their weekly get together with boxed wine and store bought cheese fell on the third Thursday of every month and this time Gaara brought one of their other friends.

“Gaara watch your mouth, Menma is upstairs.” Juugo warned.

“Sorry.” He took a sip with a roll of his eyes.

“What do you mean Naruto is back in your life?” Haku questioned, “Didn’t he ruin your life.”

Sasuke arched a brow, “He didn’t ruin my life. On the contrary I think he made it better because I got Menma out of it.”

“Zabuza wants to have kids now since we watched Menma a few weekends ago.” Haku chuckled, “He literally fell in love with the idea of having a child. He told me to stop working so I could work on my body. Whatever that means.”

“Where are you working now?” Gaara turns to him. “You left the club a few weeks ago.”

“I work as an assistant downtown.” Haku answered. “Believe me I love my job but that woman I work for kills me. She had me bring her two bottles of Sake at ten in the morning today.”

“Who do work for again?” Juugo asked, picking up the plate of cheese and plucking a few pieces he liked.

“Tsunade Senju.” He answered, “She is a world renowned surgeon and world’s leading producer of Medical journals right behind England. She had been trying to get a hold of this one magazine company for years now to see if they would want to become a partner and print her journals as a side Magazine for the U.S but they won’t return her emails.”

Gaara raised his brow, “How rude.”

“I know right. She was bitching about it after the two bottle this morning. She even had me call the other company and leave a voice mail with the owner.”

“Did you call?” Sasuke laughed.

“I don’t know the personal number to the owner of the Sanin Company so I lied and said I did.”

Juugo snorted.

“What’s with the attitude?” Gaara looked across the living room to Juugo and noticed Juugo side glancing at Sasuke.

“If you needed it I could have given it to you.” Sasuke spoke. “I have it in my cell.”

“What?”

“Naruto is the owner of the Sanin Company you’re talking about.”

“Are you shitting me?” Haku gulped down the rest of his wine. “That’s messed up.”

“Okay—okay we need to go back to this Naruto thing from before.” Gaara brought them back to the blonde. Though he wasn’t a fan of the blonde after what happened to his friend but he did give Sasuke Menma his god son. The real problem was what was Sasuke going to do about him. “You are not thinking of accepting him back into your life are you?” He took a sip of wine, “I mean he can be there for Menma and all since that is his son but what about your well being?”

“Gaara—

The redhead held up his hand to silence him, “Hear me out first before you decide to respond.”

“Alright.” Sasuke sat back on the chair and put his feet underneath him.

“The blonde we shall call him, met you in the club at his bachelor party. Took you home and fucked you into the mattress for six months. Not only that, he lied to you and told you he was not going to marry her and was planning to separate his company from her money so that you and he would be together but them the time came it’s wasn’t that at all.” Gaara began his tirade, “You two were caught having a moment while you were telling him that you were pregnant as you told me and he didn’t go after you when you decided to leave. His future wife called you a freak and an it. Which is degrading to your person.”

“Gaara.”

“He was stopped from running after you when you left his apartment.” Gaara spoke over him, “He made his decision when he stayed in the apartment with that woman then married her a month later. Her goons came after and slammed you against the wall so hard you almost most lost Menma but now that he is back in the picture you are going to forget all that?”

“Naruto didn’t know she sent anyone after me.” Sasuke defended him.

“That’s not the point. You were so depressed for months, you looked miserable in your pregnancy because I know that every time you looked at your belly your thoughts were on the blonde while he was being paraded around like a ken doll in the paper.”

“Isn’t that the truth?” Juugo agreed.

“You can let him in Menma’s life, he is his dad so I don’t see a problem with that the boy needs his father but you don’t need him ruining your life again Sasuke.” Gaara sighed, “But im sure you already have—haven’t you?”

“Menma hasn’t even met him yet.” Sasuke ignored the last piece of Gaara’s statement, “He’s supposed to meet him Saturday after Menma’s play.”

“Don’t get caught up in his bullshit Sasuke.” Gaara glared at him. “Be friends yes but don’t go and jump into bed with him the first chance you get.”

Sasuke quickly looked away and gulped down his wine. _Please don’t bring it up—please don’t bring it up._

“You already have haven’t you?” Haku smirked, his head cocked to the side as he studied Sasukes face.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Sasuke rolled his eyes with a little smirk behind his cup.

“Did you fuck him?” Juugo inclined, silencing the entire living room with his rough voice. He didn’t care about the others in the room, his attention at the moment was solely on Sasuke and the question he asked.

Sasuke lowered his glass and turned his head to Juugo. They all probably already knew by his silence but Juugo’s outburst was another. He knew his friend didn’t like Naruto or the fact that he had a child with the same man but he didn’t get a say in Sasukes life. They weren’t dating.

“Did you?” He repeated.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

“Oh you dirty bitch.” Haku chuckled, clearly impressed that Sasuke could hook Naruto once again.

“Why would you lower yourself like that again?” Juugo stood up after slamming his wine glass down on the table. “He’s just going fuck you over again just like last time. I bet he will be in your life for a good six months again until his wife hooks her claws back into him and makes him cast you aside just like last time and then where will you be? Broken and depressed” He huffed with hints of anger in his voice, “But I won’t be there to pick up the pieces this time Sasuke.”

“Juugo—

“I don’t want to hear your excuses for that fucker.” He cut him off as he left.

All three of them winced as the front door to Juugo’s town home was slammed shut and a string of loud curses followed. Getting up from his chair, Sasuke went into the kitchen and refilled his glass, downing half of the contents just to fill it back up. He had never seen Juugo so angry before. So what if he fucked Naruto. It wasn’t any of his business if he did or not. Haku came into the kitchen a moment later, holding out his glass for Sasuke to refill it.

“Did you?” Haku asked.

“Are you going to stomp out of my house if I tell you that I did?”

He shook his head, “No im just curious to know.”

“Me too?” Gaara entered the kitchen.

Sasuke leaned against the counter nursing his cup after handing Haku back his glass, “I went to see Naruto on Tuesday to tell him that I didn’t appreciate the things he had been doing. He’s been sending me flowers and buying Menma toys. He paid off my extra student loans and my car. Im sure there is more he’s paid off but he hasn’t told me.” Sasuke sighed, “But yes we did fuck in his office.”

“Now I really can call you a dirty bitch!” Haku squealed.

“Does he still have a big dick?” Gaara winked.

Sasuke blushed, “Well yeah—why wouldn’t it be.”

“ I heard it shrinks with age but okay you can trump whatever I said earlier, if he still has the big dick I would keep fucking him.” Gaara held up his glass.

“Are dicks the only thing you have on your mind nowadays?” Haku asked.

“I have been single for three months.” He stopped Haku was speaking, “I haven’t gotten any dick for six months. Im dying.”

“I didn’t need to know that.” Sasuke laughed.

“Well you do now.” Gaara downed the rest of his wine and laid a comforting hand on Sasukes shoulder. “Don’t worry about Juugo, im sure he will get over whatever it is that pissed him off. He is just concerned for the well being of his friend.”

“Or he has feelings for you.” Haku blurted.

Sasuke knitted his brows before shaking his head, “That’s not possible.”

“Have you asked him?”

Sasuke shook his head, “Even if he did have feelings for me, I couldn’t return them because i—

“You still love Naruto?” Gaara finished for him and Sasuke nodded.

“I’ve been in love with Naruto for so long that it’s pitiful.” Sasuke swallowed hard, “I know he has fucked me over because of that woman and that he chose her because of his company but I know if he could do it over again he would have chosen me.”

“Are you sure?” Haku tilted his head.

“100 percent positive.” Sasuke nodded.

“Has he told you he loves you?” Gaara lowered his voice even though they were the only ones in the kitchen.

Sasuke nodded his head, “He told me Tuesday when he was here and it warmed my soul. I know it may sound dumb of me to say this but I’ve waited five years to hear those words and I know he didn’t say them just to say them either. He really meant it.”

“Awwww look at our witty Sasuke falling deeper in love with Nardo.” Gaara teased by hugging him.

“Shuuuttt uuupp.” Sasuke slurred and rolled his eyes.

////

“Who am I meeting again?” Naruto looked over at Shika.

“His name is Orochimaru Snake. He’s the best divorce lawyer in the city and wins all his cases.” Shika reminded him, “I snagged him before Hinata and her father could get them.”

“Orochimaru Snake.” Naruto repeated out loud, “Where have I heard that name before?”

“He’s helped with a few celebs divorce their spouses but the one I know him for was the nasty divorce between Mikoto Uchiha and Fugaku Uchiha, the ambassador.” Shika rolled his eyes. “Does Sasuke know his parents divorced?”

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, “We don’t talk about his parents.”

“Maybe you should.” Shikamaru stood up as the door to the conference room opened.

Shika dug deep to find the best lawyer for Naruto, being his best friend and company lawyer, a divorce was out of his jurisdiction and field of study. Mr. Snake had many divorce cases on his back, the celebs that had left comments in the media about his understanding and methods that got his client an easy and painless divorce magnified everything and Shika knew that Naruto would need this man. The Hyugas were assholes when it came to court, paying people under the table to get what they want and being all around sneaky would make this harder than it looked.

“Mr. Snake, thank you for meeting us.” Shika nodded to him as Naruto shook his hand.

“The pleasure is all mine.” His deep voice slithered around them and made the hairs on the back of Shikamaru’s neck stand up. “This is my assistant Kimimaro.”

“Hello.” He said in a small voice beside Orochimaru.

“Please have a seat, is there anything we can get you. Tea, coffee, water or a soda?” Naruto asked, unbuttoning his suit jacket and taking a seat with the rest of them.

“Tea with milk and sugar please.” Orochimaru answered.

“Same for me too please.” Kimimaro nodded.

“Two teas with milk and sugar coming right up.” Tayuya nodded to them and left the room.

“So I hear from Mr. Nara that you are wanting to divorce your current wife for what reason?” He asked as he opened his briefcase and pulled out a notebook. “There are many reasons we can come up with if you don’t know one right off the top of your head, here are a few: Infidelity, money troubles, constant arguing, weight gain, lack of equality, no communication, unrealistic expectations but the biggest of them all would be irreconcilable differences?”

“Um—I would say constant arguing, unrealistic expectations and irreconcilable differences.” Naruto answered.

“What about abuse?”

“She’s slapped me a few times.” Naruto answered truthfully.

Orochimaru wrote his statement in his notebook, “What for?”

“Because I was downgrading her family.”

“I see.” He wrote that down too as Tayuya sat their tea down in front of them on a tray. “Thank you Ma’am.”

She smiled, “Not a problem.”

“How long have you and she been married?”

“It will be going on five years next month.” Naruto answered.

“Any children?”

“No—not with her anyway.”

Orochimaru arched his brow and looked at Naruto, “Is there any chance of infidelity on your part? I need to know in case she tries to use it against you.”

“I had an affair before we were to wed that resulted in my son.” Naruto answered, “I am still in contact with his mother.”

“Alright.” He nodded and wrote it down. “Do you send child support or share custody?”

“We just recently got back into contact.” Naruto explained, “Miss Hyuga didn’t like the other party so well and threatened myself many times that if I had contact with them she would send someone after my son and his mother.”

“Endangering the well being of a child.” Kimimaro shook his head and wrote the statement down. “That is her stepson, the courts aren’t going to like that.”

“Have you ever had doubts of infidelity during the five years of your marriage?”

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. “Look im going to be honest with you. For the past five during our marriage nothing has conspired between us. I’ve never slept with her so I don’t know if she has been whoring around. In the three years we did live together she was always gone over seas for those stupid fashion shows while I was here minding my own. I don’t know if she has slept with someone or many—that would be a question for her.”

“Why are you wanting this divorce Mr. Uzumaki?” Orochimaru asked.

“I want to be with the mother of my child.” He answered honestly. “I know I don’t deserve a second chance for what I have done to them but im getting that chance and im not going to squander it this time. I need to be rid of her.”

“I understand.” He nodded, “Thank you Mr. Nara for sending me over the contracts that we spoke about over the phone. I read them as did my colleague.” He pointed to Kimimaro, “before a judge and he stated that the contracts were all in order and the Sanin Company does belong to Mr. Uzumaki so she isn’t able to get her hands on it or pull from it. Technically this contract was a make shift prenup between the two parties. The company was the highest asset they had.”

“But that is all in my name now.” Naruto tilted his head confused.

“Yes I know.” He nodded, “The Hyugas came to me yesterday morning and tried to hire me after they threatened me. Not only did her father state Hinata didn’t want a divorce from you but if you proceeded to try and divorce her, they would sue you for the 4.1 million dollars they used to get your company out of debt.” He huffed, “I don’t appreciate being threatened or being told what to do, so I declined their offer and decided to meet with you.”

“How much were they offering you?” Naruto tenses.

“Much more than you could but I don’t particularly like the Hyugas so im taking your case and we are going to counter sue for 4.1 million on your behalf.” He smirked.

Naruto and Shika leaned up towards the table.

“When I win, i will take my 15 percent off the top and if I don’t win you don’t owe me anything but believe me, I always win.” Orochimaru smiled wider, making him look more like a snake than ever as he held out his hand to Naruto to shake. “It will be a pleasure working with you Mr. Uzumaki.”

“You as well Mr. Snake.” Naruto returned his shake with just as much strength.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY OKAY here we are, chapter 14 and only 4 more chapters to go!!  
> How did everyone like this one? Naruto finally has cracked and Hinata is the main source of his anger. Spoiled brat lol.  
> Hes tired of the bullshit!!  
> Hope Everyone has a wonderful Valentines day!  
> Sam
> 
> Chapter 15 will be out the 28th of Feb.  
> While chapter 21 of LMR will be out the 21 of Feb!!!


	15. Oh Fuck Yes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto officially meets Menma.   
> Sasuke and Naruto have a discussion.   
> Hinata gets a rude awakening and Hidan saves the case!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Waifu!!!

“So that guy who was here yesterday is going to be your divorce lawyer?” Karin questioned once she took a seat in the conference room that Naruto had his finances spread out on the table. Apparently a request from his lawyer.

“Yes he is.” Naruto answered, rolling down to the end of the table to glance over a few papers. “His name is Mr. Snake.”

“Mr. Snake.” Karin repeated, “That sounds perverted if you think about it.”

“I haven’t thought about it until you said something.” Naruto cringed, “Thanks Karin.”

“Always here to help.” She laughed and went back to playing on her phone.

For an hour there was silence between the two, Karin playing on her phone and Naruto going through the first few years of his marriage to see any changes that Hinata might have tried to keep him under her lock and key. There were many and each one he became more pissed off. He noticed she would take lump sums from his account and then replace it at a later date but then had the date changed so it looked as if it was in there the entire time. It stopped when he moved out and banked at a different bank. What he wanted to know really was how she did it in the first place when they didn’t even share an account.

“Are you meeting Menma today?” she spoke.

“Yes, his play is at six but im leaving here at four to get there a little early and get him flowers or something for doing a good job.” Naruto answered, grabbing a few of the papers and piled them in the middle of the table.

“What’s is like knowing you have a kid?” She turned in her chair to look at him, “Like how did you react when he told you and you saw him? You didn’t even know if Sasuke kept the baby did you?”

Naruto knitted his brows but looked at her anyway, “Which question do you want me to answer first?”

“Which ever you like I guess.”

“When he told me i didn’t know how to react. I was happy, sad, panicking and confused all together in one. He placed my hand on his belly at first before he told me and said that he didn’t expect me to take responsibility but I shut him down because I was excited to become a father. Then the whole Hinata entering my apartment happened and I didn’t get to say much else before he and I were yelling at each other.” He answered, “I didn’t know if he kept it not. For some strange reason I thought he would get rid of the baby because he didn’t want me to help him and he was still in college.”

“I don’t know Sasuke that well but im sure he wouldn’t do that.” Karin looked shocked at Narutos confession. “He seems like he is a humble person from the way you have talked about him in the past and would love to have a child.”

“He does love Menma very much.” Naruto went back to his work, “Just by the small amount of time on Tuesday that I was at his house I could tell. He’s a very caring mother.”

“That’s sweet.” Karin smiled. “Does he remind you of Kushina?”

Naruto halted his sorting, her question taking him by surprise. He hadn’t thought about his mother in a while but Sasuke did remind him of his own mother from long ago. She was sweet and kind but had a fiery side noone knew about unless provoked. Come to think about it, he hadn’t been to his mother’s resting site in a few years either and he wondered what she would have done if she knew he married Hinata. Shit he would be him in the grave instead of his mother—right along with his uncle Kurama as well.

“Naruto.” Karin spoke. “It’s four.”

“Thank you.” He stood up and stretched. His neck hurt from going over all the papers but he was finally done. “Im done just in time as well.”

“Oh good you were starting to bore me.” She rolled her eyes. “You head out and I will shred the non-important files. Do you want me to fax this pile in the middle of the table to your lawyer?”

“Yes—thank you.” He smiled, “Order whatever you want for dinner. It’s on me.”

“Good because I want sushi.” She grinned, “Like the expensive sushi.”

“I don’t care Karin just eat something.” He waved to her as the elevator doors closed.

Since Tuesday, he and Sasuke had talked, texted and sent weird emoji’s back and forth to one another, along with a bunch of pictures of Menma when he was a baby until now. The last picture he received was this morning from Menma with his tongue pushed between the small gap in his teeth where he had lost a tooth. He had the biggest smile he had ever seen on a child and it reminded him of the pictures he took at that age.

On his drive to Menma’s school, he stopped at the small gas station and picked up the only two flower they had sitting by the register. A small white one and a sunflower. Since Shikadia was going to be in the play as well, he would pick up two. He parked between Sasuke SUV and what looked like Shikamaru’s truck but he took a moment to hype himself up. He didn’t know why he was so nervous on meeting his son for the first time.

His palms were even sweaty when he left the truck, the flowers tucked under his arm when he entered the building. The ladies at the table welcomed him and asked who he was there to see and handed him a name tag that said: ‘Hello Im Menma’s dad’. Which he thought was odd. Did Sasuke have one saying the same but with mom?

In the auditorium, he spotted the back of Shika and Temari’s hair. Sasuke had said he was sitting behind them which was easy enough to find. He excused himself as he made his way to his seat and sat down, his friends turning in their seat. They still had fifteen minutes before curtain call.

“You made it.” Sasuke smiled, giving Naruto a kiss on the cheek.

“I thought I was going to be late.” He smiled, “The traffic here was horrible, im glad I left early.”

“I must thank you for not making me work today.” Shika joined their conversation.

“I feel like that is supposed to be sarcastic.” Naruto laughed.

Temari nodded, “Oh the undertone is sarcastic. I made him help me finished Shikadia’s costume.”

“Was every other sentence ‘what a drag’?” Naruto asked her.

“No.” Shika answered.

“Yes it was, then he fell asleep halfway through.” Temari frowned.

“You should see him at work.” Naruto commented, receiving a glare from his friend.

“Shut up Naruto.” Shika warned him.

“You gave away his secret.” Sasuke chuckled and laced his fingers in Narutos that was on his thigh.

“Hey—did you get those files for your lawyer?”

Naruto nodded, “That’s what I was doing before I came this way.”

“Lawyer?” Sasuke knitted his brows.

“I met with a divorce lawyer yesterday and he wanted me to gather my finances for him.” Naruto answered him, as Temari and Shika turned away from them seeing as they needed privacy. “He told me that since most of my money goes into the Company for my other employees that I don’t make enough to pay her alimony if she asks for it so he going to have her pay me.”

Sasuke couldn’t help but laugh. “You sound very confident in that.”

“Well I do have Orochimaru Snake as my divorce lawyer.” He kissed him when Temari turned in her seat to stare at him.

“What?”

“How did you afford to get the best divorce lawyer in Konoha?” She knitted her brows.

“Reason one was your husband and the other was because he doesn’t like the Hyugas and wants to run them into the ground.” He laughed, “They told him if I proceeded to divorce Hinata they would sue me for the amount they used to get my company out of debt.”

“Which was what?” Sasuke asks.

“4.1 million.” Naruto licked his dry lips and watched the other twos jaw drop. “But he is going to counter sue the same amount.”

Shikamaru laughed, “The man never loses so Naruto is going to send us on a vacation once he wins.”

“Maybe a bonus, but im not sending you on a vacation.” Naruto rolled his eyes. “You can use your bonus for that.”

“Asshole.” Shika grumbled as he turned around once more.

On the stage, a blonde woman with a long ponytail took the mic to thank the parents for coming. She went over the itinerary for the evening and mentioned some of the kids were hearing impaired so instead of clapping the parents would jazz hands for the children to see, they were even given a demonstration and Naruto nodded. He could see why Sasuke chose his school for Menma.

Through the entire show, Naruto held onto Sasukes thigh with their hands clasped there and watched their son with his best friend dance from side to side as little four leaf clovers. Their faces were painted green to match the color of their costumes and Naruto pulled out his phone to snap a few pictures for later embarrassment. An hour and a half later, the dancing clovers entered the stage one final time for their final number. They grinned at the crowd, holding onto their classmates hands and bowed to everyone as the crowd jazz hands them like instructed.

“I’ll go get Menma, you wait here alright.” Sasuke gave Naruto a chaste kiss and left with Temari towards the stage once the play was over and the lights were back on.

“You nervous?” Shika asked finally alone. “You look nervous—don’t be nervous.”

“Im not nervous.” Naruto lied. “Okay—maybe a little bit.”

“He’s a good kid—has a lot of understanding for being so young. Just be honest with him and everything will work out.” Shikamaru smiled, “But then again, I don’t know what Sasuke has told him about you so I guess we will see huh.”

“Thanks for the encouragement Shika.” Naruto rolled his eyes, “You really are no help.”

“I know.” He laughed as his wife and Sasuke joined their small group near the stage with their children.

“Uncle Nardo.” Shikadia playfully punched him in the bed, “What you doing here?” he looked up at his uncle.

“I came to watch both of you in the play.” He crouched down so he was eye level with them. He handed the white rose to Shikadia and the sunflower to Menma. “You two did great tonight.” He praised them both but his eyes were on Menma’s face. He noted the bright blue eyes and the small marks on his face like his own.

“This is my best friend Menma.” Shikadia smiled as he hugged his best friend, “He is named after a ramen topping like you Uncle Nardo.”

“I see.” Naruto laughed.

“Come on Shikadia, we have to get you home and fed.” Shika picked up his son, “I will see you Monday in the office.” He tapped Naruto on the shoulder, “It was nice to see you again Sasuke.”

“You as well Shikamaru.” Sasuke said, giving Temari a hug. “I will call you about the play date.”

“Alright.” Temari winked at him and mouthed a good luck for him.

Menma waved a good bye to his friend before turning to Naruto who was still crouched and looked over his face. Gently he reached up to touch the faint lines of Narutos cheeks where his birthmark was and traced them. “I have this birthmark too.” He touched his own cheek with his other hand and glanced at his mother. “Is he my daddy?”

Naruto nodded to him, “Yeah—Im your dad.”

A smile crept on Menma lips, “I have a picture of you in my room.” He glanced at his mother again, “I say hello and goodbye to it every day when I leave for school.”

“Do you really?” Naruto smiled brightly which in tow had Menma smiling the same.

“Yes I do.”

Naruto thought Sasuke wouldn’t tell Menma about him because of what he did. With them being apart for almost five years and Naruto looking much older than the photos they took with one another, he was surprised to know his son knew exactly who he was.

“Are you hungry?” Naruto asked as he picked Menma up.

“Very.” He answered and rubbed his belly.

“What would you like to eat?” Naruto laced his fingers with Sasukes on their way out to their cars.

“Pizza.”

“Pizza.” Naruto repeated and waited for Sasuke to unlock the Trax. He nodded to Menma as he sat him down in the back seat and buckled him up, closing the door. He leaned against the car as Sasuke opened the driver side. “Do you want to go for pizza?”

“How about we order in?” Sasuke suggested.

“That sounds nice, im sure there is much the little guy wants to tell me about.” Naruto chuckled and leaned forward to give Sasuke a sweet kiss. They both smiled when they heard a faint ewww from the backseat. “I will meet you at your house.”

“Yeah.” He chuckled and slid into the driver seat and closed the door before pulling out of the parking spot.

////

Through dinner and before bed, Menma talked to Naruto as if he had been there his entire life. He talked about his school. His teammates on his soccer team. His best friend Shikadia. How he can run very fast on the field. How he loves to draw and color. He even got the chance to pull Naruto into his room and show him all his trophies he won during his games.

He brought out his Lego box from underneath his bed and began building small things with Naruto in the middle of the floor while Menma talked and talked and talked but Naruto listened to every word. He reminded him of himself when he was that age, his father coming home and he would tell him about his day. Naruto literally never shut up either and drove his parents crazy with his constant questions but Naruto didn’t mind it one bit, he took in all the information his son spewed and kept it locked away for everything he had missed.

“Menma its 10:30, it’s time for bed.” Sasuke announced as he entered the room while drying his hands. He stopped when he saw Naruto sitting on the floor with Menma between his legs, building one of the log cabins he received for Christmas and still talking about this and that. “Seems like you two were busy.”

Naruto glanced over his shoulder at Sasuke, “He’s probably told me the last four years of his life in the three hours I have been up here.”

“He does like to talk a lot.”

“Mom do I really have to go to bed?” Menma asked his mother, taking the Legos from the floor and putting them back into the box. “I have so much more to tell dad.” He frowned and slide the box underneath his bed.

Sasuke smiled, he never thought Menma would say those words to him with Naruto standing in the same room. It was nice.

“Will Dad be here tomorrow?” Menma questioned and climbed into bed as Naruto stood from the floor, his bones cracking in the process. “You sound old.”

“He is pretty old.” Sasuke comment.

“Yes I will be here tomorrow if your mom lets me stay.” Naruto glared at Sasuke, ignoring the playful comment and accepted the small cup of medicine he was holding out to him. He realized Menma still had a runny nose and he took a seat next to him on the bed. “You need to take your medicine for your nose.”

“What flavor is it?” Menma pouted and looked to his mother.

“Orange.” Sasuke answered, “Your favorite.”

Menma scrunched his nose but took the small cup from his father and downed the medicine reluctantly. He handed Naruto the cup back before lying down on his pillows and pulled the blanket up to his shoulders. Naruto leaned down, giving Menma a kiss on his temple and whispered a good night in his ear before heading towards the door. Sasukes hand on his arm made him stop.

“Watch a movie with me.” He smiled up at the blonde and he nodded.

“I’ll meet you down stairs.”

Sasuke did in fact meet him down stairs in the living room a few minutes later, already changed and ready for bed as well. He plopped down on the couch after grabbing the remote and cuddled up to Narutos side.

“He asked me if I was going to let you stay.” He chuckled and turned the PlayStation and TV on at the same time.

“He just wanted reassurance im guessing.” Naruto wrapped his arm around Sasukes shoulder.

“I guess, but I did tell him you would stay. He wants me to make pancakes in the morning for our breakfast and yes he eats them as sweet as you do.” Sasuke gritted his teeth just thinking of the sweetness for the syrup. “There is so much he does that reminds me of you it’s not even funny anymore.”

“Like what?” Naruto kept his eyes on the TV as Sasuke flipped through Netflix movies.

“The most noticeable one is the way he smiles. He gets the same little dimples when he grins that you have.” Sasuke tilted his head at the memory when he first saw Menma smile as a baby. “When he is thinking of doing something devious like you do, he gets this gleam in his eye that darkens the blue just a shade. When he is frustrated he groans a lot.”

“I don’t groan a lot when im frustrated.” Naruto rebuked

Sasuke rolled his eyes, “Yes you do.” He picked a movie knowing damn well they would probably only watch half of it. It was a movie they had watched a million times when it was just the two of them and Sasuke waited until they were halfway through it and Naruto was playing with his hair before speaking. “The tabloids said you hired a lawyer to represent you during the divorce proceedings.” He brought it up again now that they were alone.

“I did.” He nodded, “I hired Orochimaru Snake to represent me. He assured me that I would be divorced in six months’ time as long as the Hyugas agree to everything he put in the proceedings.”

“And what is she doesn’t? I know the article said her father is trying to sue you for the money he put into the company so you wouldn’t go bankrupt.” Sasuke kept his head straight, watching the blue alien sing the opera Bruce Willis was viewing. “She’s a wretched woman who would do anything to keep her claws hooked into you.”

Narutos laugh made Sasuke look up at him.

“What?”

“Everyone else calls her a bitch or a cunt but you always call her wretched—why is that?” Naruto teased.

“Because I can’t say those words in front of our son.” Sasuke answered.

“I understand that but right now it’s just you and me.” Naruto looked at him, “You can drop your mom mode for a little while—he is asleep.”

“I know he is but it’s hard.” He have Naruto a peck on the lips. “I’ve been in mom mode for the past four years but I guess it’s alright to drop it for one night.”

“I know I have apologized to you many times this week but I really am sorry for everything that conspired between us. I was a coward for letting her ruin my life and making me miserable all this time. I was stupid for not running after you when you left my apartment.” Naruto leaned down and kissed Sasuke sweetly, “You went through many hardships from raising Menma and isolating yourself from your family but I am here now and there is nothing for you to worry about. I promise you that.”

“Naruto—” Sasuke shook his head, “I told you before—your promises are worthless unless you prove yourself first.”

“I know.” He nodded and kissed him once more. “And I will do whatever it takes to prove it to you.” He laid Sasuke back on the couch until he was hovering over him, “Even if it takes me a lifetime.”

“Is that a promise?” Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto neck and pulled him down on top of him.

Naruto nodded, rocking his groin into Sasuke open legs and receiving a moan at the friction, “A promise on my life.”

“Good.” Sasuke closed the deal with a kiss.

////

Hinata thrusted her hips down roughly one last time before her entire body rang with pleasure. In exhaustion she plopped on the bed next to the other, their panting mixed in the darkness of her room in her flat she didn’t get rid of. Sweat covered her body and her hair was matted to her face from the roughness of the other person.

“Wow.” She panted, her entire body buzzing from pleasure. “That was amazing.”

“Glad you liked it.” He said sitting up from the bed looking for his clothing as he pulled the rubber off and tied it.  

“Want to shower with me?” She asked as she got up from her bed and headed to the bathroom.

“Nah I gotta bounce.” He dressed and grabbed a clean pair of socks from his bag that was sitting on the desk after reaching in and turning off the recorder. “It was fun though.” He slipped his shoes on.

“Are you going to call me sometime?” She asked, her eyes following him to her front door.

“Probably not—thanks for the fuck though.” He waved and opened the door, almost running into someone. “My bad, excuse me.” He sidestepped the person with his bag and exited her home, leaving her naked in the middle of the living room with her arms over her chest.

“Who the hell was that?” The other person yelled, entering after the other male disappeared down the hallway.

Hinata watched the brunette enter her home and slam the door behind him. His brown eyes glaring at her as he stopped in front of her. “If you wanted someone to fuck you should have called me Hinata.”

“We aren’t in a relationship Kiba I don’t have tell you anything.” She yelled back. “I can fuck who I want when I want. You’re not my boyfriend or my husband.”

Kiba glared at her, “Im not.”

“No you aren’t.” She laughed in his face. “Did you think you were?”

“You told me I was.” His shoulders dropped.

“I only used you because my husband wouldn’t fuck me. Ever heard of lying?” She wiped her eyes from the tears, “God you are gullible. You really thought we had something? Oh please—I only fucked you because you were easy and a good distraction when I needed it. I never harbored any real feelings for you.”

“You are a cunt.” Kiba growled, “Playing with people’s emotions for your own entertainment. Fuck you Hinata.”

Hinata rolled her eyes and entered the bathroom, to turn the shower on and not even flinching when the door slammed shut. In all honesty she was getting tired of fucking Kiba. His boring vanilla sex was pushed into the back of her mind when she met the silver haired gentlemen again—six months ago in a coffee shop but started fucking him a month ago. She knew he was one of the people her best friend Sakura had been messing with and from the raves, she knew he had a big dick. Something she needed since Kiba wasn’t that big.

Under the hot stream of the water, she sighed as her body relaxed from being tense. She shouldn’t be this tense though, she wasn’t even messing with the divorce proceedings. Since Mr. Snake declined to represent her she went with the next best lawyer she could get her hands on from Suna. She’s an old bat but she knows her stuff even with her being almost as old as the other lawyer she is going after. Hinata and her father both were paying this woman out the ass to keep the marriage instated.

She just hoped it would work out in their favor but who was she kidding. She was a Hyuga and the courts were always in their favor when it came to cases like this. If they got the right judge, Naruto would still be married to her by the end of the month and that whore who has his bastard will be put back in their place, preferable out of the country and she can go on living their lives.

“It’s about time you got your ass out of the shower.” Her father slammed down the few magazines he’d been holding. “Go get dressed.”

Hinata nodded, quickly entering her bedroom and finding clothing. She threw on a dress and joined her father at the dining room table. A steamy cup of tea in his hand as he glared at her from across the table.

“What is it now?” She asked.

“Maybe I should be asking you that. Have you not seen the gossip pages the past month? I don’t know if you realize this but you are going through a shitty divorce to a fucknut who is winning.” He slide the magazines across the table. “Who is that?”

Hinatas picked up the magazines and her jaw dropped. On the front cover of all three gossip magazines was her and the steamy silver haired gentlemen either making out or holding hands in dark corners of clubs and restaurants. She gulped, not wanting to see the anger in her father’s eyes. She had only been fucking with him for a month but apparently that month was enough for the media to pick up on it.

“Do you not realize that if Narutos lawyer gets ahold of these magazines, our name—no your name will be slandered and they will call you a whore. If that happens Naruto will have his divorce and I will be out of 4.1 million again he is counter suing for.” He father yelled and she flinched. “Your lawyer has already been fighting tooth and nail for the last seven months. Do you not realize something like this will make the last seven months fucking worthless.”

She hated it when he yelled.

“Maybe I should go ahead and let him have the divorce saves me the trouble of dealing with it. I could get the money from that fucking mansion I had to buy for you that you just had to have. That’s 6 million in its self.” He sat his tea cup down on the table. “You are really fucking yourself over on this. You claim you want to stay married to him but if the tabloids find you whoring around like a gutter rat they will slander my name like the plague.”

“Father—

“Shut it.” He slammed his hand down on the table to shut her up and knocked the tea cup over, spilling the contents across the table. “For the next six months you will be on your best behavior. No more men coming and going in this house or the next. You will return to work at the publishing company in the upper city and surround yourself with girlfriends for support. You will play the role of a grieving woman whose husband wants to divorce her and you don’t want it. You are going to fight to stay with his fucktard. Understand?”

Hinata clenched her teeth and turned her head to the side, “Fine.”

“If this divorce goes through, I will disown you.” Hiashi threatened as he stood up and headed to the front door. Hinata flinched in her seat when the front door slammed shut.

////

Heavy dark clouds loomed overhead as Menma shot from the house into the yard with his arms up as if he was an airplane. His uncle’s old beat up Chevy truck pulling into his side of the driveway and cut off before Menma made his way towards him. When he was picked up and spun around, Menma burst into a fit of laughter. Nothing could spoil his mood.

“What are you so excited about Menma?” Juugo asked as he sat the boy down on his side of the porch they shared.

Looking up, Menma gave a toothless smile seeing as he lost the left side of his front teeth this time, “We are moving!”

“What?” Juugo knitted his brows and looked up at the town home, “What do you mean you are moving? To where?”

“We are moving in with daddy.” Menma answered.

“When?”

“This weekend!” Menma grinned, “Mommy is already packing the kitchen.”

Juugo bypassed his nephew and entered their home. Just as Menma had said, Sasuke was in the kitchen packing up the plates and bowls into a rubber made tote that was sitting on the cabinet. From the doorway he stared at Sasuke and battled the internal turmoil. He still hadn’t apologized for his uncalled outburst seven months ago and it was swept under the rug by Sasuke pretended it never happened the next day but it was still fresh on Juugo’s mind. He couldn’t seem to pull away from it. Every time he saw that orange truck in the driveway or Sasuke and Menma gone overnight, the memories of him being a complete asshole to his best friend surfaced.

“Is it true?” He spoke and startled Sasuke.

Moving the cabinet door so he could see his friend, Sasuke looked around the kitchen as if Juugo was talking to someone else besides him, “Is what true?”

“Menma told me you two are moving in with his dad?” He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from cussing since Menma came back inside and was messing with his toys in the living room.

Sasuke stepped down off the stool he was standing on before setting the glass cup into the tote. “He and I have been dating for the last seven months. He has proven himself—

“How?” Juugo cut him off. “How has he proven himself? By paying off all your debt? All of Menma schooling? Getting you back in touch with your divorced mother and brother?” Juugo kept his voice down but he was still angry.

Sasuke knitted his brows at his statement. Juugo wasn’t lying. Over the past seven months, Naruto had paid off his debt and Menma’s schooling until he was in the six grade. Three months ago Naruto did bring him and his mother back together by finding her, the reason being is she should know she has a grandson but the best part was she knew who Naruto was because of his wedding. The reunion was a happy one.

She apologized to her son for letting his father run over her and dictate her into thinking that something was wrong with her baby boy when it wasn’t his fault at all. He also learned that Itachi left politics and was now running a small bakery in the inner city. Naruto was even kind enough to let him advertise in his magazine for free to get his business out there. For once his life was falling into place. His mother and he were on good terms. He was slowly starting to speak with his brother again and he was moving in with the first love that remained in his heart all this time even if it took 5 years.

“Memna, will you go upstairs and start packing your toys please.” Sasuke asked.

“All my toys in the black bucket?” He asked, getting up from the floor.

“Yes.” He nodded. "In the black bucket."

“Okay.” Menma skipped to the stairs through the boxes and raced up the stairs to his room.

Sasuke waited until he heard Menma’s footsteps in his room above the kitchen before speaking. “What exactly is your damn problem?”

“Excuse me?”

“You were pissed months ago when I said I fucked him in his office. You were pissed off when I said he and I were dating and now you come into my house, pissed off because im fucking moving in with my boyfriend. What is your fucking problem?” Sasuke gritted his teeth, his once happy mood soured. “Is your damn problem with Naruto or just the fact that im with him?”

“He doesn’t deserve you after what he did.” Juugo stated.

“No he didn’t at first but he has proven himself time and time again over these past seven months that I can trust him and that he is being truthful with me. He’s laid out everything on the line for this. I’ve met his lawyers, I’ve seen his divorce papers so I know what he’s going through. It’s in every paper that is printed. He’s not lying to me about getting a divorce even if you think differently.” Sasuke gripped the glass he was holding, “He wants to be there for his son. He wants to watch his son grow up, is there something wrong with that?”

“I am not saying Menma doesn’t deserve his father and there is nothing wrong with it.” Juugo argued back and took a few steps closer to Sasuke, “But It’s the fact that he gets you along with him. It’s the fact that your feelings for him haven’t changed after all these years for a man who fucked you over to be with his wife. He really deserves to be with noone and wither in his misery like he did to you. You deserve to be with someone better.”

“Like who—you?” Sasuke spat, his voice dripping with irritation. When Juugo didn’t say anything Sasuke scoffed and shook his head, the conversation he had with Gaara and Haku popping back up in his head at the very moment. “You need to leave. Im done with this conversation.”

Instead of him leaving, Juugo stepped to Sasuke and forced a kiss on him by grabbing his arms tightly. Sasuke hissed at the grip and tried to move away but Juugo’s hold was to strong. He kept his mouth closed and brought his knee up between Juugo’s legs to knee him in the nuts. In one go Juugo released his arms and dropped to his knees holding his nuts.

Sasuke took a few steps back and wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve. “Get the fuck out of my house now.” He was on the verge of crying.

Juugo took a minute to catch his breath, the pain from his groin radiating throughout his entire body as he stood from the floor. He gripped the counter top with a deep breath, “Im sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.”

“No you shouldn’t have, now get out Juugo.” Sasuke pointed to the direction of the front door, still shaken up that his friend since high school would force himself on him like that.

Adjusting himself, Juugo took the key to Sasukes home from his key ring and placed it on the counter before he walked out of the kitchen but he stopped in the doorway, “I just wanted you to know that I’ve always had feelings for you even before that fucker and Menma.” And with that he was gone.

Sasuke took a deep breath and shook his head once again, finally understanding why Juugo was so defensive about Naruto all these years. It only became worse the past few months when he and Naruto became serious.

“Mommy you okay?” Menma voice pulled Sasuke back.

“Yes im fine.” He nodded, “Want to help me pack the rest of the kitchen?”

“Yes.” He smiled. “Can we have Uncle Gaara come over with his kitty thing?”

“Hand me all the pans from under the cabinet and I will call him and Memna its a ferret sweetie.” Sasuke switched boxes.

“Oh okay.” Menma grinned trotting to the cabinet next to the oven and began handing his mother the pans.

////

 

Friday morning, Kiba paced in the elevator on the ride up to the top floor. Since his output

from Hinata, Kiba debated with himself on whether or not to tell his friend who had become his boss that he had been having an affair with her for most of their marriage. He felt horrible at this point. Not only has he been lying to his boss—he has also been sleeping with his best friend’s wife. His palms were sweaty just thinking of how to approach the subject.

How would Naruto take the news? He knows they were getting a divorce but Kiba knew Naruto before Hinata even came around. They graduated college and high school together.

He was more pissed at himself, he shouldn’t have let his feelings for the Hyuga heiress cloud his judgment. She knew how to play him. How to whisper sweet words into his ear to hook him and every time he did try to break it off because of his guilty conscious, she would pull him back in. He was at fault just as much as she was and Naruto deserved to know.

The ding of the elevator brought him out of his thoughts and he stepped into the lobby of Narutos office, Karin and Tayuya sitting at their desks going over paperwork.

“What do you need Kiba?” Karin questioned from her seat but didn’t look up.

“Is—uh Naruto here?” He fidgeted with the inside of his jacket.

“He is currently in a meeting with his lawyer why?” She looked up and her sight went to him playing with the inside of jacket, “Are you about to blow the building up because if you keep fidgeting with the inside of your pocket, ima stab you with this pen.”

“Sorry.” He took his hands out and showed her the emptiness if his palms. “I am just really nervous.” He sighed, “There is something I’ve been keeping from him and it needs to be laid out on the table before my conscious rots me from within.”

“Okay, William Shakespeare, I’ll go tell him you need to see him.” Tayuya stood from her desk.

“With his lawyer would be better.” He added, swallowing hard.

Tayuya glanced at Karin before nodding. “Alright, follow me.”

Kiba hung his head and followed Tayuya down the side hallway towards the conference rooms. She lightly knocked on the door, waiting until Narutos voice rose for her to enter and she opened the door. She gestured for Kiba to enter behind her before exiting the room and leaving Kiba at the front of the table.

“Who is this?” Orochimaru asked, looking at the new comer.

“This is my Production Manager Kiba Inuzuka.” Naruto answered him. “What can we help you with Kibs?” He gestured to the plethora of chairs at the table.

“No—I uh I think I will stay right here.” He shook his head as he looked up. Sitting next to Naruto was who he presumed to be Sasuke. It had been a few years since he had actually seen him, the last time being at Narutos bachelor party. He shoved his hands back into his pockets and shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

“Oh alright, Kiba this my lawyer Orochimaru Snake.” He introduced him.

“Pleasure.” Orochimaru nodded to Kiba.

“So what can I do for you Kiba?” Naruto laced his fingers with Sasukes in his lap.

“What I—uh need to speak to you—uh about it deals with your divorce—actually?” He stuttered.

“If the information you have pertains to his marriage and works for Naruto’s benefit I need to know so please spit it out.” Orochimaru glared at Kiba. He had been working on this case for going on eight months now, he pushed back every other case he had lined up after the Uzumaki’s and the Hyugas have gone out of their way to avoid coming to any proceedings that were scheduled. The court date last month they didn’t show up once again and left them standing there looking stupid.

“Kiba what is it?” Naruto worried about his friend.

“It’s just—I have—I have been having an aff—

“Naruto I just won your case.” Hidan bust into the room, cutting Kiba’s sentence off in the middle.

“Good to see you again Hidan.” Naruto nodded and Sasuke gave a small chuckle with a roll of his eyes.

“Does he always make an entrance like this?” Orochimaru eyed the new comer.

“It’s usually worse than this.” Sasuke answered him.

“And how do you oppose that you won the case?” Orochimaru asked Hidan.

The smirk never left Hidan face as he pulled out the DVD from his back pocket. He took a seat next to Naruto, sliding the DVD across the table to Orochimaru who popped the disk into his laptop. From the head of the table, Hidan eyed Kiba. They knew each other and the look in the brown eyes pleaded with Hidan not to tell Naruto that they ran into each other at Hinatas apartment.

_‘Do you like it when you get recorded being fucked mercifully?’ The male voice asked.  
‘Yes—only with you” Came the female voice, ‘Harder baby—oh fuck.’_

Orochimaru watched the ten minute video of the man sitting across from him brutally pounding into the woman who he recognized as the Hyuga Heiress before shutting off the video completely. He popped the disk from the laptop and placed it back into the case before putting the contents into his bag. The dark haired gentlemen glanced between Hidan and to Kiba before looking at Naruto.

Naruto had his brows knitted together but the smirk on his face was undeniable. “Did you fuck her?” He turned to his friend, knowing Hidans reputation and tried not to laugh.

“Yes I did.” He sang.

“You seem pretty proud of yourself there Hidan.” Sasuke commented.

“Oh I am.” Hidan nodded, “It took forever to whoo that bitch. So I deserve a raise for nailing her and getting the consent to record it. Of course I shorted the actual time so you didn’t have to watch the entire four hours but her face is viewed perfect from the position I had her in.”

“Why?” Naruto laughed.

“Because im tired of see y’alls divorce proceeds all over my damn news feeds. You need to get rid of this bitch.” He answered, “She doesn’t know that I know you or remotely communicate with you so she would have no idea that I was doing it for you but the funny thing is im not the only one.” Hidan looked to Kiba with a smirk. “Am i?”

Kiba gulped as everyone in the room looked to him still standing at the end of the table. If he was smart he would have bolted the moment Hidan entered the room. He just gave the game away.

“What do you mean?” Naruto pried.

“Your Production Manager has been fucking your dear ole wifey for three years haven’t you Kiba?” Hidan revealed his mouth dropping as if he was surprised.

“Three and a half.” He mumbled. “Im so sorry Naruto.”

“Kiba—

“I shouldn’t have given in to her. I was stupid and was only thinking with my dick and not my head. I don’t want our friendship to be ruined before of some girl.” Kiba babbled.

“Kiba shut up.” Naruto spoke over him. “Our friendship isn’t ruined because of some girl. I didn’t want to be with her in the first place and your affair just gave us the leverage we needed and a step closer to getting away from her,” He brought Sasukes hand to his mouth and kissed his knuckled, “Plus a future with the person who loves me.”

Sasuke scooted closer and kissed Narutos temple, “You big sap.”

Orochimaru opened his notepad, ignoring the love birds on the other side of the table and began writing down the statements from Hidan as well as Kiba. He could add infidelity to the reasoning to why Mr. Uzumaki was wanting a divorce with proof from Hidan and a written statement from the other. He stood from his seat with the pen and paper in his hand before setting both in front of Kiba.

“I need dates and a written confession from you. How long your affair with Miss Hyuga was, when it began, when it ended or if it’s ended.” He smiled the creepy smile he used to intimidate people.

“Yes Sir.” He accepted the paper and pen as he took a seat and began writing the information that was requested.

“Hey what is Azithr—azithrom—ycin used for?” Naruto blurted.

“Azithromycin.” Orochimaru repeated.

Naruto nodded, “Yes, when I first asked her for a divorce. A pill bottle fell from her purse with that name on it. I didn’t remember until now.”

“That is an antibiotic that treats chlamydia.” Orochimaru answered him, chuckling when Hidans face crunched into something unreadable. “When did you find this out?”

“It would have been seven or eight months ago.” Sasuke answered trying to ease Hidans panic.

“Have you taken medication for it?” Orochimaru directed the question at Kiba and he nodded.

“I had a checkup in the middle of February and discovered I contracted it.” He answered.

“Put that into your statement.” Orochimaru ordered.

“Yes Sir.” Kiba keeps his head down even though Naruto had forgiven him and writes it all out for him. He came in with his confession thinking Naruto would fire him and not want to be his friend for what he had been doing with his wife but he didn’t know the underline story of their marriage. The only thing Hinata even told him was she didn’t like having sex with Naruto because he became fat and he wasn’t attractive anymore. “Here you are.” He pushed the paper away and placed the pen on top of it.

Orochimaru picked up the paper and nodded, “This will help tremendously thank you Mr. Inuzuka.”

“You are welcome.” Kiba nodded and sat there quietly.

“Is there anything else I need to know before I draft up anymore papers?” Orochimaru looked to Naruto. “Any surprises?”

“Her mother and father are first cousins.” Naruto answered with a shrug of his shoulders before he realized what he said.

“What the fuck!” Hidan squealed horrified.

////

“Is this the last box?” Naruto asked, as Sasuke closed the tailgate to his truck underneath the building and headed for the elevator.

“Yes.” He smirked over his shoulder and walked away from Naruto towards the elevator.

Today he wore his booty shorts Naruto was so fond of just to tease his boyfriend while they unloaded the few boxes Sasuke had left. He was officially moved out of his town home and into Narutos apartment. The things he wanted to be put in storage went across the hall into Narutos storage room that was under his lock and key. He was surprised to see that Naruto had the minimal of things around his house, the blonde mostly eating out of paper plates and plastic bowls. When he looked through his cabinets he just laughed and made fun of him, claiming he was glad he had actual kitchen things to put in the empty cabinets of his new home.

He was just happy that Naruto had chosen him and Menma. Narutos house finally becoming a home he had always wanted even if it took five years for it become reality. He had Naruto now. Menma had his dad in his life and things couldn’t be better. He was happy—happy that Menma had his father and happy that he had the love of his life, he had been reunited with his mother and his brother. He felt like this was part of a dream and he would wake up sooner or later.

“Do you want to set up Menma’s room first since he will be back in a few hours with your mom or do you want to wait until he is here?” Naruto stepped from the elevator towards his front door but Sasuke wasn’t listening to him. Instead he felt Sasuke stuff his hands into the back pockets of his jeans and squeezed his butt playfully. Sasuke ignored his question until they were inside their newly shared home and the box in Narutos hands was sat down on a table.

“I was thinking of something else.” Sasuke muttered and pulled at Narutos belt.

“Oh really.” He smashed their lips together in a heated kiss as his pants dropped to the floor.

“Yeah.” Sasuke breathed against his lips, pulling away and quickly making his way to their room, his ass swaying side to side along the way.

Naruto kicked his pants to an empty corner of the foyer before following and shedding the remainder of his clothing. He heard Sasuke moan when he entered his room becoming instantly hard at the sight. Sasuke was kneeling at the end of his bed, no clothing and his hands between his legs spreading his folds to show Naruto his dripping rim.

“Oh damn.” Naruto groaned approaching the bed with his cock in his hand and rubbed the tip between his opened folds. Just the warmth from Sasukes flesh touching the head sent shivers of pleasure throughout his entire body and the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

“Fuck me hard Daddy.” Sasuke pushed back until Narutos bare head stretched his rim expanded his canal. “Make me scream your name.”

The heat from Narutos hold on his hips burned into his flesh before he felt his walls stretch around the thick member of his boyfriend. His pussy produced even more slick with how turned on he was and he fisted the sheets when Naruto began to thrust slowly at first. The drag of his cock along his insides made him spread his legs more so the tip of his own cock would rub against the bedding below him. Turning his head to the side, he watched Naruto in the reflection of the mirror thrust into him with an increasing pace and he was unable to hold in his moans.

“Yes—daddy fuck—harder.” Sasuke begged from the below, his drool accumulating on the blankets as he pressed his face into a dry spot. Searing hot pleasure coursed through his body with Naruto pounded into him. He curled his toes against Narutos side, knuckles turning white at the hold on the blankets until Naruto pulled from him and pushed him down on the bed and crawled behind him.

“Raise your ass a little.” Naruto ordered, hooking his feet against Sasukes legs and spread them even more.

“Yes Dad—dy!” He panted, raising his ass off the bed for Naruto to slide back inside him roughly. “O—h fuc—k yess!”

Sasuke stretched his arms out towards the headboard with his face turned to watch the blonde expressions change over his shoulder. He moved his hips to meet the hard thrust of his boyfriend into his g-spot and laced his fingers with Narutos above his head. He listened to the sweet words Naruto whispered into his ear between the kisses he gave to his shoulder and neck before lifting his head off the bed as Naruto thrusted his fingers into his mouth.

“You sound so sexy.” Naruto praised him and slammed into his dripping cunt. “You like when daddy fucks you hard.”

“Y—esss” Sasuke answered as best he could through Narutos fingers and drools down his chin when Narutos thrust never let up. The squelching of his pussy and their skin slapping together overpowers the sounds of his moans until his pussy tightens. “Fu—ck Nar—uto ima cu—m.”

“Cum all over Daddy.” Naruto encouraged him, keeping the same rigorous movements as Sasukes head falls to the bed.

Sasuke yells Narutos name into the mattress with his climax, his pussy convulsing around the blonde thick cock that slipped out to release his squirt that drenched the bed and his lovers groin while his own cock coated the bed below him. He doesn’t even get a moment to inhale before Naruto is thrusting back inside and pounding out his own release. Reaching above him, he tangled his hands into blonde hair when his lovers cock grazed his cervix and applies pressure to the entrance as he cums—which in turn causes Sasuke to cum once more, his legs shaking from the intensity.

Naruto collapses on the smaller male, his face buried into the side of Sasukes neck and giving him small kisses while they come down from their highs. Raising up from the body below him, blue eyes watching his cock fall from Sasukes rim and a small gush of his cum leak from his hole.

“Push the rest out baby.” Naruto said, spreading his folds to watch his abused hole pucker and clench as he pushed out the rest of his cum. A new kink Naruto discovered he had. It was satisfying to see his seed drip from Sasuke after he creampied him.

“Does daddy like what he sees?” Sasuke reached underneath him and pushed down on his pubis for the rest of his cum to drip.

Naruto nodded, “I do.” He whispered, completely mesmerized by the view. “I’ll pump you full of cum everyday just so I can watch this.”

“Only on safe days.” Sasuke smiled and rolled over with his legs opened for Naruto.

“Is today a safe day?” Naruto crawled back between Sasukes legs, pumping his cock.

Sasuke nodded reaching between them and helping Naruto stroke himself to hardness with one hand as his other spread his pussy open with a smirk, “Today is a safe day.”

“Oh fuck yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alot happened in this chapter i know and its spread out over 8 months but its there--its written and there isn't anything i can do about it lol. Any who, did i surprise anyone with this chapter? For those of you who think Hinata is a whore, her small little part just showed how much of a slut she really was but what about Juugo. Oh lord, it was hard to write his part because i like Juugo and Sasuke always being friends. It hurt me a little lol.   
> For a moment i thought i didnt put any sex besides Hinata and Hidan but then i read over the chapter and realized i put a scene between by boys the final day Sasuke moved in and it was a great way to end the chapter. I liked the way i ended the chapter but what is everyone's thoughts on it? Did you love it or hate it? To soon or to late?  
> Sam
> 
> Chapter 16 will be posted March 14  
> LMR will be posted March 7th.


	16. May the odds be in your favor!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata finally shows for the proceedings.   
> Sasuke has an announcement for Naruto.  
> Hiashi tries to be sneaky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Lovely Waifu!  
> <3

Red bottom heels echoed off the marble lobby flooring on her way towards the elevator. Her assistant trailing behind her with a few bags and a pig strapped to his back in a carrier as if the animal was a child. She tapped her foot against the floor while watched the elevator descend from the top floor to the lobby.

“Ma’am do you think this is wise?” Her assistant asked, juggling the bags he held to his other hand, “If he has ignored your emails for so long, what makes you think he will actually see you?”

“This brat is going to see me whether he likes it or not. Im tired of playing this game Haku.” She entered the elevator once the doors opened and pulled the dark haired man inside with her. “I started sending him emails and voicemails for years now. Every single one of them has been left unanswered and I want reasons behind them.”

“Well he is going through a nasty divorce right now still. He probably has a lot on his plate right now don’t you think?” Her assistant reminded her.

“Oh yes, the incestuous Hyugas.” She cringed.

“I read in the papers, the Hyuga stocks are dropping because of that rumor.” He frowned.

“That is not a rumor child.” The woman shook her head and stepped from the elevator once it arrived on the top floor, “It’s true.” She said over her shoulder.

Since the remodel, Karin and Tayuya now shared a huge desk that was centered in the middle of the room with Narutos office doors behind them hidden by a frosted glass screen. Water poured between the frosted glass into a small pool and Sanin Media with LED lights hung behind them. Karin stood up with a smile as the sound of the woman’s heels clicked off the wood floor and stopped at their desk.

“How many I help you.” Karin asked, glancing between the two.

“Im here to see Mr. Uzumaki.” She stated, eyes darting over Karin’s attire.

“Do you have an appointment Miss—uh?” Karin looked over the scheduled for that afternoon.

“Mrs. Senju.” She lowered her eyes at Karin. “Mrs. Tsunade Senju.”

“Um okay. Please have a seat I will let Naruto know you are here.” Karin almost stuttered.

_‘He named him Naruto’_ She almost laughed but kept her composer. _‘I wonder if he looks just like him or his mother.’_

She didn’t take a seat that was offered, instead she ventured around the room looking at the awards and certificates Naruto had won over the years. She had seen his face in the paper a few times, the goofy grin that reminded her of his mother always plastered on the page in black and white and while the gossip magazines always shielded his face with the wretched woman he called a wife.

“Mrs. Senju.” Karin spoke, grabbing her attention, “Mr. Uzumaki will see you now.”

“Thank you, you can wait out here with Tonton.” She directed the last bit at her assistant. “I will take a hot tea with lemon though—” She peeked at Karin’s name plate “—Karin.”

“Yes Ma’am.” She nodded but her assistant joined her explaining the way she like her tea.

Tsunade entered the room behind the frosted glass and met him in the middle of his office. He held out his hand waiting to shake her hand with a smile on his face but when she didn’t accept the hand he dropped his arm to his side.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Senju.” Naruto kept his smile, “I am sorry for not meeting you in the lobby, I didn’t receive an email about you coming.”

“I sent one three and a half years ago then proceeded to send one every year after that but unfortunately I have been ignored.” She looked him up and down.

He was the same height as Minato, the same blue eyes and blonde hair that was as bright as sunlight. He was a bit more muscular that his father though but the birth mark on his cheeks was a distinct trait of Kushina. She wondered if he had her temper as well. His mother always was a hot head over the littlest of things.

“I do apologize for the rudeness, life have been a bit hectic as of late.” He answered.

“Oh yes, the impeccable divorce from the Hyuga.” She followed him to the small sitting area that had been moved during the renovation to the back of his office where the windows met.

Naruto took a seat in one of the chairs as she did the same on the couch. The awkward silence looming between them until Karin and her assistant entered with tea. Karin gave Naruto an odd look but left it at that. He left like he was being analyzed more than anything.

“So what can I do for you?” He began, “Karin didn’t give me the specifics on to why you decided to visit.”

“Always in a hurry just like she was.” Tsunade chuckled, reaching for her tea cup and brought the rim to her lips, “I want to partner with your company.” She took a sip.

“Excuse me?” Naruto knitted his brows.

“I said I wanted to become a partner in your company. I don’t like sending lawyers to communicate for me when I can come directly to the owner and speak with them face to face. I have been following Writers Intake since your uncle Kurama started the Company in 2007. I know he raised you when your parents died in 1995 and that he brought you in as a lesser partner in 2009 after you graduated college.” She explained, amused at his confusion. “I know he sold you out to the Hyugas because he was facing tax evasion but im proud were you were able to get the company back up and running like it needed to be even after the marriage.”

“It wasn’t easy.” He shook his head.

“I know. The publishing company I own wasn’t easy to get off the ground either but your magazine, the articles inside and the freelance writers you published helped tremendously.” She took another sip.

“Publishing company.” Naruto repeated, “You wouldn’t happen to own Namikaze Publishing would you.”

Tsunade smirked, “The very one. I don’t like to use my husband’s last name unless I have too because my medical journals are published with my maiden name. My real name is Tsunade Namikaze.”

“Your husband is presiding over my divorce.” Naruto realized.

“Well I told him if he didn’t take his grandsons case and separate you from the Hyugas I would divorce him myself.” She closed her eyes and took a sip from her cup, giving Naruto a moment for the information to sink in.

Naruto sat back in his chair staring at her like she was an alien. The word grandson repeating over and over in his head. He barely knew his parents when they were alive and Kurama never explained his father’s side—seeing as he didn’t like his dad so he just thought he only had his mother’s side. He had grandparents.

“You’re my dad’s mom?” He finally said and she nodded, “Holy shit.”

She chuckled, “We can discuss that later, right now I want to talk about merging our companies.”

“I do not want to be become a publishing company.” Naruto shook his head. “I like my magazine as it is.”

“It wouldn’t become a publishing company. I have that already but we could merge and become Namikaze Media Company instead of being Sanin Media. I would not interfere with your employees or the Magazine or any of the contents you feel like putting out there.” She set her cup down, “I just feel family should stick together even if you didn’t know about me.”

“Sanin Media to Namikaze Media does sound better.” He agreed.

“Here is my offer.” She handed him the folder that she brought with her but didn’t show him until now. “You don’t know but your grandfather already owns a few stocks in your company because he believes in you and knows if you are anything like your father, you will succeed.”

Her words pulled at his heart, his grandfather believed in him even though they had never met just as she did. She believed that he could make it without any help and she was wanting to partner with him but let him to do his own thing unlike the Hyugas, where as they were wanted to over stuff his Magazine with adds instead their norm.

“It’s nice to know he has faith in me even if he has never met me.”

“Never underestimate the power hope Naruto.” Tsunade smiled.

////

“Im sorry to inform you Mr. Hyuga but I cannot purchase these shares because they do not belong to you.” His deep voice rang through his office as he entered from the secret door.

“What do you mean they do not belong to me?” He answered, playing stupid, “For the past five years, these shares have belong to me and my daughter.”

The blonde man across the desk shook his head, “This Company belongs to a Mr. Uzumaki and he isn’t selling anything nor has he sent representatives to me too try and sell—so your presents here leads me to believe you are trying to sell these shares under fraudulent terms.” He looked over the man, “The representative from the Sanin, well now Namikaze Media, have claimed that you and your daughter hold no shares.” He handed Hiashi the papers that were faxed over, “They were kind enough to fax me over the legal documents.”

“This is ludicrous.” He rose from his chair completely outraged as he gathered his belongings. “How dare you insult me like that Mr. Raikage.”

But Mr. Raikage wasn’t convinced, the man before him has never even asked for a meeting until the news hit about his daughters divorce. Every paper in the City of Konoha and even across the pond were speaking about how the fashion mogul and her up-coming divorce from Mr. Uzumaki of the Namikaze Media Company. A short marriage only lasting five short years. Irreconcilable differences were slandered above an old picture like it was a banner of Hinata and Naruto from their wedding day.  

Now Hiashi had no one to sell these fake shares to people. The last eight people he spoke with turned him down and Mr. Raikage was the last. With him being the biggest Casino mogul in the state, he thought for sure he would accept the shares he tried to pawn off.

Plopping down in the back of his limo he glared at his daughter who was playing on her phone.

“He didn’t go for it did he?” She looked up and crossed her leg over the other.

“No he didn’t.” He spat, “The representative from Narutos Company faxed over documents stating we owned nothing and he wanted no part. This was the last person I could have convinced to buy these shitty shares.”

“But we don’t own these shares so what does it matter?” She raised her voice, “Every other place you tried told you the same shit about the shares. Narutos people aren’t stupid. He has Shikamaru Nara as his main company lawyer. Everyone knew I would try to sell them off as soon as I possible could.”

“They may not be stupid but you certainly are.” He accused, “A stupid girl for coning me into this bullshit.”

“I told you I would pay you back for the shares you lost.” She rolled her eyes as the limo pulled onto the highway.

“It’s not the fact that you want to pay them back the real fact is that you _can’t_.” He glared at her, “I already sold that mansion you just had to have and the profits only made up for what you bought from Kurama since I had to drop the damn value. You still have 2.1 million to go because I know im not going to get it from your soon to be ex-husband.”

“Why not?” She asked.

“Because his lawyer, Orochimaru Snake—the same one I tried to hire for you is counter suing for 4.1 million and he hasn’t lost a case yet.” He glared at his daughter and muttered, “Why couldn’t you be more like your sister?”

“Fuck you.” She carped, her eyes lowering at her father until he back handed her.

“Watch your tongue.” He warned her with a slap, “Or I will have it removed.”

Hinata held her cheek and bolted from the limo before it even came to a full stop in front of her family home. She didn’t even want to be near him right now—she fucked up entirely and now she was paying the price. Her husband was divorcing her because he stated he couldn’t stand her but that was only half true. The real reason was because the freak that birthed his bastard son had magically appeared back into his life and they are all Naruto wanted. Not that Naruto wanted her in the first place. He told her that many times.

What did he have that she didn’t? She could have given Naruto children if he’d asked for them. They would have had a bunch of children is he wanted but instead all they did was fight and put each other down.

“Sucks not being wanting huh?” Hanabi taunted from the top of the stairs with a duffel bag draped over her shoulder. “The media is just slandering your name for putting your career before your husband.” She pouted her lips, “How sad.”

“What the hell do you know about it?” Hinata snarled, “No one has asked you about anything.”

“Not true,” She answered, “I had an interview a few days ago with US Magazine and spilled so much tea about your marriage. She was so eager to take it all in.”

“You bitch.” Hinata glared.

“I told you I would make your life a living hell just like you made mine when I was a kid.” Hanabi smiled, bypassing her sister and headed down the stairs but stopped halfway, “Have fun in the remainder of your miserable life Hin—nothing.”

With that Hinata stalked to her room and slammed the door behind her. She was tired of this. The first thing she threw across the room was her tablet, the news articles on nothing but her failing marriage and how it was all her fault. Her phone dinged a few times from her friends asking if she wanted to go out but she really didn’t feel like it. No one has booked her since the announcement of her divorce and she was starting to feel a cloud of depression coating her.

She cuddled up in the middle of her bed while rummaging through boring TV programs trying not to think of anything until her phone began to ring next to her. She let it go to voicemail and looked back up at the screen until it rang again.

“What the fuck.” She growled and picked up her phone.

With a swipe right, the screen darkened around the edges while in the center was a clear view of Naruto and a dark haired kid sitting beside him. She noticed all of Narutos coworkers in the same room as well as Kiba and the freak with what looked like a birthday cake in his hands.

_“Girl do you see what I see?” Sakura turned the camera around to face her. “Who is that girl with Naruto?”_

Hinata rolled her eyes, “That’s not a girl Sakura. It’s a freak with the same parts as a female.”

_“What the fuck?” Sakura looked up at one of her friends and laughed. “It sure looks like a girl.”_

“Why are you calling me?” Hinata asked annoyed, “Didn’t I sent out a messaging saying I want to be left alone.”

_“You did but I don’t think a friend should be alone when she is depressed.” Sakura stated, “I know you are going through the divorce with him but I think you should come out and hang out with us.”_

“Who is us?”

_“Tenten, Sai and Ino” Sakura answered and turned the phone around so show everyone who was sitting around the table with giant fish bowls of blue liquid, “Oh Shino is here too.”_

Even though the offer was tempting she declined. She wanted to stay in her room and deal with the bullshit she had before her. Instead of dealing with Sakura, she hung up the phone and went back to watching television. There were a few gossip channels talk about the upcoming divorce dates—dates she would have to attend with her lawyer. She wasn’t really looking forward to seeing Naruto in a courtroom and in front of a judge.

Turning over, she hugged her pillow to her chest and tried to depict where this all went wrong. If she would have played her cards right, she would have children by now with Naruto and he would have been stuck. Maybe she should have gotten pregnant in the very beginning instead of allowing him to find that freak.

“Wait a minute.” She shot up from the bed, if she couldn’t ruin things for Naruto, she could pick the next best thing. Picking up her phone, she texted Sakura and mentioned Ino. She knew she had heard that name before. She was the director from Narutos bastard’s school and she knew exactly what she was going to do.

////

The morning of the hearing, Sasuke laid awake next to Naruto. His blonde head lying on his chest while he ran his fingers through his hair. The stars of the early morning twinkled from the open curtains and with their apartment being so high, the lights of the city didn’t reflect into their home like before. He knew Naruto was awake, the blonde tossed and turned all night trying to get comfortable and allow at least a little bit of sleep but it never came.

He even offered to suck Naruto off but he declined.

“I know you are still awake.” Sasuke whispered, continuing to pet his hair. “Are you nervous?”

Naruto sighed, “No im not nervous—im afraid.”

“Afraid?” Sasuke repeated, “Afraid of what?”

“Im afraid that everything we have done over the past ten months will be trumped because her family has paid them off somehow.” He answered and moved his head up to look into Sasukes face.

“But her family hasn’t paid anyone off.” Sasuke assured him, “Your grandfather is the judge and by what Tsunade had said, he doesn’t like the Hyugas either so the courts are in your favor. You have her being unfaithful to you with one of your employees a year and a half into your marriage. An affair that lasted three and a half years, plus all the other countless people she has probably fucked behind your back. She contracted a STD while being a whore, while you have never been unfaithful to her, up until recently when I came back into the picture.” He chuckled when Naruto frowned at him. “What?”

“She could use that against me because I had an affair with you before she and I were married.”

“Naruto—baby.” Sasuke rolled him over and straddled his hips. He put his hair up in a high ponytail and looked down at his boyfriend. “Everything is going to fine. You are just over thinking it?”

Naruto sighed, he was right and he knew it. His lawyer assured him yesterday that everything they have was going to work in Narutos favor. All the dates and testimonies lined up for him and since the Hyugas were ordered to show up at court they had to show unless they wanted Naruto to win by default. He was just being a worry wart as Sasuke called him.

Slowly Sasuke started circling his hips against his boyfriend’s groin, his over sized t-shirt and panties the only thing he was wearing. Grabbing Narutos wrist, he puts his hands under his shirt to squeeze his breast gently, the muscles becoming tender the past three weeks for an unknown reason. Below him, he feels Naruto relax as his bulge begins to grow and presses against his panty covered folds. He tosses his head back when Naruto pinches his nipples between his index and middle fingers when he gropes them just like he likes.

“Are you still worried—” Sasuke gasps as he pulls his shirt off, “—or are you thinking about being buried inside me?”

Naruto panted from below, “Being buried inside of you.”

“Are you sure?” Sasuke asked as he stood up on the bed and watched Naruto quickly remove his boxers.

“Im very sure.” He nodded, stroking himself a few times before Sasuke came back down.

At the first thrust inside, Sasuke gripped Narutos pectoral muscles and threw his head back at the pleasurable sensation. His pussy stretched around the girth of his boyfriends cock and before he had a chance to adjust, Naruto began thrusting inside him. Strong hands gripping at his milky thighs as he rode Naruto hard. His own cock bounced between their bellies until Naruto grasped his gently and stroked him, his thumb grazing over the tip at the same time Narutos head grinded into his cervix.

“Sas ima cum.” Naruto panted and stroked Sasuke faster.

“Inside.” He moaned, “Cum inside me.”

Naruto nodded as he grabbed Sasuke by his neck and brought him down into a kiss, his lovers cock smashed between them while he was fucked hard. He clutched the pillows by Narutos head as their lips moved needy against one another until he opened his mouth to yell out when Narutos hot cum filled his canal. Feeling Narutos hands grip his ass, Sasuke thrusted down harder chasing his own release and he pressed their lips together as he came between them. His pussy clenching around Narutos semi hard cock.

In a heap of pants and soft moans, Sasuke collapses on Narutos check. His lover wrapping his arms around him while he peppered the top of his head with kisses. “I love having morning sex with you.” Sasuke panted, lifting his hips and moaning when Narutos cum covered cock plopped from his rim.

“It’s a very nice change.” Naruto agreed, “This would be the tenth morning in a row, I swear I think you are trying to fuck me into an early grave.”

“I could try.” Sasuke laughed, “But I think both of my children need to have their father around.” He paused and let the sentence linger in the air.

He expected to feel Naruto stiffen below him—to be pushed up so Naruto could study his face but instead he felt Naruto wrap his arms around him and rub over his lower back as if he didn’t hear him.

“Both of my children?” Naruto repeated suddenly.

“Yes.” Sasuke moved his head so he was looking up at Naruto and chewed on his bottom lip. The expression on his blonde faces unreadable.

“How far along are you? When—how? What?” Naruto tripped over his words.

“I’ll be eight weeks tomorrow.” Sasuke pushed off his chest to sit up and rubbed a hand over his belly. “We were pretty drunk the weekend of your birthday and we fucked literally all night.”

“It wasn’t a safe day was it?” Naruto’s voice was full of guilt.

He shook his head but smiled anyway, “No it wasn’t a safe day and don’t be sorry or feel guilty for knocking me up again.” He rolled his eyes playfully. “Im at fault too for not making you wear a rubber.”

“See if I could have gotten snipped a few months ago like I told you, this wouldn’t have happened.” Naruto joked and made the scissoring motion with his fingers. He laughed as Sasuke playfully pinched his nipple. “Im kidding—im kidding.”

“Really?”

“Yes really.” Naruto nodded, “Any child you give me will be welcomed, I promise.”

“Are you sure?” Sasuke brushed his ponytail over his shoulder and laid down on Narutos chest, “Taking care of a screaming baby is much different than taking care of Menma.”

“If I can handle him talking my ear off for three hours about a certain rock he found at school, im sure I can handle a baby.” Naruto laughed and smacked Sasuke on the ass.

“Hn.” He moaned, “Im going to remind you that you said that in six months when the baby is here.”

“I expect it Sasuke.” Naruto held him and rolled them over to Sasukes back. “But for right now—” he reached between them and rested his cock on Sasukes rim before pushing inside, “—im going to make love to you until the sun comes up.”

Sasuke arched his back off the bed at the pleasurable penetration and ran his fingers through Narutos hair, “You have an hour.” He pulled him down into a kiss.

////

Orochimaru adjusted Narutos suite jacket outside the courtroom doors. His long fingers tracing around the collar to make sure the crease showed against his skin and trailed down to the button to snap it shut.

“When you take a seat, you will unbutton the suite and sit with your hands in your lap at all times unless the judge asks you a question.” He coached him, “You let me speak for you.”

“I understand.” He nodded.

“Is Sasuke at home with Menma?” Orochimaru dropped his hands.

“Yes,” He answered, “I didn’t think it would be wise to have him here. It would just piss Hinata off.”

“Good choice.” His lawyer looked over his shoulder at the posy that entered the building.

They had kept the court dates as secretive as they possible could over but no matter how far back they pushed the dates back, it seemed the paparazzi always seemed to show up and it wasn’t until later that it was Hiashi that was telling the press to get his daughters face back in the papers. The young Hyuga going through an impeccable divorce because her husband couldn’t handle her busy schedule when in fact no one has booked or hired Hinata in months.

Her heels echoed off the halls of the courthouse and drew near to where Naruto was standing and when he didn’t turn around she cleared her throat, her shoe tapping on the floor.

“Miss Hinata, what can I do for you?” Orochimaru piped up as Naruto turned around.

“I would like to have a word with my husband.” She said.

“Im sorry but my client doesn’t wish to speak to you.” He glanced from Hinata to the woman standing next to her. “Lady Chiyo, what a surprise. I didn’t think you would be representing Miss Hyuga.”

“I go where the money is most.” She nodded to him, “Come along Hinata dear. We don’t need to fraternize with the enemy.”

“Naruto please, we can work this out. You can keep that thing on the side just—

“Shut up Hinata.” Her father appeared from nowhere and grasped her arm, shutting her up immediately and dragged her into the courtroom.

“He must be angry because he’s about to be out another 4.1 million dollars.” Shika whispered and joined in Naruto and Kimimaro’s snickering.

Orochimaru glared at all three of them, “Seems these two are rubbing off on you Kimi.”

“Sorry Sir.” He straightened his face, not seeing the unlined smirk on his bosses face.

Following Orochimaru into the courtroom, a few police officers including Hinatas cousin stood in the back near the door on her side making Naruto believe they were there for the paparazzi that were bundled outside in the freezing weather to get snaps of his soon to be ex-wife. On his side of the courtroom, Hidan and Kiba sat on the last pew while a few reporters from the daily Konoha sat in the middle.

This wasn’t anything Naruto expected. He usually—when he had court proceedings he left it up to Shikamaru since that was his job but being here now in person was much different. The reality of sitting on the right side of the room and Hinata actually being here was finally setting in.

This was it and if everything went well he would have his divorce like he’s been dreaming of for a year now.

“Please rise for the Honorable Judge Dan Namikaze.” The court martial announced as a side door opened.

His grandfather took a seat and flipped open the folder as they took a seat, only the lawyers remained standing. They heard him give a few ‘hms’ and ‘ahhas’ before looking up. “Good morning.”

“Good morning your honor.” Orochimaru greeted him.

“Morning.” Chiyo kept is short.

“So this morning I am residing over the divorce of a Mr. Naruto Uzumaki and a Mrs. Hinata Uzumaki.” Dan looked between the two groups below him.

“Hyuga your honor.” Chiyo spoke up.

“Hyuga?” He arched his brow and wrote down some notes, “You didn’t take your husbands last name?”

Hinata shook her head and crossed one leg over the other, “No I did not.”

“For what purpose?”

“Because I have too many businesses with the last name Hyuga attached and I didn’t feel it was needed.” Hinata answered, earning an irritated look from her lawyer and her father.

“I see.” He swiveled in his chair a little, “I guess we will start over here.” He pointed to Narutos side. “I understand your lawyer will be representing you in all proceedings so Mr. Snake, why is Mr. Uzumaki wanting a divorce?”

“There are many reasons your honor, constant arguing, unrealistic expectations, irreconcilable differences, domestic abuse” Orochimaru began, “But the biggest being infidelity sir.”

“Do you have any proof of this?” Judge Dan asked.

“Yes, I have written statements from two of her lovers as well as video with a clear shot of her face in the mix of explicit activities.” Orochimaru answered him and pulled the DVD from his briefcase to set it on the table in front of Naruto. “We have giving Miss Hyuga many opportunities for this divorce to be a swift and speedy but for the last year she has done nothing but ignore our requests for a meeting or doesn’t show up to court dates when she is needed.” He gestured to Naruto, “My client is wanting to move on with his life, to be away from the threatening nature and physical abuse his wife has inflicted upon him throughout the years of their marriage. He just wants to move on so he can be there for his son.”

“Son?” Dan asked, his brows raising with curiosity for the courts but he already knew of Menma.

“Yes your honor.” Orochimaru answered, “Before their marriage Mr. Uzumaki had a one night stand with a person from his bachelor party that resulted in a son. Miss Hyuga kept them apart and even endangered the child’s life by sending her goons after the mother while pregnant and has repeatedly threatened the child’s life when her needs were not met in the marriage.”

“Your honor, Miss Hyuga would never endanger the life of her own step-son. On the contrary she would have welcomed this child into her life and played the role of the boy’s stepmother had she known.” Chiyo intervened.

“Miss Hyuga, do you even know the name of your stepson?”

When silence rang over the room, Dan nodded, “I guess not. Let’s go back to the domestic abuse, Mr. Uzumaki do you recall the incidents of abuse?”

Naruto stood from his seat and straightened out his suite jacket, “The first time she slapped me was two years into our marriage during an argument.”

“What was the argument about?”

“Having children. Her father accused me of being incompetent and unable to get his daughter pregnant in her prime which led me to tell him to leave and her and I to argue. When I started to say something about her father she slapped me and warned me to never speak of her family again or it would be worse. I was slapped three other times in a span of six months whenever her father or family was brought up.” He explained.

“That explains the domestic abuse. Did you know about her infidelity?” The judge asked.

Naruto shook his head, “No, it was only brought into light four months ago by my best friend who came to me and claimed she manipulated him into the affair because I wouldn’t sleep with her.”

“When did that affair start—oh wait its written here.” He pulled Kiba’s statement “So the affair started in October of 2019 and started to go downhill at the beginning of this year it appears from this statement.” He held up the paper before replacing the paper with the DVD, “How did you come across this? Do you and Miss Hyuga still live together?”

“No we do not your honor.” Naruto spoke after a side glance to Orochimaru, “I moved out of her house July of 2021 and that DVD was mailed to my work with no return address.”

“Im going to go out on a limb here and say you’ve probably already watched the video. But do you know the gentlemen in the video?”

“No sir.” Naruto shook his head.

“Thank you, you may take a seat.” He said and pulled the next paper from Narutos file. “Mr. Snake, in the divorce papers you state that Mr. Uzumaki is counter suing for 4.1 million dollars in emotional distress, loss of revenue and child support payments he was unable to make due to Miss Hyuga keeping him away from his son.”

“Yes your honor.” Orochimaru nodded.

“This request will be taken into consideration you may take a seat.” He turned in his seat to face Hinatas side of the room and pulled the file from underneath Narutos. “Would you like for me to call you Miss Hyuga or Mrs. Uzumaki?”

“Miss Hyuga is fine, im sure my husband doesn’t want me affiliated with his name.” She smarted off and her lawyer gave a rough exhale.

“Miss Hyuga, in your opening statement, you state that you are not wanting to divorce from your husband and would be content with just being separated until the differences between you and he are solved.”

“Yes.” She nodded.

“During the years you and he were married, did either of you consider counseling?”

“No we didn’t—

“Your honor that is lie.” Orochimaru stood up and sorted out the papers he needed, “Mr. Uzumaki did request for counseling between them so they could work on their problems. He showed up for six weeks she did not.” He held out the paper, “I have a statement from Narutos therapist as well as all the dates that were worked around Miss Hyugas schedule so she could attend.”

“Thank you.” Dan accepted the paper and looked it over. “Is there a reason you didn’t show Miss Hyuga?”

Hinata clasped her hands in front of her stomach, “I don’t feel like I should have to go to counseling to understand the problems my husband has with me when we can speak at home in private instead of bringing in a third party.”

Beside her, Naruto could see her father’s hand grasp his pant leg and bounce his foot under the table. Hiashi always did have a temper when things weren’t going his way either just like his daughter. By the way Hinata was speaking with the judge, she didn’t sit in with any of the meetings Hiashi had with their lawyer.

“Further down the page is also states you are suing Mr. Uzumaki for the money you and your father used to surface his company when it was failing, is that correct.” Dan laid the paper down.

“Yes but that is only if the divorce goes through.” She said but the judge’s expression of annoyance didn’t change, “I need the assets back I put into the marriage returned to me if it’s going to be over. Now if he agrees to stay with me and we work this matter between us privately, he won’t have to worry about paying me back.”

“Uh huh.” He looked down. “That’s probably not going to happen but I do have a question for you Miss Hyuga. One of the reasons your husband is wanting to divorce you is because of infidelity—which there is proof of in the DVD I was given and the written statements but why did you cheat on your husband?”

“Because Naruto—

“Shut up Hinata.” Her father growled beside her.

“Because Naruto what?” The judge repeated. “Continue with your explanation Miss Hyuga.”

“I cheated because Naruto was not giving me the proper attention a husband is supposed to give a wife so I sought comfort in the arms of another.” She answered.

“From these files it seems you were seeking comfort from many others.” Judge Dan looked up to see Hinata roll her eyes at him. “Miss Hyuga, did you deliberately keep Mr. Uzumaki from his child?”

“Yes I did.” She stated trumping the earlier statement her lawyer gave earlier, “Why should he get to spend time with his bastard if he won’t have children with me.”

“Children should be allowed to see their father whether or not they are a part of new marriage or a previous one. You deliberately kept his man child out of his life for the sole purpose to get back at him for not wanting to have children with you—correct?” Dan asked, already irritated with the smirk on her face. “Not only do you deliberately call his son a bastard but do you not realize him being the father of that boy makes you his step mother? How can you have children with this man and be a mother if you won’t even acknowledge his son?”

“Just because im dubbed the stepmother doesn’t mean I have to acknowledge the child.” She answered, “The children Naruto and I would have had would have been mine—I would have birthed them, not some freak who flaunted their body to grab my husband’s attention.”

Shikamaru pulled Naruto back down into his seat as she spoke.

“So I am guessing it’s true you slapped him as well and he isn’t lying about that?” Dan gritted his teeth. “And do not refer to another person as a freak in my courtroom.”

“He shouldn’t have spoken ill of my family.” She answered. “Okay.”

“Alright I think I have heard enough.” Dan waved his hand for her to sit down, “Im going to take a ten minute recess and come back with the verdict on this. Mr. Snake—Miss Chiyo my office please.”

Hiashi waited until the lawyers and the judge were in his office before grabbing Hinata by the arm and pulling her towards the wall to speak with her.

“Do you find this amusing?” Her father spoke harshly. “The judge was not amused by your antics or your tone. Why the fuck did I get you a lawyer if you were just going to open your mouth and spout what you whatever you wanted? And when were you recorded huh?”

Hinata jerked her arm from his grip, “I don’t know. I never even gave consent to be recorded so I don’t know.” 

“Well apparently you did.” Her father spat. “From this point here on out, you will sit beside Chiyo and look like the grieving wife of a man who you loved more than life itself. If the judge asks you a question you will let your lawyer answer and you will keep your mouth shut understand.”

“Fine.” She gritted her teeth and plopped down in the chair she was guided back too.

\--

“And what is your defending argument on all these allegations Miss Chiyo?” Dan asked taking a seat behind his desk. “You don’t expect me to grant her request to keep the marriage going when I have all these facts. She had admitted to slapping him and keeping Mr. Snakes client away from his son because she was jealous that her future husband had a child with someone else before her.” He opened his hands, “How can you justify that?”

“Miss Hyuga may be a troubled woman but she loved her husband more than anything. She is even willing to look over his transgressions these past few years and try to work on their marriage.” Chiyo said, trying to sound as sincere as she could.

“No I think she sees him more as a possession than an actual person.” Dan argued back. “Im surprised he hasn’t tried to divorce her before all this happened.”

“Can’t pursue a divorce when his company and repeated threats made upon his son were always hung above his head by Miss Hyuga.” Orochimaru answered. “My client has dealt with Miss Hyugas abuse, belittling and actions for the last four years of their marriage and instead of working on the problems by going to the counselor her husband had set up for them, she refused to attend. It’s a clear point she doesn’t want to help this marriage and Mr. Uzumaki will be a participant no longer.”

“If he would have just shut his mouth and stood by her when she ne—

“Mr. Uzumaki isn’t a ken doll.” Orochimaru cut her off, “And he refuses to stay in this incestuous family just because she wants to stomp her feet to get what she wants.”

“Enough you two.” Dan rubbed his temples, a headache coming on strong from the bickering. “Wait did you say incestuous?”

“Yes.” Mr. Snake commented, “Mr. Uzumaki discovered a year into their marriage that Miss Hyugas parents are first cousins. A way to keep the Hyuga blood line pure so that is probably where she got her poor attitude.”

“Mr. Snake.” Dan warned.

“My apologies.” He clasped his hands in his lap and waited. Just the look on the judge’s face told Orochimaru that he had won this case. Hinata dug her own hole by speaking instead of letting her lawyer do it for her.

“Please join your clients and I shall be out in a moment.” He gestured towards the door.

Orochimaru gave a nod to Dan before rising from his chair and following Chiyo from the room. Her white hair pulled into a bun that appeared to be cutting the circulation from her head. He rejoined Naruto and Shikamaru, ignoring the other party as he began speaking quietly to them.

“I have a feeling he is going to grant you the divorce.” Orochimaru answered. “As for the suing I don’t know, he didn’t give any indication that he has made a decision yet.”

“At least it looks like it could go in his favor.” Shikamaru nodded his head and patted Naruto on the shoulder.

“That is what we are aiming for.” Orochimaru agreed and turned towards the front of the room.

The door to the Judges room opened, both of the folders he was handed earlier with their information was missing but the look on his face was determination. Naruto was sweating bullets in his chair. Both of his fingers crossed in his lap and he bounced his leg under the table to keep from lying his head on the desk.

“Please rise.” The court martial ordered as Judge Dan took a seat.

“After going over the information and hearing both sides of the story I am going to grant your divorce request Mr. Uzumaki.” Dan looked to his grandson, wanting to smile at the relief and tears that threatened to spill down Narutos cheeks.

“Really.” Hinata shot up from her seat, pushing away her father’s hands that were trying to grab her. “You’re going to grant his divorce request because I slapped him a few times and kept him from his brat. That’s bullshit.”

“Hinata shut your mouth.” Chiyo warned her.

“I granted the divorce because not everyone wants to have a cheating woman as their wife.” Dan answered and grabbed his gavel, “I also rule in the favor of the plaintiff for 4.1 million dollars of loss revenue, emotional distress and pay child support payments that is to be paid by the end of the year. I am going to go ahead include Mr. Uzumaki’s alimony in that 4.1 million since the companies you own alone make a billion a year. Case dismissed.” He banged the gavel and rose from his seat to retreat into his office.

Hinata stood next to her lawyer and father with her mouth open. It aggravated her to no end that the courts were in his favor but now she was out of 4.1 million and had to pay him alimony. Just as she was about to head to Naruto, her arm was gripped roughly and pulled back to see the angry face of her father. He ignored the reporters that were currently taking a statement from Naruto and his lawyer.

“What—” She spat, “—you knew it was going to happen. Don’t act so surprised.” She jerked her arm away from him. “Are you going to disown me now?” reminding him of the threat he made months ago.

Hiashi glared at his daughter before turning and leaving the courtroom. With the doors opening, both parties were able to hear the commotion outside in the halls. Reporters from every gossip Magazine and TV show shouted their questioned at Hinatas father about the divorce and who did the courts favor. She could hear the voice of her father declining to comment as he left the court house.

“Miss Hyuga.” Orochimaru pulled her from her thoughts and handed her a packet of paper as well as a pen. “We need you to sign the divorce papers so I can give them to the judge to file.”

“I bet you and him are just static that this went through huh.” She snatched the papers from him and signed every page where the line was highlighted.

“Mr. Uzumaki is very happy to be rid of you.” He answered. “He can finally move on with his life with the person he loves and care for his kids.”

“You mean kid.” She signed the last paper and handed the packet back to Orochimaru. “He only has one brat.”

Orochimaru smirked, “Not anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 16 chapters down, 2 more to go!  
> How is everyone feeling? Sad? Nervous. Happy because Hinata finally got what the hell was coming to her? The justice felt so right and the way her father just left the courtroom afterward. You can just tell he is completely done with his daughters shit. If i lost another 4.1 i would disown her ASAP, no bullshit. 
> 
> Were you as surprised with the result of Sasuke and Narutos relationship(Probably not lol)? The lovely morning sex and the reveal. I know i skipped Menma 5th birthday party and i am sorry for that but the next chapter we will see more of our favorite little boy and a very angry Naruto. Angry Naruto is sexy Naruto!
> 
> Chapter 17 will be posted March 28th  
> While Chapter 23 of Losing My Religion will be post March 21st.


	17. Four Months Later!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to see why Naruto is pissed.  
> Two people get put in their places and Sasuke becomes bedridden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my lovely Waifu. We are almost done with our lovely story!

Naruto felt like he could finally breathe and that he wasn’t walking on eggshells all day long.

It was now spring, the warmer weather had melted the snow and the April showers were creeping into the city. With his divorce finalized four months ago his life couldn’t be better. He came home to Sasuke every night and ate dinner with him and their son. He was off on weekends, making it a weekly regimen to take Menma and Shikadia to the park to play when it wasn’t raining. Sasuke would come when he wasn’t feeling tired because of the baby.

Speaking of baby, Sasuke was 6 months along now and glowing even though he keeps saying he looks like a whale. Naruto never thought one person could look so beautiful and sexy at the same time with a baby belly but Sasuke pulled it off. In the mornings while Sasuke was still sleeping, Naruto would scoot down if he was laying on his side and give his belly small kisses while talking to his future child. Sasuke has only caught him once but he swears up and down he wakes up now before Naruto so he can watch him. Usually when Sasuke does wake up before him and he’s kissing Sasuke belly, fingers will gradually start running through his hair and Sasuke usually whispers a small, ‘make love to me before work’.

Of course Naruto isn’t going to deny his love. There are many mornings Naruto makes love to Sasuke before he has to leave. Their small private moment just between them where they explored and touched with each thrust Naruto would give his love. Since his stomach started to grow, his body was extra sensitive and Sasuke was able to climax much quicker with just a few thrust from Naruto but he always begged him to keep going until he released as well. Sasuke loved feeling Naruto's cum inside him first thing in the morning.

He also loved coming home in the evening to a welcome kiss and his son hugging his leg.

Just like tonight, Sasuke greeted him in the foyer with a kiss and sidestepped just as his son came barreling from the living room and into his father’s arms. Thick tears running down his face as he clutched his father’s leg, spewing words that were inaudible.

“Welcome home.” Sasuke gave him a weak smile before heading back into the kitchen.

“Menma what’s wrong?” Naruto asked, setting his bag on the table next to him and kneeled down so he was face to face with him. “What happened why are you crying?”

“The—they kic—kick me from sch—school.” He cried and wiped his eyes on the back of his sleeve.

“What? Why?” Naruto knitted his brows, “Who kicked you from school?”

“The me—mean lady.” He said as Naruto picked him up and carried him into the living room, avoiding Kuubi who was walking between his legs. He calmed his son by rubbing small circles on his back as he rocked him slowly. When he felt his body limp in his arms he took him upstairs and laid him on his bed, tucking him in since he was already ready for bed along with Kuubi who jumped up next to Menma’s head on his pillow and laid down. It was apparent Menma had been crying for a while for him to fall asleep like that, Naruto was just glad Sasuke had already fed him.

Time had gotten the best of him this evening while he was going over the units with distribution and hadn’t realize it was closing in on 8pm. He picked up Kuubi who left his sons bed on the way down stairs and gave him a few pets in welcome before sitting at the island where Sasuke was heating up his dinner.

“Im sorry I didn’t call, I was going over units with the warehouse and got side tracked.” Naruto apologized as Sasuke came around the island and sat his plate of lasagna down in front of him. He put his hand out as the cat tried to steal a piece from his plate. “No this is mine.”

“Karin called me and told me where you were.” He smiled and leaned in to give Naruto a better kiss. He felt Narutos hand grope his ass and push his belly into his side.

“Thank god for assistants or I would have been in hot water huh?” Naruto pecked his lips once more before Sasuke took a seat next to him.

“Oh yes, to the couch you would have slept.” Sasuke chuckled.

“What does Menma mean he’s been kicked out of school?” Naruto took his first bite.

“I got a call from the academy today saying the director wanted to have a meeting with me.” Sasuke began, “When I got there Menma was sitting outside of the main office crying and I mean like thick tears streaming down his face. He wasn’t even able to talk to me before the next set of tears began. All his things from his cubby had been placed in a box.”

“They made him sit outside of the main office?” Naruto cut a few smaller pieces from the bigger one and gave the cat a small piece so he would leave his plate alone.

Sasuke nodded, “When I went and spoke with the director, she stopped me before I was even able to get into her office but she handed me a letter telling me the reasons behind evicting him from their academy was because he is too noisy and a distraction to the other children trying to learn.”

“Menma is in kindergarten,” Naruto said a little confused, “What is he learning besides how to water paint and how to make shapes with playdoh.”

“That’s public school Naruto.” Sasuke balled his fists on the counter and his face began to change to a shade of red. “That blonde headed bitch so was snarky with me. I worked so hard to get Menma into that academy and it was taken away by a fucking letter.”

“Did she make the decision or someone else?” Naruto swallowed the last bite and pushed his plate away. Frowning as Kuubi began licking the sauce from the plate.

“She said it was an anonymous vote to have him evicted.” Sasuke unclenched his hands, losing his temper like that was bad for the baby. “Who says they are evicting a kid like they pay rent? That cunt didn’t even give me the money back that you paid either.”

“They kept the 65 grand that I paid for his tuition?” Naruto jerked his head to him just for him to nod.

Hearing that is what ticked Naruto off. So not only did they decide to kick his son from the academy, they also kept the money he paid until he was in the 6th grade. “Are they open tomorrow?”

Sasuke shook his head and leaned on his shoulder to calm him, “Tomorrow is Saturday Hun. They will be open Monday though.”

“I’ll be taking off work then and going up there. Either they are going to let him back in school or they are going to give me my money back.” Naruto growled, completely irritated.

“It gets me all hot and bothered when you’re irritated.” Sasuke teased him with a kiss to his neck and grabbed his plate from the cat to load it into the dishwasher.

He chuckled a little when Naruto leaned over and smacked him on the ass. “How was your day?”

“It was going great until I got that call.” He answered, closing the dishwasher lid. “Come take a bath with me and I will tell you about it.” Sasuke held out his hand to him.

Naruto nodded, taking his hand and following him to their bathroom. He started the water in the huge tub as Sasuke added a few drops of the lavender oil and bubbles. He slowly loosened his tie and watched Sasuke strip from his clothing. The stretch marks covering the underside of his belly stood out on his pale skin. Sasuke told him that this pregnancy was much different than with Menma.

Menma barely created stretch marks while this baby seemed to grow faster and didn’t give his belly time to adjust. He didn’t get morning sickness with this one as he did with his 1st. He craved sweets with Menma while now all he wanted was avocados and mint tea. They had a whole cabinet filled with different mint teas as well as a crisper draw in the fridge with the yummy green veggie. Sasuke mostly craved them in the morning after he woke up.

“Are you lost in thought?” Naruto asked from the bathtub.

“A little.” He answered, grabbing Narutos hand and stepped into the bath tub. Carefully he took a seat between Narutos legs and gathered some of the bubbled to cover his chest. He was glad Naruto didn’t make the water as hot as he usually has it.

“Tell me about it.” Naruto pulled Sasuke back until he was leaning against his chest.

“It’s just—I don’t know. Things have been going great these last few months. You are finally divorced from that whore. No one has messed with us. You’re doing great at work since you merged with your grandmothers company.” He started and laid his hands over Narutos in the water that were on his belly and relaxed in his boyfriends hold. “And now the thing with Menma. I mean he has two more months and he would be out for summer break. He’s supposed to be a first grader when school starts back up and now—” His words faded.

“Sasuke don’t worry yourself.” He kissed the crown of Sasukes head. “I will sort this out alright.”

“He was so devastated.” Sasuke frowned, “He was crying the entire way back here. I got him to stop to eat dinner but then before you got home he started crying again. I’ve never seen him so sad before.”

“He really does love going to school doesn’t he.” Naruto gently rubbed Sasukes belly in the water.

Sasuke nodded while he played with the bubbles. “Even when he was in pre-k. When I would have to keep him home because of a doctor’s appointment he would be sad because he didn’t get to see his friends but he wasn’t even this sad.” He popped a few of the big bubbles that were on top. “He thinks the teachers and other students didn’t like him.”

“Him and Shikadia were split up weren’t they?” Naruto asked.

“Yes, he said Shikadia is in Izumo’s class while he had miss something. I don’t remember her name.”

“Mei.” Naruto answered.

“How do you remember that and I don’t?” He looked up as Naruto looked down.

Naruto chuckled and gave him a small peck on the lips, “Because she wouldn’t stop hitting on me when we went to meet the teacher night.”

“That wretched woman.” Sasuke said with spite.

“Plus you have pregnancy brain.” The blonde laughed before Sasuke pulled at his leg hair. “Ow—ow im sorry. Okay—okay you don’t have pregnancy brain.”

Sasuke still smirked. Naruto wasn’t able to run like he usually did, seeing as Sasuke was pressed up against him. “That’s what I thought you said.”

“You have become so cruel to me.” Naruto joked and nuzzled the back of Sasukes neck. "Im going to have patches of hair missing if you keep going for my legs."

“Well sometimes you deserve it.” He moaned when Naruto kissed his neck.

“I think you get turned on when you are cruel to me.” Naruto slid his hands from Sasukes bump to squeeze his breast as his mouth opened to suck on the spot he kissed.

“A little bit.” He gasped at the squeeze.

Sasuke pushed his chest into Narutos hands as his fingers pinched his nipples and he closed his legs. He could already feel the slick seeping from his rim despite the warm water. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back on Narutos chest when the blonde parted Sasukes legs under the water with one hand.

When Narutos fingers brushed over his folds, he sucked in a breath that turned into a deep moan as Naruto began rubbing his clit in a circle. He spread his legs as far as they would go, giving the blonde more room to work below his waist and he gripped the sides of the tub panting when Narutos fingers began to move a little faster.

“Nar—Naruto.” Sasuke moaned and moved his head to the side to give Naruto more of his neck, “I want y—you inside m—me.”

Sasuke gripped the sides of the tub a little tighter when Naruto lifted Sasuke from between his legs and placed him on his lap. He slowly rocked his hips along the length of Narutos member, the tip rubbing between his folds and pressuring his clit. At the same time, Naruto stroked his member as he moved his hips the best he could and let Narutos cock slide into him.

“Oh god.” Sasuke moaned into the space of their bathroom and adjusted to Narutos size before leaning back.

A few months ago when they had done this, Sasukes belly wasn’t this big and he was able to ride him the way he wanted too but now, he had to let Naruto do all the work. He held his knees up as Naruto gripped his ass, lifting him and slamming him back down on his groin in the water. The husky voice next to his ear, whispered dirty things that he was unable to answer because the pleasure was intense. He turned his head into Naruto and pressed their lips together as the water in the tub waved with their motions.

“Oh fuck—oh fuck.” Sasuke panted out and reached down to stroke himself. “Ima cum.”

“Me too.” Naruto bit into Sasukes shoulder as they came at the same time. Sasukes pussy clenched around his cock as he filled the small canal with his seed. He felt Sasukes fingers in his hair, tugging at the strands when he grinded into Sasukes cervix. “So much for our bath.” He chuckled and kissed Sasukes earlobe. “I love you Sasuke.” He wrapped his arms around him.

“I love you too Naruto.” Sasuke clenched around Narutos member and received a hiss as he laughed.

“Want to take a shower with me since our bath water is now dirty?” He continued his kisses.

“As long as you don’t molest me again.” Sasuke turned his head to look at the side of his face.

“I promise I won’t.” He answered, “Now if I get you in bed naked I can’t make any promises.”

“Are you wanting me on my knees?” He kissed his cheek and felt Narutos softened cock start to become hard with his words, “My chest pressed to the bed.”

“Stop.” Naruto warned.

“And my hand between my legs to spread out my pussy so you can see my rim?” He gave him another kiss on the cheek.

“That’s it—” Naruto pulled himself from Sasuke and picked him up, thanking god his strength and stamina was impeccable. Carefully he stepped from the tub and placed Sasuke on the rug in the middle of their bathroom and opened the door to their walk in shower—only to pull Sasuke inside and shut the door. “We are going to shower and then im going to fuck you into the mattress as best I can.” He turned on the water and pressed Sasuke against the wall with his belly pressing into his own in needy kisses.

“I can’t wait.” Sasuke wrapped his arms around Narutos neck and moaned into their kiss.

////

Shikamaru stopped at front door and looked down at his son. His birthday party started a few minutes ago and while all his friends were outside in the backyard in the jumpy castle Shikadia was sitting at the front door staring out at the street like a zombie.

As his wife walked by, Shika touched her arm to make her stop, “What is he doing?”

“He’s waiting for Menma.” She answered, pulling him into the kitchen. “I guess Naruto hasn’t told you.”

“Told me what?” He knitted his brows.

“Menma was kicked out of the academy Friday morning.” She whispered so Shikadia wouldn’t hear her.

“What the fuck.” He muttered.

“I don’t know the details of it until I talk to Sasuke.” She frowned a little, “So once I know something you will know something.”

“Alright.” He peeked around the corner to see Shikadia quickly stand up. He darted out the front door as Narutos truck pulled in front of their house for the party.

From the glass door, Temari and Shika watched as their son pulled his friend into a big hug that almost knocked them down to the grass.

“Were you and Naruto like that as kids?” She asked.

“I didn’t know Naruto until middle school.” He answered, “But im sure we would have been.”

Both sets of parents watched their kids run past them through the living room and into the back yard where everyone was as another car pulled up. The two with matching jumpsuits jumped from the green SUV and bolting up the walkway to the front door. Shika took both of the newcomer’s presents and sat them on the table with the others and led them to the back yard.

“Wow a bouncy castle and a bouncy maze.” Sasuke took a seat next to Temari under the porch and rubbed his belly. “I can’t believe lazy Shika agreed to both.”

“The only thing his clone has to do is cry and he gets his way.” Temari laughed, watching Menma and Shikadia bounce together.

“Sasuke.” Someone took a seat next to him. “I didn’t know you knew my sister.”

Temari glared at her brother before looking at Sasuke, “I didn’t know you knew my brother.”

“Oh god you two are related.”

“Unfortunately.” Gaara laughed and crossed one legs over the other. “Sasuke and I used to work at the club together and we went to the same college.”

“He suckered you into dancing.” Temari looked Sasuke up and down.

“Shut up Gaara.” Sasuke warned and lowered his voice, “The entire party doesn’t need to know I was a stripper.”

“Everyone here knows I still am.” He waved his hand, “I don’t care, I probably make more than anyone here—well besides your hunk of husband over there.” He pointed to Naruto.

“Naruto isn’t my husband, Gaara.” Sasuke laughed. “He’s just my boyfriend.”

“It will happen just wait.” He laughed and poked Sasuke in the belly. “Haku and I had a bet to see how long it would take him to knock you up again.”

“Who won?” Temari asked.

“Haku.” Gaara frowned, “I said three months and Haku said a year.”

“Im glad Haku won.” Sasuke rolled his eyes.

“What are you having?” Temari took a sip of her tea.

“We don’t know.” Sasuke answered, “We decided to wait until the baby is born to find out.”

“I was the impatient one when it came to Shikadia. I wanted to decorate the nursery and buy the right clothes.” She chuckled.

“I was like that with Menma.” Sasuke nodded, “I wanted to find out right then and there.”

“Hey I wanted to ask you what happened with the school?” She lowered her voice.

“How did you find out?”

“Shikadia said he didn’t see Menma at lunch or at recess and he got worried so he asked Menma’s teacher, Miss Mei or something like that and she said Menma doesn’t go to their school anymore.”

“I was wondering about that too.” A deeper voice joined the conversation.

Both of them looked behind them to see Chouji sitting at a table stuffing his face.  “We didn’t see you back there.” Sasuke chuckled.

“Im fairly quiet when I eat.” He answered.

“This is Chocho’s father.” Temari introduced them. “Chouji.”

“It’s nice to meet you Chouji, Im Sasuke.” He shook Chouji’s hand. “Im Menma mom and Narutos partner. Menma has mentioned Chocho a few times. He says she liked to give him hugs before he leaves and he thinks it’s nasty.”

“I work with the blonde as one of his department editors.” He smiled. “Yeah she’s a hugger”

“Oh okay.” Sasuke laughed and turned so he was sort of facing both of them. “The director the blonde woman.”

“Ino.” Temari rolled her eyes, “Shikadia wanted to invite her son but I don’t want that snob or her kid at my house.”

“Thank you for that.” Sasuke thanked her and took a sip of his tea he brought from home, “She called me and told me to come get Menma. Then when I got there she handed me a letter. She didn’t explain anything but the letter I was given said Menma was too noisy and a distraction to the other students.”

Chouji scoffed while Temari rolled her eyes. “What a cunt.”

“I agree with both of you on that.” Sasuke inhaled deeply to cool off his nerves once more. He thought he would have cooled down overnight but just thinking about it once more set his blood on fire and he rubbed his belly to sooth the activity.

“Did they give you his tuition back?” Chouji asked.

Sasuke shook his head, “No they kept it. Naruto had paid up until Menma sixth grade year too.”

“That’s some bullshit.” Gaara impute and shook his head, “What a shitty school.”

“Naruto is going up there on Monday and speak with the director.” He glanced at his partner and smiled when he gave him a kissy face before going back to conversation with Lee and Shika. “So hopefully we can get back the 65 grand Naruto has already paid.”

“If they do that shit to your child—what is going to stop them from doing it to any of ours.” A woman sitting in front of Chouji said loud enough for them to hear.

“That’s my wife Karui.” Chouji chuckled. “She’s got a mouth on her.”

“I like her.” Gaara tipped his glass to her.

“Im pulling Chocho from that hell hole Monday morning.” She glared at her husband. “She is the only little brown kid in the entire kindergarten level. I don’t like it. They should have more color in that school.”

“I totally agree.” Temari nodded “What are you doing to do about Menma’s schooling? Are you going to put him in public school?”

Sasuke shook his head, “No—oh hell no, Naruto and I have been looking at other possibilities around the city. They just built a new housing addition near the lake, like brand news houses and if you are approved for these houses or buy one of these houses any child in the home gets to attend the private school.”

“So you and Naruto is thinking about moving from the city.” Gaara questioned. “What about Narutos business?”

“His work is only a 45 minute commute from the housing addition and he said he would drive it as long as our son gets the best education.” Sasuke answered him and wiped his cheek. “Sorry. It just pisses me off they would do this to a 5 year old.”

“No need to apologize Sasuke.” Temari patted his leg, “Your hormones are raging I understand. They get the best of us sometimes.”

“Amen to that. I cried at the littlest of things.” Karui admitted as she sat down on her husband’s lap.

“She cried one time because I didn’t bend her straw the right way.” Chouji huffed when his wife smacked him in the gut.

“Anyways we will be looking into the Lakeside Private School as well.” She glared at her husband.

“Yes dear.” He nodded and took a drink. “Thanks guys.”

“Not a problem.” Temari laughed as a tap on her shoulder took her attention away.

“Mommy can we do presents?” Shikadia asked, “Menma said he got me a transformer.”

“Memna you aren’t supposed to tell him.” Sasuke leaned forward and tickled his son’s belly.

“Oops.” He laughed at his mother’s tickles.

“How about we do cake first than we will do presents?” Temari stood up and headed to the kitchen with her son following behind her along with Menma.

A little while later, Shikadia and Menma came from the house to tell everyone they were about to do cake then presents because his best friend got him a transformer and he wanted to play with it really bad. They gather around the dining room table and sang the birthday song to him and clapped when he blew out the candles.

From behind, he felt Naruto wrap his arms around his waist and rub his belly while everyone else was distracted. He was even able to sneak in a small kiss to the back of his neck that sent a shiver through his body. Yoshino came by and handed both of them a piece of cake, thanking them for coming as well.

“You know im not going to eat this.” Sasuke whispered to Naruto.

“I know, but hold it and I will.” He took a bite. “ohmygodthisisgreat.” He said with a mouth full.

“Swallow your food before you talk.” Sasuke smiled.

“This cake is so moist.” Naruto almost moaned at the next bite.

“You know I hate that word—why do you say it?” Sasuke cringed and shivered at the same time.

“What moist.” Naruto repeated the word. “I don’t see anything with the word moist.”

“Naruto Uzumaki if you don’t stop I swear to god.” Sasuke warned. “You will not get any for the rest of my pregnancy.”

Naruto frowned and shoved the last piece of cake from his plate into his mouth before taking the plate Sasuke was holding.

“Still don’t like sweets I see which is weird because—.” Gaara joined their little group by the window. He had a bowl instead of a paper plate filled with cake and ice cream. “—you ate icing from the can when you were pregnant with Menma.”

Sasuke shook his head, “This one is much different than Menma. It’s mostly just avocados I crave.”

Naruto nodded, “He eats them with everything.” He took a bite, “Last night at like three in the morning, he was downstairs in the kitchen looking like smeegle eating the half he left over from dinner.”

“Who is smeegle?” Sasuke arched his brow.

“The weird gray guy from lord of the ring. He finds the ring in the first one.” Naruto said trying to explain but the look on their faces he just gave up, “My precious?”

Gaara and Sasuke both shook their heads.

“Your age is really showing through Naruto.” Gaara rolled his eyes and pointed his fork at Lee. “That is why he stopped giving me the power of youth.”

Naruto turned his head, almost choking on the piece of cake he had just put into his mouth. He felt like this wasn’t a conversation he shouldn’t be listening in but he was trapped against the wall. He had known Lee since high school. The energetic bowl cut man who always wore a green jumpsuit.

“He was giving someone else the power of youth and ended up with a kid.” Gaara shoved some ice cream into his mouth.

“Where is the mother?” Sasuke asked.

“She passed in a car crash when he was three.” Gaara answered, “I offered to help him raise him, sort of like our own little family but Lee said he didn’t want to subject his son to my profession. I told him I would quit, the club isn’t even my own source of income. I only do it for spending money.” He stared at him and shoved another spoonful into his mouth, “Now he doesn’t even acknowledge me when we are in the same room.”

“Just give him time.” Sasuke patted his shoulder. “Im sure he will come around.”

Gaara rolled his eyes, “I doubt it—did you know I was the first to stick a finger in his bu—

“Whoa—whoa im out of this conversation.” Naruto lifted his plate above his head and snuck behind Sasuke to away from them both. He took a spot behind his son as they moved from the dining room to the living room to watch Shikadia open his presents. When Menma handed his friend their present, Shikadia danced in his spot on the floor since he already knew what it was.

“Now we have matching bumble bees.” Menma grinned at his friend.

“Mom look.” He raised up his toy to show Temari. “Me and Menma have the same now.”

“That’s nice hunny.” She smiled at them.

As the party was winding down later that evening, the only ones left in the bouncy house was Menma, Chocho and Shikadia. Their parents sitting outside, enjoying the spring evening while it wasn’t raining. Most of the party goers had left later that afternoon—way before evening arrived which left the house a little quieter. While the two boys and Chocho were still bouncing around in the bouncy house, the adults sat on the porch chatting and occasionally looking behind them to make sure the kids were alright.

Naruto sat beside his partner and elevated his legs in his lap to keep the circulation going through his feet since his ankles were a little swollen. While everyone was discussing a certain topic, Naruto busied himself with rubbing Sasukes ankles under the table and nodding every once in a while at what they were saying.

“Have you read US Magazine this week?” Gaara pulled Narutos attention unintentionally while he was speaking with Sasuke and Temari.

“I would rather read a book than that bullshit.” Temari rolled her eyes and sipped from her drink that had changed throughout the rest of the evening. She was much more vocal than she had been when they first arrived. “I don’t see why you are so interested in it—Gaara.”

“Well for one it has Narutos ex-wife all over the front.” He looked at the blonde.

“What?” Sasuke looked to his redheaded friend.

He nodded his head, “Oh yeah—she was seen last weekend staggering from a night club fucked out of her mind.” He pulled out his phone and looked for the picture, “She was there with a few of her friends celebrating her friends’ birthday the pink haired woman.”

“Pink haired woman.” Shika knitted his brows. “Sakura Haruno?”

“Yeah her—she was in the article too.” Gaara nodded, “Her and Hinata are like besties or something.”

“She works for me.” Naruto frowned, “She is the marketing director but not for long.”

“Naruto you can’t just fire her.” Sasuke looked to him.

“Im not having anyone affiliated with my ex-wife in my company.” He shook his head, “I’ll have Hidan look into it.”

“Yeah fire that bitch.” Temari raised her glass to Naruto, “Show her who the real top dog is.”

Everyone chuckled at Temari’s toast.

“I’ll have whatever she is drinking.” Karui smiled and Temari handed her the cup she was drinking out of.

“Suck hard.” She winked, “Its Jesus juice.”

“Oh lord—not tonight.” Chouji laid his head down on the patio table.

////

“I found a few things I know you are going to—maybe be happy about.” Hidan told Naruto as he entered his office that Monday morning.

“And what would that be?” Naruto asked as he deleted all the reminders in his calendar about Menma’s school.

“Well Sakura the one I fucked to get to your ex-wife has been friends with her since they were kids and Ino Yamanaka—the director of Menma old school is married to the Art Director just two floors below us right now.” Hidan tossed the file he had been reading from onto Narutos desk. “Also another little tidbit for you—your exs daddy is on the shareholders board for that school since his youngest daughter attended that school.”

Naruto read over the file as Hidan made himself a small cup of coffee and took a seat on the sofa with his one leg crossed over the other. He watched the rain beat down on the window while he sipped his cup of coffee, surprised that Naruto even had an espresso machine in his office. Must be a Sasuke thing.

“Sasuke told me not to fire Sakura but he didn’t say anything about Sai.” Naruto threw the file, contents and all across the room. “Fuck it im firing both of them.”

“Well aren’t you a little angry today.” Hidan poked his pinky finger out and took a sip from his cup. “Did you not get any morning sex today?”

“Sex has nothing to do with this Hidan.” Naruto paced his office, “The problem im having is that the fucking whore who is now my ex-wife is still fucking with my life even after our goddamn divorce.”

“Yeah you defiantly didn’t get any this morning.” Hidan muttered into his cup.

Naruto pulled open his door and glared at Karin, “Get Chouji and the assistant art director in my office—wait who is the assistant art director?”

“Rin.” She answered with a roll of her eyes.

“Rin what?” He knitted his brows.

“Rin Uchiha, she just got married to Sasukes uncle.” She continued before Naruto had a chance to speak, “Yes you attended the wedding last month.”

“Get her up here and Chouji.” He closed the door but opened it back up, “Never mind im going to them. Karin follow.”

“What the fuck is up with you today?” She grabbed her note pad and followed him into the elevator before the doors could close on her. She tapped the heel of her boot on the wood floor and glanced at her cousin as they were lowered to the art department floor.

Naruto had ventured here a few times in the past year to make sure things were going smoothly but now he was seeing it in a whole new light. He felt like the stench of his ex-wife coated to the walls by her friend’s presents and he wanted to rid the smell. He nodded to the other workers, wishing them a good morning before stopping in front of the assistant director’s office.

Upon seeing Naruto, she jumped up from her seat and dusted the crumbs from her donut off the front of her shirt into the floor while swallowing the bite she just took. From beside Naruto, Karin threw up her hands and shrugged her shoulders in apology.

“Good morning, Mr. Uzumaki.” She began thinking she was in trouble, “Im sure you are here for the samples of the cover for next month’s issue.” She started to move, “We are currently working on the last one and then S—

“Im not here for the samples right now. That is at the end of the week.” He held up his hand to silence her. “Im actually here to give you a promotion.”

“A—a promotion.” She coughed after choking on her spit.

“Please follow me out here.” He stepped from her office where the other six workers were sitting. “Sai could I get you out here too—now.”

When Sai stepped from his office, he closed the door behind him and crossed his arms waiting for Naruto to continue. The look on his face was that of irritation.

“I have come down here to tell you all that you are doing great and im promoting Mrs. Uchiha to Director of the art department.” Naruto gestured to her.

“But im the director of the art department.” Sai pointed to himself.

“Not anymore.” Naruto smirked, “Pack up your office and get the fuck out of my building.” He headed toward the door, “Have a good rest of your day guys.” He waved, “You have an hour to remove yourself from the premises Mr. Yamanaka.”

Karin waited until the doors to the elevator closed before turning to her cousin, “You have lost your fucking mind haven’t you?”

“I can’t lose it if it was never in my possession in the first place Karin.” Naruto smiled and stepped off the elevator to the marketing floor. “After I do this one, have Chouji come to my office please.”

“Oh my god you have lost your mind.” She muttered, following behind him.

He did the same to the ten employees while he treaded down the hall to the office at the end. He gave Miss Haruno’s door a light tap before opening it all the way and taking a step inside, leaving Karin out in the hallway. He usually didn’t venture down to the other floors unless he absolutely needed, he mostly would send Karin or Tayuya down to them. 

He noted she was on the phone, her back turned to her door which gave him a moment to look at the photos she had on frames on the shelves. The top shelf of her and her family while the others were littered with her and Hinata. There were even a few with Hidan lingering in the back ground. The one that caught his eye though—was the one of Hinata with her lips pressed to someone he didn’t know in the background while Sakura and the woman Ino were smiling.

“I see.” Naruto muttered to himself and cleared his throat, “Are you done yet?”

“I will call you back.” Sakura hung up the phone and turned to her boss. “What can I do for you Mr. Uzumaki?”

“You can pack of your office within an hour and leave the premises.” He picked up the frame of her and Hinata with a smirk.

“Why?” She knitted her brows confused.

“Because you’re fired.” Naruto cocked his head to the side and shrugged his shoulders. He turned the frame to show her, “Seem you and my ex-wife are very well acquainted, maybe she will give you a job since you lied about calling in sick the week of your birthday to get plastered with her in Vegas.”

She closed her mouth and swallowed hard.

“You didn’t think I would find out.” He sat the picture down on her desk. “You can thank US Weekly for that.”

“Naruto—she stood up from her chair and touched her belly –Please I need my job.”

“Well hopefully Hinata has one for you because you are no longer employed here.” He opened her door and looked over his shoulder before leaving, “You have an hour or security will escort you out.” He left her office, his head straight as he headed towards the elevator. “Is Chouji waiting for me?”

“Yes he is.” Karin answered.

“Good.”

\--

After giving Chouji his promotion to Marketing director, Naruto left work early and headed to Menma old school. After the firing of two employees and the promotion of two others, he was in the mood to speak with the wife of his former art director and get his money back from that school. For them to have the audacity to keep his money after he paid them for Menma’s pre-k up until his 6th grade year irritated him.

It wasn’t the fact that he didn’t have the money to cover it. He had plenty of money since Hinatas father shedded another 4.1 million the judge ordered him to pay by the end of last year—it was the fact that kicked him out for bullshit reasons. Then on top of that, to find out this woman’s husband worked for him and Hinatas father was on the shareholders board because Hanabi went to this school. He probably seen Menma’s name and instantly targeted his child.

Parking his truck in an open space, he straightened his suit and entered the building. The security guard at the front door, escorted him to the main office and alerted the director of the school he was there. He was offered a seat but declined. If he sat down he would just fidget.

The same blonde lady from Menma’s school play exited with the security guard, a fake smile covered her lips as she shook Narutos hand and led him down a side hall to a small conference room. Unbuttoning the bottom of his jacket, he took a seat to the right of her and crossed his leg over the other while his hands rested in his lap. He didn’t know if the irritation on his face showed through his expressions but he was going to get down to ass end of this problem so Sasuke wouldn’t be hiding that he was still upset about this.

“It’s nice to meet you Mr. Uzumaki. Im Ino Yamanaka, the director of the Lithium Academy.” She clasped her hands together on the table, “What can I do for you?”

“Im pretty sure you already know why I am here.” He answered, easily reading her face, “Your school kicked my son out last week because he is apparently noisy and a distraction to the other students in his class. An anonymous decision from your shareholders.”

“What the shareholders decide and what I can do is two separate things.” She began, “If the board believes a child doesn’t need to be in this school after an review even when they are testing perfect fine and are in stride with the other students they will be removed.”

“And keep my money?” He tilted his head. “That’s not going to work.”

“Mr.—

“You told my fiancé that your school was keeping the money I had already paid.” He gritted his teeth to keep his cool, “I don’t know if you know this but since you are an educator I would hope so. You kicking my son out of this school breaks the contract between your school and myself that i signed when I handed over 65 thousand dollars for the eight years he would be attending.” He sat back in the chair and twiddled his thumbs waiting for a response. When she didn’t respond Naruto continued, “My son wasn’t even able to finish his kindergarten year with his friends. He was evicted as the letter you handed my fiancé said. So if we break this down—” he pulled out his phone and opened the calculator.

“I know how much it is.”

“No I don’t think you do Mrs. Yamanaka.” Naruto shook his head, “Each year for my son to attend this academy is eight thousand one hundred and twenty-five dollars. So if you take the next six years and times those together that equals forty-eight thousand seven hundred and fifty dollars plus sixteen hundred and twenty-five dollars for the remaining two months he won’t be able to attend.” He slide the phone to her, “So all in all, the exact total you will be cutting me in a check before I leave here will be fifty thousand three hundred and seventy-five dollars even.”

“I can’t do that.”

“Oh no you will.” Naruto nodded to her his voice lowering into a threat. “Im tired of this bullshit my ex-wife thinks is fucking funny. She’s fucking with my son’s education and you going along with it since you two are friends pisses me off. I already fired your husband from my Magazine and I don’t think you want me to sue you for this measly little 50 grand that your shitty school is keeping from me. I have the best fucking lawyer in the city and if you don’t think I won’t do the same to you that I did to Hinata you are wrong. So if you don’t want to end up like my ex-wife I would get to it. Im not fucking playing games anymore.”

Ino gave him a small nod and swallowed hard, “Give me twenty minutes please.”

“You have ten.”

////

Naruto had left the school confident and still a bit pissed off. Not at the woman just the situation in general. He knew his ex-wife would try and interfere with his life even after he left her and the divorce was final. He just didn’t think she would stupid enough to go after his son. After all this time he was tired of the bullshit she had put him through and he was going to settle the score today.

Pressing the button to the top floor, he tapped his foot as the elevator climbed the floors. When it came to a stop he exited just to approach the woman sitting at a desk with her head reading his Magazine.

“Is Hinata in her office.” He asked, startling the woman.

Dropping the magazine quickly, she nodded her head and kept her mouth shut as Naruto pushed the doors open. He was surprised to see her sitting at her desk with her head down and asleep. A small pool of drool wetting the desk below her mouth and her hand was attached to an empty bottle of jack. He was glad she was suffering. He took a seat in in front of her desk and loudly plopped his feet on her desk as he leaned back.

“What is it?” She jerked up from her desk panicked—the bottle falling to the carpeted floor.

“It warms my heart to see that you have fallen so far.” Naruto said as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

“What are you doing here?” She bent down to retrieve the bottle.

“I was coming to put you in your place since your father decided to forge a bullshit letter and have my son kicked from the Lithium Academy but I see you have already hit rock bottom.” He motioned to the empty glasses on her desk. “Not to be an asshole but it makes me so giddy to see you so miserable.”

“Im not miserable.” She spat, “Im actually very content thank you.”

“Uh huh.” Naruto rolled his eyes. “Did dear ole daddy disown you?”

“Why are you here?” She asked ignoring his question, “We divorced months ago—you have your money which I had to sell two of my businesses to make up for what I lost since my father didn’t fork over funds to pay your sorry ass.”

“I have come to warn you actually.” He stood up.

“Warn me.” She sat back and crossed her arms under her chest. “Your warning and threats are worthless Naruto.”

“The same can go for you when you were my wife.” He shot back, “No, I came to tell you that your friends have been fired from my magazine. The same company you kept to keep your pathetic cheating habits a secret from me when you decided to venture off to other countries are gone.” He shrugged his shoulder, “How many STD did you contract—hm?”

“That’s none of your fucking business.”

“Six times.” He answered for her, “You’re fucking disgusting. Im so glad I never put my dick in you or I would probably have them too.”

Hinata stood up from her desk but Naruto raised his hand to keep her at bay.

“Hmmhnn.” He shook his head slowly, “I’ve come by to tell you, if I catch your pathetic family fucking with my family, which includes my 5 year old son and my pregnant fiancé—I will release the sex tape I still have in my possession and the documents stating your parents are first cousin to the media. TMZ—Entertainment tonight and every gossip website and magazine in this city would gladly take that information and post it everywhere.”

“Naruto.” She growled.

“DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?” He yelled over her so she would get the point.

Crossing her arms she nodded her head. “Fine.”

“Did you like when Hidan was fucking you?” Naruto smirked, clearly he has won and she knew it, “He said your pussy was dry and stretched out like a cave. He didn’t enjoy it and said you might want to do some tightening exercises.”

And with that Naruto left her office laughing after her mouth dropped.

////

“Dad you are finally home.” Memna smiled from the living room where he was sitting at the coffee table coloring and watching his Lego Movie.

“Yeah im finally home.” Naruto nodded, taking a seat behind Menma in the couch and ruffled his unruly hair.

“Dad.” He laughed, trying to push Narutos hand away.

“Where is your mom?” Naruto asked, taking a look behind him into the kitchen and dining room. Usually Sasuke would be making dinner at this time when he arrived home but when he walked into the house he didn’t smell anything.

“Mommy ran to the bathroom and hasn’t come out yet.” Menma answered and Naruto felt a little panicked.

“How long ago was that?” He asked.

“Since the middle of my movie.” He answered as the credits began to roll. “Mommy was setting things out for dinner and dropped something and it shattered.”

Naruto got up from the couch and headed into the kitchen. Just as Menma said, there was a glass bottle of what appeared to be Alfredo sauce shattered on the kitchen floor near the pantry. Carefully stepping on the patches of tile that weren’t covered, Naruto spotted a pool of blood and a smear mark near the kitchen island.

“Sasuke.” Naruto yelled as he carefully left the kitchen, not to slip himself and headed to check the first bathroom. Looking down he noticed the footprints and drops of blood leading into their room and into the bathroom. Jiggling the handle, Naruto cracked the door and glanced in the mirror to see Sasuke sitting on the edge of the tub. “Sasuke.”

“Nar—Naruto.” He looked up in the mirror as the blonde opened the door all the way.

“Are you alright—are you hurt—is the baby alright—what’s wrong?”

Sasuke smiled, the frantic look on Narutos face told him he was very worried when he didn’t greet him. He kneeled down in front of him, not caring about the smear of blood on the tile floor that he put his knee in. Sasuke lifted his foot from the floor the best he could even with his belly in the way and showed Naruto the deep cut on the bottom of his foot.

“Im fine.” He answered, “My hands were wet when I reached for the jar—it slipped and shattered on the kitchen floor.”

“Did you step on a piece of glass?” He asked, checking the wound and noticing a piece of glass wedges into his arch.

Sasuke nodded, “It hurts to walk.”

“Let me call Tsunade and have her come over and take a look at it.” Naruto smiled up at him.

Before cleaning the wound, Naruto called Tsunade and asked her to come over to help him. He cleaned the wound as best he could before picking Sasuke up off the tub and laid him on their bed with a towel under his foot in case he bled more. He used the Swiffer to mop up the bloody foot prints starting from bathroom to the kitchen before he began cleaning up the sauce on the floor. While he was on the floor scooping up the sauce and trying to keep Kuubi from licking the floor where the cleaning solution was, he told Siri to order their last order from Pizza hut and charge him since dinner wasn’t going to be cooked.

“Menma go let your gmal in.” Naruto ordered from the kitchen floor.

“Yes dad.” He paused his cartoons and went to the door. He stared up at the blonde woman and the man before moving to the side and letting them in. “Mommy is in the bedroom.”

“Alright.” Tsunade smiled, “Thanks little man.”

“No problem.” He beamed up as Dan picked him up.

“Where is your dad?” Dan asked, carrying Menma into the living room and sat him down.

“He’s in the kitchen—cleanings mommy mess.” Menma picked up the remote.

Leaving Menma in the living room, Dan peered over the counter at his grandson on his hand and knees cleaning the floor.

“Do you need help?” He asked.

“No—this is the last bit.” Naruto shook his head as the doorbell rang. “That’s pizza I ordered would you get that please while I finish this.”

“Sure”

\--

“What did you do?” Tsunade questioned, pulling the last piece of glass from Sasukes foot.

“A glass jar slipped from my hand and shattered on the floor.” His leg jerked at the sharp pain from the tweezers she was using to pull the glass out.

“Did you slip?”

“Yes I did.” He looked away and tried to keep his leg from jerking. “I didn’t catch myself in time and I landed on my left side.”

“You’re lucky I brought my equipment.” She began addressing the wound and wrap his foot in bandages. “Did you tell Naruto that you fell?”

Sasuke shook his head, “He would have panicked even more.”

“Sasuke you are nearing your eighth month. The safety of you and the baby is of the highest concern.” She got up and washed her hands once his wound was wrapped. She made him sit up and checked his vitals before doing a small ultrasound on the baby using her computer. “Nothing appears to be broken or bruised. The placenta is still intact and your uterine walls don’t seem to be damaged. Turn to your right and let me see your left side.”

Sasuke turned to his right and raised his shirt more showing her the spot where he came in contact with the tile floor. A small bruise was beginning to form under the skin and Tsunade gently rubbed the wand over the spot. “Anything?”

“No, everything is good.” She answered. “Do you want to know what you are having though?”

Sasuke shook his head and she took the wand away, “No—Naruto and I are going to wait until it’s born to find out.” He answered.

“Well at least I know.” She smirked. “Is Shizune still your obgyn?”

“Yes,” He sat up and pulled his shirt down “She’s the only one I trust besides you.”

“Well Im going to let her know that you are currently on bed rest and house bound.” She chuckled when Sasukes face dropped. “I don’t want to hear it. I will let Naruto know as well.” She helped him get comfortable in the bed, prepping some pillows behind his back before handing him the remote. “Get comfy, it’s going to be a long two months.”

“Oh piss off Tsunade.” Sasuke huffed.

“I will let Naruto know so you don’t tell him sometime different.” She laughed and exited his bedroom.

“Damnit.” He groaned and made himself comfortable on the bed as Naruto entered the room smelling like Pizza. “You ordered pizza?” he smiled and rubbed his belly.

“It was either that or sandwiches.” Naruto sat beside him on the bed after he gently sat Sasukes Alfredo mushroom pasta he always ordered from pizza hut on the nightstand and pulled out his wallet. “It was healthy. Somewhat.”

“Did you get my favorite?” Sasuke asked, looking down at Narutos hands.

“Yes, loaded with mushrooms.” He shivered and held out the check from the school.

“What is this?” He took the paper.

“I went to the Menma’s old school today and spoke with the snarky blonde headed bitch.” He leaned forward and kissed Sasukes forehead as the tears streamed down his face. “I saw how upset it made you after you worked so hard to get Menma into that school and I don’t want you to stress out any more than you already are.”

“Naruto.”

“The house I saw you were looking at for lakeside—

“Yes.” Sasuke looked up and clutched the check to his chest.

“We were supposed to go in the morning and sign the paperwork for it but it seems the realtor will have to come here since you are bedridden for the next month a half.” He laid his hand on Sasukes belly, silently thanking god that Sasuke and the baby was safe and nothing happened when he fell.

“You bought that house for us.” Sasuke wiped his cheeks.

“We bought that house for us. Our family.” He answered putting emphasis on the ‘we’ and pulled another little box from his cargo shorts side pocket but it stayed hidden in his hand for the moment. “Our son comes before anything as does his education. He has enough credits that he will start 1st grade when school begins again in the fall.”

“Naruto.” Sasuke sucked on his bottom lip to keep it from quivering.

Naruto opened the small box that was in his hands and Sasuke dropped the check into his lap to cover his mouth, “I realized today when I was threatening Ino—that I was calling you my fiancé and I thought why not. I was going to propose to you anyway on your birthday— so why not make it sooner. We can have a long engagement or a shor—His words were cut off my Sasuke pulling Naruto in a passion filled kiss.

“Yes—” he nodded, “—yes I will marry you Naruto.”

Naruto gave his lips a small peck, taking the ring from the box and slid the princess cut diamond onto Sasukes finger before kissing him once more and embracing him. “I love you so much Sasuke. Even after all this time. I know I fucked up back then and I thank you for giving me another chance at making things right between us—like they should have been done in the first place.”

“Naruto—” Sasuke cupped Narutos cheek as their foreheads connected softly “You have already made up for your past mistakes. Loving Menma and being a good father to him, taking care of me and proving yourself to me these two years is all I could ask for.” He kissed him once more, “I love you with all my heart Naruto Uzumaki and I always will.”

“It will never change.” Naruto smiled. “I promise.”

“It better not.” Sasuke laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are, chapter 17 and one chapter away from the story being completely finished. I cant wait for you all to be able to read the final chapter. I worked had and long on the finally chapter for all of you and all i have to do it edit it. I might release it next week but im not making any promises.   
> But other than that, how did you all enjoy angry Naruto and putting them bitches all them bitches in their places? Very satisfying if you ask me. Any thoughts or concerns on what might happen in the last chapter? What are your thoughts.   
> Now i want to thank everyone and anyone who have comments, viewed and read through this story from start to ending. Thank you you all.  
> Sam
> 
> LMR will be out April 4th.   
> Chapter 18 will be out either April 4th or April 11


	18. Everafter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Naruto get their happily ever after!

“Mommy where do you want me to put this?” Menma asked as he held up a box of wipes. “Are these for the new baby?”

Sasuke nodded, “Yes, they are for your little brother or sister.”

“I want a brother.” He patted the box.

“Your father wants a sister.” Sasuke chuckled, he really didn’t care what they had as long as the baby was healthy, “Put them on the middle shelf in the closet for me.”

“Otay.” He nodded, rushing to the closet and unloading the box on the shelf like Sasuke asked, almost tripping over the cat.

Sasuke continued to unload the box of diapers onto the shelf next to the changing table. Still housebound for the remaining last three weeks of his pregnancy he slowly decorated his and Naruto newly purchased house. The one story five bedroom home with an attached three car garage and huge back yard was a few houses down from Temari and Shika and next door to Chouji and his wife.

Sasuke loved the new neighborhood and was thankful they had bought the house. He didn’t have to climb stairs anymore to tuck Menma into bed or wake him up. He was actually able to do laundry on the same floor as the rest of the house. He had a huge kitchen to cook his fiancé and sons favorite meals. He was even able to bake with the double oven that was installed after he had said something to Naruto about it.

“Sasuke im heading out.” His mother said entering the nursery where they were.

“Oh okay.” He gave her a side hug, “Thank you for coming over and helping. I would have never been able to get the kitchen set up without you.”

“Anything to help you out.” She smiled at him, turning to her grandson as he put the last package of wipes on the shelf. “Did you pack your bag?”

“Yes—let me go get it.” He beamed and ran from the nursery to his room. “I gotta feed Kuubi before we leave Nana.” He yelled as he ran down the hall.

“Are you sure you want to take him tonight?” Sasuke asked, breaking down the box that held the diapers. “He can be a little rowdy when it comes to bedtime.”

“Im sure I can handle him.” Mikoto chuckled, “I did raise you and your elder brother.”

“Menma is nothing like how I and Itachi were.” Sasuke chucked following his mother from the babies room into the living room. He had been wanting to ask about his father for a while now but just hadn’t had the courage to do so. He was nice enough to send him a wedding invitation but so far he hadn’t heard anything from him. “Have you spoken with dad?”

“Not since the divorce.” She lowered her voice, “He refuses to acknowledge that you have a child and another on the way and he’s even disowned Itachi for leaving politics and opening up a bakery with Izumi and Shisui.”

“Did he accept the wedding invitation?” Sasuke asked as Menma came around the corner with his pillow, stuffed t-rex and his bag.

“He sent it back to me.” Mikoto frowned and brushed a strand of Sasukes unruly hair from his face that wouldn’t stay in the ponytail. “You don’t want that man at your wedding Sasuke. After everything he put you through as a kid and me not standing up for you because of him, you don’t want him to ruin your big day. You deserve to be happy for the wedding.”

Sasuke gave her a warm smile. “I knew he wouldn’t accept it but it’s alright. I only sent him one so he couldn’t say he was left out. What about the invitation I sent to Juugo?”

“Uncle Juugo.” Menma pipped up, “I miss him.”

“I know buddy.” Sasuke ruffled his son’s hair.

“He doesn’t live at that address anymore.” She patted Menma on the shoulder, “So it was returned to sender.”

“Oh okay.” He nodded slowly as he walked them to the door. “Be a good T-rex for Nana and I will see you tomorrow.” Sasuke bent down as much as he could and kiss the top of his sons head.

“Raaaaaaarrrrr.” He put his hands up as much as he could before bolting from the house to his grandmother’s car.

“See you later mom.” Sasuke leaned against the door frame watching Menma unload all his things into the back seat next to him and buckling up.

“I will call you before we head back over here tomorrow.” Mikoto hopped into the driver seat, closing the door.

Sasuke stayed at the door, waving at them while they pulled from the driveway and stopped once he wasn’t able to see them anymore. There were a few kids outside playing in their yards seeing as school had let out for the summer and Sasuke stepped back inside and shut the door after waving at them too. Rubbing his belly, he smiled down at the huge bump and waddled into the kitchen to start dinner for Naruto.

He minced the garlic and made the Alfredo sauce from scratch while he cooked the chicken. Opening the double fridge he gathered the tortellini noodles and the angel hair noodles from the jar on the cabinet as the sound of Narutos truck pulled into the driveway and shut off. He slowly dunked the noodles into the pot for a few minutes and drained the water before decorating the outer rim of the plate with the colorful tortellini noodles and the angel haired past in the middle. He poured a generous amount of sauce on both plates with a smile, this would have to be his best dish yet since they moved into the new house.

The sound of Narutos footsteps on the wood floor edged closer to the dining room where Sasuke was placing both of their plates down and began pouring Naruto a glass of sweet red wine. Taking off his apron and draping it on the back of his chair he greeted Naruto in the doorway with a kiss.

“Welcome home.” He said.

“Im glad to be home.” Naruto pecked his lips once more. “Traffic was crazy trying to get home.” He looked around. He spotted the cat but not his son, “Where is Menma?”

“He is with my mom, she is going to bring him home tomorrow.” Sasuke pulls him to the table, “So tonight is only us.”

“Oh really.” Naruto pulled Sasukes chair out to help him sit down. “How are the both of you?”

Sasuke rubbed his belly, “It’s been kicking my bladder today.” He smiled, “I almost peed myself earlier while I was putting the diapers away. I feel like I should be wearing the diapers.”

“Let’s not go that far.” Naruto chuckled and took a seat next to him trying not to picture him in a diaper. “Aren’t you supposed to be on bed rest?”

“Im supposed to be but I don’t want my family living out of moving boxes.” Sasuke answered.

“Okay—okay babe. It smells and looks really good.” He picked up his fork changing the subject, “We better not tell Menma we had pasta or he will be mad.”

“He sure does loves him some pasta—doesn’t he?” Sasuke took a bite and moaned at the flavors.

“Damn babe, this is so good.” Naruto took another bite and picked up his wine glass, taking a small sip. “Thank you for cooking. Did you follow a recipe or wing it?”

“You’re welcome.” Sasuke smiled and inhaled Narutos alcohol scented breathe. “I winged it.” Under the table he closed his legs as tight as he could as his horniness spiked. He hadn’t been this horny since before he slipped in the kitchen at the old house. The slick wetting his panties. “How was work? Did the launch of Tsunade's journals go as planned?”

Naruto nodded his head after taking another gulp of the wine. “Yes, the launch went great. We sold 19 hundred units over and now we are back ordered.”

“That’s great.” Sasuke put into his chicken, “So what does that mean for the company, did you earn more than you expected?”

“Waaayyyy more than we expected.” He smiled, drinking the rest of wine in his glass before picking up the bottle and pouring himself more. “We earned close to a million in sales. Tsunade tried to make me stay and celebrate with some Sake she was sent but that stuff is strong and I knew I wouldn’t make it home.”

Sasuke pulled Naruto forward after his drink of wine and kissed him as a reward. “That’s good news Naruto.” He kissed him once more, darting his tongue into Narutos mouth to taste the wine that still coated the inside of his mouth. “Im proud of you and im glad you made it home.”

Naruto pulled back a little suspicious. He glanced over Sasukes features and noted how he had his legs tightened under the table and how his eyes would glance from Narutos lip to the wine glass when he would bring it to his mouth. He took his time finishing his meal, drinking from his wine glass every few bites and watching Sasuke squirm in his seat when he would talk or breathe his way.

“Is there something wrong Sasuke?” Naruto asked, helping Sasuke from his seat as he shook his head and carried the empty plates into the kitchen. He helped him clean the small mess he made while he was cooking. The pan Sasuke wasn’t able fit into the dishwasher he slowly washed by hand at the sink with Naruto standing behind him and lightly kissed his neck while he snuck his hand under his shirt and rubbed his bare belly.

With Menma gone, they had a small moment to themselves without the sound of Menma’s cartoons on the big screen. Trailing his hands up to the top of Sasukes stomach he gently cupped his breasts through the bralette he wore, the swollen lumps had been leaking milk since last month and Sasuke had to pump every day to relieve the pressure. They had a freezer full of Sasukes milk for their new baby.

“Have you pumped today?” Naruto squeezed his breasts and felt a little wetness begin to form where his nipples were. He felt the milk from Sasukes tits run down his fingers and seep under his palm against his breast. He was overly full.

“No.” Sasuke leaned his head forward and moaned while he gripped the counter in front of him as he grinded his ass against Narutos groin.

“Do you want me to help relieve you?” He whispered into his ear and squeezed his breasts once more, the milk squirting out even more and wetting his shirt. “I could suck on your nipples until you cum and then I could fuck you over the couch.”

“Oh god.” Sasuke went weak in the knees a little, “Yes—yess please.” He begged turning in Narutos arms and quickly removed his shirt.

Naruto gently lifted him onto the cabinet next to the kitchen sink. His stomach touching Narutos chest when he leaned forward to take off the bralette Sasuke had come to love wearing. Sasuke cupped Narutos cheek when he felt his alcohol breath breeze past his nipples, instantly hardening them painfully. His lips were soft when he kissed the erect nub and his toes curled against the bottom cabinet doors when Naruto took his left nipple into his mouth and sucked forcefully.

“Oh fu—fuck.” Sasuke moaned pushing his chest out into Narutos face more before his head fell back. “Just like that.” He closed his eyes tight, wishing he could close his legs to create friction to his clit or his cock but when Narutos hand snuck into his shorts and palmed his member he gripped the back of Narutos head roughly. “Oh—oh shit.” His voice rose a few notes, echoing off the kitchen walls.

Naruto gave his left breast one last hard suck, moaning at the warm sweetness running over his tongue before letting go and kissing across his chest to his right. Their eyes met for a moment when Naruto pulled him into a kiss and continued to slowly stroke him through his shorts.

“Are you going to cum for daddy?” Naruto whispered against his lips and pumping him faster.

“Yes---yes I will.” He panted.

“Good.” Naruto kissed down his chest to his right nub, opening his mouth to lick around the swollen nipple a few times before taking his breast into his mouth like the other and suck.

Sasuke gripped the meat of Narutos shoulder, spreading his legs as best he could, “Oh sh—shit fuck—fuck. Naru—to” He threw his head back and released into his panties as well as all over Narutos hand. Naruto continued to suck on his breast, the dull ache almost gone with how full he was and he produced more slick to the point he had soaked through his panties and his shorts. “Naru—to…Naru—to baby please fu—ck me.”

Naruto pulled back from his chest, his breast bouncing back from being emptied and he wiped the small drop of milk from his chin. He didn’t know he would have a lactation kink when Sasuke became pregnant. The first time it happened, Sasuke was seven months along and he had just started sucking and felt the liquid hit the back of his throat. He had the biggest surprise on his face but Sasuke was a little embarrassed it happened at all but it made him rock hard. He realized since Sasukes nipples were always so sensitive he could probably get him to cum just by sucking on his nipples and he did.

Sasuke accepted Narutos help down from the cabinet, his legs still a little shaky and striped on his way into the living room. The older male followed behind him, stripping clothing as he went along.

“Sit.” Sasuke ordered and pointed at the couch.

Naruto did as he was told, taking a seat in the middle of their sectional with his cock standing at full attention between his legs. The only comfortable position they could have sex was reverse riding because of the baby but they loved this position. Naruto was able to explore Sasukes body like this and Sasuke was able to take Naruto deep enough for both of them to enjoy.

“Oh fuck Sasuke.” Naruto leaned back on the couch as Sasuke impaled himself on his cock. His eyes rolling into the back of his head at how wet and hot his pussy was. His walls gripped him tightly and when the raven began to push off of his lap in slow movements, he throbbed. He watched Sasuke ass bounce off his groin and reached up to grip Sasukes hair that he pulled from the braid. Naruto pulled him back against his chest, keeping up the same thrust to pull the moans from Sasukes lips. “God you sound so sexy.” Naruto kissed Sasukes neck.

“Only for you.” He panted, turning his head to give Naruto more room to kiss him. His body felt so good, Narutos thick cock stretching his pussy to the limit just as he loved. He could feel the tip graze his cervix every time he pushed all the way inside and his toes curled against the rug.

“Oh fuc—yess.” Naruto panted as he gripped Sasukes tits, pounding up into him harder.

“Don’t cu—cum yet.” Sasuke pulled himself away from Naruto entirely, his fiancés cock giving a lewd pop from his rim. In front of him on the navy blue rug, Sasuke got down on his knees with his chest pressed to the floor and his ass up in the air for Naruto to see how wet his pussy was and how it begged to be filled. Reaching behind him, he spread his folds to show the blonde his entrance and he smiled. “Make me squirt.” He wiggled his ass.

“Im going to make you soak me baby.” Naruto promised and crawled down on the floor as well. He pumped his cock a few times before aligning himself with Sasukes rim and thrusted inside. His lover’s fingers rubbing the sides of his cock until his hand was trapped between Narutos groin and his ass. To keep his hand there, Naruto held his arm and began thrusting hard, moaning when Sasukes nails lightly grazed over his sac.

“Oh fuck”

Narutos groin grinded into his ass and he grabbed Sasukes other arm to pull them back as he slammed forward.

“Oh shit—oh god—yess fuck.” Sasuke yelled into the rug as his cheek slid back for forth on the rug from the force of Narutos thrusts. His hands gripped at his cheeks, spreading them for Naruto. “Fuck—fuck like that daddy.” He clenched his teeth as Narutos cock slipped from him and he squirted all over Narutos dick and thighs. His legs quivered as did his pussy but Narutos didn’t let up.

Naruto thrusted back inside him roughly, his cock aiming for the same spot and he dropped his arms to the floor while his hips were grasped. His pussy squelched with each slam into his cervix and he gripped the rug below him tighter as drool dripped from his open mouth. He heard Narutos panting behind him, the short breaths from his fiancé when his long thrusts became erratically hard. He was almost there and Sasuke clenched his pussy around him, his climax reaching its peak.

“OH—FUCK” He screamed and came once more, his entire body convulsing hard enough that his legs spread. “Oh—GOD…SHIT.” He gripped the rug harder and drooled more as he squirted once more around Narutos buried cock. “FUUU—UUUCCCCKKK!”

Naruto threw his head back, gripping Sasuke hips harder as he covered himself inside and released. His balls clenched painfully between his legs while his cock pumped his seed into Sasukes pussy. He jerked pulled halfway out before slamming back inside and repeating. His head rolled forward, his cum and Sasukes slick splashing from his rim and dripping onto the rug. His chest heaved, begging for a deep breath and he leaned over, kissing Sasuke between his shoulders.

“Sasuke.” Naruto panted, pulling from him completely and laid beside him on the floor. The only thing Sasuke did was move his face in Narutos direction once he laid down. He heard a few little queefs as Sasuke pushed his cum from his entrance.

“You filled me.” He smiled through his panting. “To the brim.”

“Isn’t that the point of raw?” Naruto chuckled and touched Sasukes hand. “Do you need help up?”

Sasuke smiled, “Yes I do.”

Naruto still felt the buzz from his climax when he stood up. Sasuke squirt streamed down his legs to his feet but he didn’t mind, he took care of his fiancé in the very best way. He didn’t release Sasukes hand until he was sure he could stand without swaying side to side. He walked behind him to their bedroom but Sasuke would stop every so often and wince.

“I didn’t hurt you did i?” Naruto asked, helping Sasuke into the shower.

Sasuke shook his head, “No—I’ve been having odd pains the entire day.” He rubbed the underside of his belly to sooth the ache. With Menma, his Braxton-hicks didn’t start until a week before he was born. He remembered almost collapsing on his way home, he was just thankful Gaara had been there with him. The pain below as of right now was just a dull ache. Even with the hot water running over his body, he braced himself against the shower wall and breathed in deep.

“It’s too early for you to be coming little one.” Sasuke spoke to his belly and rubbed the bump.

“Way too soon.” Naruto chuckled, “Turn around and I will wash your hair.”

“Yes daddy.” Sasuke whispered and turned around like he was told to do. In retaliation, Naruto slapped him on the butt and kissed his shoulder.

“I love you.” He said before sucking on his neck.

“I love you too, Naruto.” He moaned and steadying himself on the shower wall as Naruto slipped inside him once more.

////

After propping himself on a multitude of pillows in their king size bed, Sasuke was finally able to drift off into sleep only to wake up a few hours later from a horrible nightmare. He threw the blankets back to Naruto side and sighed in relief to see his bump and the baby kicking. Scooting to the edge of the bed, his feet touched the cold wood sending a shiver through his body as he stood up.

Taking a few steps towards the bathroom Sasuke halted his next step and heard something splatter on the floor between his feet.

“Nar—Naruto.” Sasuke gasped out as the pain in his lower back pulsated throughout his entire body. Reaching out he clutched the dresser, inhaling deeply—holding it for a few seconds and exhaling. Slowly he crouched to the floor when another contraction rippled through his frame. “Naruto—Naru.” He gasped out in pain and pulled at something on the dresser.

A few of his lotion bottles and the small clock radio clattered to the floor making plenty of noise as he inhaled once again.

“Sasu.” Naruto sat up with sleep still in his eyes. He rubbed face with his hand and looked around the room, panicking when he saw Sasuke on his knees in front of the dresser. Scrambling from the bed quickly, he rounded the end of the bed stepping into the cold puddle, avoiding all the items on the floor and crouched beside Sasuke. Thick tears streamed down his face as he gripped the dresser with one hand and held his belly with the other.

“I thi—I think my wa—water broke.” He panted, clutching the dresser once again.

“Where’s your bag?” He asked, grabbing black sweat pants and a white t-shirt to throw on before slipping on his shocks.

“Babies room.” He answered quickly.

Naruto quickly entered the baby’s room next to his theirs and grabbed his duffel bag that was sitting in the crib ready to go. He strapped the bag over his shoulder before going back to their room and draping one of Sasuke thin blankets over him. He heard Sasuke groan a little in pain as he picked him up and headed to the truck.

“I have to lock the door.” Naruto kissed his forehead and ran to the front door to lock it.

Sasuke reached for the handle above his head, gripping it as tight as he could while he breathed. Every bump Naruto hit shot pain through his body and he grabbed for Narutos hand across the console. He listened to Narutos chanting that they practiced in their Lamaze classes a few weeks ago. His deep voice seemed to calm him somewhat before another hard wave of pain elapsed.

“Fuck this hurts.” He breathed and gripped Narutos hand harder. “Remember—

“Yes baby I know.” Naruto turned onto the street with the hospital trying to sound like he was panicking, “No epidural and no C-section unless your life is endanger.” He kissed his hand and parked in front of the ER. A blonde headed nurse in gray scrubs met them outside with a wheelchair and helped Naruto take Sasuke from the truck. She told him the floor and directed him where he could park his truck before heading inside the hospital entrance.

With this being the first time seeing Sasuke give birth, Naruto took a deep breath to calm his nerves and grabbed the duffel bag from the back seat before heading into the hospital. On the elevator he sent a quick to Tsunade and Sasukes mother, telling them both Sasuke went into labor and the hospital they were at. He knew Tsunade would rush to them seeing as she was on the board at this hospital, a reason Sasuke chose it in the first place.

Sasuke had already been changed into a hospital robe and was sitting on the side of the bed, gripping the mattress as the nurse who wheeled him up stuck an IV into his hand. She breathed with him, taking in a deep breath and holding it with him before releasing as he did.

“You are doing great Sasuke, keep breathing deep.” She taped the IV and stood up, helping him lie back on the bed and grabbed a pair of gloves. “Im going to check and see how far you are dilated. You aren’t allergic to latex or lube are you?”

Sasuke adjusted himself on the bed and spread his legs, “No im not.” He answered. “To both questions.”

“Thank you for not snapping at me.” She smiled at him and reached between his legs, he felt her fingers enter him and he blushed from embarrassment. He was still pretty stretched from the day before but when she didn’t comment on it he looked away. “You are dilated to a 4 already. How far apart are your contractions?”

“I would say every six minutes.” He answered and gripped the side of the bed.

“Remember deep breathing.” She smiled and wrote her name on the white board after pulling her fingers from him and washing them, “I will be your nurse through the whole delivery, do you have a midwife?”

“Yes he does, she is currently on her way.” Naruto squinted at her name on the board, “Shion.”

“What is the midwifes name?”

“Tsunade.” Naruto answered her.

Her face crunched up, “Really—”

Sasuke laughed, “Yes, she is his grandmother.”

“Oh that just makes it worse.” Shion smiled at them, “Don’t worry I can handle her. I will be back in a little while to check on you. If I could borrow your husband I need him to fill out a few forms for you.”

“I will be right back.” Naruto kissed Sasukes sweaty forehead and followed her from the room.

After filling out the paperwork for Sasuke, Naruto joined him back in the room and took a seat on the other side of his bed where the medical equipment wasn’t. He scooted the chair to the edge of the bed and gripped Sasukes fingers, letting him squeeze as hard as he could when a contraction would hit. By the time Tsunade rolled into the delivery room, the sun risen and the clock on the wall was edging towards 10 am.

Shion checked Sasuke four more times, by two pm he was at a 6 and the contractions had become worse. Right now he was on his knees with his forehead on the bed while Naruto rubbed his lower back with one hand trying to ease the pain. He hated seeing Sasuke in so much pain, the horrid moaning that would escape reminded Naruto of Emily Blunt from ‘A Quiet Place.’

“Sasuke your doctor has just arrived, she will be up here soon to see you.” Shion came in and checked the monitor. “The baby’s heart beat is doing great—very strong. Are you feeling kicks or anything between the contractions?”

Sasuke nodded, “Its kicking my bladder like no tomorrow.” He groaned out.

“It’s just ready to meet you is all. Can I get you anything?” She questioned, “Ice chips or a popsicle. I have every flavor you could think of.”

Sasuke sat back on his knees with Narutos help, “Ice chips would be fine thank you very much.” He exhaled.

“Ill bring a popsicle for the pouter over there.” She laughed at Naruto.

“Thank you.” Naruto grinned as she left the room.

“She said im still at a 6.” Sasuke whined.

“Almost a 7.” He corrected him.

“Uugggg.” Sasuke leaned forward on Narutos shoulder.

“How far apart are your contractions?” Naruto turning his head and kissing Sasukes sweaty neck.

“Three minutes.” He moaned and clutched onto Narutos shirt.

Naruto nuzzled the side of Sasukes face, “Remember your breathing. Don’t hold it in release it before a contraction comes through.” He reminded him.

“Im so glad you’re here.” Sasuke whined, exhaling when the pain peaked. “When I had Menma all I wanted was—oh god—” He tensed and breathed through the contraction “—fuck…fuck— like I was saying—all I wanted when he was born for you to be in the room with me. To do as you are doing, thank you for being here.”

Naruto cupped his cheek and made him look at him, “I will always be here Sasuke.”

Pulling Naruto forward he pressed their mouths together. Their lips molding to one another and Sasuke gripped Narutos arm when he pulled back with his eyes closed from the pain. He gave Naruto a small signal that he wanted off his knees and be laid back on the bed. Just as he got comfortable three hours later, his doctor entered the room with his chart with a smile on her face.

“Good to see you Sasuke.” Shizune stopped at his bedside. “How are you feeling?”

He glared up at her, “Im just peachy.” He groaned.

“Glad to see you in good spirits.” She joked and sat his chart down on the table next to his bed and prodded at his stomach. She listened to the nurses run off a few numbers from the monitor, how far apart his contractors were and his pain level. “Since you are reporting your pain level at almost a 9 I would highly suggest doing an epidural—

“No.” Both Sasuke and Naruto said at the same time.

“I don’t want an epidural.” He shook his head, “I want to deliver this baby natural just as I did Menma.”

“Are you sure?” She repeated, “This pregnancy is much different then Menma and your contractions are a lot closer together.”

Sasuke still shook his head and said firmly. “No epidural and no C-section unless my life is in danger.” He gripped Narutos hand.

Shizune picked up his chart and nodded to him. He was this firm the first time when she suggested an epidural as well. He wanted his child to be born natural and she understood. She would want her own child to be born natural.

“Go ahead and turn on your back for me.” She grabbed a glove from the draw.

Naruto helped Sasuke roll onto his back, his chest heaving from the pain and his pulse spiked a little. Once he had his legs open, her hand disappeared between his legs and he gripped Narutos hand.

“Do you feel any pressure in your lower abdomen?” Her fingers touched what felt like the tip of the baby's head.

“Yes I do at the beginning of the new contraction.” He exhaled.

“That’s is because you are dilated to a 9 1/2—almost a ten finally.” She removed her hand, “Let me go get suited up while the nurses set you up and I will be right back.”

Sasuke relaxed against the bed once more and focused on his breathing. He rubbed over his belly, starting with the sides and ended down to the underside. He took deep inhales through his nose and exhaled through his mouth trying to clear his mind. Pushing was always the hardest in his opinion. Ten seconds of baring down and five seconds of letting up just to bare back down. His legs were literally going to be in his throat in a moment—not like they haven’t been there before. It’s how he got pregnant in the first place if he was being honest.

Shion appeared back in the room, her hair pulled back into high ponytail and a face mask over her mouth. She prepared the small space they would be taking the baby after Sasuke delivered. Naruto listened between her and Sasukes breathing before mentally preparing himself. This would be the first time he would ever see something like this. He tried to watch a video with Sasuke and passed out when the baby popped through.

“You aren’t going to pass out are you?” Sasuke pulled Narutos attention back to his face.

“Im going to try not to.” He leaned down and gave him a kiss.

“Please don’t pass out on me.” Sasuke struggled to laugh. “I will never forgive you.”

“Im just going to stare at your face then.” He smiled and gave Sasuke one last kiss as his doctor entered the room. “You are going to do great baby.”

“Ohhhh—fuck.” Sasuke gripped down on the sides of the bed as a rough contraction shot through him. He closed his eyes tight, inhaling through his nose and exhaling through his nose. He felt his legs being propped up in the stirrups and the blanket moved from his legs. “If you ever get me pregnant again, im going to rip your dick off and make you eat it.” Sasuke warned Naruto.

Naruto just nodded, his eyes accidentally glancing down to between his legs. He felt the light headedness creep back up just like when he watched the video with him but Sasuke gripping his fingers in a death grip brought him back. He caressed his head, brushing his bangs back from his sweaty forehead and praised him after each push he was told to do until the last one. He laid back on the bed, his pale face completely red and his mouth opened as he panted deeply.

“Naruto—Tsunade, hold his feet up please.” His doctor said, looking up at Sasuke. “Come on Sasuke, just one more push.”

He nodded, feeling Naruto and Tsunade hold his legs up practically up to his chest and bore down, holding his breath for ten seconds. He felt the baby shift inside, stretching through the birthing canal and its head pushing at his rim.

“That’s it—keep going Sasuke.” Shizune urged him on. “It’s almost here, come on Sasuke.”

“Oh—shit.” Sasuke gripped Narutos hand hard, counting to ten in his head but only getting to five as their baby was pushed through and was placed on his stomach. Tears streamed down Sasuke face at the first look of his daughter. Her head full of sunshine colored hair and tan complexion just like her father clashing with Sasukes pale skin. He let go of Naruto’s hand and touched her head gently. She was here. The baby he carried for nine months was finally here in his arms crying loudly.

“She’s beautiful Sasuke.” Naruto wiped a few tears from his cheek.

“She’s finally here.” Sasuke’s feet were released back into the stirrups as he cried. He was so happy she was here but the pain his abdomen was still there. He sobbed more when Naruto leaned in a kissed his forehead, muttering his praises and thank yous for giving him another child. He had never felt so connected with both of them in that moment. The only one they were missing was Menma who was still with his grandmother.

“Good job Sasuke.” Tsunade smiled at him and looked down at the baby. “She’s got Narutos eyes.”

“Would you like to cut the cord Naruto?” Shizune offered him a pair of scissors.

Nervously he took them from her and cut the small piece of cord they sectioned off for him. Afterward Shion picked her up and took her to the small station they readied for her. They took her temperature, measurement and weight. Coming at a 7 pounds and 3 ounces. 18 inches long before wrapping her in hospital blanket with a pink hat.

From the bed Sasuke watched Naruto pull out his phone and snap pictures left and right of her. The happiness on his face legible from every angle. Naruto looked exactly like Sasuke thought he would had this been Menma’s birth instead of his little sister. During Menma birth, Gaara and Haku had been in the room with him, both of his friends egging him on to push and he even laughed at a few jokes that Gaara cracked about how his junk would never look the same.

“Sasuke are you alright?” Shizune asked, looking over his stomach at his face.

“I feel—I feel like I need to push.” He answered looking down at his stomach.

Shizune knitted her brows, moving the robe and glancing down between his legs. Shizune’s eyes widened at the patch of dark hair that was poking from Sasukes rim. She cursed under her breath and picking grabbed another pair of gloves.

“Push Sasuke—guys we have another baby.” Shizune said loud enough to grab Naruto and Shion’s attention.

Sasuke gripped Tsunades hand seeing as Naruto was busy with their daughter and bore down like he did before. He felt the baby slip from him, tearing him a little in the process before the baby was placed on his stomach just like the one earlier. Thick black hair and the darkest eyes greeted Sasuke before the baby began to cry out just like his sister. Beside him Tsunade smirked as if she knew and nodded to the new bundle on his stomach.

“Congratulations Sasuke,” Shizune lowered her mask, “You have another son.”

Sasuke’s heart soared at the sight of his son. He had both. He had two children not just one and realized why he was so big. He had been carrying twins. He cried just as much with his son as he did with his daughter. His hands shook as he reached out and touched the screaming babies face, the goop and slime still coating his face but he was there. Shizune wiped him off as well as she could and cut the cord before handing him off to Shion for further information.

“Sasuke im going to need you to be still.” Shizune prepared to sew him up, “He ripped you a little so im going to have stitch you.”

Sasuke nodded to her but he was watching Shion measure and take the boys weight not even paying mind to the slight sting between his legs. When Shion yelled out that he was 6 pounds-7 ounces and 14 inches long, Sasukes heart soared even more. Not only did he have a daughter but he had another son too.

“You did a great job Sasuke.” Shizune commented, taking his legs from the stirrups after he pushed out the after birth.

He felt exhausted, his body was screaming at him to sleep—a small rest but he was too eager to meet his children. Naruto and Shion approached the bed, one holding the little pink bundle and the other blue. Naruto took a seat next to Sasuke on the bed staring down at his daughters face as Shion handed Sasuke his son. A few tears streamed down Narutos face landing on the baby’s blanket and the sight was burned into Sasukes memory. He looked up at Sasuke and cupped his cheek with his free hand, bringing him and their son forward and kissed him.

“Thank you Sasuke.” He whispered against his lips. “Thank you.”

////

“Nana why do you have flowers?” Menma asked from her side as they rode the elevator to the 4th floor. He glanced from the woman on the other side back to his nana who was holding two sets of flowers in her hands. One pink and one blue. He was told this afternoon after playing hard with his uncle in the backyard that his mom was in the hospital and was about to have the babies.

“They are for your brother and sister.” She answered.

“I can’t believe I have two babies to watch over now.” Menma dashed from the elevator into his father’s arm once he seen him. He wrapped his arms around his neck tightly. “Where is they?” He asked, referring to his new siblings.

“They are sleeping in the nursery.” Naruto answered, switching Menma to his hip and have Sasukes mother a side hug.

“How is Sasuke doing?” She asked.

“He’s is doing great.” Naruto gestured for her to follow him to the viewing window so Menma could see his siblings. “He has been asleep for few hours after we did skin time and made sure both of them latched on. They had their fill of milk and passed right out afterwards.”

Mikoto stopped at a table and sat the flowers down as the two plastic beds were wheeled to the window with Shion standing behind them. She wiped a tear that streamed down her cheek when she looked over both of them.

“What is they names dad?” Menma asked, his face smushed against the glass.

“That is your sister Emica and your brother Yuki.”

“Can we call her Emi for short?” Menma asked and Naruto chuckled.

“Your mother had already started calling her that.” Naruto looked at his twins. He felt like the luckiest man in the world right now. The love of his life had just given birth, he had three beautiful children and soon they would be married. His life was finally falling into place. He didn’t have to worry about the Hyugas meddling into his life or Sasukes life anymore.

“They is pretty dad.” He pushed back from the glass and smiled at his father. “Can me see mommy. I miss him.”

“Yeah we can go see him.” Naruto nodded, touching Mikoto’s shoulder. “You coming?”

“In a moment.” She kept her eyes on the twins.

“We are in room 254.” He gave her shoulder a small pat and walked away with his son.

“Mommy.” Memna squealed at the sight of his mother and wiggled from his father’s hold.

Sasuke tried bending down and lifting their short son onto the bed but Naruto stopped him, reminding him he wasn’t allowed to lift anything heavier than the twin. Menma took his time telling his mom and dad all about being at Nana’s. How his uncle Itachi came over and they played in the slip&slide in the back yard that afternoon and that he got to eat two cupcakes that were brought over after lunch. He even described the tent Nana had made for him in the living room for him to sleep in. He said all of this in a span of ten minutes

“You are so spoiled.” Sasuke kissed his sons forehead and greeted his mother with a smile once she entered the room. She sat the flowers down and gave him a hug as another three people entered his suite.

“Uncle Gaara.” Menma held out his arms for him to be picked up.

“Hello my little man.” Gaara picked him up and held him in a bear hug.

“Where is my new baby, hm? I must see it.” Deidara pulled all his hair up in a ponytail.

“Babies.” Menma corrected him.

All three of them looked at Sasuke. “Babies.” Haku arched his brow.

Sasuke and Naruto smirked at each other. Their guest taking perch around the room. They were lucky their birthing suite had a plethora of chair and a small couch in case the father wanted to sleep. Gaara kept Memna in his lap as he took a seat next to Haku and glanced up at the next person to enter. To their surprise, Itachi entered along with Shisui both holding two cookie bouquets and placed them on the small table near the window.

“Congratulations you two.” Itachi hugged Naruto then Sasuke.

“Damn.” Deidara whispered to Haku when Itachi bent over to hug his brother.

“Wow you have a suite full.” Shion snuck in to check on him.

“Big family.” Naruto chuckled at her expression.

“Should I bring them in?” She asked Sasuke.

“Yes please, before everyone touches them could I have all of you watch your hands and please no kissing.” He requested.

“Alright I will be right back.” Shion slipped from the room as everyone took turns doing as they were asked.

“So how did you end up with babies?” Haku asked Sasuke as he took a seat back on the couch. “Was one of them hiding?”

Sasuke nodded, “Emica was hiding her brother so every ultrasound we did, we only saw her. They are both healthy. Emica is 7 pounds while Yuki is 6 pounds.”

“I can’t wait to see the fat little babies.” Gaara grinned and tickled Menma until he was unable to squeal.

Shion arrived a few minutes later, both babies in the same rolly bed sleeping peacefully, but by the ache in Sasukes chest he knew he would have to feed them soon. His mother cried the most when she held each of them as did Haku and it made him want kids even more. Itachi handed his niece over to the blonde he was eyeing earlier and smiled at him.

“Thank you, un.” He cradled her head and smiled down at her. “She looks just like Nardo.” He commented and heard a small chuckle from Itachi who hadn’t walked away yet.

“Blue eyes and everything.” Itachi commented.

“They have clones now while Menma is a mixture of them both.” Gaara looked up at the three sitting on the bed together.

“At least I can’t deny them.” Naruto said as everyone nodded their heads.

“How many more you two planning to have?” Shisui asked randomly.

Menma held up one finger.

“How do you know?” Sasuke hugged him and kissed the back of his head.

Menma shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know. I want another sister. She’s pretty.”

“We will see buddy.” Naruto ruffled his son’s hair. “We aren’t having anymore anytime soon so just hold your horses on wishing for another sibling kiddo.”

“Awe man.” He crossed his arms and huffed.

////

Dark gray light shown through their bedroom window six months later. Frost from the freezing temperatures outside coated the glass and seeped into their room making the bed sheets cold. Rolling over Naruto patted the bed looking for Sasuke and when he found him, he pulled him across the empty space between them and snuggled against his back.

He heard Sasuke give a small groan and push his head further into the pillow when Naruto moved his hair to kiss his neck. They were up late the night before wrapping presents for Menma and the twins from Santa and the one they forgot they had stashed at the back of the closet. Naruto made the footsteps from the fireplace in flour to the Christmas tree and then to the milk and cookies that Menma left out for Santa while Sasuke was arranging the gifts and filled their stockings.

“It’s too early.” Sasuke moaned out into the pillow when Naruto snuck his hand under his shirt and groped his breast.

“That’s why it’s perfect.” Naruto whispered, rutting his hard on into Sasukes ass. “We still have two hours before the kids wake up, we have plenty of time.”

Sasuke knew what Naruto was insinuating. Believe him, he was just as horny as Naruto was right now. They didn’t even get to have sex the night after they got married because Menma was running a fever and clung to his father the entire time. Now, by the time they get to be alone, they barely make it to cuddling in the middle of the bed before they both drift off to sleep.

Sasuke couldn’t even remember the last time he shared a passionate kiss with his husband.

“Fine but we better not wake them up.” He smiled feeling his panties become wet when he moved his ass against Narutos groin.

“Don’t worry I’ll keep you quiet.” Naruto bit his neck and grinded against him as he pulled his shorts down until Sasuke could kick them off under the covers. Sasuke moaned into the pillow at the heat of Narutos hand rubbing between his legs. His cock stood at attention while his slick leaked from his rim onto his thigh. “You sound so sexy when you try to hold back.” His fingers grazed from the tip of Sasukes member down to between his legs to pet his pussy.

“Oh—Naruto.” Sasuke groaned, throwing his head against Narutos shoulder when two fingers penetrated him and he gripped under his knee to keep his leg up for his husband.

“You’re so wet for me.” He licked Sasukes earlobe. Pulling his fingers out to the tip and thrusting them back inside him. He didn’t want to their first time in months to be painful. On the third pull out, Naruto added another finger and gently pushed back inside, watching Sasukes expression change into pleasure as his hole stretched around the girth of his husband’s digits. Sasuke moved his hips with Narutos fingers, fucking himself on them and gripped the sheets when his middle finger touched his sweet spot.

“Fuck m—e Naru.” Sasuke begged, propping himself up on the elbow underneath him and stroked his husbands cock between his legs with his slick.

“Yes baby.” Naruto nodded, replacing Sasukes hand with his own and teased his pussy lips by slapping his cock against the folds a few times like his lover liked before prodding his rim. In one thrust, Naruto fully sheathed himself inside his canal and he felt his mouth being covered by a large hand as the blonde pulled his hips back and thrusted back inside.

He moaned loudly into Narutos palm, his nails digging into the skin under his knee to keep his leg up as Naruto pounded into his pussy. He closed his eyes, enjoying the pleasure coursing through his body until he stopped him.

“Wa—wait.” He panted.

“What?” Naruto rubbed his clit with a few small thrust inside him.

Sasuke didn’t say anything to him but pushed his cock out of him, slick and pre-cum spilling out onto his thigh before he rolled over onto his stomach with his ass sticking up to create that perfect dip in his back he knew his husband loved so much. Even after having the twins his body reverted back to before from when he was stripping just as it did with Menma and he loved it.

“Give it to me hard.” He twerked his ass against Narutos hard cock that rested between his cheeks.

Naruto pushed himself down into him, his pussy making the most erotic sound once he was filled and even when Naruto began thrusting deep inside him the sound became louder. The buildup of slick squelched with every thrust and their panting below, the sheets clenched into his hands above his head before Naruto grasped his neck and pulled his head back to kiss him and suck on his bottom lip.

“Oh fuck—oh fuck keep going.” Sasuke dropped his face to the bed, lifting his hips to match Narutos pounding movements. “Yes—yess” He gripped the sheets tights as he released on the bed at the same time he squirted around Narutos cock. “Oh god—yess.” He panted into the mattress accompanied with a long drawn out moan.

Naruto lowered his head, panting into Sasukes neck as his climax reached his peak. “Ima cum baby.” He kept thrusting hard.

“Not inside.” Sasuke turned his head in pleading.

Quickly Naruto pulled from his cunt and stroked himself rigorously over Sasukes ass, the first stream of cum splattering across Sasukes back and drips onto his ass when Naruto stroked down with his face pointed to the ceiling. Naruto doesn’t stop pumping until nothing comes out of the tip. He takes off his shirt and wiped the cum off Sasukes back and butt before throwing it into the hamper by the bathroom door. He laid beside Sasuke on his back and stared up at the ceiling trying to regain his breath.

“Have you been saving that for me?” Sasuke turned his head so he was facing him.

Naruto chuckled and nodded, “You have no idea.”

“Just because I don’t want to do it doesn’t mean you can’t jack off.” Sasuke scooted closer and laid his head on Narutos shoulder. “I might actually want to watch.”

“What have I turned you into?” He laughed, “You watched me once while you were pregnant and now you are hooked.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, “I think you are forgetting I was a stripper before you met me I have seen many men jack off but you for some reason makes me wet.”

“It’s the size.” Naruto teased, hearing a door open down the hallway. “Menma is awake.”

“Shit.” Sasuke quickly fetched his shorts and found his shirt he had taken off the night before and dressed as Naruto pulled up his boxers.

Together they pretended to be asleep and felt Menma crawl up the end of their bed to between them on the bed and laid down. Sasuke tried not to chuckle as his small hands began playing with his hair like he did when he was toddler. He felt Naruto roll over still pretending to be asleep and scoop Menma up into his arms with a small groan he usually made when he was asleep.

“Dad—” Memna whispered and poked his father in the cheek after letting go of Sasukes hair. “—dad wake up.” He gently poked him again. “Santa came last night.”

Naruto made a small noise the third time Menma poked him in the cheek before opening his eyes and jerking his head down to look at his son. He squealed loudly as Naruto began tickling him, the blankets that covered his parents kicked the middle of the bed when he tried to get free of Narutos hold. By this time, Sasuke had rolled over and was watching Naruto tickle their eldest child until his face was red and he was gasping for breath.

“Da—dad cant bre—breathe.” He laughed.

“Okay—okay.” Naruto let go of him and looked up at Sasuke.

“You were awake the whole time.” Menma moved his head to look at his mom.

Sasuke smiled, “Im not getting into that fight.” He shook his head at them.

“Santa came last night.” Menma said, “He ate the cookies I left out and the milk. He has big feet like you dad.”

“Well Santa is pretty old.” Naruto chuckled. “What did he leave you?”

“I—I saw a sheet.” He answered, “But I didn’t look under the sheet.”

Naruto smiled, “Well let’s go get your brother and sister up and then we will open presents after breakfast okay.”

“Okay.” He springs from their bed and races from their room. “I gotta make me bed, brush my teeth and feed Kuubi.”

“Did we get him the bike?” Sasuke whispered, once Menma was out of their room.

“No Santa did. We got his helmet, knee and elbow pads.” Naruto answered in the same low voice, helping Sasuke make their bed. On the way out of their room, Naruto grabbed Sasukes wrist and backed him up against the wall next to the door but out of sight in case Memna came down the hall towards their room. His black eyes looking up into his blue ones with a smile. Slowly Naruto trailed his fingers up Sasukes outer thighs to his waist and under his shirt to gently squeeze his full breast.

“Naruto.” Sasuke moaned, arching his chest into Narutos hands and rubbing his thighs together to create friction between his legs. “W—we don’t ha—ve time.” He wrapped his arms around Naruto neck and pulled him into a kiss as the blonde pinched his nipple, a small squirt of milk leaked from the bud. He sucked in a quick breath at the pleasure running through him. “Oh god.” He moaned lowly so Memna wouldn’t hear him.

“Mom, Emi is awake.” Menma yelled from his sister’s room. “We got presents Emi.”

“Go check on Yuki and then you gotta feed Kuubi.” Naruto told him as Sasuke pushed his husbands hand down into his shorts with a lustful look to play with his pussy.

“Okay dad.” Menma said, exiting his sister’s room and entering his little brothers.

Naruto closed their door for a moment before pulling Sasuke shorts down to his ankles and freeing his cock. Sasuke locked his arms back around Narutos neck as he was picked up, his head hitting the wall behind his head when Naruto thrusted into him unexpectedly. His sex drive coming back full force. Naruto gripped Sasukes ass in his hands, thrusting Sasuke up and down on his member fast and rough. Sasuke muffled his moaning by Narutos mouth and pulled his shirt up to feel his erect nipples slide along his husband’s toned chest to the point they began leaking from the force of his poundings.

He gripped at Narutos hair when his thick cock rammed into his cervix repeatedly. “Fu—ck Naru ima cum again.” He mumbled in their kiss as Naruto kept his pace. Sasukes body tensed, nails digging into his shoulders as he released between them and his pussy quivered around his cock. He held onto him tighter to not drop him and pressed his back against the bedroom wall, his climax edging forward.

“Sasuke ima cum too.” Naruto groaned into neck.

“Put me on the floor.” Sasuke tighten his pussy through a few thrust to get Naruto closer to release until he was sat on the floor where he dropped to his knees and took his husbands cock into his mouth. He relaxed his throat, allowing Naruto to gently grasp the sides of his head and fuck his mouth to ecstasy. He gripped Narutos butt, hollowing his cheeks and sucking with force when Naruto bit his bottom lip to keep quiet. Sasuke moans, his eyes closing when the first gush of cum rushes from the tip into his open mouth coating his tongue and he keeps stroking the blondes organ until his hips jerk forward completely empty.

Once Naruto was completely spent and panting, Sasuke opened his mouth wider for his husband to see the sizable amount from his load sitting on his tongue. “What a great breakfast.” He swallowed, smiling up at him afterward.

“Come here.” Naruto grips him by his shirt and pulls him into an open mouth kiss. Tasting his seed in Sasukes mouth. “God I fucking love you.”

“I love you too Naruto.” Sasuke moans into their kiss as a small knock pulls their attention to the door. “Mommy is changing Menma.”

“May I have a juice box while I wait?” he asks.

“Yes you can.” Naruto bit out to keep from groaning when Sasuke pumped him teasingly.

“Thank you.” Menma skipped from their bedroom door.

“Don’t you ever do that again?” Sasuke squeezed Naruto head a little too hard as a warning. “With our children awake in the house.”

“Okay—okay im sorry.” Naruto apologized, kissing his wife once more.

Sasuke released his cock and kicked his shorts towards the dresser as he found different clothing since his shirt was wet from his milk. After they dressed, Sasuke ventured to each of the babies room, feeding Emi on his right breast and Yuki on his left while Naruto and Memna began cooking biscuit and gravy upon Menma’s request.

Once in the living room, Sasuke strapped Yuki and Emi in their bouncers with their pacifiers in their mouths. The smell of biscuits from the kitchen made its way into the living room, making Sasukes stomach rumble and he looked back into the dining room to see Menma take the tray of biscuits to the table.

“Mom, breakfast is ready.” He announced.

“What did you make?” Sasuke asked, turning his youngest children to the TV so they could watch Peppa pig while they ate in a little peace before presents.

“Daddy made gravy and I checked the biscuits.” He beams from ear to ear. “They are yummy.”

“It looks yummy.’ Sasuke smiled, giving Naruto the kiss he asked for before sitting down. “Are they actually done in the middle?”

Naruto picked up one of the biscuits and pulled it apart for him to see, “Yes dear I made sure they were done it the middle.”

“Mommy will you tear my biscuits.” Memna asked.

“Oh course baby.” Sasuke took his plate and tore up the bread and poured some gravy on it.

“Thanks mom.” He picked up his fork and began eating.

 Halfway through breakfast, both parents noticed Menma staring past Sasuke at the sheet that was covering the bike Santa had brought him, well really it was the one he had asked for since they moved into this house. Menma claimed he wanted one like Shikadia so they could ride around the neighborhood and be a bike gang. Whatever that meant. Times really had changed since Narutos was his age.

“Dad how old is you?” Menma asked out of the blue while he chewed his bite.

“Im 35 why?” Naruto pushed his plate away, full to the bone.

“What about you mommy.” Menma took his last bite.

“Im 27.” Sasuke answered, picking up his coffee cup and taking a sip.

“Wow.” Menma swallowed his bite, “You two are old.”

“Memna.” Sasuke huffed as Naruto laughed at his son.

“You are going to be this old one day you know.” Naruto continued his laughing with Sasuke’s scowling face turning to him. “Oh come on Sasuke you know it was funny.”

A small smile formed on Sasukes lips as he cleared the table but didn’t let it show. “Memna why don’t you go watch Peppa with the twins while your father and I clean up the kitchen and then we will get to presents.”

“Okay.” Menma grabbed his juice box and joined his siblings in the living room, his spot directly between their bouncers. “Emi.” He laughed at Emi when he leaned over and she tugged at his hair. He listened to his parents laugh a little while they cleaned but he was curious to know what was under the sheet. Last night before he went to sleep and waiting for Santa, he crossed his fingers and hoped that the bike he had written in his letter that he mailed to the North Pole was the one they brought. He even tried to lean all the way back and peek but his father pushing his body up in the sitting position startled him.

“Are you ready?” Naruto asked his son and Sasuke turned off the TV.

“Yes I am.” He nodded quickly.

He scooted around to the Christmas tree, his fingers barely touching the sheet that covered his present as his parents fished his siblings from their bouncers and sat down on the floor with them between their legs. When his father asked if he wanted to pass out presents, Menma nodded his head so quick his hair fell into his face and his mother laughed.

“Don’t forget your stockings.” Naruto reminded him before he took a seat.

“Oh right.” He laughed, heading to the fireplace and carefully taking down each stocking. He handed his father Emica’s stalking and his mother Yuki’s before taking a seat near his pile with his stocking. “Can I open my presents now?”

“Yeah go ahead.” Sasuke nodded, watching his son open his gifts one by one and his face brightening with each one. On the last one, he stared down at the helmet and knee pads. His eyebrows knitted together before he looked up at the moving sheet where Naruto was close enough to lean over and pull it off. Getting off the floor, he edged to the bike, his hand stretched out to touch the handle bar but the grin on his face never faltered.

“Santa brought me a bike.” Menma whispered to himself, “I got a bike.” He jumped up and down excited. “YEAH!!!” he yelled startling his sister.

“Menma.” Naruto chuckled, picking up his daughter and cradling her against his chest. “You scared your sister.”

“Sorry Emi.” He lowered his voice even though he was so excited.

From the couch, Sasuke watched Menma do the same little dance Naruto did when he was happy. His fingers pointed to the ceiling in jazz hands as he turned in a small circle with his eyes closed. Patting Narutos shoulder, he pointed to Menma.

“That has you written all over it.” Sasuke commented.

“You love it.” Naruto chuckled and handed Emi one of her unwrapped gifts to play with. He sat her back in his lap and handed her a few of the unwrapped presents to play with still, showing her as much as he could without her trying to shove paper into her mouth that there were toys underneath the wrapping. “Emi, you can’t eat the paper you crazy bebe.” Naruto pulled the paper from her fingers and away from her mouth gently not to cut up her mouth or hands.  

She gave him a loud squeal before laughing when he made a face at her. She enjoyed squealing at her father when she didn’t get her way while all Yuki did was cry. He was the crier out of their three, always wanting his mother when he couldn’t see her. The clingy child they would say but Sasuke wouldn’t have it any other way. He loved that his children were clingy.

“Is your mom and brother coming over?” Naruto asked Sasuke.

“Mom said she was defiantly coming over, she had presents for the kids but I don’t know about Itachi.” Sasuke answered as the doorbell rang. “Speak of the devil.”

“Nana is here.” Menma ran to the front door, almost slipping on the rug.

“At least he has his helmet on.” Naruto stood up with Emi in his arms to greet his mother in law.

“Nana I got a bike from Santa.” He threw open the door, “I got a helmet that looks like bumblebee. I got knee pads and elbow pads.” He held up his arms to show her. “Is uncle tach with you?”

“Yes, he is getting the turkey from the back of the car.” She bent down and gave her grandson a hug.

Naruto handed Emi to Mikoto when she held her arms out and headed outside to the car to help his brother in law with the bags. To say she had a few bags was an understatement. The entire back half of her SUV was filled with bags. Naruto and Itachi carried as many as they could before two more cars showed up. Naruto had forgotten he invited Karin to their Christmas day dinner since she wasn’t spending it with anyone.

She and Izumi helped Sasuke and his mother in the kitchen while the boys were outside on the back patio deep frying the turkey. Naruto was introduced again to Sasukes Uncle Obito and his wife Rin. Which he remembered Rin because she worked for him and he gave her a promotion months back. Even outside of work she had the nervous stutter when he spoke with her and he left their sentences to small talk so she didn’t feel so awkward around him.

Just before the turkey was done, Tsunade and Dan showed up with a bottle of Sake from her private stash. She gave each person over 21 a shot to bring in luck for the New Year after dinner was served.

“Hey will you come with me before we open the other gifts.” Naruto touched Sasukes back.

“Yeah give me a moment.” Sasuke nodded, letting Izumi take Yuki from him.

Naruto heard Sasuke enter their bedroom and close the door to shut out the noise of everyone laughing in the living room and also so they would be completely alone. Coming from his closet, Naruto carried three baby blue boxes and laid them on the end of the bed.

“What is this?” Sasuke asked.

“I didn’t want you to open these in front of everyone since they are kind of personal.” He looked to the boxes, “Well maybe not this one.” He held up the smallest box.

Sasuke moved the two smaller boxes and eyed the biggest one. He had told Naruto not to get him anything for Christmas and to focus on the kids but he should have known better. Pulling at the white ribbon, Sasuke lifted the lid and his mouth dropped. Gently Sasuke pulled the picture frame from the box along with the other two. In the middle of the glass, each of their children’s foot prints pressed to the glass with their names underneath them. He had the boys foot prints outline in blue diamonds along with their names, while Emica’s name and footprint had pink diamonds. He remember Sasuke saying he wanted their foot prints so they could hang them on the wall in the living room a few months ago and he had Itachi help him with it to find the right person.

“Naruto the—these are beautiful.” Sasuke gently touched the gems. “Are these sapphires?”

“No they are diamonds, they last longer. Each glass has an adhesive so they can’t fall off or be chipped off in case the glass breaks. ” he answered as Sasuke pulls him into a passionate kiss.

“I love them.” Sasuke smiled, “Thank you.”

“Open your others.” Naruto wiggled his eyebrows at him.

“Oh lord.” Sasuke chuckled and picked up the medium size box that felt light. Pulling back the tissue, Sasukes face deeply blushed at the black mesh leotard as he held it up. Smiling Naruto showed Sasuke the crotch part, his hand going through the slit where it would sit on his cunt. “I am not wearing this.”

“Its not made to be worn out of the bedroom.” He teased, “Unless you wear a skirt and a cover over it so your tits don’t show.” He grinned, “All the places I could do naughty things to you, oh I can’t wait.”

“No.’ Sasuke shook his head. “This isn’t leaving our bedroom.” He put it back in the box and closed the lid. “Maybe when the kids are out I will wear it but don’t give your hopes up.”

“Fine.” Naruto huffed playfully and sat on the end of the bed holding the smallest box.

“What’s in this?” Sasuke accepted the box and pulled at the white ribbon along with the lid. “A key?” he looked up.

“I know you still have the locket I got you from before we made Menma.” Naruto said, “That key goes to the locket I had made for you. I wasn’t able to give it to you before you stormed out of my apartment back then.”

Curious, Sasuke retrieved the locket from his jewelry box in the closet. Naruto had given him this locket for Christmas before the entire Hinata fiasco started. He slid the key into the slot and turned it, noticing a small piece of paper fluttering to the floor at his feet. He didn’t know why but his hands shook when he bent down and picked up the small piece of paper.

_I love you Sasuke._  
              12/25/2018  
                        N.U

“You loved me then?” Sasuke almost started crying.

“I did.” Naruto nodded, embracing Sasuke in a hug and kissed his forehead. “And I still do Sasuke Uzumaki.”

“The same goes for me Naruto.” Sasuke wiped the tear that rolled down his cheek.

“Sasuke—Naruto we are taking family pictures.” Mikoto knocked on the door and cracked it.

“We are coming mom.” Sasuke wiped away the tears that fell and stepped back. He closed the locket with the piece of paper back inside and draped it over his neck, handing Naruto the key back before walking out to the living room. Not explaining anything and confusing the blonde.

Sasuke gathered his daughter in his arms, her red and green elf dress that matched her brother’s elf shirts straightened out for their first family picture since the twins had been born. They took a spot in front of the huge decorated tree in the corner of their living room as Rin readied her work camera. Naruto balanced Yuki in one arm as he wrapped the other around Sasukes waist to pull him close and Menma standing in front of them with the biggest smile on his face.

“Menma helmet off.” Tsunade said, holding out her hand for it.

“Okay.” He frowned, taking it off and giving it to her to hold.

“Smile everyone.” Rin said.

“Why did you give me the key?” Naruto whispered to Sasuke through his smile.

“Because.” Sasuke smiled as he adjusted Emi to his right arm and held onto Menma’s shoulder with his left.

“Sasuke?” Naruto asked again as Rin adjusted the lens.

“Because you will always be the key holder to my heart.”  Sasuke pressed it lips to Narutos.

_Click._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are. The last chapter. The one that summed it all up and gave our boys the happy ending they deserved. They had three wonderful children and got married even though i didnt show it. I know i surprised you all with the second baby. A little girl and boy. I've always like the possibility of twins. How did everyone like the chapter? Was it everything you all hoped for? I delivered as promised. Now that this one is complete i can go and work more on LMR and The Witching Hour!
> 
> I also wanted to thank everyone who had commented, liked, followed me through this entire journey for this story. You readers have been awesome though the entire thing. You are all highly appreciated thank you so much!
> 
> Now LMR will be posted April 18th for those of you who read it. Now i dont know when i will be posting the new story, i still have a few kinks to work out on it. :D
> 
> Now here comes the mushy part lol,   
> FranBunny was the one who gave me this idea, she was my rock through the entire story and helped me through difficult parts when i was stuck on writing them out. Shes an amazing woman and writer, a excellent RP but lets not forget to mention that shes beautiful and i look forward to our conversations everyday. She encourages me to do better and write more everyday. She is just--wow!!!  
> Fran, thank you for helping and co-writing a few parts with me so i could get this done for you so that you could fall in love with it. I hope you treasure it forever Sweetheart. :)  
> Samantha

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are welcomed!!!  
> Sam


End file.
